Reasons To Be Forgiven
by vehsman
Summary: Alex returns to Litchfield after Piper turns her in. A new inmate arrives that will put Alex in danger and Piper will do anything to keep her safe. But will it finally be enough for them to put their differences aside and decide what to do with their lives? Will Piper finally choose Alex? Set right after the second season. RATED T for now.
1. Chapter 2

**I had to re upload because while trying to correct a mistake I accidently deleted chapter one before replacing it…and I had to combine chapter one with chapter two…to replace my mistake…shit**

* * *

**Hey there! This is a story that I have been wanting to write for a while but hadn't had the chance. Sometimes I get home and just want to sleep but I finally decided to write it. Now there are approximately thirteen weeks until the new season of OITNB comes back. I thought I would ease the pain of waiting by writing you guys a fanfiction and in the meantime keeping myself occupied! The torture of waiting is too much to bear alone. Ha! So leave me a review if you like it, that way I know I should keep writing it. It only makes sense. If people like it but they don't review, then I won't be motivated to keep the story going. A simple "good job" will do the trick. (; So far I have a few chapters written already and you will have the Vehsman guarantee that you will get AT LEAST one chapter a week, IF you review that is. Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Orange Is the New Black. However, the story, new characters, and its plot are my own original ideas. This is intended for entertainment purposes only. You DO NOT HAVE THE PERMISSION TO DOWNLOAD OR COPY ANY OF MY WRITING UNLESS AUTHORIZED BY ME THROUGH WRITING GIVING CONSENT. **

_Reasons To Be Forgiven _

PROLOGUE

" , do you know why you're back here?" Parole officer David Crocket asked.

"Yes." Alex looked down. She swallowed and thought of how she had made the mistake of having a gun back at the apartment.

"Well, luckily for you, this is a minor felony compared to your previous charges." Crocket said. He paced back and forth in deep thought.

Alex's heart was beating fast. She didn't want to go back to prison. Piper was in prison. Maybe going back wasn't such a bad idea. Piper. Prison. Alex. It all hit her at the same time Crocket started speaking.

" Alex, I am sorry," Crocket stopped in front of Alex. "But you not only violated parole, you also had an unregistered gun with no gun permit. The judge left it to me to decide your punishment. I am giving you twelve months in prison. You're going back to Litchfield." He finished with a harsher tone.

As the words entered Alex's ear, only one thought occupied her mind. _Piper Chapman had ratted her out._

**Here is chapter 1. I made a mistake on the prologue and at the beginning " " got cut off. Terrible of me. I know. :P Well here is chapter one. I have four more chapters ready to be posted. This is all you will get for this week unless I feel like being nice! Enjoy!**

1

Piper was sitting outside the prison on the grass. She had a small notepad and a small piece of what was once a pencil. She made a mental note to buy one of her own. This thing was barely useable to her, but she was thankful that Daya had given it to her free of charge.

On top of the page she had written "Reasons To Be Forgiven". Reasons she would give Alex to forgive Piper. She had done what she thought best to protect Alex from Kubra.

It had amazed Piper how easy it had been to call Polly and instruct her on what to do. To call David Crocket, internally laughing at the man's name, and tell him what he needed to know to bust Alex and bring her back to Litchfield.

She hoped Alex would be oblivious to the fact that it had been Piper who had tipped her parole officer. After all, if Piper was still in prison it was because of Alex and the way she had played her in Chicago and if Piper had forgiven Alex, it was only fair for Alex to do the same.

Fairness. That was the first reason she thought of. Jotting down a 1 on the first line of her notepad, she wrote _"Fairness" _next to it.

Not only was it fair, but it made them even. Alex named Piper and now Piper told on Alex. They were now even. She wrote the number 2 on the next line followed by the word _"Even". _But in this case, Piper did it to keep Alex safe, not getting a plea deal and thus reducing her sentence. That made Piper see it as a good sign that she had done the right thing.

She couldn't wait for Alex to get back. She still had 10 months left in her sentence, and she was sure Alex wouldn't get a long sentence, so they would be out around the same time.

Tearing the page from her notepad, she folded it and tucked it away in her bra. She discarded the pencil making a mental note to buy one as soon as she could.

Getting up, Piper started walking towards the entrance of the prison, not that she could get out anyways. Climbing a twenty something foot fence wasn't in her agenda.

As she continued on her course, she noticed the van that Morello drove pull into the parking lot. It was still far away so that she couldn't see Morello or anyone who was inside. She would have to get closer.

A thought crossed her mind that stopped her midstride. What if Alex was in that van? Was she ready to see Alex again?

No. Shaking her head and the notion of Alex being back so soon, she turned the opposite direction and made her way to the back entrance of the prison.

While it was a pleasant thought of having Alex back, she needed to be ready. Not only in her physical appearance because she looked like crap, but emotionally as well. She had to hide any sense of guilt for bringing the other woman back even if she had had good intentions. She knew what prison did to them. What it had done to Piper and what she was sure it had done to Alex as well.

It made them vulnerable to emotion. Made them soft. It broke down their walls to the point of being so broken they couldn't come back from that void it had taken them too. It had taken Piper's cheerfulness and sucked it out of her. Every last drop of it.

No person should have to be submitted to that type of torture, but Piper knew that they were criminals and they had to do their time. She just hated knowing Alex would be back to that.

As she neared the corner of the prison, she turned back to look at the van and sighed. The next ten months were going to be very interesting. Shaking her head she disappeared around the corner.

Unbeknown to Piper, there was a certain tall brunette inside the van who could clearly see her and had been staring at her the whole time.

"You glad to see Chapman there Vause?" Morello asked. "She misses you, that one. She has been acting weird ever since she came back. Still a smart mouth but different", she continued "you can cuddle each other for the remainder of your sentences."

Morello looked back at Alex when she didn't reply. "What? You're not saying anything?" She asked.

When Alex continued being silent, she turned back towards the front and didn't say anything else.

They both sat in silence waiting for instructions from one of the guards. They both knew the correctional officers were idiots and only took long as a way to torture them.

Several minutes later when O'Neill finally showed up and saw it was Alex who was the new prisoner, he made a face.

"When will you ladies learn? You get set free and you fuck up again only to come back to this place back here." He said his sentences worded in a way only he would speak and rolling his eyes in the process.

"I didn't fuck up!" Alex snapped. Her anger driven by practically being called a fuck up.

"Sure you didn't." O'Neill replied looking annoyed. He looked back to the main doors and back at them.

"Get out both of you. Morello, I'll take it from here. Returning inmates must see Caputo first and" O'Neill was interrupted by Alex.

"Caputo?" She asked.

"Yes Caputo now get off."

They both jumped out at his command not wanting to get into trouble. Alex looked at Morello and raised one eyebrow in question.

"Now you wanna talk." Morello said, "Caputo got promoted to assistant to the warden when Figueroa left. So now" O'Neill made a throaty sound silencing Morello.

"Alrighty there. You spoke enough. Head back. I'll take it from here."

"Will do." Morello started walking towards the back. When she had taken a few steps she stopped and turned back.

"And Alex, it's nice seeing you again and having you back." She smiled with her signature red covered lips.

What was so good about being back in prison Alex thought? Before the words escaped her lips, she reprimanded herself. She shouldn't take her anger on innocent people when the only responsible person for her being back had a name.

Piper Chapman.

"It's good to see you too," was all she could muster before turning towards the waiting officer. "Let's go," she said to him.

As Alex walked away, only one thought was in Morello's head. She couldn't wait to tell Piper that Alex was back. Or, she might even keep it to herself and let Piper find out on her own. Let her be surprised.

Whatever she decided to do, she couldn't wait to see the two women reunited.


	2. Chapter 3

**Ok. So I think this chapter is longer than the previous two. This will be my final chapter until next week. After that, Vehsman will post once a week or every three days, unless something happens where I can't do it. I usually write my stuff on notebook paper because it's easier to write it all down. Then I have to type it up and I always end up making cuts or adding more than I had intentionally planned. It takes me a while to do it. Working full time doesn't help either. Well, here is chapter 2. Enjoy!**

2

Once Alex entered the main entrance of the prison, O'Neill led her to the three guards who stood watch. He proceeded to go to the side and let them do their job. She was "checked" for potential weapons. To her and the other inmates, it was more like getting touched up on and having your personal space invaded. The guards always went too far than was required, only because they knew they wouldn't get in trouble.

But today, she took it better than before. Nothing mattered to her anymore. Not being back in prison. Not getting felt on. Nothing.

"What are you guys doing?" a familiar voice said from behind Alex. The guards quickly stood straight, placing their hands to their sides.

Raising her head and looking back, she saw Bennett approaching them.

"Nothing sir. O'Neill brought an inmate and we are only following procedure, routine checkups for potential weapons." One of the guards answered for the other two.

Alex snorted. "If you call groping female prisoners without their consent 'routine check ups', then yeah. That's what they were doing." The words had left her mouth before she could stop them.

Bennett's face turned red. He looked at the men harshly. As soon as his eyes roamed the faces of each individual, their faces turned downwards to the floor and no one said anything else.

"Is this true?" He asked them, raising his voice.

"No!"

"No!"

"No!" all three guards shouted in unison, their faces quickly looking at Bennett.

Bennett turned to the fourth officer, who happened to be O'Neill sitting on a chair to the side. He looked at him expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Uh." O'Neill looked sleepy. His mouth hanged opened.

"Uh?" Bennett repeated O'Neill's answer, signaling for the man to come up with an acceptable answer.

"I was sort of napping for a few minutes, then I heard you and woke up."

Alex looked at O'Neill in disgust. Either he was keeping silence because he didn't want to get his fellow officers in trouble, or he was so idiotic that he actually fell asleep within a matter of seconds. She decide the latter made more sense. He had never been the bright one

"Right," Bennett said, "well I don't want to find out or hear anymore similar incidents from today on forward. The next time this happens, someone will get fired. Understood?"

All three men shook their head in agreement. "O'Neill?"

"Yeah sir. Clear as day."

"Good. I'll take it from here then. Go do your rounds. As for the three of you, do your jobs and stay out of trouble."

Bennett then turned to Alex and motioned for her to follow him. Before leaving, he turned towards the men one last time and gave them what he thought was a serious stern look. Then he turned down the hallway and started walking with Alex by his side towards Caputo's office.

When they reached the corner, Alex heard one of the officers say, "He wants us to stay out of trouble? Says the guy who got an inmate pregnant and didn't go to prison. Instead, he gets promoted."

She looked over at Bennett wondering if he had heard. Of one thing she was sure: the man had intended for Bennett to hear. He had not used any discretion. Bennett however, was staring straight ahead as if he had heard nothing. Bullshit. If Alex had heard it loud and clear, then so did Bennett. He was just hiding it well.

She decided to break the silence and asked him a question in hopes of getting an answer and satisfying her curiosity.

"So, why sir?"

"Promotion. Caputo needed someone to take his spot as chief of security when he got promoted as the Warden's assistant."

"Well, congratulations."

"I didn't really want it. Actually, I don't want it to this day but the promotion came with a raise and I could use the money now that Day" he abruptly stopped himself before finishing the sentence. Not that Alex didn't know he had gotten Daya pregnant.

Nobody really followed rules in Litchfield. Apparently, neither did the officers when they slept with inmates. Bennett was a testament to that. Even though he had been one of the nicer officers and he probably didn't have bad intentions with Daya, he still broke the law. Alex felt bad for him. He was in a tough spot.

"I need money." He quickly added.

"Don't we all." Alex agreed with him, knowing very well that lack of money was the reason she had gotten in the drug business in the first place. Bennett just gave her an apologetic smile knowing what she referred to.

They neared another corner and Bennett slowed down giving Alex the opportunity to ask any question she had left before they neared Caputo's office. She took that opportunity.

"So Caputo got promoted?"

"Yeah. A lot of things have happened since you have been gone. Caputo will tell you I'm sure. I think that's why he came up with this new policy. So returning inmates will be informed of the changes made since they are accustomed to their previous times. New inmates don't know how it was before, so they don't really need to know of any new changes." He kindly replied.

They stopped at a door and Bennett knocked.

"Come in!" came Caputo's shout from inside.

Bennett looked at Alex again and gave her a small smile. "It's good to have you back Vause. I'm sure Chapman will be glad to see you." With that he turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Alex alone to enter the office.

Alex closed her eyes and stood outside the door for a few seconds. She was getting tired of people telling her it was good to have her back. Nothing was good about being sent back to prison. Your life turned more of a mess than it already was and her sentence was nowhere near what she had given before the plea deal back in Chicago. It was still a long way off. Another year she would lose of her life.

Fueled by the anger that had built up inside her, she turned the knob of the door and stepped inside. She had never been in the office before. It wasn't as big as she had envisioned it. It was medium sized with minimal furniture. Just a desk and a couple of chairs. Behind the desk there was an excess of books on a shelf. Books she knew were only there for decoration and neither Figueroa nor Caputo ever laid hands on them.

Behind the desk sat Caputo . He was smiling from ear to ear.

"Vause! Glad to have you back." He was speaking loudly that it appeared as if he was on the verge of screaming. Alex cursed under her breath.

"Please take a seat." He said as he stood up and walked to the side Alex was on. She did as she was told.

"Do you know why you were brought to me?" He asked.

"No. I don't."

"Well, you see, this here is a new policy I came up with. Returning inmates come to me first and then I tell you how it's not a good thing. You with me so far?"

Alex was getting frustrated with every word he said. Why couldn't he cut the crap and get to the point.

"Not really." She replied to him.

"Ok. Let me put it in simpler terms. Do you know why I am the Assistant Warden now?"

Great, Alex thought. They were playing cat and mouse. She didn't want to play his games. She was tired. Depressed. The last thing she wanted to do was play around. If he'd only get to the point.

Not wanting to elongate the conversation more than it needed to be, she decided to answer in brief words.

"No."

"You see, Figueroa was a bad person. I'm a good person. Bad person is out. Good person is in. Bad person. Bad things. Good person. Good things." He looked at her raising both eyebrows, silently asking her if she understood.

"Uhm." Was all Alex could say. She regretted it as soon as it left her lips. She had wanted to make the visit short, but now she had given him reason to go on a talking spree.

Caputo sighed loudly. He turned Alex's chair towards him, got on one knee and brought his face close to hers. She could feel his breath on her. Had she been somewhere else, she would have shoved him as hard as she could for invading her space but right now she was in front of a very powerful man. Getting into any sort of argument with him would not end well for her.

"Bad people," he started saying looking her right in the eye, "Bad people come to prison. Now, if you have some good in you, even a tiny droplet, it is possible for you to wiggle your way out of the tight spot you got yourself into. In this case that tight spot is prison."

He was so close to her she could smell his breath. The sour smell of coffee filled her nostrils making her stomach do a turnover. She had always disliked coffee.

Piper loved coffee. She hated it. They were opposites in so many ways, yet they had still connected to some degree. That should have to mean something. Her heart warmed at the thought of Piper drinking coffee. Caputo's next words quickly took that feeling away.

"From time to time, the system lets go someone they consider good. But guess what Vause? You," he tapped her chest with his index finger, "are a fuck up. You did not deserve to get out. You are a bad person." He emphasized his words with a tap o her chest with his finger.

"And guess what? That is precisely why you are in here once more."

As the words left Caputo's mouth, Alex's anger made her blood boil. She wanted to scream at him. Tell him it hadn't been her who had messed up. She only had the gun to protect herself. He had no right to talk to her like that.

But Alex did the only thing that she could do. She stayed silent. If she told him that it had been Piper who had told Crocket what was happening, he might go and ask Piper himself. Alex couldn't risk letting Piper know she knew the truth. There was no way she was going to risk it.

Caputo's words brought her back to reality.

"I'm warning you right now Vause. I am a good person and this is now my prison. My home. You will behave and follow my rules and if you don't then I will personally take you down to SHU. Is that clear?"

Alex tried to look sweet and smiled.

"Yes. Sir." She added the sir to boost Caputo's ego.

"Good." Caputo stood and walked back to his chair.

"Well then, go back to your bunk. Nothing has changed for you. You're still in the same section as you were. That applies to your previous job assignment as well. Now get out of my office." As he finished speaking, he reached over to his right and grabbed a bottle.

Alex stood and walked to wards the door but stopped when Caputo spoke.

"One more thing Vause, I'm sure Chapman will be happy to see you."

All Alex could do was exit the office and slam the door as hard as she could. Inside Caputo was already busy pouring Aveeno cream into his hand to care to reprimand the inmate who had slammed the door.


	3. Chapter 4

**Surprise! I was at work and then thought that before I brought our lovely ladies together, I would give out what Piper was feeling. Maybe I will do one on Alex. Sorry if some of this is out of character, but this is my story so I might twist a few things. Spice it up a bit. I have no idea how long I intend to make this, but I'll try to keep it going until S3 starts streaming. Also, sorry if the chapters are somewhat short, but until the plot starts picking up, this are like filler chapters. Eh, review? Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

3

Piper was laying down on her bunk staring at the ceiling. The corner of the piece of paper she had tucked away in her bra was digging at her side. It was as if it was toying with her. Every time she would forget about Alex, the paper would give her a scratch and it would remind her of the puzzle Alex was.

Whenever her thoughts were filled with Alex Vause, her heart clenched painfully. Just thinking of hearing her voice again made it feel as if someone was taking the air away. She felt like she couldn't breathe. But what made the pain unbearable was knowing that she could lose Alex. Piper had already lost Larry to Polly. She couldn't lose Alex too.

No, with Alex it would be a different type of loss. Sure, Piper had loved Larry, but she wasn't in love with him. The type of love she had for Larry was the same love she felt towards her mom. Her dad, her brother, even Polly. It didn't compare to what she felt towards the other woman.

Alex Vause brought forth in her a different type of love. One that was addictive. It was so powerful, that despite ten years passing by, Alex still managed to give Piper butterflies in the core of her stomach. Why? Because unlike Larry, not only did Piper love Alex, she was inevitably in love with her.

What is the difference between loving someone, and being in love with another?

Piper smiled knowing the answer. You see, Larry had offered Piper the opportunity of having a normal life. One that society expects of heterosexual couples. Fall in love-which hadn't happened with Larry-get married, buy a house, have children, and doing the norm day after day.

Larry had offered her a chance at a normal life. For Piper it had been good. It was enough for her. But that was it. All he offered was good enough for her to be satisfied. Nothing more. Deep inside her, she craved more than that. That's where Alex had come in once again.

Alex was something else. Their relationship had been complicated right from the start and even after all these years, there were still sparks between them. Even now that they had found each other once more-even if Alex had been the cause of it-they had managed to rekindle their romance. Rekindle the fire. Yes, the flames had once more been ignited because Alex Vause WAS fire.

Alex Vause didn't offer her a normal life. As a matter of fact, she didn't offer her anything but at the same time she gave Piper everything. She never knew what the future held with Alex. Where they would end up? What city? What country? Or how they would even get there?

It was constant adventure for both of them and they had lived a dangerous life. Now they were paying for it. It had been fun, but it put them at risk.

Despite the dangers that came with being with Alex Vause, Piper liked the thrill that accompanied it. The adrenaline rush that coursed through her veins made her feel alive. One minute spent with Alex equaled one month at Larry's side. There was simply no comparison.

Piper wanted that adventure again, but this time she wanted out of the dangers. She didn't want Alex to be involved in drug smuggling anymore. But now it would be more complicated. Alex would be on constant watch from the feds. They would be like hungry wolves, waiting for the sheep to make a mistake, then they would jump her and devour her. If Alex slipped, she would be put in prison and the next time it could be for a longer time. Piper wouldn't be able to deal with that.

Seeing each other again had ignited that fire that Alex Vause was. If Piper let Alex in again, she would drag Piper down. The instant that Piper admitted her love to the other woman, she knew she was done for. She would follow Alex wherever she took her, even if it meant burning, because that's exactly what being next to Alex Vause was like. Burning fire.

Being with Alex Vause came with one risk. One risk you had to answer to. It was a question that Alex didn't have to ask, but was silently there. _Burn with me?_

But was Piper ready to jump into her lover's arms? Into burning flames?

Yes! Her heart desired the one thing that brought so much pain. She wanted to take that risk. To live once more. She didn't care what happened or where she ended up as long as she was next to the woman she loved. That's why she had to do everything right.

She had to win the woman back no matter the cost. She had to show Alex the right path. One were they would live a happily ever after. One were there was no prison. One were they would be together, where their differences would be forgotten. All this that was happening now, would only be memories.

As Piper's hopes started rising, a knot formed in her throat. She had called Polly, but had Polly done what she had asked of her? And if she did, had David Crocket been on time to stop Alex? What if she was already on the other side of the world? She was split in between wanting Alex back and wishing she had gotten far away from Litchfield. Away from the menace that Kubra was.

This is what falling in love with Alex Vause did to you. It left you confused. It threw your senses out the window. It made your life a living wreck. It made it an adventure. Slamming the wall with her palm, Piper let out a soft laugh. The woman wasn't even there, yet she managed to turn Piper into a reckless pile.

Piper sat down on the bed and place her head in between her hands. This was too much. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on her thighs. She looked down at the floor noticing how it never changed. It was always the same faded color.

She looked at her hands. They were shaking. She brought them together and placed them close to her lips, letting out a soft breath on them. She wasn't cold, but it somehow calmed her nerves. She then sat as far back as she could go, and brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around them. She sat in that position until someone brought her out of her thoughts. It was Morello.

"Hey Chapman. You okay there?" Morello said, entering the small space and sitting next to Piper. Morello noticed the other woman seemed sad and distant. "I came here to tell you something I thought you might like but I see that you aren't doing well. What's wrong?"

Piper motioned to her surroundings, "It's this place." She lied. "This place just sucks everything away from you." Truth. "It's like being dead." Truth.

"We're like walking corpses." Morello added.

"With the privilege of still having our bodies fully functional." Piper looked at Morello, "So what were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"It was a surprise. I was going to tell you myself, but I'd rather have you find out on your own now. That way you will really be surprised." She smiled kindly at Piper.

"Why can't you tell me now?"

"With the way you look Chapman, you could genuinely be surprised. It'll do you good. Take your mind off of things." Morello answered piper. She stood and stared at Piper. They stared each other for a while before Morello stepped out.

"Don't be so sad. Maybe things will start looking up from now on." Morello said to piper before finally leaving.

"Maybe." Piper said after Morello left.

"Maybe." She repeated.


	4. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ AUTHORS NOTE**

**Peaks around corner: Hello! Is there anyone alive? Can anybody hear me? This chapter was done since last week. I sort of rushed into it because I have been working and it stinks. Also, my lack of sleep doesn't help the situation. I've noticed my writing needs a lot of improvement. I know what I want to say and what I see in my head, but when it comes to putting it down in writing, my grammar and word order sucks. I noticed because people at work told me I speak weird. Like I mix up my words a lot. Blah.**

**Anyways, I have like 5 other stories-none OITNB related- that I have been working on. I am going at a mega slow pace since I only have three hours a day left after work and all I want to do when I get home is rest. I get up at six and don't get home till 6. Then I change and eat. You get the point.**

**But yeah, here is the chapter. Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

4

"Chapman! Open this door right now! I know you're in there with your lady friend. Open right now!"

Piper looked at Alex, She looked just as surprised as Piper was. Alex brought her index finger to her lips signaling for both of them to be quiet. She shook her head warning Piper to say silent.

"Chapman!"

"Is that Healy?!" Alex whispered softly, breaking the silence, forgetting she had just signaled for Piper to be quiet.

Piper shook her head. Yes.

"Fuck!" Alex cursed. The pounding was getting louder.

"How did he find out we were here?!" Alex asked.

"Chapman I know you're in there! Pennsatucky saw you and Vause lock yourselves in the closet! Open up." Healy answered Alex's question as if he had heard her.

"Well, that answers that." Piper said more to herself than to Alex.

"Chapman, if you don't open this door right now, I will break it down and send you off to SHU for a month! Both of you! Now open this goddamn door right this instant!" Healy screamed. It seemed as if he was throwing his whole weight against the door. The hinges were creaking, ready to give way any moment.

Piper looked at Alex. She looked scared. She was breathing fast, her chest rising with every intake of breath. She bit her lip and looked at the door. When a loud thump caused the door knob to come loose, she jumped.

That's all it took for Piper's head to think of an idea. She wasn't letting Alex get in trouble, even if it sent her to SHU. She would take the blame if her plan didn't work. She was hoping it did. Please let it work.

"Take your clothes off." She told Alex in a commanding tone.

"What?!" Alex looked at her in shock. Her mouth twisted into a grimace and her eyes looked disbelieving.

"Alex, take them off." Piper repeated, already in the processes of removing her own garments from her body.

"Piper are you fucking kidding me right now?" Alex whispered angrily, then as if she had read Piper's mind, she closed her mouth and started removing hers.

Just as they each took the last piece of clothing from their bodies, the door burst open and there standing looking red as a tomato, was Healy. He was breathing so loud it sounded like a clogged vacuum. He was sweating from throwing himself at the door. His hair was all over the place, disheveled by the force of his movements.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

ONE HOUR EARLIER

Speaking with Caputo had put Alex in a bad mood. Her steps were long strides as she tried to get to her bed as quick as possible. They weren't allowed to sleep, but that didn't mean she couldn't lie down for a bit.

Some inmates recognized her and tried to welcome her back but she ignored them and kept walking. They didn't try to follow her. The look in her face was menacing, it said, STAY AWAY FROM ME.

She had to let her anger simmer, and cool down on her own. She didn't want to do anything stupid. As she continued her way, she saw a familiar mane of hair turn the coming corner.

The tangled, blondish, unkempt curly hair was instantly recognizable. It was Nichols. She wondered were Nichols was going. She followed her and noticed the other woman was walking incredibly fast for her height.

Every time Nichols came to a corner, she would stop and look around and then proceeded her pace. Alex stayed silent wanting to see what she was up to. After about two minutes of following Nichols, she decided to just greet her.

"Nichols, wait up."

At the sound of the voice, Nichols abruptly stopped and turned around. When she saw Alex her mouth went wide. Her eyes did the same. But instead of greeting Alex back, she looked around and walked up to Alex, took her hand and dragged her along.

"Uh, what is going on Nichols?!" Alex asked. She pulled her hand away from Nicky's, in the process turning her around.

"Not now Vause. Just come with me." Nicky looked around once more. She looked like a frightened dog. She kept glancing around her as if she was being chased

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I fucked up Vause. I fucking fucked up!" Nicky looked down. She didn't want to look Alex in the face

"What happened?" Alex Asked.

"Vee. She had this thing and I took it, she's dead but I took it. Fuck I shouldn't have grabbed it. Just left it were it was."

"Who's Vee? What thing? Nicky what are you talking about?"

Nicky looked at Alex sighing and then reached into her pants. There in her hand was a brown piece of paper wrapped around something.

"This." she said

"What is that?" Alex asked, already knowing what it was, but hoping she was wrong. She had been a dealer for a long time and she recognized the packaging but she hoped she was wrong. Let her be wrong, please let her be wrong.

Having that in prison was very dangerous and if you got caught, well she'd rather not think about getting caught. She looked around them, already acting like Nichols.

"You should know what it is Vause." Nicky let out a breath she had been holding.

"Shit Nichols! What the actual fuck? Where did you get that from?" this time it was Alex who took Nicky's hand and dragged her along the corridors.

The other inmates didn't take much notice to them. After all, seeing two women holding hands was not news.

Alex took her to the only place she could think of. Somewhere she knew nobody would be there at this time. The laundry room, because if they were seen there, Alex could say she had just started her shift and Nicky was dropping off a load.

When they got there she made sure to check no one was within hearing distance and then turned to Nichols, her voice coming in an angry tone.

"Nicky, where the hell did you get that?" Alex asked again. This time however, instead of giving her an answer, Nichols just exploded into a grin.

"What in the name of fuck? It's Alex Vause! You're back. When did you get here? Oh man this is awesome! Hey, Chapman will be happy to see you."

The sudden change in her mood made Alex weary. They had a problem in their hands and Nicky was playing around. While she truly liked the woman, and they had had their small affair, there was no way she would take blame for anything right now when she just had gotten back.

"Nicky that's not important right now. Tell me where you got that from." Alex signaled to the package that was once again hidden in Nichols' pants.

"Um shit I forgot about it. Your hand made me warm and stuff." Nichols said

Alex pushed her glasses up her head and brought her hands to her temples closing her eyes in the process.

"Now is not the time to try to be charming. We can both get in serious fucking trouble. You for carrying and me for being an accomplice. Shit I just got back I can't get in trouble. Fuck Nicky you need to get rid of that."

"I know Vause. I was but it's hard. Part of me wants to, but the other part doesn't. It's like it's whispering in my ear to give it one last try."

"Who's Vee?" Alex asked, remembering Nicky had mentioned she got it from her.

"Some crazy bitch she's dead now but she left this well we were going to get her busted but she died before then I hid it and shit it was a lot and-"

"Wait there's more?" Alex panicked.

"Yes like ten more she was sneaking them in." Nicky kept rambling.

"Forget about those. What if we put this back? Is there any way we can go back and put it back?" Alex asked.

She looked around her at possible ways to get rid of the package they had now. They could throw it in the washer, but that might set off the dogs if they smelled it on the inmates' clothes. Too risky. They could throw it in the thrash. Too risky. Putting it back was their only choice,

"Nichols!"

Alex and Nicky both jumped at the voice. They looked at the entrance and there was Luschek standing. Nicky turned to Alex and her eyes went wide. She had the package in her hand and the electric engineer was walking towards them. They had to hide the package fast.

Alex looked around and saw the bag of clothes behind Nicky. She walked towards it, in the process bumping into Nicky pretending to have tripped. At the same time she was going down, she grabbed the bag of clothes and pulled Nichols by the hand down with her.

What that caused was for Nicky to go down under her, and the clothes dropped on the floor covering Nicky's entire arm and the package along with it. Alex then scrambled to hide the parcel in a pair of pants.

"I am so sorry!" Alex said.

Catching onto her drift, Nicky went along with her. "For fucks sake Vause, watch where the hell you're going." She pushed Alex to the side and got up. Just then Luschek arrived.

"While I enjoy watching girl on girl, right now I need you." He pointed at Nicky, "to go down to SHU."

"What for?" Nicky asked looking back at Alex, her face turning a pale color.

"I need to take- wait when did you get back here?" Luschek was looking at Alex. He leaned against one of the dryers and puffed his chest.

"Today. Like half an hour ago." Alex replied. Luschek scratched his head and looked back.

"And you're already doing laundry duty?" He looked at the mess on the floor. Shit.

"Uh yeah. Caputo said I was still assigned to Laundry duty." Alex pulled the nearest basket and threw the clothes in there, including the pants were she had hidden Nicky's package in.

"And you stopped here first? Above all places, you came down here?" He looked Alex up and down.

Before she could answer him, Nicky got between them. She wanted to know why she was going down to SHU.

"What is it that you were looking for me for?"

That did it. Luschek turned his attention to Nicky. "SHU. You're going down to SHU."

Nicky and Alex looked at each other. They knew there had to be another reason for Nicky going down to SHU, because Luschek didn't do any effort to go into the laundry basket and retrieve the hidden item.

"You're not in trouble relax." He told her after looking at them staring at each other, noticing their panic.

"One of the lights went out. I need you to go down and replace it. I'd do it myself, but I need help and I couldn't find Chapman."

Alex saw relief cross Nichols face. She knew how she felt, because she had panicked as well.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll be down there in a few." Nicky said.

"Now Nichols. Let's go."

The stern tone in his voice let them know that he wasn't playing and she had no choice but to obey him. Nicky looked at Alex and then at the basket. She swallowed and tried to give Alex her best "I am sorry I got you into this mess," look.

"Get rid of it." She mouthed to Alex.

Alex flared her nostrils. This was not going to end well if she wasn't careful. Now that Luschek had seen both of them down here, she couldn't just leave it there. If anyone found it, they would be the main suspects.

She had been back for less than 30 minutes and she already found herself in this mess. She knew that Nicky was genuinely sorry, but she couldn't help feeling mad. Mostly at herself for following the woman. Whatever, what was done was done.

Nicky walked towards the exit, with Luschek at her heel. Nicky disappeared but before Luschek left, he turned to Alex.

"Hey Vause, it's-"he didn't have the chance to finish before Alex interrupted him.

"I know. It's nice to have me back. Thanks."

Luschek raised his eyebrows, "No actually I was going to say what a shame it is that you're back here." Those words hit Alex hard.

Okay, so there was nothing she could do about being back, but she would make sure she didn't have to stay longer than she needed. She had a problem, but she had gotten out of more difficult situations.

She put a load of clothes into the washer in case Luschek came back, that way he wouldn't be suspicious. Alex then changed her pants for a baggier set. This would give her more room to hide the package.

When it was securely concealed, she walked towards the exit. While she had loaded the dirty clothes into the washer she had come up with a plan. She was going to dump the contents into the toilet and flush them out. Simple as that. However, the bathrooms were on the other side of the building. If she wanted to get there, she would have to avoid anyone. The sooner she got rid of it, the better.

She cast her eyes down avoiding eye contact with anyone. The faster she walked, the faster she got close to her destination, and the less chances there were of her getting caught.

Her progress was going good until someone bumped into her. She fell to the side the other person landing on her. As she hit the floor, the parcel came loose and fell down her pants leg, sliding across the floor. She heard as it came to stop, but that wasn't the only thing that had made a noise. She also heard something else falling.

"I am so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, I was writ" the voice suddenly stopped.

Alex knew that voice. She could recognize it anywhere, even with her eyes closed in an already dark room. There was no mistaking it. It was engraved in her memory and she would never forget it.

Taking a deep breath and bracing her heart for what was about to come, she slowly turned her head and stared into the very blue eyes of Piper Chapman.

"Hi." Alex said in a low voice.

Piper pushed herself off of Alex and picked herself up. She offered her hand to Alex. When they were both up they stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"You're back." Piper said, trying to sound surprised. Alex could read right through her and knew she was pretending, but Piper didn't know.

"Yes kid. You should watch here you're going." Alex knew she hadn't been paying attention either, but she wasn't going to admit that.

"Well I was writing some stuff and wasn't looking at where I was walking."

"What were you writing kid"?

"Stuff." Piper mumbled. She started looking for her pencil and notepad when her eyes came to a stop. She frowned and looked at Alex and back again.

"What is that Alex?" she pointed to the fallen parcel. She started walking towards it but before she got anywhere near it, Alex lunged forward and picked it up. She hid it in her pants once more.

"Nothing kid. I have to get going."

"Alex."

"I have to go kid. I really do."

Piper reached over and grabbed Alex by the hand. The contact made her heart speed up.

"Alex what is that?" Piper raised her tone.

Well, this was not the way Alex had wanted to see Piper again, but due to the circumstances, this is what fate had wanted. Alex gave in. She was in deep shit, and right now she could really use some help. She knew Piper wouldn't let it go that easy, so she decided to tell her.

"Heroin." She simply said shrugging.

Think of a time when someone you greatly trusted told you something disappointing. Or they did something to make you feel loss and sorrow. Maybe your parents told you they were getting divorced, or your best friend and boyfriend/girlfriend cheated on you. Whatever it was, it really made you feel like crap.

That is a very painful emotion to feel. It makes it hard to comprehend what was happening around you. Piper felt something like that at hearing her ex-girlfriends answer.

"Alex, are you serious?" Piper's voice came in a soft whisper, barely audible.

"It's not mine."

Alex was not going to tell on Nicky, but she wasn't going to say it was hers either. Especially not after seeing the look on Piper's face. It had been of disappointment. While Alex was mad at Piper, she didn't want Piper to think she was already smuggling heroin in.

"Whose is it?" Piper asked the one question Alex dreaded.

"It's not mine. I can't tell you whose it is, but it is not mine kid." Alex got near to Piper.

"Then where did you get it from Alex?"

"Listen, it's not mine and I need to get rid of it fast. Either you stop asking questions and get out of my way, or you help me."

Piper looked around and saw a utility closet. She pulled Alex's hand and started walking towards the door. Her foot hit something and she remembered she had dropped her notepad and her pencil. She bent down to pick them up.

Alex looked down at Piper's hand. "So that's what you dropped."

They reached the door and Piper turned the knob. Yes! It was unlocked. She pulled Alex in, stepped inside, and closed the door.

"Okay, I am not going to ask you were you got it, but tell me you at least have a plan?" Piper asked Alex.

"I was going to dump it in the bathroom."

"You can't"

"Why not?"

"One of our bathrooms is under construction, so we have been sharing ours. There is always someone there."

"Yeah? So?"

"So they placed a guard outside to keep us from fighting over it."

Alex snorted. "Who would fight over a toilet?"

"Well, y-"

"Never mind Kid. I get it. But you can distract the guard and all I have to do is flush it. No big deal." Alex said.

This was one of the reasons Piper had loved Alex and still did. She was so confident and never showed weakness. If she said she would do something, she wouldn't back out. She was showing that side of her now.

Piper was more than dying to know where Alex had gotten that heroin from. Actually, for all she cared it could be Alex's, the only thing she wanted to know was when Alex had gotten back. Morello! She had told Piper she had a surprise for her. Alex was the surprise, so she probably had been in the van when Piper had been outside.

"I'll help you."

"But?" Alex asked, knowing Piper well enough to know there was a catch.

"We'll settle that later. Alex, you know if we get caught." Piper trailed off not finishing her thought.

Alex looked down at Piper. The plan was fairly simple. There was no way they could mess it up. There was nothing complicated in walking into the bathroom and flushing the toilet. But then again, when had things been easy for Piper and Alex?

In other cases, she had always had a backup plan. This time she didn't. There was no way they would get away with sneaking around with a bag full of heroin. Unless, she told on Nicky. That would open up another can of worms, so she said the only thing that she could think of.

"We won't."

Piper nodded her head and reached over to Alex taking her hand once again. She gave it a gentle squeeze. Alex brought their hands to her lips placing a gently kiss on the top of Piper's hand. She was grateful towards Piper being understanding. For now.

"Chapman! Open this door right now! I know you're in there with your lady friend. Open right now!"

Piper looked at Alex, She looked just as surprised as Piper was. Alex brought her index finger to her lips signaling for both of them to be quiet. She shook her head warning Piper to say silent.

"Chapman!"

"Is that Healy?!" Alex whispered softly, breaking the silence, forgetting she had just signaled for Piper to be quiet.

Piper shook her head. Yes.

"Fuck!" Alex cursed. The pounding was getting louder.

"How did he find out we were here?!" Alex asked.

"Chapman I know you're in there! Pennsatucky saw you and Vause lock yourselves in the closet! Open up." Healy answered Alex's question as if he had heard her.

"Well, that answers that." Piper said more to herself than to Alex.

"Chapman, if you don't open this door right now, I will break it down and send you off to SHU for a month! Both of you! Now open this goddamn door right this instant!" Healy screamed. It seemed as if he was throwing his whole weight against the door. The hinges were creaking, ready to give way any moment.

Piper looked at Alex. She looked scared. She was breathing fast, her chest rising with every intake of breath. She bit her lip and looked at the door. When a loud thump caused the door knob to come loose, she jumped.

That's all it took for Piper's head to think of an idea. She wasn't letting Alex get in trouble, even if it sent her to SHU. She would take the blame if her plan didn't work. She was hoping it did. Please let it work.

"Take your clothes off." She told Alex in a commanding tone.

"What?!" Alex looked at her in shock. Her mouth twisted into a grimace and her eyes looked disbelieving.

"Alex, take them off." Piper repeated, already in the processes of removing her own garments from her body.

"Piper are you fucking kidding me right now?" Alex whispered angrily, then as if she had read Piper's mind, she closed her mouth and started removing hers.

Just as they each took the last piece of clothing from their bodies, the door burst open and there standing looking red as a tomato, was Healy. He was breathing so loud it sounded like a clogged vacuum. He was sweating from throwing himself at the door. His hair was all over the place, disheveled by the force of his movements.

"What the hell is going on here?!"


	5. Chapter 6

**Thank you very much for reading. I hope this answered some of your questions. I had some fun writing this chapter. Okay maybe not too much. I love cliff hangers as you can see from these three sections of the chapter. First with Vauseman, then Crazy Eyes, and Vauseman again. They had originally been three separate chapters and they would have been posted at three different times, but halfway through the second part, I realized it would be too bad of me to drag it out. So I rewrote the three parts and cut some stuff out to make it work as a single chapter. I think I made it work and it turned out to be alright.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman **

5

The look on Healy's face was one of pure repulsion. His mouth twisted into a grimace, his disgust at the two woman clearly shown. While he had never made it known, everyone knew he was homophobic. They all assumed it was because of his failed marriage.

This worked in Piper's favor. It was the reason why she had thought of her plan. They would remove their clothes and when Healy saw them naked, his phobia would kick in, clouding his line of thought.

Healy would take the bait Piper set for him, and he wouldn't focus on anything else. On another occasion, she would have been terrified of being discovered in her birthday suit, Alex at her side. But right now, she couldn't have been more pleased.

She looked at Alex and the other woman raised an eyebrow. She could see the smugness in her. Piper knew Alex wasn't attracted to men, so Healy seeing her naked didn't bother Alex one bit. As a matter of fact, Alex didn't care if any men saw her naked body because she wouldn't reciprocate any feelings. But she had always jumped at the opportunity of showing herself to Piper. She loved having Piper's eyes roam her body.

And boy did Piper look. Her eyes took in the sight before her. She stared into Alex's green eyes. They were an open door into Alex's mind. She could see the woman staring right back at her. Her face betraying how pleased she was with herself and the way Piper stared at her.

She looked further down, taking in Alex's lips. They were full and luscious. So damn kissable. They turned up into a smirk, showing Alex was very aware at were Piper was looking. Piper had always liked Alex's lips. They were soft and always moved the right way when they joined Piper's own lips.

Next on Piper's list, was Alex's neck. The smooth skin had always felt warm when Piper had peppered soft kisses to it. Piper had also wrapped her arms around it when Alex had carried her.

Attached to that desirable neck were broad shoulders. They were well defined and showed how fit Alex was. They made her look strong and made Piper feel safe whenever she was with her. How she wished she could wrap her arms around them.

_Calm down Piper. _She thought to herself.

Further down was Alex's chest. Attached to it were two well-rounded breasts. Piper's hand twitched slightly. She had remembered how she would hold them in her hands. They had fit perfectly and she was sure they still did. It's as if her hands were made for caressing them. They were the right size.

And Piper's gaze continued even further down to Alex's belly. While no six pack was displayed, Piper knew if she were to run her hands down her figure, she would find nothing but hard muscle. Rock solid muscle covered in the smoothest skin on the planet.

Right when Piper was about to look at her favorite part from Alex's body, Healy rudely interrupted her by asking the same question again. Piper wanted to punch him right then and there. How dare he interrupt her exploration?

"What is going on?" He shouted. Healy was repulsed at the longing look Piper had on her face. At the desire clearly shown she had for Alex.

Annoyed at the man, Piper simply said, "Isn't it obvious? Alex and I were about t-" she was interrupted by Alex clearing her throat.

"Do you want us to explain to you while we are standing here naked, or will you allow us to put our clothes back?" Alex asked. She turned to Piper and winked.

"Put your clothes back on and head to Caputo's office!" Healy shouted.

"Ok. We will be there in a few." Piper said. It seemed they were off the hook. For now. Or so she thought.

A vein popped in Healy's forehead. "Oh no you don't. I'll be right outside that door waiting for the both of you. There is no way I am going to leave you." He turned and closed the door.

They could see his shadow through the window blind. Now what? They started pulling their clothes on thinking of how they would sneak the parcel out. There was no way they could take it with them to Caputo's office and they weren't going to leave it either.

"There!" Piper whispered.

Alex turned to where she was pointing. There on the corner was a mop bucket. She shook her head. What was Piper thinking?

"Alex! Where else do we leave it? He might have someone come in and search the closet and what choice do we have?"

Mop bucket. Sneak it out. Two choices. Alex thought hard. They could leave it in the stinking bucket and come back later, or go to Caputo's with the rabid dog-Healy- and risk being caught.

"What makes you think no one will look in there?" Alex voiced her questioned out loud.

Smiling, Piper motioned towards the inside. "Dirty water. No one will want to stick their hands in there. Unless they dump it out, but I doubt they'll take the time to take it down to the maintenance room."

"That's it! You had enough time. Come out or I will take you however you are right now!" Healy was getting impatient.

What other choice did they have? The bucket it was. Grabbing the heroin, Alex dumped it into the mop and she hurried out with Piper.

Healy didn't even wait for them, he just started speed walking. He was about twenty feet ahead, and he would occasionally turn around to make sure they were following. It would be a few minutes before they got to their destination since the Assistant Warden's office was on the other side of the building.

"Now what?" Alex whispered loud enough for only Piper to hear.

"Now we pretend. We have to agree on what we were doing there. We can't contradict ourselves." Piper coughed. "Our stories have to match."

"We can always say you were welcoming me back. After all, we were nude and I'm sure Healy could tell you were enjoying it. We don't have to pretend. At least you weren't pretending from what I saw."

Piper almost tripped. She had thought seeing Alex again would be difficult, but here they were already in trouble. On Alex's first day back. They had easily fallen into the pattern they always followed.

First came trouble-the heroin. Then more trouble. Healy. They figured something out: Getting nude and the mop bucket. And lastly, Alex would find some humor in it, while Piper worried to death.

They were like any normal couple. They got into arguments, got mad at each other, gave the other the cold shoulder, and even hated one another from time to time. At the end of it, they always sorted it out.

Except they weren't a couple. They hadn't been one for over five years. The time they had spent together in prison, before Alex had left, didn't count.

So what exactly were they? Neither knew since they never got around to talking. They just let things play out. Both too pride to take the first move or say the first word.

"Will you be serious for once?" an already worried Piper said.

"I AM being serious Piper. What else did it look like? To any sane person it would seem like we were about to fuck. Or were you thinking of saying we were going to play teapot?" Alex retorted.

Piper's cheeks turned a bright shade of pink. "Fine."

"Fine."

They didn't say much after that. There was no hardship behind what they had agreed upon. They would say they got excited to see each other and jumped into the closet. It seemed reasonable.

Healy had slowed down to allow them to catch up. While it seemed he had gotten a reign of his emotions, he wasn't going to let it go that easy. He had sent Piper to SHU just for dancing with Alex, now who knows what he had in mind.

When they got to Caputo's office Healy stopped. He turned to them and pointed at Alex.

"Knock."

Alex shrugged and brought her hand to the door. Making a fist, she rapped the wood a couple times.

"Who is it?" Came Caputo's voice.

Alex looked at Healy waiting for him to answer. When he didn't, she rolled her eyes.

"It's me Vause." She said.

No reply.

They three of them stood awkwardly outside the door not sure of what to do. For a second a look of embarrassment crossed the counselors face. Then the door opened.

Caputo looked at Alex and then realized she wasn't alone. He frowned then stood to the side, opening the door wide enough to allow them to step in his office.

Healy made his way to one of the two chairs and was about to sit down when Caputo coughed purposefully.

"Three of you just stepped into my office. Two women and one man. Be a gentleman will you?" he more like ordered Healy to give the seat up.

Wanting to piss Healy of more, they quickly sat down and both batted their eyes at him.

Just for the hell of it, Piper added in her sweetest voice "Thank you Mr. Healy. You are too kind." Healy shoot her a death glare.

Caputo sat opposite them and started taping his fingers on the wooden surface of his desk. He looked at Alex and to her said "What are you doing back here so soon?"

Alex jerked her thumb back at Healy. "Ask him?"

Caputo looked at Healy. Healy pointed at Piper. "Why don't you ask her?"

The Assistant Warden brought both hands up and then brought them down, slamming them on the wood causing a loud noise. Alex, Piper, and Healy all flinched.

"I am the Assistant Warden. I ask the questions and none of you tell me what to do. Now, Healy it is clear you brought them here so I am going to ask you. What is going on here?"

Mr. Healy clasped both his hands together and started mumbling nonsense.

"Well I saw- Sa'Tucky saw and told me. They were there then I followed them and Suspicious" he stopped.

"Alright. I see no problem. No reason for any of you to be here." Caputo got up and walked to the door. Before he opened it, Healy started speaking once more. This time he made more sense.

"I caught them about to engage in sexual acts. The policies are very clear that no inmates will have sex while they serve their sentence." Healy said proudly.

If he thought that would get him on Caputo's good side, he was wrong, Instead of agreeing with him, Caputo looked up at whatever gods were staring down at him.

"You have to be kidding me?" He said to no one in particular. Then, he looked at Healy.

"There are certain things that the system can't control, Healy. You should know that. One of those are a woman's needs. I would rather have them comfort each other than have another officer impregnate one of them like Mendez did. I don't need another scandal. At least not this soon."

Caputo knew it had been Bennett who got Daya pregnant, as he himself had confessed. He would have done the right thing and arrested Bennett but by then Mendez was already in prison. He wasn't going to start something else, when that had already been taken care of.

Besides, he had never liked Mendez. The man had been ruthless. Caputo was also sure that Mendez had been sneaking in some drugs. He just never got the evidence to arrest him. In a way, it had all worked out.

He had also felt bad for Bennett and had kept his offer to the young officer. He needed a new chief of security and he didn't trust anyone else. Sure, Bennett broke the law, but he was by far the only one who obeyed the other rules. Why not promote him?

He remembered what Figueroa had said. That this place would suck the good intentions out of him. She had been right. Just on his first day he had seen how difficult things could get.

"I know what the policies are. They are meant to keep us and them," he pointed at Alex and Piper, "safe. Some things don't even apply anymore. I could care less if they have sex. And I'm sure the system could care less too.

The only one who seems to always have a problem with that is you. So do me a favor Healy, and leave your homophobic racism at home, will you? I don't need you bringing me your insecurities displayed in tantrums."

Piper did her best not to turn around and see what Healy looked like. Even if Caputo's words were meant for her, she couldn't help feeling embarrassment. The man thought he would get Caputo on his side, but his plan had backfired.

It made it worse for Piper and Alex. He would blame them for his misfortune and for the way Caputo spoke to him. He would now have a bigger grudge against them. That was quickly solved with what the Assistant Warden said next.

"And let me be very clear Healy, leave these two alone. It's either they did this or they did that. I don't want to find out you bullied them after you leave this office. If you do, well let's not talk about that because it won't happen. Right?"

Healy said something under his breath. Then added, "No it won't."

Caputo raised his eyebrows waiting for something else. Healy quickly added. "Sir." The Assistant Warden looked pleased.

"Good you can leave." He said.

Healy opened the door and Alex and Piper stood up ready to follow suit, Caputo stopped them.

"I am not done with you two."

Piper and Alex looked at each other and took back their seats. Piper looked back and saw Healy giving them a dirty look. He stood there a few seconds until Caputo cleared his throat.

Once Healy closed the door behind him, Caputo got up and walked to the window facing the parking lot. He placed his hands behind his back and said nothing.

After about a minute, he walked to the door and opened it. He peaked outside making sure no one was there. It was clear. He then walked back to his chair and took a seat. He propelled himself closer the edge of his desk and placed his hands on top.

To Alex and Piper he looked like a school principal about to give tow students a lecture. That's exactly what he did.

"You two have always been trouble. Now I don't know what it is exactly that you two do to get yourselves in such situations but I want to be very clear. I do not want to have to interfere again when Healy" he was interrupted by Alex.

"If he wasn't such a homophobic prick we wouldn't even be here. You yourself said he" Caputo raised his palm silencing her.

He got up and walked to the small fridge that was by the window. He opened it and brought out three waters. He kept one and tossed the other two at them.

"I know what I said. You were just here not too long ago." He said to Alex." I specifically told you to stay clear of trouble yet here we are. And you" he turned his gaze to Piper, "need to stop pissing Healy off. If you don't he will be on your tail all the time. Let it go Piper. Whatever it is that you two have, just let it go."

He took a drink from his bottle. "Now I don't care if you two or anyone else has sex. Stay clear from my officers and don't make it to obvious. Got it?"

"Yes." They both answered him. When he raised his eyebrows they quickly added. "Sir."

"Good. You are dismissed." He motioned for them to leave. "If you don't want the waters just leave them here."

They both leaned forwards placing the unopened bottles in his desk. They then wasted no time getting out. This time Alex slowly closed the door.

They walked normal for a few feet, then started speed walking wanting to get to the closet as soon as possible.

"Did that just happen?" Piper asked.

"Holy shit. That was fucking brutal. Healy got it handed to him." Alex laughed.

"Are we really off that easy? I mean I was sure we were done for. I can't believe we didn't get in trouble." Piper couldn't believe it had been so easy.

"Don't sweat it kid. Your planned worked. I have to admit. I'm impressed." She looked at Piper and smiled. Genuinely smiled.

Piper looked at Alex and realized how easy it was for them to get along. She return Alex's smile and looked ahead. She felt guilty. Here they were and now was her chance to come out clean. Alex would have to forgive her since she helped her. Then again Alex wouldn't had gotten the heroin if she hadn't come to prison. Nothing else came to her mind so she stayed quiet.

Alex could see Piper was thinking about something. Whether it was about the heroin or something else, she wasn't going to ask her. She knew when not to question Piper. She would tell Alex when she was ready. So she didn't question her.

They arrived at the utility closet and stopped in front of the door. They both reached for the knob at the same time, their hands brushing.

Neither moved or took their hand away. They stood there staring at each other, not knowing what to do. After a while, Alex grabbed Piper's hand and held it. She started moving it closer to her then stopped. For a moment Piper thought Alex was going to kiss her hand but then Alex let go and pushed it aside. She turned away from Piper and stood her full height.

"We better hurry." Was all Alex said. Piper's heart fell a little.

Alex opened the closet and walked inside. Piper stayed out making sure no one was coming. When Alex didn't come out, Piper peered inside.

"Alex?" she asked. No answer.

Looking around to make sure no one was coming, she walked in and saw Alex. The color in her face was gone. She was pale and her eyes unblinking. She wasn't moving.

Following Alex's gaze, Piper turned to the corner where the mop bucket was. Or at least had been earlier, because now there was nothing there. The mop bucket was gone.

* * *

Laughter filled the T.V room. Around a table playing UNO sat Taystee, Poussey, Black Cindy, Watson, and Crazy Eyes. Their spontaneous outbursts had made everyone leave. They were alone.

After they had been informed of Vee's death, they had felt a pang of sadness, but that quickly went away. She had turned them into bullies, provoking fear into their friends.

Now with Vee dead, they had gone back to their original selves. All of them had gone around the prison apologizing to anyone they had bothered. It hadn't been easy but they at least tried,

The biggest change was for Crazy Eyes. She had seen Vee as a mother figure and had been devastated when she knew of her passing. She had cried for days not wanting to talk to anyone. Then one day she woke up and realized what a bad woman Vee had been.

She ran to Poussey and apologized for having broken her ribs. Poussey had known Crazy Eyes had been manipulated by Vee, but she still could feel the soreness. She could forgive, but not forget.

Still, they were gall getting along just fine. They had felt some sort of guilt for always pushing Crazy Eyes to the side. This time it was different. They realized they were a family and now they included her in their games.

"Gee guys, thanks for letting me play." Crazy Eyes said, her eyes turning to each one of them.

"Girl, we are family. We stick together. Vee had done messed us up but now she is gone. It made us realize we got to be united." Taystee said. "We all love you and so does Poussey. Right?" she kicked Poussey underneath the table.

Poussey touched her ribs remembering how Crazy Eyes had jumped her. "Of course I do. That don't mean the pain is gone but I do love you. All of you like family."

Seeing it hadn't fully satisfied Crazy Eyes and remembering what a mean punch she gave, Poussey pushed her chair back. She stood and walked over to Crazy Eyes, stopping behind her. Then she placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and squeezed them.

"You're forgiven. Besides, the bad apple in the tree has been picked." Poussey said referring to Vee as the bad apple.

Before any of them could say anything, Red came into the room. Accompanying her were Murphy and Romano. Both Romano and Murphy had trays.

They stopped a few feet from the table. Red walked ahead.

"May I?" She motioned to the pated and then the table. Taking charge of the group Taystee answered her.

"What for?" she asked.

"For you of course. Can I?" Red answered her.

Taystee looked at her friends and they shrugged. She nodded to the table signaling that they could place the trays. Murphy and Romano walked forward and placed the trays on the table. They were bowls of soup. Chicken noodle soup.

"I brought you some soup. I had Gloria make them especially for you. I know it's not much, but I wanted to give them as a token." Red said. Her Russian accent strong as ever.

"What for?" Black Cindy asked. They were all suspicious.

"For standing up to Vee. That woman was very bad. But you saw your way out of it." Red waved her hand as if it was nothing. "Just something for you girls."

"You sure you aren't poisoning us?" Taystee asked.

"Suit yourselves. Either you eat or you don't. Let's go." Red said to Murphy and Romano. They walked ahead of her stopping outside waiting for Red.

"Make sure you take the dishes back to the kitchen." Red said before she walked out.

"Yoo, its chicken noodle soup!" Taystee said. She was about to take a zip when Poussey stopped her.

"What if it's poisoned?" She said eyeing the soup.

"You think so?" Watson asked. "Didn't Red and Vee have beef? And since we were riding with Vee she might try to get back at us."

"Oh come on. Don't ruin it. I really wanted some of this soup. Let's be reasonable. If we die who will take the dishes back? Wouldn't it rise suspicion if we get poisoned?" Taystee tried to convince herself more than anyone. She really wanted that soup.

They all looked at each other, then nodded in agreement. She was right. Red wouldn't be stupid enough to poison them. If she wanted to kill them she would find another way. Guess they would be having chicken noodle soup after all.

Black Cindy was eager to have a taste. Taystee's reasoning had been more than enough for her. It had been a while since she had a bowl of soup. It wasn't everyday someone offered it to you. Especially not in prison.

She was so eager she reached for the bowl she thought was most full. Watson had been thinking the same thing. Their arms came at a cross and Watson slapped Black Cindy's arm. Black Cindy slipped and held onto Watson.

Watson was much smaller than her, and the both went down. Watson's hand shot up and grabbed onto the nearest thing. Unfortunately for all of them, the closest thing happened to be the tray of soups.

As the both of them went down, so did their snack, spilling all over the floor. They all groaned.

"You guys just had to ruin it for everyone else." Poussey chuckled. "Look at this mess."

Crazy Eye's head snapped up. She had been silent the whole time since Red had been in the room. "Mess?" she asked.

"Yes girl. Mess. Let's hurry and clean this up before we get in trouble." Taystee instructed.

"No!" Crazy Eyes said. "I am maintenance and I will do it." she snapped her fingers.

"You sure." Watson asked.

Crazy Eyes walked behind Taystee and all of them and pushed them out the door.

"Sure. Sure. I'll pick everything off and mop this floor. Make it shine. Off you go. Shoo. Shoo." Crazy Eyes was excited to clean the mess. She felt a sense of accomplishment whenever she moped or waxed floors.

As the other women walked away, they could hear Crazy Eyes picking up the dishes off the floor. She was talking to herself. All of a sudden they heard her say something really loud which made them all giggle at how funny their friend was.

"Duty Time!"

* * *

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Alex repeated over and over. She was pacing back and forth in front of Piper.

"Okay. Tell me again in order." She asked Piper.

"We were here. Then Healy came in. We put it in the mop bucket and then went to Caputo's. We couldn't have been gone for more than half an hour."

"Shit Piper! If Healy found it." Alex panicked.

"No. If he did he would have run to Caputo as soon as he did. We would be pleading for our lives right now if that were the case," Piper's brain was going over possibilities. "He wouldn't have wasted the opportunity at busting us."

"I knew it had to be too fucking good to be true." Alex said referring to the way they had gotten out of trouble with Healy and their whole situation. "I just fucking knew it."

"Alex." Piper grabbed her arm. "Alex. Calm down."

Alex was about to reply to Piper when they heard laugher. They saw Taystee, Watson, Black Cindy and Poussey walking their way. The four women hadn't noticed them yet.

"Oh great." Alex muttered. She couldn't believe their luck.

"Hey girls." Taystee finally said.

"Hey." Piper said. Alex stayed quiet.

Taystee saw the door to the closet was opened and looked at Piper. She cocked her head.

"Since when does Taylor Swift clean?" Taystee asked.

Ignoring the nickname, Piper quickly came up with a lie. "I bumped into Alex in the laundry room and made her spill soap. We came to look for a mop."

"Girl, you better call the maintenance crew. You'll get in trouble if you grab their stuff without asking." Taystee said.

"Oh no. We just need the mop bucket." Piper quickly said.

"Just call maintenance." Taystee insisted.

"Crazy Eyes will be more than happy to help you guys." Poussey added. "She's just finished mopping the T.V room."

Alex's looked at Piper.

"Mopping?" Piper asked in a shaky voice.

"Did she have the mop bucket?" Alex said taking a step towards them.

"Well yeah. You use a mop bucket to help you mop." Was Watson's sarcastic reply.

"Where is she now?" Both Piper and Alex asked at the same time.

"She probably went to dump the water out down in the maintenance room. You know where the big sink is. It was getting to dirty and after the soup I'm sure she'll dump it out." Poussey said.

"Anyways, ask her. Or wait for her here. We'd love to keep talking but we have to go help Sophia. She needs four willing heads ready to be transformed." Taystee flicked her hair, then added "Not that Poussey will be of much help."

They all laughed, Poussey included, and started walking away. Once they were out of earshot distance, Piper and Alex looked at one another. The same thought crossing both of their heads.

"Shit!"


	6. Chapter 7

**This chapter stinks! I don't know how many times I rewrote it, but I just couldn't pull it off. And I have been sick like crazy. I rarely get sick but when I do, well it's like I'm going to die. My sincere apologies if this wasn't to your expectations. Trust me, it will get better. I just had some trouble. I am also losing my voice. Ha!**

**Anyways, quick question. I checked out the story stats [cool feature ff has] and noticed chapter one has the most views, but the rest of the chapters have only half of that first chapter. My guess is that those who didn't go onto the next chapter weren't hooked. So my question is, should I rewrite the first chapter? Make it hookier? What made you continue reading? What do you like so far? Hate?**

**Okay that was more than one question.**

**Anyways, I am curious to know who read more. So if you don't mind telling me your age and gender. That would be great! Anyways, enjoy?**

**-Vehsman.**

**P.S Next chapter (7) is all Vauseman.**

6

As soon as Nicky was done helping Luschek, she said goodbye and ran up the stairs away from SHU. Firstly, because she needed to find Alex. Secondly, she didn't like being down there. No one did. The sooner she was out, the better.

She opened the double doors that lead her out of SHU and started walking in the direction of the laundry room. Her mind was racing. Okay, so she had made a mistake by being nosy and grabbing what wasn't hers. But it wasn't like she couldn't fix it. Worst case scenario-Alex got caught. If that was the case, Nicky would tell the truth and all would be good. Maybe it wouldn't be that simple but she had to try.

She came to an intersection and was about to take the hall that would lead her to the laundry room when she thought of something. Alex wouldn't be that stupid. Vause was a very smart person. She wouldn't have stayed in the laundry room. Proof was in the way she had set up Piper in Chicago. So if she wasn't in the laundry room, where could she be?

Knowing she had to confirm her fear, she decided to check Caputo's office first. If she wasn't there, then that meant she was somewhere else. That would help calm her nerves down. If she WAS there, then that would really complicate things for all of them.

Her pace fastened when she remembered Alex had just gotten back. There was no way she would let the other woman take the blame because of her. Nicky had also promised Red she would quit, but here she was-broken promise and all. Her friend possibly in trouble because of her.

"Fuck. Calm down Nichols. Calm down, you're just overreacting." She said to no one in particular. She turned the corner and walked toward Caputo's office. She was about to knock when she heard voices. Someone was already there.

Nicky looked around making sure no one was near. When she saw no one, she placed her ear to the door.

"Listen, I am sorry I went off on you earlier, but there are bigger problems than two inmates screwing their heads off." It was Caputo. No one answered him. "Quit being so uptight and loosen up."

Nicky heard a chair creak. She pulled away ready to run, when she heard a second voice. "You don't understand." Healy. That had to be Healy. "These are women who are doing what is against the law. They are touching each other. They bathe together. They are doing repulsive things. That is against our policies and we have to make sure they know who the authority is!"

_Oh yeah. That was Healy alright. Homophobic prick._ Nicky thought to herself. She pressed her ear tighter against the wood not wanting to miss anything.

"Fine. You caught the two of them, but how does that cause us any problems? How does it affect you?" Another chair creak. "You want some water?"

"No thanks. Listen, you have to do something to them. Give them cleaning duty. Something that shows them they can't go around doing what they want."

Nicky wondered who had gotten caught. It seemed they had really angered Healy. Having heard enough to know Alex wasn't there, she was about to leave when she heard something that stopped her.

"They're all in danger." Caputo stated. His tone serious and low.

"What do you mean?"

Nicky heard some movement and then a thud. Then there was silence for a few seconds.

"And the warden approved this?" Healy seemed angered by something. This was getting good.

"No he didn't. The board did. They all thought that since Litchfield already has all this bad press, this wouldn't make any difference. The state doesn't need another scandal on another one of its prisons. That would bring the Federal Government into all this mess."

"And they have no proof whatsoever on those cases?"

"None. Just whatever is on that folder."

"Are we going to tell them?"

"Well I am not sure. At least not yet. I don't want to cause pani" the sound of the phone ringing interrupted Caputo's answer. He started speaking pausing every now and then to let the person on the other end talk.

"Yes sir… No sir... I just did... We are working on it right now. You have my word… I will handle this with the utmost responsibility. I have Healy in my office… What? Right now?... Okay sir… Alright... Bye…."

"Who was that?" Healy asked Caputo.

"Our boss. He wants me to go with him to one of the board meetings. He is trying to prevent this from happening." Caputo sounded strained. Nicky hear rapid movement and decided it was time to bounce.

She walked the opposite direction and made a turn to the back of the prison. Nicky wondered what Healy and Caputo had been talking about and who was in danger. It was weird to hear the warden getting involved in anything regarding the prison. Maybe they had been talking about Figueroa and her husband since he was running for office. That was the danger they were in.

Shrugging off the conversation that didn't concern her, she kept walking. She didn't care about anything that didn't affect her in any way.

She continued to walk about the prison with no signs of Alex. She was about to head back to the laundry room just for the hell of it when she saw Morello.

"Hey! Wait up!" She called.

Morello turned around and split into a smile. She waved Nicky over. She stood there until Nicky catched up. "Hey there. You won't believe who is back." Morello said enthusiastically.

Nicky already knew. "Vause." Morello looked taken by surprise.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"You won't believe the shit that happened."

So Nicky told Morello everything that had happened. She mentioned how she had been looking for Vause, but it seemed like she had been swallowed by the prison itself. There was no sign of her.

Morello pursed her lips. "Did you check Caputo's office?"

"Yeah but nothing. I'm telling you it's like she vanished."

"What about Healy?"

Nicky ran her hand through her curls. "Healy was with Caputo." She sighed loudly. "Shit! I should have never taken Vee's crap."

Morello suddenly tensed and turned red. Her posture turned stiff and her eyes widened. She swallowed.

"What?" Nicky brought herself closer to her. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?" Morello shook her head. "Then what?" Morello brought her hand up slowly, it was slightly trembling, and she pointed behind Nicky.

"Uh oh." Nicky slowly turned around.

There standing staring her right in the eye, was Red. "Ah crap."

* * *

After Taystee and the gang had left Crazy Eyes alone, she had set about cleaning the mess they made. She picked up the plates and put them on the trays, then set them on the table.

"Dirty, dirty dirty. Needs to be clean. What a dirty mess." She talked to herself. She looked at the floor and saw the contents had spilled all over. The floor was going to need a mop.

Her face lit up into a smile. She loved cleaning floors. If there was something she considered herself good at, this was it.

"Oh you are going to be good as new. Shiny. I am going to shine you good!" She grabbed the trays and headed to the kitchen remembering Red's words.

As she walked in, Gloria was finishing cleaning the kitchen up from lunch. Gloria's face turned up from the dishes she was washing. She smiled at Crazy Eyes and motioned for her to bring the dishes over. Crazy Eyes lowered her eyes on the floor and approached her. She set them on the sink and stepped back.

"So? How was it?" Gloria asked her. "Red had me made the soup just for you guys." She added.

Crazy Eyes scratched the back of her head. While she might not be the brightest of the bunch, she knew she didn't want to upset Gloria by telling her they had spilled it.

Her eyes lit up. "It was deeeeelicious. The best I have ever had in my life. We finished every last drop. It was like nothing we have ever had." She finished.

Gloria stopped what she was doing and placed her hands on her hips. She cocked her head to one side and raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Talk. What happened?"

Crazy eyes brought her hands together. She looked at the ceiling then back at Gloria. "It spilled." She brought one hand up silencing Gloria from whatever she was going to say. "But I am sure it would have been good."

"So none of you had any?" Gloria asked. She went back to washing dishes.

Crazy Eyes shook her head. "Not one drop."

"Good. That is one of the worst things I have cooked in my entire life. I was ashamed of it." Gloria said. She didn't say much after that and the conversation died down.

Crazy Eyes remembered she still had to clean the floor in the TV room. "Well, I have to get going. Duty awaits me. It cannot wait."

Gloria nodded and with that Crazy eyes rushed out the kitchen. She made a mental note of what she was going to need to make the floor spotless again and headed to the nearest utility closet.

She arrived at the nearest one, and noticed the door was hanging to the side. Someone had tried to get in there alright. She didn't care. She was here for one thing only.

Her eyes searched around and landed on the corner. Her lips turned into a smile and she walked forward.

"There you are my precious. My mop bucket."

* * *

"And you're sure you didn't take any of it for yourself?" Red asked.

"Yes. I promise Red I didn't. Swear. Vause stopped me before I even thought about it."

Red was surprised. "Vause? What is she doing here?"

"She didn't tell me. We didn't have time for chit chat." Nicky said. "But I swear I didn't do anything with it."

Morello stood to the side looking at the two women exchanging words. She stepped forwards and put her hand on Red's shoulder.

"You believe her right?"

Red smiled. "Of course I do." She looked at Nicky and her face fell. "But I am also disappointed. You could have trusted and told me before. We would have figured something together."

"Come on Red. You have to understand her." Morello insisted.

Nicky looked at Morello and shook her head. "No. She is right. I was weak. I failed you guys." She lowered her face to the ground. Her chest feeling with sadness. She had disappointed Red who was like a mother to her.

"Yes you did but," Red put her hand under Nicky's chin and brought it up. "You also have made me very, very proud Nicky."

When a confused looked crossed both Morello's and Nicky's face, Red chuckled. She grabbed both women and pulled them into a tight hug. Both of them brought their arms and wrapped them around Red.

When they finally pulled apart, Nicky wiped away the silent tears that had fallen from her eyes. "How is that Red?"

Red brought her hand up to Nicky's face and placed her palm to the side of her cheek.

"Because you have disappointed me, you have also made me very proud. You were very weak when you took that despicable thing. But you were also strong enough not to fall into temptation again.

So while I may be disappointed, I am also proud that you managed to realize what you were doing and stopped yourself. You are very strong person.

Now we have another problem and we have to find Vause and see what has happened to her."

* * *

Piper was several feet ahead of Alex. She hadn't spoken to her since the other women had let them know where their prized possession was. Piper had fumed after they left. She had become hysterical. She had thrown her hands in the air, and ranted how things were never easy when she was around Alex. How she had to always make things complicated. Alex had just stood there not saying anything. After Piper had finished throwing her tantrum, they had set out to find Crazy Eyes. They were now headed to the T.V room to see if they could find Crazy Eyes there.

Alex watched her back and sighed. Maybe she should stop her. "Hey Piper wait up." When Piper didn't slow down, Alex sped up.

"Come on Pipes not now." She placed her hand on Piper's shoulder hoping to calm her down. It did the opposite.

"Not now?! Not now Alex?" Piper's voice squeaked.

"Pipes." Alex got closer, but Piper shoved her away.

"This is all your fault. All of your fucking fault. Why did you have to start this shit as soon as you go back and then drag me into it? Why the fuck do you keep screwing with me?"

"I dragged you into it? Fuck you Piper. Fuck you." Alex screamed back.

Her heart was painfully clenching. She loved Piper, but she also hated her right now. She was the reason she was back and she had never forced Piper to do anything she didn't want to.

Yet Piper always turned things on Alex. She never took the fault for any of the arguments they had. She had to victimize herself and make Alex the bad guy in everything. She couldn't take this anymore. She was tired of it. Tired of Piper.

"No Alex. Fuck you. You have always dragged me into your problems and I stupidly follow you. I always fall for your shit. You keep saying you're going to change but you never will." Piper yelled back. She shoved Alex harder this time.

That broke Alex. She had thought her and Piper would get along better this time. Alex had made up her mind to forgive Piper. She was going to forget about everything and never mention it. But those words from Piper only made her hurt. And with that painful feeling, came anger.

She stepped into Piper's space and shoved her. Piper was taken by surprise. Alex had never gotten physical with her. She had never shoved her despite the numerous times Piper had.

"I never forced you to help me. You offered, but you always have to be the victim of everything. You always have to make things about you. About the perfect Miss Piper Chapman. Well guess what Piper. They aren't. Things' aren't always about you and offering to help someone isn't being forced into anything. If I had known you were going to start blaming shit on me I wouldn't even had asked you for anything.

That has always been the difference between you and me Piper. I admit when I'm wrong. And I sure as fuck was wrong about you. About asking for your help. If I had known you were going to pull your blaming game on me again, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Alex that's not how I meant to sound" Alex didn't let Piper finish.

"No Piper. Go fuck yourself. You're the one who hasn't changed and never will. And you know what, fuck you for telling on"

Right when Alex was about to tell Piper she knew what she had done to bring her back to Litchfield, she saw Nicky, Red and Morello heading their way. She quickly shut her mouth and walked past Piper, in the process bumping into her. She didn't apologized.

Piper sighed and followed Alex, keeping as much distance as she could. She had clearly upset her, and the best thing she could do was give her space.

The look that Alex had given her had made Piper regret everything she had said. She knew she needed to apologize, but now wasn't the right time. Alex wouldn't want to talk to her and they weren't alone either.

When she neared the four women, they were already talking between them. Morello gave her a small smile but didn't say anything. Nicky, Red and Alex were speaking fast.

"And you're sure no one else took it?" Red asked.

"No we're not sure. We didn't see her grab it." Alex said. She looked at Piper who offered her an apologetic smile. She ignored her and continued talking. "But Poussey said she was going to clean the T.V room."

"Well did you guys check there already?" Nicky asked.

"We were on our way there but we had some inconvenience." Alex said referring to her fight with Piper. She didn't tell them that though. She didn't even look at Piper when he said that.

_So she's going to treat me like I'm not even here. _Piper thought to herself. She shook her head and decided to do the same. She jumped into the conversation adding some of her own thoughts. When Alex glared at her, she ignored it.

"Maybe we should split." She started. "And see if we can find her. It'll be easier like that and when we do, we'll let each other know."

"That's a good idea Chapman. Except" Nicky pointed behind them. There walking towards them with a yellow mop bucket, was crazy eyes. "We don't have to."

She and Vause looked at each other and sprinted towards Crazy Eyes. When Warren saw them coming towards her she started running the opposite direction. In the process she left behind the mop. Bucket and all.

"What the hell was that?" Nicky looked around her.

"Guess she got scared." Red said. "Poor thing probably thought you were after her."

"Well, whatever the case it doesn't matter now. Okay Vause. Check if it's in there." Nicky ordered.

Alex looked at the water and at how it was dirtier than it had been earlier. She scoffed. "Why me?"

"You and Chapman put it there. You do it."

"Well it's your stuff."

"Alright you two. Enough." Red stepped over them and dipped her hand in the water. She smiled and looked at them knowingly. She brought her hand back out. She had left it in the water not wanting to risk anyone seeing it. You never knew when there was someone watching you without your knowledge.

"Now what?" Morello peered over Red's shoulder and looked in the water. Her reflection started back at her. They all stood around the dirty mop bucket in deep thought. The sight was rather funny. Five grown women standing there not moving.

Nicky had her arms crossed. Morello was looking at Nicky and Red was tapping the side of her head. Meanwhile Piper and Alex were looking at each other.

Piper couldn't hold Alex's menacing glare so she looked away. She felt like the worst person in the world at that moment. She had always blamed Alex for her misfortunes. But it wasn't Alex's fault. Piper had offered to help. She had never been forced by Alex to do anything. Piper felt like thrash.

Thrash. Today was Friday and the city always picked up the garbage around 7.

"What time is it?" she voiced her thoughts aloud. The other women only looked at her in confusion.

"What the fuck does that matter?" Alex said. She gave Piper a dirty look. Nichols looked between them.

Piper ignored Alex's comment. She was being rude only because she was mad. That didn't mean Piper was holding grudges and not thinking on how to solve their worries. She thought for a moment on how she should reply to her. She wanted to sound mad as well, but not enough to start World War 3 with Alex.

"Well. It freaking matters because the thrash comes today. If we can throw it in one of the dumpsters, then our hands are clean." Piper said matter of fact. Alex pursed her lips looking away. Nicky continued staring at them.

She knew that Vause and Chapman had their problems, but she didn't think they had gotten into it this quick. Boy did they know how to cause trouble. She turned to Morello and slightly nodded her head in their way.

Morello looked discreetly at them and her eyebrows raised. Okay. Good. Nicky wasn't the only one who noticed the tension between those two. The only one oblivious to the fact was Red. She was speaking with Piper, unaware of what was going on around her.

That was Red. She didn't care about personal feelings of others. To red, they had always been overdramatic. They took things too serious when they were easily fixable. Whatever problem Piper and Alex had, Red would simply tell them to grow up and get over it.

It wasn't that she didn't care for any of them, she just believed there was no reason to waste time arguing over 'childish matters'.

"Last time I checked it was 6:25. That was about twenty minutes away. We have some time left but we better hurry." Red said.

In her Russian accent, she directed herself to Nicky. "Aright kiddo. This is your problem. I will help you dump it out." She turned to Alex. "You have done enough for now. Thank you. But Nicky has to do this."

Nicky freaked out. How was she going to do it? Her obvious thoughts must have displayed on her face because Red placed her arm around Nicky's shoulder. "Don't worry. I will follow you and make sure no one catches you.

"Gee. Way to scare me." Nicky looked at Vause and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry Vause. Didn't mean to drag you into this." She then turned to Piper. "Or you. None of you. I know I messed up but after today, I am done with that."

They all nodded.

"Alright kiddos. Off you go. Nicky and I will take care of this.

They didn't argue. Alex and Piper started walking away in the same direction, then when Alex realized Piper was going the same way, she turned the other way and left. None saying a word to the other. Morello hanged for a bit longer waiting for the two disappear. She was about to say something when Red spoke.

"What's with those two?" Red asked referring to Piper and Alex.

"My guess is matters of the heart. You know how those two always like to dance around each other." Nicky said. She looked at Morello raising an eyebrow. They had their own dance going on. Morello was playing hard to get.

"I was so sure Chapman would be happy to see Vause again." Morello looked the way Piper had walked in. "Guess she wasn't." she turned to the two women. "Well I better get going. I have to park the van in the lot. I left in the front and I don't want to get in trouble. SHU was never for me."

Morello left, leaving Red and Nicky alone.

They started walking in the direction of the kitchen. When they passed the utility close, they went in and pushed the mop bucket into the corner. Red then dipped her hand into the water and brought out the wet parcel. She then looked around and found a dry rag. It was dirty but it would have to do.

She wiped the torn paper away and dumped it in the bucket. It wouldn't hurt the dirty water. She then dried the parcel's plastic dry. If anyone say a wet stain in her sweater they might become suspicious. When it was dry enough, she placed it inside of her sweater then proceeded to dry her hand as well.

When she was done, she walked back out and closed the door. Or at least tried to. The door was hanging on only one of its hinges. "This place just keeps falling apart."

She waved her hand and beckoned Nicky to follow her. They were going to the kitchen and dumping the contents in Red's sweater into one of the trash bags and then using the excuse they wanted to throw it out, they would make their way back into the dumpster.

As they crossed into what once was Red's territory- her kitchen- they saw Gloria and her team already heading out with the bags.

"Stop!" Red screamed. They turned around at her voice then looked at Gloria waiting to see what their leader would do. Gloria placed her bag down on the floor and put one of her hands to the side of her hip.

"Now what do you want? I already helped you today Red. Now what else do you want."

"La peluroja esta loca. Vente y dejala. Ahi que sacar la basura que ya me quiero duchar. Andale antes de que nos meta en problemas por no apurarnos." Flaca said_. [Redhead is crazy. Leave her and let's go. We need to throw the thrash out, I want to go shower. Let's hurry before we get into any trouble.]_

"Calmada tu. Deja ver que quiere ahora." Gloria turned back to flaca and shrugged, [_Calm yourself down. Let me see what she wants now.]_

"Pues dile que la cocina ya esta cerrada. Ya no le podemos cocinar mas." Maritsa said. [_Well tell her the kitchen is closed for the day. We can't make anything else for her.]_

"What do you want Red? The kitchen is closed for today."

"Your thrash." She pointed at the bags. All three Hispanic women burst into laughter.

"Que tu estas loca? You crazy?" Gloria said. "What do you want my garbage for?"

"To throw it out" Nicky helped her out.

"You want to throw it out? What does it look like we were already doing gringa?" Maritsa snapped her fingers.

"Yes, but Red told me what you had done for her, and I told her it would be kind of us to help you guys out." She smiled.

There was a sound outside and that let them know they were running out of time. The dump truck was pulling in.

"Leave it to us and we will close the doors as well. I know how hard kitchen duty is and I am sure you are dying to leave."

Gloria looked at Red and back at her team. She looked at them waiting to see what they thought of the offer.

"It's fine with me." Maritsa dropped her bag. Gloria then turned to Flaca.

"I just want to shower. The sooner the better." She dropped her bag next to Maritsa's and walked towards the door. They turned back waiting for Gloria.

After a few moments, Gloria placed her bag on the ground and walked to the exit. She turned back and said. "Alright, just make sure you lock the door."

"Will do captain!" Nicky shouted.

When the three women had left they opened one of the bags and red brought out the package. It was now crushed from all the mishandling it had been through.

She threw it inside and shook the back making sure it would mix with the other things. When she was sure she had shaken it enough, she tied it up once more and motioned for Nicky to grab the other two bags and headed for the back door.

As they stepped outside, they saw the guy pulling in ready to take the dumpster. Nicky ran and waved her hands signaling for him to stop. He peered over the window and motioned for them to hurry up.

They both lifted the bags over their head and threw them into the dumpster. The guy then pulled forwards and lifted the dumpsters with the hooks in his truck. He lifted it up high and then dumped it all to the back of his truck.

He brought it back down and gave them a thumbs up.

Once he was gone, they ran forwards and peeked inside, wanting to make sure it was really gone.

They walked back inside. Red made sure she locked the door. "Now that you see what you brought on yourself, I hope you learned your lesson."

"Trust me Red. I did"

"Good. It's bed time."

Nicky nodded and they exited the kitchen.

"I could use some sleep." Nicky said.

"I think we all do."

* * *

Alex was lying down on her bed. Her mind going over the day's events. On her first day, she had found herself in a mess.

Sure, prison was trouble, but she didn't know it was THIS much trouble. Then again, it wasn't the prison, but the people in it. She turned on her side and face the wall. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Piper's face quickly took the darkness that had set in. Alex opened her eyes and stared at the concrete. Her heart did a turnover and then the pain set it. It was the same pain she had felt when Piper had left her, even though her mother had just died.

She bit her lip and stopped herself from crying. She knew the people that had always surrounded her, saw her as a tough woman. Someone who didn't take bullshit from anyone. They thought she was cold-hearted and careless.

Part of it was true, but it had been the opposite with Piper. She had let the other woman in, but in the process of doing so, she had become weak. Piper could do anything to Alex, and Alex would always forgive her.

Piper had always thought that it was she who gave in to Alex, but that wasn't how Alex saw it. Despite Piper leaving her in her time of need, she had taken her back. She had been hurt when she had picked Larry over Alex. Even then, she still forgave Piper.

To Alex it didn't seem fair.

"What a fucking day."

* * *

Piper had taken a shower after she had left the woman. She decide she needed to feel clean from the bad vibes. Luckily for her, the showers were empty around this time. As the warm water had hit her skin, her mind had drifted to Alex. She remembered the look that Alex had had on her face.

Alex had been right. She had never forced her to do anything she didn't want to. To Piper it was hard admitting that, so she had always done the easiest thing. She blamed others. She blamed Alex.

It wasn't like she didn't know what she was doing, but she couldn't bring herself to take the blame. She knew what she had done to Alex, because her own heart hurt. She felt as if a thousand needles were in her heart. She felt pressure in her chest. The well-known pain of heartbreak.

But Piper had no right to feel heartbroken. After all, she was the one who had brought this upon them. Like when you throw glass at a wall. It breaks but you can't blame the wall for being hard, when you were the one who threw it.

She wanted to apologize, no she NEEDED to apologize. They were going to be in prison together once more. The least they could do was come to an agreement to not make it awkward for the rest of the inmates.

How? Piper sighed. She was going to have to apologize to Alex, and even then, Alex might not forgive her.

She dried herself off, her mind still thinking about Alex. She was in a comatose state, not sure what was going on around her. She was acting robotic, her hands doing what they needed to do. In the meantime her mind was racing.

She walked over to the sink and looked herself in the mirror. She had changed a lot in the past few months. Her face looked older. Not age wise, but she looked matured. Her cheeks had become more defined from the lack of food. She had bags under her eyes from the sleepless nights.

She bent down and splashed some water onto her face.

Sighing, she looked herself in the mirror one more time before turning and heading for the exit.

"What a fucking day."


	7. Chapter 8

**Finally! I am done. It took me four hours to do this chapter because I wrote it down on paper and then I had to type it down. It does not help that I have the sloppiest handwriting. Sorry if this chapter is somewhat sloppy, but I am trying my best. I have been sick and have missed work. I am out of sick days too. Blah. **

**Well here is this chapter for you lovely people. Thank you for your reviews, your favorites, and you're author favorites. It really brings my mood up when I receive e-mails that my story has a review or a favorite or that I have been favorited. Thank you. And now I will stop taking your time and let you read.**

**Quick question, what do you think will happen next? Ohh big spoiler, sort off. I have the ending planned out already. Two part ending and I think it is frigging genius! Ha. But you have to wait a few months or how long this goes for.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

7

Alex woke up to the sound of drilling. The loud racket interrupting her slumber. Moaning, she placed her arm over her eyes and tried going back to sleep. It was no use. Covering her eyes didn't make the sound disappear.

She let out a growl and smacked the metal part of her bed. Turning on her side to face the other bed, she noticed her bunkie wasn't there. She blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep to leave her.

Alex knew by know she couldn't fall back to sleep. So against her body's will, she rolled into a sitting position. Her feet touched the cold floor. She shivered at the contact, but let them stay there.

The drilling stopped but soon followed some hammering noises. Okay, something was definitely going on. Once her feet had gotten used to the feeling of the cold floor, she stood to her full height. She looked around her surroundings, her eyes stopping at her bunkie's clock. It was now 6:45A.M. She had slept in. Breakfast would begin in fifteen minutes.

She wondered if she should eat first and then shower. Alex knew that by now there would be a line for the bathroom. She settled on skipping her shower and just eating first. But before that she would have to wash her face. She grabbed her toothbrush and her toothpaste and headed for the bathroom.

When Alex neared them, she could see the line that had already formed. Knowing for sure that the majority of them were in line for their early baths, she decided to go ahead and make her way to the sinks. Bad idea.

An African American woman who was taller than her and probably was also twice her weight, stepped in front of her and gently shoved her back. "Oh no you don't. You have to wait like the rest of us. Get back in line. The woman shoved Alex again.

Ignoring her, Alex made her way around and headed for the sinks again. When the woman blocked her path, Alex sidestepped her and peeked over the corner to where the sinks were. Nobody was there.

She looked at the line and the faces that were silently staring her. She pointed at them. "I'm not using the showers. I'm only using the sink."

The woman ignored her and stepped in front of Alex once more. This time she spread her arms wide open, to each side of her. "Get back in line."

Alex gave up. She turned around and made her way to the back of the line. She didn't want to start a fight. Not on her second day back. She was almost there when she stopped and made her way back. The African American woman saw her and stepped out of her spot once more. She cracked her knuckles in an attempt to intimidate Alex.

"Oh no you don't. You better make your way back from where you came from."

Alex cocked her head. "Or what?" She felt fearless for some reason. Alex knew the other woman could easily take her on, but right now it didn't matter. "As far as I can tell, no one is using those sinks. It's pointless to make me wait in line just to use them. Added time for them as well." She pointed to the women waiting in line. "So how about you stop wasting my time and theirs?"

"You think you're tough?" The bigger woman got closer to Alex so that their chests were touching. "How about you step the fuck back and stop trying to get in between us?" She bumped Alex's chest with her own. Alex was pushed back, but quickly stepped forward again. She wasn't going to lose ground.

She gave the bigger woman a smirk. "Back to the line." She jabbed her thumb back and then stepped all the way to the left. The woman followed her.

"What did you say?"

Raising her voice so that everyone heard her, she continued to stare the woman in the eye and said "I don't know about you ladies but I very much dislike cutters. How about you guys?" She continued staring at the woman, her eyes unblinking.

"Yeah we hate cutters too! Back to the line!" A few of the women in line screamed in unison.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" The woman scowled at Alex.

"You're out of line." Alex pointed to the ground. When Alex had stepped to the left, the other woman had followed her and thus left her spot vacant in line.

The woman licked her lips nervously and looked at the women "Yo. I was only trying to keep us all from waiting." She said pleadingly.

Alex crossed her arms. "Yeah? Well now you're holding back the line." She lifted her arm and looked at her wrist. She kept forgetting she didn't have her watch anymore. She redirected her hand and placed her index finger to the side of her mouth.

"We've been talking for a few minutes. I could have been done by now. You want to keep going? You just love making us wait don't you?" she squinted her eyes at her.

"Back to the line! No cutting." Someone said. The bigger woman in front of Alex gave her a dirty look. She shoved Alex with her chest and pushed her aside, then made her way to the back of the line.

After she had left, Alex stood there for a bit then headed for the sinks. Halfway there, she stopped and turned to the other inmates in line. "You guys don't mind if I use the sinks before you guys shower?"

"Nah. Go ahead. Nobody's using them. You might as well go ahead." An older woman said. The woman looked at her companions and they nodded in agreement.

"Thanks." Alex muttered.

Once she was there, she opened the faucet of cold water and let it run. She placed her hands in the running stream and then cupped them forming a small bowl between the two of them. Alex brought her face down and splashed the water upwards.

When she was done, she brought her face up and saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked tired and bags had formed under her eyes.

Ignoring her fallen state, she searched for her brush and toothpaste. She squeezed a small amount onto her brush and started cleaning her teeth. She was halfway done when she heard grunts and other throaty noises.

"Oh no you don't blondie. Get back in line." She heard one of the inmates say. Alex wondered who it was the inmate had said that too. Although, she already had a pretty good idea of who 'blondie' was.

"Oh. No I was just going" blondie said.

"Back in line. We heard that one before."

"No. Really. I'm just going to brush my teeth."

Rolling her eyes at how vulnerable 'blondie' had sounded, Alex walked outside. There surrounded by three inmates, was Piper. She didn't look frightened, but her face had a blush. She seemed flustered.

When she heard Alex's footsteps, her face lit up. Forgetting about the women that were surrounding her, she stepped around them and made her way over to Alex. One of the women left the other two and followed Piper. The woman was about to reach for Piper's arm when Alex's protective instinct kicked into gear.

Alex quickly stepped in between Piper and the woman. The woman couldn't stop in time and crashed against Alex's chest. She looked up and realized Alex was taller than her by a huge margin. She gulped and stepped back. She looked at Piper and then at Alex.

"She with you?" She asked. Alex gave her a sarcastic smile. The woman nodded and went back to her spot in line. Alex ran her eyes down the line, asking if any of them had any objections regarding Piper. There were none.

She walked back to an awaiting Piper. "Thanks." Piper said. Alex didn't say anything but picked up her brush and continued where she had left off.

Piper opened the small bag she had with her and took out her brush. She then scavenged around and brought out a brand new tube of toothpaste. She placed her toothbrush down and placed the tube in between both hands ready to open it.

She gave a twist, or at least tried to. It didn't budge. She tried again. Nothing. It was tightly sealed shut.

Alex watched from the corner of her eye. She was trying hard to suppress her laughter but with each passing second, it got harder. Piper tried again and this time the tube slipped from between her hands and landed on Alex's side of the sink. Alex snorted.

"What?" Piper asked. "Think you can open it?" Alex quirked an eyebrow. She reached for Piper's toothpaste. Once in her hand, she gave a gentle twist and the cap came off.

"Oh." Piper looked away in embarrassment. Her cheeks had acquired a bright shade of red.

Alex looked down and smiled. She placed the tube on Piper's side. "Save it kid. We both know I was always stronger."

Piper remembered how Alex could easily pick her of from the floor and throw her onto the bed. _Not now Piper ._She thought to herself.

She grabbed her toothpaste and squeezed some onto her toothbrush. "Seems you still are." They didn't say much after that.

Alex finished and looked herself in the mirror one last time before turning ready to leave. Piper stopped her.

"No eyeliner today?" Piper asked in between brushing. She didn't look up.

Alex allowed her hands to go limp to the sides of her body. She bit her lip. Alex knew she shouldn't be talking to Piper. She should still be mad at her but she couldn't help it. Piper was like an addiction to her. Now that she had stopped, she had to reply to her.

"I haven't been prescribed any anti-depressants yet. Remember? I cheek them and then trade them for eyeliner." Alex stood there waiting for Piper to get done.

Once Piper was done, she placed her things back in her small bag and turned around. She looked at Alex then made her way out. She walked slowly, knowing Alex wouldn't follow immediately, but giving her enough time to catch up if she did.

Alex's body was frozen. It didn't move. At least not willingly. She wanted to follow, her heart did. But her mind was telling her otherwise. If someone should be doing any following, it should be Piper.

She looked around the empty bathroom and sighed. What choice did she have? They would eventually have to talk at some point? Why not know? Letting out a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she turned around and made her way out. She turned both sides and saw Piper up ahead one of the halls. She hadn't gone far.

She started walking towards Piper, her steps paced so that she would catch up to her, but not immediately. When she was next to her, she turned her head and so did Piper.

"Hi." Piper said lazily. She looked tired.

"Hey." Alex replied. They stopped at the same time and tuned to face each other. When their eyes met, they both recoiled and turned their gazes to the floor. Alex pulled her hands together. Right now they were the most interesting things in the world.

Alex raised her eyes again and noticed Piper had been watching her. "I wanted to apologize." Piper said.

"You were never really good at that." Alex smirked. She eyed Piper up and down. This time Piper was the one staring at her hands.

"Yeah. I think we both know that." Piper said.

Alex stepped closer to Piper. "It's alright Pipes."

So maybe Alex was lying. Maybe it wasn't alright, but it wasn't like half of it wasn't true either. She hated Piper. She also loved her. She internally laughed, remembering the words Piper had once said to her._ I love you and I fucking hate you._

Now she fully understood those words. When Piper had said those words to her, Alex had thought Piper was just confused. That she didn't really hate her. Now she wasn't so sure. Alex loved Piper so much it hurt. It hurt because she hated her at the same time. She had trusted in her the plans she had and Piper had told those plans and gave her away.

Her heart was filled with hate. But the love was also still there. It was a dangerous mix. Still, she somehow enjoyed getting that high feeling. It was different than heroin. It was much more enjoyable and the best part? No harmful side effects.

Okay, maybe the only side effect was a broken heart. It was still much better than the physical side effects you got from doing the actual drug. Or maybe losing your hair and a couple teeth were better than feeling the way Alex felt.

Funny as it may sound, that was what Piper was. An addictive drug. Except for heroin, you could go to rehab and get clean. But as much as Alex tried to clean herself from Piper, she just couldn't do it. And now here she was, telling her drug that it was alright to hurt her.

"Al, how do you do that?" Piper's words brought Alex out of her trance.

"Do what kid?" Alex wondered.

"Make me feel like I'm an actual kid. Like I have done something wrong. Like I am the worst person in the world, then when I am set on apologizing" Piper stopped and took a deep breath. "You know, I stayed up most of the night thinking how I was going to apologize to you. But you make it so easy.

You know, I had a whole speech I was going to give you but now I forgot it. How Al?" Piper asked again. So she had stayed up all night thinking? That explained the tired look on her face.

Alex pursed her lips and searched her mind for an answer. She couldn't find one, "I don't know Piper. I could ask the same thing."

Piper opened her mouth ready to say something when she was interrupted by a loud banging noise. Alex had forgotten about the loud noises. She looked up.

"What is that?" Piper looked at the celling.

Alex shrugged and brought her eyes back down. "Sounds like construction."

A rumbling sound came from Piper's direction. Alex's eyes went down to Piper's stomach. Piper noticed where Alex was staring, and her hands went to cover her stomach.

"Sounds like someone's hungry." Alex said jokingly. She grabbed Piper's hand. She ignored the warmth that traveled through her body at the contact, and pulled her. "Let's go get you something to eat."

They walked hand in hand towards the lunch room. They didn't need to say much. That's how they had always been. They didn't need to make big speeches whenever they got mad at each other. It got easier each time.

As they neared the lunch room, they saw Bennett standing in front of the doors which were closed. He was talking to the approaching inmates and pointing to the left. Some inmates went to the left while he repeated what he had just said to those who hadn't heard.

"We're having an assembly before breakfast. Please make your way to the auditorium." He instructed.

"What for?" Nicky asked. She had arrived at the same time Alex and Piper did. Morello was at her side.

"I don't know yet. Caputo and Healy are down there. The assembly will not begin until every inmate from this wing is accounted for. So please hurry and make your way to the auditorium." Bennett ushered them.

Nicky grabbed Morello's hand and waved Alex over. "Come on Vause. Bring your girlfriend with you." Nicky winked at Alex. She pursed her lips realizing they were still holding hands. Nicky must have noticed that.

"Guess breakfast will have to wait Pipes." Alex gave Piper an apologetic smile.

"I've had worse." Piper said remembering the time Red had starved her.

They made their way to the auditorium. The hall was filled with inmates making their way over. Once they reached the doors, they had to wait to enter as there was a crowd already building. When they finally entered the auditorium, they noticed most of the other inmates were there and were seated.

Alex looked around for an available spot and noticed two chairs all the way to the back on the right side. She grabbed Piper's hand, not fully realizing what she had done. Piper did. She looked down at their intertwined hands and couldn't help feeling sad. It felt wrong but at the same time it felt right. She noticed how perfect their hands fit.

They reached the chairs and Alex guided Piper in front of her. They sat down. Alex didn't let go of Piper's hand.

Caputo and Healy were in the front. They had removed the stand with the microphone and set it aside. They were looking over them, making sure that everyone was accounted for.

When Healy saw Alex and Piper sitting together, he frowned. To spite him, Alex brought her hand to her lips. She turned Piper's hand over and placed a soft kiss on the back of Piper's hand. She stared Healy in the eye, making sure he saw what she was doing. He quickly turned his attention to something else. Alex noted how red his skin had turned. Good. That should serve him.

The auditorium got louder as it continued to get full. The inmates already there were growing restless. Their curiosity ignited. It was rare that they had an assembly.

"All right! Settle down!" Caputo raised his hands in the air and waved them back and forth getting their attention. "Settle down." The voices quieted down. There were still a few whispers here and there.

Caputo roamed the auditorium making sure everyone was there. Once he was satisfied, he walked over to Healy and whispered something in his ear.

"You think Caputo's getting freaked out?" Alex bumped Piper's shoulder and nodded in Healy's direction. "Caputo's too close."

Piper giggled and shook her head. "I don't know." She looked down at their hands. They were still linked. Alex didn't seem to notice.

"We have some announcements to make." Caputo said. "Mr. Healy will inform you of these. But first of all, I don't want anyone to panic. Listen very carefully: Any questions you may have, wait until we are done."

Someone raised their hand already with a question. "Not yet!" Caputo screamed. "Alright, Mr. Healy. These are your girls, take charge." He stepped aside and allowed Healy to take his spot.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I know you must all be hungry." Healy said. Piper's stomach growled testifying to that. Alex looked at her from the side and squeezed her hand. Piper gave Alex a small smile.

" and I," Healy pointed to the side were Caputo stood with his arms crossed across his chest, "have deliberated on these issues we know face. I will get to the first announcement as it won't take much time.

We have started the remodeling of our gym. As some of you know, it has been closed down for quite some time now due to," he pause and looked at Caputo. He swallowed and brought his attention back to the various pairs of eyes staring at him. "Due to insufficient funds." He finished.

"I'm sure some of you might have been awoken by the sounds of our contractor, who has already began working today."

"Great. They interrupt breakfast to let us know we can now jog inside." Big Boo's voice sounded over Healy's. This riled some of the inmates who started booing at Healy.

"Calm down!" Bennett stepped forward. "Please come down." Respecting the young officer, they quieted down.

"Good." He nodded to Healy, signaling he could continue.

"Thank you officer Bennett. Now, as I was saying. The remodeling of our gym will take approximately one week. Two if the weather changes from its current forecast.

You may use it, if and only if you follow rules. There will be no misusage of the machines. Respect prison property at all times. Furthermore, we will post the full policy guide once it is complete."

Piper leaned into Alex. "Healy and his policies." Alex nodded.

Healy walked forwards and bent down. Piper couldn't see what he was doing, but then he stood and he had a red folder in his hands. He opened it and stared at its contents. He turned to Caputo and then back at the inmates.

"As I mentioned earlier, Assistant Warden Caputo and myself have deliberated on how to best tell you this. We do not want to cause any type of alarm. Please listen and ask questions later."

The room temperature seemed to drop. This had to be something serious. Nicky looked around and noticed everyone had leaned forwards in their seats, not wanting to miss anything. She remembered what she had heard the previous day and wondered if it was somehow connected. At least she wasn't as taken by surprise as everyone else.

"First off, as you know some of the prisons have a transfer program. Twelve of you were already chosen to be in this program. Thanks to , that was cancelled. However, the board insisted we go on about the transfer. They made it mandatory but made it easier for us.

Instead of taking in 12 new inmates, we are now required to take in 3. It works both ways. Take three in, give three out." At this statement from Healy, the inmates grew restless again. Healy motioned for Bennett. The young officer stepped in and raised his hand, commanding silence. Once more, the room became quiet.

"As I was saying, exchange for exchange. Don't worry. Mr. Caputo was able to work with the system. We don't have to transfer any of our own.

He argued that with the escape from Rosa-who was at the end stage of cancer and is most likely deceased by now, wherever she may be-, Vee's escape, which also resulted in her death, Tricia's suicide, and Ms. Claudette's transfer to maximum, we have met the minimum." Some of the inmates erupted into loud cheers and others clapped. Bennett stepped in again. Healy wasn't done yet.

"Now what I am about to tell you is or will be somewhat unsettling. As I mentioned-and I cannot strain how much we deliberated on this-we spent hours looking for the best way to tell you, but there isn't a best way.

The board did not want us to tell you, but the Warden convinced them to let us warn all of you. We will have two transfers of whom you will not have to worry about." He stopped and looked at his folder again.

"And the third?" An inmate upfront asked. Caputo motioned for Healy to speed it up.

"The third is something else. An assassin." As soon as the words left his mouth, the inmates started voicing out their objections at having a murderer between them. Piper and Alex frowned at each other.

"Settle down!" Caputo took the stand. He ripped the folder from Healy's hand and pushed him aside. "Next inmate to interrupt is going to SHU for disorderly conduct." The room went dead quiet.

"This here," he raised the folder for everyone to see "is serious business. This inmate is a hitman. Or woman in this case. Whatever you choose to call it.

She has been sentenced to 14 months in prison for attempted bank robbery. The federal government has been on her case for years but they did not have enough evidence against her to charge her. That is until she slipped and got caught.

Bank robbery is not as serious as being a contracted killer, but they were able to get the judge to give her 14 months. She is still considered very dangerous. Since there isn't a current murder charge on her, they have placed her with the general public. That means us.

Now the feds think something is not quite right. She never slips. Ever. They might have gotten lucky, who knows. This was the main reason the board didn't want us to say anything. We cannot just go about spreading rumors based on the assumptions of some agents. Innocent until proven" he brought his fingers into a v shape and moved them as if he were quoting something, "guilty. Innocent until proven guilty.

You have to keep this between those present in this room. No new inmate or anyone else from another wing can know. I will now take questions."

As soon as the words left Caputo's mouth, the room erupted in noise. Everyone wanted to know more. Questions filled everyone's mind. How did they let a murder into a prison with the general public?

The majority of them were there for assault of something drug related. Worst case was domestic battery. But murder was something else. And now they had a hitman coming. Or hitwoman.

Caputo looked around trying to decide whose question to answer first. Even if he wanted to he couldn't. They were all talking above each other, their words made incomprehensible.

He shook his head and motioned for Bennett to give him his baton. He then walked to the nearest chair and brought the stick down hard. It made a loud banging noise that resonated all over. The inmates flinched then settled down when they saw who had made the noise. They remembered his warning of sending them down to SHU.

"I will answer questions as long as there is order in this room. Raise your hand if you have a question." More than half the room raised their hands. He shook his head.

"Starting with the first row and so on. If your question is asked by another inmate and I answer it, don't raise your hand. Now, first row?"

A few hands went up and he looked around before pointing at Flaca. "You. What's your question?"

She flipped her hair. "So, like. Are we all getting murdered?"

"W-w-what? No! No one's getting murdered. Serious questions only." Caputo stuttered. A few others raised their hands.

"What are you going to do so that doesn't happen?" Maritsa asked. She gave Flaca an incredulous look at how dumb she had sounded. Asking if they were going to die. Amateur.

Caputo's hands went to his belt. "Well, I will have one of my officers," he pointed at the various parole officers in the room, "shadow this woman. Wherever she goes, there will always be someone watching her. Be reassured, there will always be someone keeping you safe. Next question."

"What about the other two woman?" Gloria crossed her arms. She was already two steps ahead. If they were going to be locked up with a hitman, she needed to know what threat the other two posed.

Caputo opened his folder and scanned the pages. "I don't know much about the other two. Just that they have minor charges to them. Probably drug related. Nothing serious."

"Why doesn't she stay in her prison if she is dangerous?" Flaca blurted out.

"Well you see, she is being transferred from maximum. With no evidence to keep her there, they had no choice but to move her. Unfortunately, we were the lucky ones. Next question." He looked at his clock nothing that it was getting late. They all needed to eat. He did too.

"I have one!" Nicky shouted from the back. "How many?!" The room suddenly went dead quiet. Caputo not realizing what she had asked just stood there with a confused look on his face.

"How many what Nichols?" he asked.

"How many has she killed?" she made it easier for him.

Caputo looked around at the expectant eyes. Sweat was dripping from his forehead, down the sides of his face.

"There are fifteen that" he was interrupted by the loud screams of some inmates who were frightened. Becoming frustrated himself, he smacked the baton against the chair bringing peace once again.

"Just fifteen that they know of. But they are sure there are more. Remember ladies. This is a hired killer. Nothing has ever been proven and they are keeping count based on how close she was when the killings took place. There could be more.

This is why the board did not want us telling you. They did not want to cause panic. Nothing has yet been proven. We shouldn't rush ourselves. Okay?" a few nods from the crowd. "Good. Next question."

Red stood. "Who were the people killed?"

Caputo shook his head. "Not who she killed. The victims. You mean to ask, who the victims were. Remember, innocent until" Red interrupted him.

"Until proven guilty." Red finished for him.

"Yes Red. They were different people. Lawyers, teachers, business owners, and a priest as well. No particular group. No one knows who sent her or why the victims. There was never any trail left behind. They just appear dead and she happens to be nearby when it does happen."

"How long is she going to be here?" Poussey shouted from the back.

"For the remainder of her sentence." Poussey nodded at his answer and started whispering to Taystee making sure no one noticed.

Caputo looked around. No more hands were in the air. Just to make sure, he asked them once more if they had any questions. "Any more questions before you're dismissed?"

"Her name. What's her name?" The room stared back at the person who had asked. It was Piper. No one had thought of asking that question, and now they all turned to Caputo, anxiously waiting for his answer.

He opened the folder one last time and stared at it for a few moments before closing it again. His eyes roamed all over the room, finally setting on Piper. In a low, serious tone-audible only if you listened, which Piper did-he answered.

"Jade 'Grim' Reaper."


	8. Chapter 9

**Guess who's still sick? Vehsman is! Two weeks already. Anyways. A couple of things I want to say real quickly. **

**First, I already have this story planned out. Like the plot and everything. The ending as well. It's a two part ending. I told it to someone and they really liked it. She said it's one of those endings that make the reader want to read it over and over again. Ha! I love teasing. I just need to write the story down and lead them to the main events.**

**Second, I think my writing is crap. Like I think it's boring and doesn't capture the reader's attention. I feel like my thoughts are all over the place and I don't make sense. I don't like my writing anymore. That makes me very self-conscious. I can see the scenes in my head but they don't flow as easily into words. It really angers me.**

**Third, with me saying I don't like my writing, here's why: I get home and I'm tired. I know what the chapter is going to be about but I am so tired that I just rush through it and try to get it done as soon as I can. Sometimes I stay up late and then when I go to work I regret it. I just don't have enough time or I just don't know how to manage it. It is very stressful.**

**With that being said, I am thankful for those of you who have read, reviewed, and favorited my story. You guys are the best and I thank you for taking the time to read my stuff. However, I didn't get the response I was looking for. I'm not saying I don't take you guys into consideration, but I was hoping to get more. I am a very ambitious person to say the least. **

**So I was thinking of maybe dropping this story for a bit while I try to get my thoughts together and organize myself. Unless you guys think this chapter is okay, then let me know and I will get the next one going. **

**Enjoy!**

**Vehsman.**

**P.S Happy Monday!**

8

"Grimm Reaper? Who the hell names their kid like that?" Nicky said as she chewed on her bread, small crumbs falling onto the table. This earned her several complaints from the others.

"Hey! Ever heard of chewing with your mouth closed?" Boo protested. Nicky shrugged and continued chewing.

After they had been dismissed by Caputo, they had all made their way to the cafeteria. They waited in silence as their breakfast was served but once they had sat down, they started gossiping on who this new inmate was.

Morello thought it would bring excitement to the prison. They would have something new and it would keep them all on their toes. She compared it to being in a soap opera.

Red thought it was suspicious. She argued that no one slips. Especially someone who had murdered several people and on a bank robbery? It didn't make sense to her. This smelled. Something had to be up. The other inmates had assured her that no one is perfect, and that it was bound to happen at some point. To her, however, it didn't make sense. Why would she rob a bank? Surely, a hitman didn't need money. Killing was their job. They were paid to do that. It wasn't an hourly paid job either. Payment came in a lump sum.

The other inmates had reminded her of what Caputo said. They weren't even sure if she was indeed the assassin. No point in over thinking. Red had just shrugged and continued eating. The food wasn't to her liking, but she was low on commission.

All Boo really cared about was how hot they were. Not just Grim, but the other two women as well. To her, the sex game she and Nicky had been playing was still on. Ten points if she screwed an assassin. Maybe it was worth double points.

"No one sane does." Piper said. She was looking down at her untouched tray of food deep in thought. "That's a nickname." She looked up at the expectant faces. She hadn't spoken after the auditorium. "Jade Reaper. That's her name. Grim is her nickname. Makes sense to name someone like that."

Nicky broke a small piece from her bread and threw it at Piper. It hit her on her side of the face, but she didn't react to it. "Yeah it makes sense smart brain."

Nicky sat down and went back to eating her breakfast. Silence took over after that. They were sitting together with Nicky, Morello, Red and Alex on one side. Opposite them was Big Boo, Yoga Jones, and Piper.

Piper looked up from her tray. Sitting in front of her was Alex. She hadn't said much or even moved since they had picked their seats. She was breathing slowly, her hands resting under the table. From time to time she would lick her lips.

No one seemed to notice the change in her mood but Piper. Then again Piper knew Alex better than anyone. Something had to be bothering Alex and Piper was going to find out one way or another.

She leaned forward reached under the table for Alex's hand. When she found it she gave it a squeeze. Alex was taken by surprise and she recoiled backwards almost falling out of her seat.

The other woman noticed and looked at her in surprise.

"You okay there Hun?" Yoga said in her raspy voice. She was looking at Alex with worry in her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Alex looked around them and then she grabbed her food tray. She stared at it for a few moments before getting up. "I have to go." She gave them an apologetic smile and left without saying anything else.

Piper watched her go. She wanted to follow her immediately, but she knew she couldn't let the other's know something was wrong with her. So she did what she could. She sat there, her insides screaming to follow Alex.

There was something that had definitely bothered Alex. Piper was sure it had to do with what they all had heard in the auditorium. What it was? She didn't know.

"Something's wrong with that one." Red turned to Piper. "Maybe you should go after her. You two are _good friends._" She emphasized.

Piper's chest did a flip. Good. She didn't have to actually wait. She picked up her tray and stood as well. "I didn't notice. But you know what, maybe I will."

Making sure her movements didn't seem rushed, she walked over to the thrash and pushed the food inside. She hadn't eaten anything and she felt guilty at throwing it out. But right now there was something more important than worrying about food.

She placed the tray on top and paced herself. She passed Bennett at the double doors. He was looking away but turned towards her when she approached him. He gave her a small smile and pointed to the left.

"She went that way." He said referring to Alex. He then turned back to whatever he had been looking at.

Piper was going to question him why he thought she was looking for Alex, annoyed at the fact that everyone assumed she was with her. That was until she noticed where he was staring off to. She turned to that direction and saw Daya. She was doing kitchen duty and Bennett had a good view from where he was standing.

Her hair was tucked under a hairnet, a light sheet of sweat covered her face, the white apron on her front, and the one thing that made her stand out? The round belly that gave away her pregnancy.

Bennett looked like he was melting right there in that spot. He seemed as if he was in a daze. Love oozed from the way he looked at Daya. To anyone, it was obvious that he was in love with her.

And that's what stopped Piper from opening her mouth. What if they saw in her what she was seeing in Bennett? Maybe Bennett had seen that same look on Piper's face. Maybe that's what gave her away to everyone else.

"Thanks." She said and pushed the double doors open.

* * *

Alex was headed to the church. She wasn't a religious person but right now, that was the only place that would be empty.

There were a lot of things bugging her. She didn't know if the others had noticed, but she didn't care if they did.

She had sat there listening to them rumble long enough, but at the same time she had been lost in her own thoughts. The worst part? Those thoughts had scared the shit out of her.

The way Alex saw it, she was dead. What would an assassin be doing in prison? Getting caught? She had testified against Kubra and now some hitman suddenly got transferred to the same prison she was? It all seemed planned.

As she neared the doors to the small chapel. She heard footsteps behind her. She stopped walking and turned around to see who it was.

It was Piper.

She rolled her eyes and kept walking. Looking over her shoulder she said, "Not now Piper. I want to be alone." She pushed the doors and walked in.

Alex made her way to the front and as she was about to sit down, when she heard the doors open and then close. Piper walked in and slowly made her way to where she was.

When she came next to Alex, Piper looked around and then sat one chair away from Alex. At first, Piper didn't say anything.

She sat there and looked at the cross hanging from the ceiling. She raised her arm and pointed at it. "You know I've never really been a believer." Alex didn't say anything so Piper continued. "My mom would always dress us up for church and make us take Sunday classes. To me it was just gibberish." She lowered her arm back to her side.

She pursed her lips and glanced at Alex. The woman was looking everywhere but at Piper. Piper looked at the cross and then at Alex. "I never believed in anything. Or that things happened for a reason." She closed the distance between them and sat next to Alex.

"I've been thinking," Piper looked down at Alex's hand which was resting on her lap. "People say that some things are meant to be. That there are forces" at this she looked at the cross "that influence our destiny." She snorted remembering her mother's words.

"Our actions are overseen by these deities. They allow things to happen because that's how they chose it to be. Our destinies and our lives are already pre-written somewhere. They just let it play out like some sort of game.

We can't control it because we have no way of undoing what has already been chosen for us. It's kind of cruel, but this is what people tell themselves. They're scared of death so they came up with different stories to make themselves believe they don't have to disappear forever. That they don't have to die or that if they do, they will come back and have eternal life.

Like I said, I have never been a believer. I think we make our own choices and they influence what happens with us. Our choices are our own. Kind of how I helped you out all those years ago."

Alex's head raised a bit but she didn't fully turn to Piper. She was listening. Piper knew that much or else she would have left. When Alex had said she wanted to be alone, Piper knew it was the opposite.

She had always acted strong. She had this exterior about her, but Piper knew her. She knew the real Alex Vause was fragile. She had this tough outer shell, but inside everything was soft and fragile. And with every blow that life dealt to Alex, the shell crumbled.

Everything inside Alex was mixed up ready to explode. She couldn't keep hiding her feelings, so she had made a plan. Stay away from everyone and alienate herself from the world. To her, being alone was better than being watched. Letting other's see how you slowly crumbled into dust made them feel sorry for you. They treated you like a dog with three legs.

Because people pitied you. Despite them saying otherwise, she could read them very well. She wasn't going to let others feel bad for her, if she could prevent it. She didn't want to be treated like a sick animal.

But now, sitting next to her was the one person she loved most in the world. And what was she doing? Even though Alex couldn't see her face, she knew that it showed pity. Piper felt sorry for Alex. She knew something was wrong with her, that's why she had followed her.

She didn't need that from Piper. Or anything else. She didn't want her former girlfriend or lover, whatever they had been, pitying her. That only angered her. She was about to tell her to leave her alone, when Piper's words stopped her.

"But whether it's our choices or something greater than the both of us, I know that we are meant to be with each other.

It's fucked up. We're fucked up. I know. But I can't get it out of my head that something keeps pulling us together. It's all too coincidental.

We try to stay away. At least I try to but I just can't and whether its destiny or something else that makes this happen, all I know is that I can't stay away."

Alex stared off into the wall. Piper's words crushing into her heart like piercing bullets. It all felt so right. Everything she said made sense to her. Like Piper, she had never believed in anything beyond death, but here was Piper telling her that there was something higher that made them for each other.

She wanted to believe it, it HAD to be true, Like she mentioned, it was too much coincidence, and be it by their own choices or something else, they had somehow ended up in the same place once more.

Alex could feel Piper's hand on her own. She gave it a gentle squeeze. By doing this, she was letting Piper know that she was listening.

But deep in her heart, she had sorrow. At the lost years that they passed away from each other. Years that they would never get back. That filled her heart with sadness.

Alex felt empty. She wanted to cry. She felt like the world was tumbling down. Her heart felt like it was slowing down with every second that passed. Her eyes watered and she did all she could to keep the tears from falling.

Why was she feeling like the world was coming to an end? She wanted to scream, let her emotions out. She swallowed and stared into oblivion. There was nothing but darkness in her brain.

She heard movement and then Piper let go of her hand. Her own hand went limp. Piper came around and kneeled in front of Alex. She put a hand under Alex's chin and raised her face so that they were at eye level.

Piper's heart broke when she saw the emptiness in Alex's eyes. She stared at the green eyes that had once been lighted with life. They shined whenever Alex smirked or got that smug look on her face. Now they looked like there was a storm stirring inside them. And it seemed Alex was in the middle of it.

She brought her other hand to Alex's other cheek, and held her face in her hands. She rubbed the side of her cheek with her thumb. Piper could see the battle Alex was having with herself and she knew just how she felt.

Piper was having the same feelings Alex was. Her heart was filled with guilt. She was the cause this was happening to Alex. If she hadn't brought her back to Litchfield, she would be out of the country by now. Far away from this place.

And even if Piper would never see Alex again, she would be happy knowing that she was gone. But here they were, staring into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do or say.

They had a weird relationship, where neither of them had to say anything and yet the other knew how each felt. They were the calm in their own storms.

"I'm sorry Alex. I really am. This isn't what I would have wanted for you or me. Please say something." She begged.

Alex blinked. "What do you want me to say Pipes?"

"I know something is bothering you." Piper let go of Alex's face and sat next to her.

"It's nothing. Really." Alex lied.

"Alex. It's me. You know you can trust me."

Could she? Could Alex trust Piper? Piper wanted to laugh at herself. She was lying but telling the truth at the same time. She had betrayed Alex, but she knew she would never do that again. Would she trust someone who betrayed her and then promised never to do it again? Probably not.

Alex was thinking the same thing. But what choice did she have? She was already screwed. She was here already. Why not talk to Piper. After all, she was the only one who understood her.

"I'm scared Piper. I'm fucking scared. Fucking Kubra scares the life out of me. And I know, I just know that he had something to do with this new inmate Grim or Reaper. Whatever her fucking name is.

It all doesn't add up but at the same time it makes fucking sense. I shouldn't have fucking testified against him. I should have lied like you did then this wouldn't be happening. He would have left me alone. Fuck." She shook her head. "I don't think I can do this Piper. I really don't."

"You don't have to." Piper said softly.

"What?" Alex turned to look at Piper. She blinked back at Alex.

"You don't have to go through it. At least not alone. Alex, you're in here with me. I'm not going to leave you. Not again."

Alex looked at Piper. Really looked at her. She saw the regret in her eyes. Saw the same emptiness in her eyes reflected on Piper's and she knew she couldn't be lying.

If there were any gods that they didn't know of, this moment right here would be their doing. Them using their powers against Alex, because right now her heart overpowered her common sense.

Because Alex's mind told her to run as fast as she could. Piper Chapman had and would always lead to heartbreak and Alex wasn't sure if she would come back from it again. But her heart went against every reasoning her brain threw at her.

And so without thinking, she reached over and wrapped her arms around Piper's neck. She placed her face at the crook of her neck. Piper wrapped her arms around her as well and held her tight.

"Never again." Piper whispered into Alex's ear.

Those were the sweetest words Alex had ever heard.

* * *

Nicky closed the door silently. She motioned for Morello to step back. The other woman did as she was told and gave Nicky an incredulous stare. She shook her head in disbelief.

"How did you know?" She questioned Nicky.

Nicky looked back through the window. "I just did. Those two are like bread and butter. Whatever they have going on, they always need the other. They just have to accept." At the last words, she looked at Morello. Morello just played like she didn't understand Nicky's double meaning.

After Piper had walked after Alex, Nicky had excused herself and Morello and had followed the two women. She knew something was bothering Vause and when she saw Piper leave after her, even if she used Red's comment as an excuse, she had to follow.

Morello had protested along the way insisting that she should give them privacy. But Nicky had to know what was wrong with her friend. She knew Alex was too proud to say what was bothering her. The only person who could get it out of her was Piper.

So by all means, Nicky was going to make sure Alex was going to be ok. They had followed the two and waited several minutes before sneaking into the church. They didn't dare go beyond the last row, and had kept their heads down.

Nicky couldn't hear what they were saying, but she a good view of what was going on. She could see Piper leaning into Alex and holding her face in her hands. She noticed the reluctance in Alex's moves. Nicky was silently rooting for Piper.

If Alex wouldn't talk to Nicky, she knew Piper had to get it out of Alex. Morello had pulled at her and tried to get her to leave. She didn't want to get caught eavesdropping but she had stayed regardless.

When Nicky saw the two woman hug, she knew Alex was going to be ok. She motioned for Morello to crawl back and they silently snuck out.

"I don't get those two. They're like oil and water. But they always end up being poured into the same pan." Morello said. She started walking away, Nicky at her heel.

"Yeah. I could say the same thing about us."

* * *

Alex let go of Piper and turned around.

"Did you hear that?" Alex asked Piper.

"Hear what?"

Alex stared at the door. She shook her head and looked at Piper. She gave her a small smile. "Nothing. I thought I heard the door close."

"Oh. I didn't hear anything." She grabbed Alex's hands in her own and stood up making Alex stand as well. "Come on. Let's go get our minds occupied with something else."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What do you have in mind?"

Piper turned her head to one side.

"How about UNO?"


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I would like to thank everyone for encouraging me. It really means a lot!**

**I think I will finish this. In honor of those of you continue reading. That's the least you deserve. Thank you. Thank you.**

**Quiz time: Do you guys prefer one update a week, but a long chapter? Or two updates-possibly three- a week but shorter chapters?**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

9

_One week later_

It was a sunny afternoon and the inmates were outside enjoying the day. Piper, Alex, Morello, Nicky, Big Boo, and Red were sitting in a circle. Not something they'd usually do, but today was an exception. The day was too nice to be spent indoors.

Big Boo was telling them of a time when she had been kicked out of a club. "And then the guy comes over and he looks at me and at the woman in my lap and," she burst out in laughter. "He looks at the girls and he tells her 'I didn't know you were lesbian?'. Then he leaves." Boo was bending over holding her stomach.

"Then what?" Nicky kicked Boo trying to calm her down. Piper and Alex looked at each other. Piper raised her eyebrows and shrugged. Alex smiled and turned back to Boo.

"Then she looks at me and asks me if I knew what he was talking about." Boo manages to say in between fits of laughter.

"And?" Morello asked. "You have to tell us."

Boo waved her hand dismissing them. She was trying to regain her posture. She took a deep breath and got serious. "I told her I didn't know. She didn't care much because I had my hand under her dress. You know," she made a suggestive motion with her hand "I was too busy feeling the pie and she liked it."

"How was it? Warm or cold?" Nicky kicked her again. Morello looked at Nicky but then turned away, her cheeks red.

"The warmest pie. Back then." Boo made a V shape with her middle and index finger, then she placed her tongue in between them, "Very good too."

"Oh you girls are out of it." Red said, "This isn't for me. I should go before you make my love for pies disappear."

"Oh come on Red. Don't tell us Healy's rubbing off on you." Nicky joked. She knew Red wasn't homophobic, but she liked messing with the Russian,

"You girls know I'm not, but this is not for me." She waved them goodbye and left.

Boo closed her eyes and leaned back on the grass. "Guess she'll miss the end of the story. Anyways, so I took her to the back and I got my hand dirty. Also had something to eat. If you know what I mean. The little thing was squirming and moaning so loud that the guy heard her.

So he comes over and peeks around and sees her with her skirt up her waist and I'm between her legs and she's moaning right?"

"Right." They all say in unison wanting to know what happened next.

"Well he had been trying to get in her pants for a while but he couldn't. And when he saw me fucking her head off, he lost it. He straight out told her that I wasn't a man. She didn't believe him at first until I pulled my pants down and pushed her face down." Boo grabbed her crotch.

"You didn't?!" Nicky squeaked.

"Oh I did. She was terrified and ran out screaming. Next thing you know I have two bouncers kicking me out the club. By then I was too wasted to care and I had already fucked a girl. Mission done." Boo got back up and stretched.

"She didn't call the cops on you?" Piper asked in disbelief.

"No. What was she going to tell them anyway? 'Arrest her because she gave me head but I didn't know it was a woman.'

She was too embarrassed to even admit it the next day and when she tried getting with the dude, he reminded her of who she had been with. I think she was traumatized after that. What about you Morello? You're so quiet. Tell us something interesting."

Morello raised her hands in front of her and shook her head. "No. I have nothing exciting to share."

"Oh come on sweetcakes. That is a straight out lie." Nicky said. She looked at Piper then at Alex "I'm sure even Chapman has some nice stories to tell, don't you?" she winked at Piper.

Piper was about to reply to Nicky when they heard footsteps. They turned around and there was Bennett. He stopped and greeted them all.

"Afternoon ladies."

"Hi." They all replied. He was standing above them so they had to raise their eyes. The sun was bright but he blocked its rays.

"I need you to come with me. You're out on assignment." He said to Morello.

"I thought I had a clean schedule for the next week or so. I wasn't informed of it yet." Morello protested.

Bennett reached behind his neck and scratched. He looked back at the prison and then turned back around. "I didn't know either, but Caputo told me to take you to him. Special assignment."

Morello stood and looked at the women. "Guess fun's over for me."

"Don't worry hot stuff. We'll get some story out of you the next time." Nicky toyed with her.

"You're unbelievable." Morello scoffed.

"I've heard that before. Remember where?" She winked at her.

"Oookay. Why don't we get going?" Bennett interrupted them. While he had nothing against girl on girl action, he was getting uncomfortable standing there and listening at them flirt.

"Well, guess I'll see you guys later." She waved them goodbye and walked away with Bennett. Nicky looked at Morello's back and her mood changed.

"Aww shucks." She started pulling some grass out and playing with it, weaving some strands together. "Well, I'm going to find Red. You guys staying?"

"I'll go with you. My ass cheeks are getting sore." Boo stood and extended her hand out. "Either of you coming?"

Piper shook her head. "No. I think I'll stay here. Alex?"

"I'll stay here too. We'll catch up with you later."

Nicky pressed Alex's shoulder and gave Piper a nudge with her foot. "Alright love birds. We'll leave you two alone. Come on Boo."

They watched as Nicky and Boo walked away. They were pushing at each other, looking like playful classmates. Alex chuckled.

"What?" Piper asked her. She had seen them walking away and wondered if she missed anything that Alex had seen.

"Those two are a circus. It's just funny how they say they hate each other but always get along."

Piper looked down and smiled. "Kind of like us." She pulled at some string at the bottom of her pants.

"Yeah. Kind of like us, except…" Alex stopped and Piper looked up expecting her to continue. She didn't.

"Except?"

"They're friendly."

"And we're not?" Piper asked quizzically.

Alex stood up and stared away for a while lost in thought. After appearing to have made up her mind, she bent down and got face to face with Piper. She brought her lips close to Piper's and started closing the distance between them. Piper's lips parted expectantly. When there was only a couple of centimeter between them, Alex changed her course and instead placed a kiss to the side of Piper's mouth.

"We've never been friends Piper." She said then got back up again and walked away leaving Piper in a dreamy state. She touched the place where Alex's lips had just been.

Piper could swear she felt her heart stop.

* * *

Taystee and her gang were in the TV room. They were sitting down flipping through the channels. They couldn't agree on what to watch.

She wanted to watch the food channel, while the others wanted to watch some cartoons. Whenever she thought they would all like something, one of them would complain and so she had to change channels.

"Come on! We've been at it for half an hour already." Watson complained. She put her face in her hands and moaned. "I just want to watch something. I don't care what it is anymore just something that isn't food. The least I need is the image of a chocolate cake or pizza."

Taystee turned back to look at them and shrugged. She changed the channel and saw it was the news. Just as she was about to switch it once more, she noticed something that made her stop. There on the front of the news was a place she knew too well.

Litchfield.

The others didn't seem to notice and let their objections know when she didn't change the channel. Watson reached over and tried getting the remote out of her hands. "Come on man! Not the news."

Taystee put one arm in front of her and shooed Watson away. "Look. It's us." She pointed at the T.V.

When the others looked at the screen, it quickly changed to another prison. "No it's not." Watson placed her hand and wiggled her fingers. "Now give."

"Just let me see what they're saying and it's yours." Curiosity had gotten the best of Taystee. Watson complied and sat back in her spot. Taystee turned the volume up.

"Most of this prisons are not classified as maximum security. They have inmates who are serving sentences that either cannot be served at a regular jail, or their offenses do not qualify them to be put in maximum." The man with dark hair was saying.

"However that could all change. We now go live with Kathy Birch who has the story. Kathy."

The screen changed from the man to a blonde woman. She was standing in front of what appeared to be a courthouse.

"Thanks John. I am outside the State's main courthouse where Celia Conrad, States Attorney, has just boarded her car and left. We were the first and only on the scene thanks to my sources and we were able to talk to her and have her answer a few of our questions. I know give you the feed from a few moments ago." She nodded at the camera signaling the crew to change to the video feedback.

"Why do you want to watch this?" Poussey stood next to Taystee.

"Because. Now hush and let me listen." She put her hand on Poussey's mouth and looked back at the screen.

"That's it I'm out." Watson jumped from her place and walked out the door. Thankfully for Taystee, their small exchange of words didn't make her miss anything. She turned back to the T.V.

The screen changed to that of a white woman, who appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties. Her hair was red, cut short, and styled so that there were small spikes here and there. It looked like there was a small fire in her head. She had two pearl earrings and a small pendant in the shape of an owl that hung from her neck. Other than that, she wasn't wearing any make up.

She was wearing a black skirt that reached just above her knees. It wasn't to lose or too tight, but fit perfectly. She had matched the skirt with a white blouse and a beige raincoat that was opened at the front. Its laces flowing freely with each of her steps. On her feet were short black heels.

She was accompanied by other men and women who were dressed similarly. They were covering their faces with their suitcases. The woman ignored them and continued her way down the stairs.

The camera moved trying to get a closer view of her. Kathy stepped in the camera's view and brought out a mic and pointed it at the woman.

"Ms. Conrad, do you mind if we ask you a few questions." Kathy asked.

"The woman took out a pair of glasses from her coat and placed them on her eyes. "Sure. You have until we get to the bottom of these stairs."

"Thank you." Kathy looked ecstatic. "Is it true that you want to push a bill that would make some changes in the punishments of current inmates?" She held the mic leveled to Celia's mouth and walked with her.

"Yes." Celia confirmed. She was looking straight at the camera, or that's what Taystee could tell. She couldn't see her eyes.

"What type of changes?" Kathy continued to walk with Celia.

"These bill would allow the state to re-evaluate some punishments that were handed out and measure the severity of them."

"How would this affect inmates? You know how many prisoners the state of New York currently has? How would the state deal with such a huge number?"

"Longer sentences would be served for multiple offenses. We-I- am aware of the number. However, we wouldn't be revising every single one of them, just those that stand out. Fair and severe punishment will be served."

Celia Conrad looked back at one of the men behind her. "Is that the car?" She asked him. He nodded and walked ahead of them.

"One more question Mrs. Conrad. Is it true that you're also pushing to reinstate Capital Punishment?"

Celia looked at Kathy. "We're at the end of the stairs kid. You're out of time. No more questions." She raised her hand in front of the camera and took the last step down.

The cameraman followed her and they saw her get into a black suburban with two men and one of the other woman. The suburban then sped away and the screened turned black before cutting back to present time.

"There you have it John. State Attorney Celia Conrad herself confirming that there could be major changes for the prison system."

The screen split in two showing both John and Kathy, John had a hand on the side of his ear, probably hearing from a transmitter.

"Could you explain to us how this would affect the state and the public Kathy?"

Kathy shook her head. "Yes John. If Mrs. Conrad does manage to gain support, this would allow the system to evaluate current sentences. If they see fit, they could double sentences and transfer prisoners to maximum facilities.

This would rise state spending up to 5%. Now that might not seem like a big percentage but when you look at the current budget for the prisons, this puts them at a disadvantage and under budget, not considering that that figure will multiply in coming years."

"Let me stop you right there Kathy," John interrupted her. "What you're saying is that there won't be enough money to cover for this added labor?"

"Correct John. The state would rise taxes. A few cents per dollar. It might not seem like much but over a period of time it will amount and multiply four or even more times. Who will pay for this? We will."

"That's not good news. Now you also asked her about Capital Punishment. What is that about?"

"Well John, one of my sources has informed me that Mrs. Conrad wants to bring back the death penalty. She did not confirm that."

"She didn't deny it either. Now Kathy, if that were true, that would be more spending for New York. Hiking our taxes even more!

Now, would this be a choice if her first bills does pass? Will inmates whose punishment be re-evaluated be submitted for death row?"

"I do not know right now John. But we will keep investigating and reporting on this matter. Back to you John."

Taystee turned off the T.V having heard enough. She turned to Poussey.

"What?" Poussey said.

"Did you not just hear the news?"

"Yeah. So?"

"They want to bring back the death penalty. That hasn't been in use since 1963."

"Well that don't mean anything. Like the lady said, only repeated offenders will get added time. I don't think any of us will get it any time soon."

Taystee crossed her arms. "Ms. Claudette was sent to maximum."

"Yeah, but she didn't kill anyone. I don't think assaulting an officer counts as murder. Chill Taystee. Chill."

Taystee looked at the black screen. "Yeah, well my cousin's down there for murder."

* * *

Morello sat in the van waiting for Caputo and Bennett. They hadn't told her much of why they had driven down to the police station or why they had wanted her to drive them.

On their drive there, Caputo had informed her that the gym was almost complete. _Thank God._ She had thought to herself. She couldn't take the racket anymore. She-like everyone else- was tired of being woken so early.

She didn't pay much attention after that, instead focusing on the road. Driving the prison van allowed her to see the outside and get fresh air. While it was a privilege, it was also torture. She could see the outside, unlike the others, but that didn't mean she actually enjoyed it. She was just reminded of what she was missing out on.

Morello tapped her fingers on the steering wheel and continued to wait. She saw a similar van like the one she drove pull up. She couldn't see who was inside because the windows were tinted.

The door to the police station opened and out came Caputo and Bennett. Caputo signaled for Bennett to approach the van then walked behind him. When they reached the passenger side, the driver side opened and out stepped a tall African American officer. He motioned to the side of the van and tapped the window a few times.

The back doors opened and a white female officer jumped out. She signaled for whoever was inside to come out. After a moment, a woman wearing a blue prison jumpsuit jumped out. Morello couldn't see her face as a mane of blonde hair covered her face.

The blonde walked to the other side of the van and Morello lost sight of her. Caputo talked to the male officer and appeared to nod. He then turned to Bennett and disappeared behind the van. Bennett turned to Morello and waved. He wanted her to get closer.

"Here we go." She said and moved the van forward.

* * *

"I don't get her you know. I just don't. It's like she loves me today, but the tomorrow she will push me away." Piper was talking to Nicky. They were sitting next to each other their shoulder's touching.

"Hmm. You got it tough kid. That's Vause. Difficult to understand." Nicky patted Piper in the back. "You just have to deal with it."

"I just grr" Piper fisted her hands and growled. "I wish I knew what is going on in her head. The more I try to understand her, the more confused I get. It's so easy that it's actually hard."

"Yup. Sounds like our friend Vause." Nicky agreed. Piper was about to say something else when they heard several voices. Nicky peered over the top of her wall and saw some of the inmates running out the doors.

"Hey!" she screamed. "What's going on?"

One of the inmates stopped, her hand on the door.

"Morello's back with Caputo and Bennett."

"And?"

"And they're not alone."

Nicky turned around. She and Piper stared at each other before running after them.


	10. Chapter 11

**OH EM GEE! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER FOR SEASON THREE? IF NOT, GO WATCH IT NOW BEFORE I SPOIL ANYTHING. BE WARNED!**

**DID YOU WATCH IT?!**

**Ok end of caps, but holy mole that was brilliant. I have never been this excited for a show since Legend of the Seeker. (Which unfortunately didn't see a season three.) I can't wait!**

**My heart broke on the scene were Alex is crying. :[ I just could not help it. She has been this strong person and now we will finally get to see her weaker side. I still can't help feeling this pain. (Clutches chest)**

**Oh, and when she hits that old lady? I wonder why.**

**I also want to know what's with Sophia and that lady.**

**How did you guys feel? **

**I can't wait and guess what? I am planning to take a vacation the week that season 3 comes out so I could watch it the moment it starts streaming. Is that overdoing it? I don't think so. That's awesomeness right there!**

**Anyways, a couple things. I was thinking of speeding things up and trying to get my story done before season 3 comes out, that way my plotline won't be influenced. I want to keep it original. Unless you guys want me to make it long. After all, if there is a season four, it takes a while damn year for it to be streamed. **

**Two, do not worry! I have two other stories planned out. They are OITNB related, but with a twist. I can't tell you yet because I haven't finished this one yet.**

**Three, do you guys read on watt pad? I was told by someone that I would get a bigger audience there, so if I changed my publishing there, would you follow me? –Not happening anytime soon but maybe with my other stories.-**

**Anyways, here is a small chapter I wrote you lovely people. Tell me what you like, what you don't like, what you would like, and so on!**

**Enjoy.**

**-Vehsman.**

10

Piper was next to Nicky. They were standing in front of one of the windows that looked out to the main entrance. By the time they had arrived, whoever had been inside the vehicle was already gone. There was no sign of Morello either.

Piper stared out at the clouds. The weather had made a sudden change. The blue sky was now filled with dark rain clouds and the wind was whistling in an eerie way. It amused her how fast it had change. How a good day could easily go bad. Kind of like her life.

One day it was all happy and good and next thing you know there were dark clouds obscuring the light. She heard a loud sighed and turned to the noise. It was Nicky. Piper had forgotten she wasn't alone,

Nicky pressed her forehead against the glass and placed her hands on either side. "Ahh. The wait is killing me Chapman." She turned to Piper. "Who do you think they came back with?"

Piper shrugged. "No idea. Could be one of the inmates."

Nicky faced Piper, her eyes going wide. "Who do you think it is?" Piper could tell that Nicky was thinking the same thing she was. Which of the three inmates had just arrived to Litchfield?

A loud rumble interrupted them. Piper looked outside and saw the rain starting to fall. It was coming down in a steady pattern, the droplets barely audibly. She saw a few birds fly out of a tree.

"I have no idea." Piper looked up at the clouds and noticed they were getting darker. It seemed there was a storm approaching.

_"Hurry up! You're going to get wet." Alex rushed Piper. Piper laughed and pushed Alex._

"You think it's her?" Nicky scratched her neck. She looked at Piper then back out again. The rain didn't seem to bother her.

"You mean Grim or whatever her name is?"

"Yeah. You think it's her?" Nicky replied.

The rain started coming down harder, splashing into the windows and looking like small daggers being thrown at them.

_Alex grabbed Piper's hand and pushed her through the elevator doors. She looked over to Piper and smiled. She took her hand and pulled her into an embrace. _

_ "We made it." She whispered to Piper. Alex then kissed Piper's forehead as she hugged her tighter. When the elevator door's opened, she pulled Piper behind her and headed down the hall. _

"Chapman? Woohoo?" Nicky waved a hand in front of Piper's eyes. "Anybody there?"

"Sorry. I was listening to the rain." Piper blinked her thoughts away. "I don't know. Could be either one of them. It doesn't have to be her today."

A bright flash covered the sky followed by a deep rumbling thunder that shook the prison. They could feel its power through the ground and up their feet. Piper looked out the window at the rain that was now falling like a meteorite shower. It hit everything on its journey down, making loud banging noises against anything it hit.

_FLASHBACK_

Alex opened the door and pulled Piper in. She looked around and found the "DO NOT DISTURB' sign and hanged it outside.

"There. Now, we'll be alone." She pulled Piper and placed her hands on both sides of her face. She looked deep into Piper's eyes and then slowly made her way to her lips. She moved her mouth against Piper's.

The kiss was slow and sensual. Alex took her time in savoring Piper's taste. It was sweet like honey but at the same time it burned like cinnamon. It was a weird combination but Alex loved it. She never got enough of it.

Piper wrapped her hands around Alex's neck. She grabbed a fist of her hair and gave it a small tug. Alex pushed back and looked her in the eyes.

"Someone's getting impatient." She laughed and then returned to her rightful place. Piper's lips.

She kissed her slower this time, her lips slowly feeling Piper's impatient ones. Piper pulled her hair once more urging her to speed it up. When Alex didn't, Piper growled.

Alex pulled back and raised her eyebrows. "Now that's new. Why don't we change into something warmer? I'm also in the mood for hot chocolate." She let go of Piper's face and walked into their bedroom. Piper followed.

When Piper walked in, Alex was already busy searching through drawers. She pulled out a black t-shirt and some black leggings. She turned around and saw Piper standing at the door, her hands crossed on her chest.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked her.

Piper looked down her slim figure and met Alex's eyes. "You sure you want me to put more clothes on?"

Alex removed her soaked t-shirt and threw it at Piper. She reacted fast enough, catching it in one hand before it hit her in the face.

"Change Piper. I don't want you getting sick." Alex warned, then walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Piper looked around the room. When they had left earlier in the morning, their bed had been undone. Now that they were back, the linens had been changed and the bed done. The dirty plates from their breakfast already removed.

They were staying at a five star hotel in New York, on one of Alex's 'business trips' and due to Alex's job, they were able to get top notch accommodations. Piper would have been fine staying at a Motel 8, but Alex had insisted they come here.

She knew her girlfriend wasn't trying to impress her, but knew she was accustomed to the luxurious life. Alex liked getting things done for her, and since she had the money, she spared no expense. It made Piper uncomfortable, but she loved Alex and so here they were.

Trying to forget where she was, she walked to one of the drawers and pulled a t-shirt and pants out. She was going to open another drawer to get undergarments when she decided she was going commando. She would shower later anyways.

When she was done changing, she walked over the mirror and eyed herself from head to toe. Since there was no bra on her chest, her nipples pierced the thin cotton. She shivered and walked over to the thermostat turning it up. She heard the soft hum of the heater indicating it was working.

Piper went back out to the living room and sat on one of the black couches. As her weight pressed down, the scent of new leather filled her nostrils. Everything about this place screamed money. She reached behind her and grabbed one of the cushions, placing it on one of the corners and then lied down. She extended her full body along the couch and waited for Alex.

A few moments later, Alex emerged. She threw one of her sweaters at Piper. "Here."

"What for?" Piper complained. She sat up and eyed the sweater.

"Come on Piper. We both know your cold." Alex eyed her shirt, noticing Piper's erect nipples and Piper became conscious. She quickly pulled the sweater over her shoulders and wrapped her arms around herself.

"How did you know?" She asked as she lied down once more.

"Because you're Piper." Alex made her way across the room and sat next to her. "And I know you." She looked at Piper then bent down over her. She gave her a peck on the cheek and stood.

"Hey!" Piper patted the vacant spot. "Come back here." When Alex only laughed she pouted her lips. "Please. I'm very, very cold." She pretended to shiver.

Alex shook her head and extended her hand to Piper. "Hot chocolate. Remember?"

Piper rolled her eyes and took Alex's hand. She pulled Piper by the hand and led them to the kitchen, motioning for Piper to sit down on one of the stools as she started opening cabinets.

Piper placed her chin on one of her hands and looked as Alex moved around the space. "How do you even know they have chocolate mix here?"

Alex continued opening cabinet doors. She took out a tea kettle and walked towards the sink. She turned it on and filled the kettle with water.

"I made the request when I booked us here." Alex walked to the stove and placed the kettle on top. She turned the knob and nodded when she saw the fire ignite.

"So you asked them to have chocolate?" Piper mused.

"You never know when the occasion might arise kid." Alex smiled. She walked to another cabinet and reached up. When her hand came down, she had a small can. She placed it next to the stove.

"See. I told you." She sat on the stool opposite Piper.

"You're something else you know?" Piper placed her hands on the counter between her and Alex.

"I've been told that before. I like it better when it comes from you. It's different."

"Yeah?"

Alex took Piper's hands in her own and rubbed them, trying to warm them up. She turned her hand over and with her thumb sooth the skin there. "Yeah."

Piper reversed the action so that Alex's hands were now on hers. "Why is that?"

Alex stood and walked to the window. It covered one whole wall and you could see the view of the city. It was still early but the rain clouds made it seem like it was later than it actually was. The lighting and thunder barely audible through the insulated walls.

Piper walked over and stood next to Alex. Alex looked down at Piper's hand and took a hold of it.

She thought on what Piper had asked her? Why were things different when she was with Piper? Why did things that people say to her before, have more meaning when Piper said them?

Sure, she'd been given compliments and she had made sure to thank those who gave them to her, but she had never gave it much thought. But when Piper said something, she took it to the heart.

Piper' hand was warmer now. She could feel a pulse. The sign that Piper was alive. That small feeling made Alex feel so much joy. Piper was alive and she was with Alex.

Alex wondered what would happen to her when she would no longer feel that small rhythm at the base of Piper's hand. Her insides recoiled and she pushed the thought away. Instead, she looked over the city. She could see the traffic that made New York well known. Hundreds of umbrellas moved underneath. There were different colors and sizes. From up here, they looked like tiny colored dots.

They stood there, holding hands, for a few minutes until they heard the whistle from the kettle letting them know the water was boiling. Alex dropped Piper's hand and walked back to the stove.

She removed the kettle and opened a cabinet, bringing out two mugs. She filled the mugs halfway full. "How do you want yours?"

"I'll take it warm." Piper sat on the stool as Alex nodded and got to work.

She opened the can and used the scoop that came with it to pour some of the powder into the mugs. She opened one of the drawers and retrieved a silver spoon. She used it to stir the contents in the mug. When they were fully dissolved, she placed the spoon in the sink and filled Piper's mug with some cold water. She took a sip and when she was satisfied that it was warm enough, she placed it in front of Piper.

"Thanks." Piper placed her hands around the mug enjoying its warmth. Now that Alex's wasn't holding her hands, they were getting cold.

Piper looked at Alex as she prepared her own drink. She moved in slow graceful steps. Her hands working in sync.

Here was a woman who commanded fear and respect. With one look she could kill. If any men or woman tried to flirt with her, she could stop them in their tracks. Her stare intimidating the bravest of suitors.

This was a woman who could have anyone she wanted. And here she was. At a luxurious hotel. With Piper. Making them hot chocolate.

Piper's heart fluttered and her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. Her cheeks felt warm and the sides of her mouth involuntarily pulled up into a smile.

Alex finished and sat down. Her own cup in her hands. She took a sip and looked at Piper. They didn't speak, both taking a sip here and there.

After a while, Piper finished and placed her mug to the side. She reached over and did the same with Alex's.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet." Alex reached for her mug but instead was met with Piper's hands.

"You didn't answer me." Piper stated.

"Answer what." Alex avoided her gaze.

"Why is it different?" She insisted.

Alex took a deep breath and placed her hands flat on the counter. She had hoped Piper forgot about it, but this was Piper and she knew she wouldn't. "Piper you know I love you."

"I know."

"This is hard for me. I'm not used to letting others in. You now this. But with you it's different." The rain started coming down harder and the thunder became louder that they could actually hear it. Alex turned around and saw sky flashing with lighting. A white, bright, blinding light. She blinked a few times.

Maybe the thunder will be loud enough so Piper won't hear me, she thought to herself. She turned back around at the awaiting Piper.

"It's like you're an atomic bomb designed to break me down and I don't mean that in a bad way. It's just that all my life I have been building walls so high that it's impossible to climb them. I keep people out because eventually they will hurt you"

"I never will." Piper cut in. Alex gave her a small smile.

"I'm not saying you will, but people hurt you. After my dad, well I just felt rejected. I didn't want to be hurt again.

I had this mental picture were he would be happy to see me. He would hug me and we would both cry. That didn't happened and it never will. I was hurt by him. It hurt like shit Piper. After him I swore I would never let it happen again. That's why I have kept myself guarded.

All this years I have gone about without giving much thought to what others say to me. To their opinions. To their comments. To anything. I don't care about any of them.

But then you came and it's like you crashed into me. You brought down my walls and now I hold onto every word you say.

My thoughts are filled with you Piper. There is nothing else but you in my head. Every day. Every minute. Every second. It's you. And it scares me because I have never felt like this before.

When you say something, my brain analyzes it in a million different ways. I want to be better. I need to be better. For you. I want to make you happy. I want to be the reason why you smile everyday Piper.

I have never tried to decipher every word from someone else but yours. It's like this burning feeling inside me that needs to know what you're thinking. What you're actually thinking and not just what you say or portray on the outside.

When you tell me I look beautiful, I FEEL beautiful because it's coming from you. I've been told that before, but I felt like I was a lust object to them. They were trying to get lucky or I just didn't care about them.

But when you say it, I see it. I see me. The real me. Because that's what you do Piper. You bring out the real me."

Piper was shocked. She didn't know what to think. She had thought that her feelings for Alex were strong and perhaps weren't reciprocated, but here was proof that they were just as strong.

Alex had spilled her heart and practically told her that she broke her. That she had managed to do what other's couldn't. She couldn't help feeling pride at knowing that she held Alex Vause's heart. And the way Alex expressed herself? It just melted Piper's whole being.

The whole time Alex had spoken, she had avoided looking at Piper. Now Piper knew why, she was scared that Piper would mock her. But how could she?

Piper walked over to Alex and knelt down next to her, getting as close as possible. Alex's hair covered half her face and Piper tucked it behind Alex's ears.

"Alex." She whispered. "Alex look at me." Alex looked up. Her eyes were watery.

"I love you Al. With all my heart." Piper clenched her fist in front of her heart. "You don't have to feel embarrassed or judged by me for telling me this. I know how hard it must be for you, but I will never judge you."

Piper closed the distance between them and kissed Alex. Through the kiss, she let Alex know that she felt the same way. They were meant to be together despite what others said.

She deepened the kiss and placed one hand on Alex's jaw. Their lips moved in rhythm, knowing what to do without being told. They kissed for a while until they were out of breath. Finally pulling away, they both smiled.

"If I knew what I would get, I would have told you sooner." Alex joked.

"Al."

"Yes Piper.

"I love you too and you don't have to be afraid because I will never hurt you." Piper used her thumb to wipe away one of the tears that had fallen on Alex's cheek

"I know you won't kid." Alex replied and sniffed.

"I will never hurt Al, because I will never leave you." Piper said and then closed the distance between them once more.

The rain continued pouring down over New York City. The streets had cleared of pedestrians and traffic had gotten worse. The lighting continued, making it seem as if the sky were taking pictures. Thunder boomed louder than ever, but none of that mattered, because on one of the floors that the fanciest and most expensive hotel the city offered, there were two lovers who had just expressed their love for each other.

And one of them had just promised to stay by other's side. Forever.

_END OF FLASHBACK_


	11. Chapter 12

**Hey I am so glad you guys liked that chapter! Really, it makes me happy knowing I am pleasing you! **

**Well what watt pad is, it's like fanfiction I think? I don't know. Anyways no worries. I am not going there anytime soon so be assured you will still read my story here.**

**I hope that I am going at a good pace and that you don't think I'm going in circles.**

**This will be a busy week so I might get the next chapter until Thursday or Friday. **

**I got my sister hooked on OITNB and she was already obsessed by the middle of episode 2 from season one! HA! That's the second person already.**

**So I have a ton loads of ideas for books but I don't have time and it really makes me sad. Anyways, this is the one that is taking up my weekends and afternoons. I try to give you guys something that I would read. **

**AI also have this idea for a television series that I would love to see one day made but I don't have time to write it. I'm only one person and it would be better if I had a teammate. I mean I already have the main story lines and it would probably be six seasons. I have the major stuff down but I know that you have to write a pilot before submitting your idea to any studio and even then you need a rep or something.**

**The ideas seems great or that's what I have been told by the three persons whom I shared it with. I was thinking of maybe looking for someone to help me but no one around me really likes to write.**

**It's very sad. -_-**

**Anyways sorry this is so long. Also, I have come to the conclusion that there is ABSOLUTELY NO WAY I WILL BE DONE BEFORE JUNE 12****TH****. NO WAY.**

**I am already twelve chapters in and I'm not even of a third way to the ending. I hope you are enjoying it and thanks for your support.**

**The lyrics at the beginning are from "Where I stood" By Missy Higgins. The song started playing and I had to use it. I used some parts of her song. Go check out. It's one of those songs that doesn't have enough recognition.**

**Missy, I am not using your song to monetize. It all –the lyrics only- belong to you and I am solely using them for entertainment purposes.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

11

_I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none_

There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end

…

_All I know is that I should_

"What do you think Vause?" Morello stared at the blonde currently making her way to orientation.

"She seems nice." Alex replied.

"Doesn't she remind you of Piper?"

Alex shook her head. "I don't see any resemblance."

"Must be the blonde hair. She seems nice. I'm sure she'll be fine."

Alex stared at the blonde as she walked away. Morello had arrived and was showing the new inmate, when they had bumped into Alex. Morello had introduced her to Alex and then sent her off on her way.

From the small talk with the blonde, she could tell she seemed like a nice person, but for some reason she failed to make an impression on Alex.

It wasn't that she was looking for eye candy- she had enough of that with Piper- but something just didn't click. It looked like there was more to her then what meets the eye. Like she was hiding something.

Her gut told her to be cautious. She was a natural when it came to reading people. It was second nature to her. She was mostly right.

It had warned her against Piper. If only she'd listened.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

Laughter filled Alex's ears. She could hear her own mixed with the others'. She sat at a table surrounded by some of her friends. No not friends. Acquaintances.

She liked hanging with them as they managed to keep her entertained, but she would never invite them over to her house. They weren't that meaningful to her. While some might say she was a bad friend for doing that to them, she saw it as keeping herself from being hurt. Everyone did that. Even friends.

There was no way she would be surprised by any of them. If they did something to her, she would easily move on onto the next person.

It was also fair to say that their company did keep her satisfied. It filled that void in her chest. She had Sylvie, but things weren't working out between them. For Sylvie things were going great between them but it was different for Alex.

Sylvie was missing something. Alex was attracted to her, but then again, Alex was attracted to a lot of women. She saw them at bars, clubs, wherever she went, there was always someone she liked. But for some stupid reason-Alex still had trouble figuring out what it was- she had gotten in a relationship with the other woman.

After some time of dating, Sylvie had moved in with her. How? Once more Alex was left wondering how the other woman had slithered into her life. How that casual one night stand ended up in Alex's home, was beyond her understanding.

It was fun at first. Even Alex admitted that much, but after several months it had become torture. No person should come home and sit in the driveway deciding whether they should enter or not. That was an everyday thing Alex did. She always had second thoughts when coming home.

As much as Alex despised her relationship with her, there was something that Sylvie did for her-she kept Alex sane. Because without her, she would succumb to the empty void that loneliness brought.

The people around her kept her company for the time they spent time with her-aside from the fact that they did it for their own interest since Alex always offered to pay for everything. But when they were gone… Sylvie was there to keep her company when Alex felt alone.

Alex's mom wasn't with her. She wanted to keep her as far away from harm. She wouldn't necessarily be proud of her daughter's job. Since she was the only person Alex had, Alex was left alone. She had been able to stand it at first but then it changed.

Money had kept her happy but when you had everything you wanted, things became glum. She had found out that money didn't always buy happiness, but it did buy company-the people around her-and that company kept her distracted for some time.

After going home, that sadness would fill her once more. That's were Sylvie came in. She helped her cope. She didn't have to do or say anything. All she did was lay next to Alex and let her know that there was an actual human being next to her. That she wasn't alone. Sylvie was there for Alex.

But that wasn't enough to keep their relationship going anymore. It was becoming repetitive and Alex constantly found herself outside their home waiting for the lights to go out indicating that Sylvie had gone to bed. She then would go in and sleep herself. The next day she would tell Sylvie that it had been a long day.

"Oh man. This is fucking great." Lilian said. She was one of the woman sitting with Alex. Lilian then tipped her glass and drank the tequila shot and made a face when it burned her throat. "Alex you sure you don't mind if I ask for another?"

Alex raised her own glass and tipped it back. Like Lilian, it also burned her throat. She brought down the glass and smacked it against the table.

"Of course not. You guys are my buddies." She made sure not to say friends. They never noticed.

Alex raised her hand getting the bartender's attention and motioned for him to bring them more. He gave her a thumbs up showing her he saw her and got to filling more shot glasses for them.

She turned to Lilian and gave her a small smile. She didn't care that she spent money on them. Money wasn't a problem for her and she knew that they only asked her out of manners. They knew she would take care of their tab.

Tonight she wanted to get hammered. She felt like shit after having argued with her girlfriend. It wasn't guilt or anything, but she found it frustrating that they were fighting over the smallest things. Like today for example- Alex wanted to go bar hopping and Sylvie insisted they go to one of her friends parties.

Alex wasn't in the mood so she had told Sylvie and the woman had reacted violently. She swinged at Alex-or at least tried- and stormed out the house. That was fine with Alex. She would still go out. Sylvie wasn't ruining her plans.

And so here she was, an hour later. Surrounded by people she didn't consider friends and drinking. Half the time she wasn't paying attention to what they were saying but would make sure to occasionally laugh.

They were now discussing Bush and his new security measures at airports after 9/11. The other woman looked at her expectantly and so she added her own thoughts.

"They took my moisturizer, guys. I had to walk through the airport barefoot. I mean, if Bush fucking wins again, we're all moving to Berlin." She said and they all agreed.

She was thinking of maybe calling it an early night when the door opened. In walked a woman with wavy blonde hair. She couldn't see her face but something made Alex turn. The way she walked wasn't try hard, but was hypnotizing and it managed to make Alex look.

_Don't. Don't do it. _The voices in her head warned her.

But Alex had to know who this was. She just had to. Her chest was pulling at her but the rational voices in her head were telling her to let it go. Without giving it much thought, she said the first thing that came to her head.

"Hey, you Laura Ingalls Wilder. We're skipping America before the apocalypse. Wanna come?" She blurted.

The blonde turned and looked for the source. When she saw Alex her face turned into a puzzled look. "Sorry?"

Alex's heart skipped a few beats. The void that was in her chest disappeared and she felt like the empty space was filled. The blonde had the most gorgeous face. Her lips were enticing, her jawline prominent. Her eyes were blue like the ocean. So deep that Alex would drown if she kept staring at them. Luckily for her, the bartender called the blonde and she turned just in time.

It was as if she had been struck with a bat. Her thoughts suddenly clear and she was on a mission. Her insides warned her, that gut instinct kicking into action. It was warning her that this woman was trouble.

That gut instinct rarely failed her and she had learned to trust it. But right now that didn't matter. She had to know who this was. It was all happening so fast, but she could see everything in slow motion. She felt a pang of jealousy seeing the bartender speaking to her. How was this possible?

Her companions turned to see who she had spoken too and some shook their heads at her. They all knew she was dating Sylvie, but they also had a feeling that things weren't going great between them.

If blondie had a magnetic field, it was definitely working on Alex because right now she was being pulled towards her. So against the warning her rational side was shouting at her, and against the disapproving looks she got from those sitting at the table, she left her chair and walked towards the blonde.

Mission in mind: Conquest.

Little did Alex know, this was the beginning of the most excruciating pain she would ever feel. From that moment forward, her life would become a rollercoaster and Alex was riding front.

_END FLASHBACK_

After waiting for a major part of an hour, Piper and Nicky decided to head back to their bunks. The rain was still falling and the lighting had scared them. There were dark clouds that made it seem like night and they were in no mood to be near any windows.

As they made their way back, O'Neill came around the corner with several of the other inmates. He walked towards them and stopped a few feet away.

"Tornado warning. We have to head to the gym. No windows there."

"You got to be fucking kidding me?" Nicky said. She looked out through one of the smaller windows on the side and noticed the clouds were getting darker. "Ah shit. Why the gym?"

"Safest place and it was completed in the morning."

Piper shrugged at Nicky and they followed him. It seemed they were the only ones left in the hallways and they made their way to the gymnasium.

All the staff and inmates from the wing were there. There were officers and staff standing and each had a group of inmates sitting in a circle around them.

Caputo was in the middle talking to Healy. O'Neill walked towards them. Piper and the other's stopped a few feet before O'Neill.

"Found them. Where do you want them?" O'Neill gestured at the women behind him.

Healy answered before Caputo. "Nichols and Chapman with Bennett. The rest stay with you." He gave Piper a sideways glance and continued to speak with Caputo. The assistant warden made no objection.

"All right, you heard. Bennett's on the far corner over there." O'Neill pointed to the far right.

Piper didn't see Alex there and looked around. She finally noticed her in another group with Bell. So that's why Healy sent her with Bennett. He wanted to keep them apart. She turned around and Healy was smirking at her. He turned away and continued speaking.

"What did you do to him?" Nicky questioned. "He's been looking at you and Vause like you're puppy chow."

"Nothing. He's a homophobic prick." Piper was pissed. She didn't care if Healy heard her. She just said the truth.

"Well, I can't argue with that."

She looked again at where Alex was. She still hadn't noticed Piper. She was looking at her hands and wasn't speaking to anyone else. Actually, now that Piper noticed, no one in Bell's group was saying anything. Bell had probably forbidden them against it.

They approached Bennett and he took out a small notebook. He started scribbling on it. "You with me?"

"Yup." Nicky said. She plopped herself on the floor and crossed her legs. Piper followed.

"Okay." Bennett put away his notebook and looked around him. He had Morello, Yoga Jones, Red, Murphy, Romano, DeMarco, Piper, Nicky, and someone Piper hadn't seen before who was sitting next to Morello.

"You guys can talk amongst yourselves as long as you're not loud. We're going to be here until the tornado warning is called off. It's still early but if gets late and it's still in effect then you will be allowed to bring you mattresses down here." He informed them.

They all nodded. "Good. I'll be right back. I'm going to make sure no one is left in the halls. Don't do anything rash that'll get you in trouble. I trust you guys." He looked at each of them and then nodded himself before leaving.

After he was gone Morello split into a grin. "Chapman, Nicky. You're here. We were wondering where you were."

"We were waiting for you. Who's that?" Nicky motioned to the woman next to Morello.

"This," Morello place her hand in the woman's back. "Is Stevens." Both Piper and Nicky let out sighs of relief. It wasn't Grim. They extended their hands and shook them with the woman.

She was blonde just like Piper but her eyes were brown. She had an athletic body that was accompanied by pale skin. Even paler than Alex. She was sitting down, but even then she seemed to be a couple inches taller than Morello. Piper liked her. She seemed nice enough.

"Chapman. Piper Chapman." She introduced herself.

"Amy Stevens. Some call me Lee. You know after Amy Lee. I don't see a resemblance but you can call me that if you want." Her voice was that of a sweet young woman. She seemed to be in her late twenties.

"Stevens was about to tell us why she's here." Morello said.

They all quieted down and turned to Amy. She turned red from all the faces looking at her. "Uhm. Well I hit a cop and they charged me with assault to an officer and resisting arrest."

Piper couldn't believe it. This woman-who seemed innocent and fragile-hit a cop? Then again Piper had done things she never thought she would. There was always a first time for everything. She was about to ask her why but Nicky beat her to it.

"Fuck yeah!" She reached over and lifted her hand trying to get a high five from Stevens.

The inmates looked at her and Red placed her index finger in her mouth signaling for her to keep it quiet. "Remember what Bennett said. He is letting us talk but we don't want to get in trouble. Keep it down unless you want to end up like Bell's group. They look dead."

They all turned to Bell's group and noticed they were the only group who wasn't speaking. Had to be harsh being over there.

Piper looked and saw Alex was facing her way. She met the woman's gaze. Alex didn't look away. It made Piper uncomfortable. Alex had a weird expression on her face. She broke away from her stare.

"Sorry. Got too excited. You all know how much I hate cops." Nicky whispered. "So why did you hit that pig?"

Steven's looked at Piper and quickly turned away. "Well he pulled me over and insisted I ran a stop sign. I never did. There went any stop signs anywhere close either. He wanted me to get out the car and I refused. I told him I knew my rights and he tried to open my door."

Red spat. "Pigs." They all nodded in agreement. After a while Stevens continued.

"I freaked out and grabbed the nearest thing. A water bottle and I smacked him in the head and sped off. I called 911 and let them know what happened. They told me to go to the police station immediately." Stevens pursed her lips. "When I got there the police officer was already there. Instead of helping, they arrested me. The judge didn't even hear my version and I got 16 months. He said I was lucky my record was clean or I'd gotten double time."

"Tough shit man." Nicky said. They looked around at the officers. Mendez had been like that. Corrupt and cruel but they knew that not all of them were like that. At least Bennett and a few of the others weren't either.

"So where did you come from?" Piper asked.

"Which Prison?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. I was transferred from Rockville in Indiana." Her face fell.

"That's the worst." Red said. "Being that far from home. Piper here will tell you. She was sent to Chicago. She came back different."

Stevens looked at Piper. She knew what Stevens was feeling because she experienced being away from home. Piper gave her and understanding mile and went to sit by her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders,

"It's alright. Just know that if you ever need to talk. I am right here."

Stevens nodded. She hesitated for a few seconds before pulling Piper in for a hug. Piper was taken by surprise but she went ahead and wrapped her arms around her.

"Thank you. It's really scary coming to a new prison and not knowing what's going to happen or if the people are nice. You've all been too kind."

"That's what we're here for. Nobody messes with us if we stay in our own groups. It's not racism. More like a tribal thing." Morello spoke out.

Piper was still hugging Steven. She let out a small laugh. This woman had already won Piper. She seemed like a nice person and Piper would try to make it easier to adapt.

She let go of her when she felt eyes on her. She turned and saw Alex was staring at her. Her face blank but her eyes showed…jealousy? Anger? Perhaps it was a mix of both. Piper continued to look at her. After a few seconds Alex blinked and looked away.

She got up and said something to Bell. Bell nodded and Alex made her way to the front. She passed the doors and disappeared. Not even thinking what she was doing, she stood and followed.

Healy stopped her. "Where are you going Chapman?"

"To the restroom." She tried to by step him but he blocked her.

"One inmate at a time. Think you can hold it." Healy mocked.

Piper looked around the floor then looked at Healy. "There's an awful amount of space here where I can go. I'm sure you won't mind. Or do you?"

Caputo finally intervened and pushed Healy to the side. "Go ahead Chapman. I don't want accidents. Think you can handle it alone? Or do you want a chaperone?"

"No, sir. All I'm doing is using the restroom." Caputo nodded and she walked around them.

Piper didn't look back. She didn't want to waste time paying mind games with Healy. When she was in the hall she debated where to look for Alex. She decided to just go to the bathrooms as that was where Alex probably was.

As she made her way there, she couldn't help and wonder what had bothered Alex. Maybe she was jealous that she saw her hugging Stevens? No,,,it hadn't only been jealousy. There was something else.

She quietly entered the bathroom. Alex was standing, her back against the side of the stalls. Her hands were in her face and she was rubbing at her eyes. Piper didn't say anything.

Alex sighed and moved her hands away. She opened her eyes and there in front of her was Piper. Her heart was immediately filled with sadness.

"What do you want?" Her voice came out harsher than she intended.

Piper flinched but still moved closer. "I..Alex…"

"What Piper?"

"What's going on with you?" Piper clenched her saw.

Alex looked down. "You hugged her."

"Come on Ale"

Alex cut her off. "I'm not jealous Piper. Okay maybe I am but that's not the point. I know how you are and you get easily attached to people. I can tell that you already like her."

Piper took Alex's hand. "No I don't."

"That's not how I mean it. We both know she's not you're taste." Alex smiled confidently but then her expression changed. "You let people in too easy. Something about her doesn't convince me. She seems like a nice girl but som-"

"You already met her?"

"Yeah. Morello introduced her tom me earlier."

Understanding filled Piper's face. "So that's why we didn't see her."

"Who's we?"

"Nicky and I. We were waiting but-" Piper waved her hand dismissing the matter. "That's not important don't change the subject, Was it something she said?"

Alex shook her head. "No. Just. Piper I know what I'm saying and my gut tells me not to trust her. You have to be careful and push her way." Piper placed her hand in front of her stopping Alex.

"So you want me to listen to you based on your gut feeling? Alex, you can't be serious. She just moved here and she needs someone. Just like you and I in Chicago. We knew we had each other. I already offered her my friendship and I'm not going to back out just because of some gut feeling you have. You could be wrong."

"It was right about you."

And that was like a knife to Piper's heart. She should have gotten mad at Alex as soon as the words had left her mouth, but she couldn't do it. Alex was right. After they started dating, Alex had told her that the day they met, she had a feeling that she should leave Piper alone.

She voiced her fears to Piper, and how she knew Piper was trouble. Piper had insisted that she wouldn't hurt her. That she would be by her side always. But Piper never kept her promise. She abandoned Alex when she needed her most and it took her a while to recognize she had hurt Alex.

Piper released Alex's hand from her grasp and took a step back. She wet her lips and tried watching her words. "I know and I am truly sorry for hurting you Alex. But you have to understand that that is in the past. I beat myself daily on what I did." Piper brought her hands to her chest. "I know I'm not the best person but you have to understand.

I know what you're saying and I appreciate you watching out for me but I am a full grown woman capable of taking care of herself.

You have your gut feeling and I have mine. And you know what it tells me? That she is alright. She is a nice person. Who do you think I'm going to trust? Your instincts or mine? I'm sorry Alex but I can't do what you're asking of me."

Alex bit her leap and nodded. "Just be careful Pipes. Please. I'm not going to tell you what to do but just be careful."

That was not the reaction Piper had expected but it made her happy that Alex didn't pressure her. She stepped forward and grabbed Alex's face in her hands. She leaned forward and kissed Alex on the left cheek and did the same to the other.

Alex closed her eyes at the contact and felt that same adrenaline whenever they touched. She wanted to close the contact and so she leaned forward ready to kiss Piper when they heard giggling. They quickly separated, both disappointed.

"Hey Chapman. So this was the emergency you were having." It was Nicky and Morello was besides her trying to suppress her laughter. "You're taking you're sweet time."

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked trying to change to conversation.

"Caputo sent us to find you guys. He said he couldn't spare an officer and so he sent us."

"Why is it always you two?" Piper laughed.

"We could say the same thing about you guys." Morello smiled. "Anyways, we're supposed to be getting our mattresses because the warning will be on all night. They're sending us in groups of two and Caputo told us to make sure you two get yours as well."

Alex and Piper complied and followed the other two. They fell into silence, every now and then glancing at each other.

They took longer than everyone else since they had to stop at four different bunks. When they made their way back they noticed the inmates were paired in twos. Nicky and Morello looked at each other. So did Alex and Piper.

Bennett saw them and called to them. Alex turned to leave with Bell but Bennett called her out. "You too Vause!" Healy heard her name and turned. He's face frowned but he quickly turned away.

Alex walked with the other three. She wondered what was happening. When they reached Bennett, he pointed to some empty spaces in the floor.

"You can put your mattresses there. We're allowing you to pair up with someone in case the furnaces go out. You four are the only ones left to be paired so choose amongst yourselves. Gloria and some of the others are making cold lunches. Sandwiches and juice. They'll be here shortly. Do not leave you places. Stay with your partner at all times unless instructed otherwise."

The four tried not to look too excited and acted neutral to the news they received. When Bennett left Morello and Nicky placed their mattresses together. Alex and Piper did the same but acted more civilized.

"Guess we got lucky." Piper said. She sat on her mattress and tapped the space next to her. Alex sat and looked at the small space left between them. She didn't want to risk it with Healy, but she wished it would disappear. Piper seemed to be thinking the same thing,

"You guys should just get naked and do it." Nicky laughed. She was sitting with Morello opposite them. Their beds were about six feet apart from theirs.

Alex laughed and crossed her legs. "You watched a lot of porn on your free time."

Nicky gleamed. "Oh you got that right." Morello hit her on the shoulder and they all started laughing. They made small talk after that. Piper noticed Stevens was paired with Yoga and she seemed to be talking to the older woman. She saw Piper and waved. Piper looked at Alex and the woman shrugged. She returned the wave but quickly turned away.

What Piper and Alex failed to notice, was Stevens eyes narrowing at them.

After a while, the doors opened and in walked Gloria and her crew. They had trays and a few carts with them. They were handing out bologna sandwiches, grape juice, and water bottles. When they were done, they placed the carts to the side and sat down.

"All right1 Listen up!" Caputo got their attention." As you are allowed to sit wherever you want during regular lunch, you will be allowed to socialize with your peers. Just for the remainder or lunch time. After that go back to your spots and don't move."

The inmates quickly got with their group of friends and the gymnasium filled with countless voices.

The others made their way to where Alex and Piper were. Stevens left Yoga Jones and made her way towards them. Alex let out a loud snort and shook her head.

Amy reached Piper and sat down next to her. "Hey."

"Hey." Piper tried to focus on her lunch. She was between two woman, one of whom held her heart and didn't like the other. And the other-Stevens- was the newbie who had no one yet and was reaching out to Piper for help.

She was in a deep hole right now.

"Hey Alex. How are you?" Stevens asked. She smiled sweetly at Alex and bi into her sandwich.

"I've was better a few seconds ago." She said looking her straight in the face. Amy blinked and turned red.

Piper pinched Alex and gave her a warning look. Alex made a face and continued to eat. Stevens looked uncomfortable but made no effort to move. After they were done she silently got up and left. Piper turned to Alex.

"What the hell Al. Why did you say that?"

"You should know better Piper. I don't like to be two-faced. If I don't like someone I won't pretend I do." She simply stated. Piper let out a sigh but understood where Alex was coming from. She let the matter go, thinking she would apologize to Amy later.

They threw their thrash away. They could hear the thunder getting louder and louder. The rain hadn't stopped but had picked up. Caputo and Healy were rapidly speaking on one corner. They motioned for Bennett.

After a while it looked like they agreed on something. Bennett abounded the whistle around his neck commanding silence.

"Alright listen up. Get ready for bed. It is now eight o'clock and the storm shows no sign of clearing. We will sleep here until tomorrow. Our generators are running and so are our heaters. However, under the current circumstances, we will allow you join your partner's mattress with your own to keep warm. Do not abuse this privilege. You have ten minutes before the lights go out."

Alex raised her eyebrows. Piper shrugged and pulled Alex's mattress close to hers. They lied down and left about a foot of space between them making sure they didn't risk being called out by Healy.

Once more, Bennett sounded his whistle. "All right. Lights will be cut in a few. If you need to go to the bathroom give us a shout. Lights out!" The gymnasium filled with darkness.

That's when Alex and Piper got closer. Alex turned Piper away from her so that were spooning. Her body fitting perfectly against the hollow Alex's body made. She placed her head against Piper's neck. Her steady breathing making the hairs in the back of Piper's neck stand.

Piper turned her face and was only centimeters away from Alex. She could see her face in the darkness. Her eyes green and her skin smooth. Alex smiled joined their lips. They tried to manage their breathing not to make any unnecessary sounds.

Alex placed her hand on Piper's stomach and balled the fabric there. She then made her way Piper's shirt and placed her hand on her bare stomach. It was warm, the heat radiating like a small furnace. She pulled Piper against her body and her hand made its way back to Piper's back.

Piper broke away from their kiss and grabbed Alex's roaming hand. "Alex. We can't. Not here."

"I know Kid. Don't worry. I didn't have that in mind." Alex whispered back. She took her hand out and placed it on top of Piper's cotton shirt. She gave Piper one last kiss before they resumed their position. Piper's face away from hers.

She slid her hand down Piper's arm and found her fingers. She slid her own between Piper's. Then she brought her lips to Piper's neck and placed a gentle kiss.

They didn't say anything after that. Piper stayed awake for what seemed like an hour and heard the gentle breathing coming from Alex. Her chest rose smoothly before dropping. Her breathing was even. She was already sound asleep.

Piper couldn't sleep. Something was troubling her. While Alex's arms hugged her, one thought haunted her mind.

As the heartbeat of Alex's heart beat against Piper's back, she knew that she had to make things right. She didn't want to hurt Alex anymore, but she didn't want to let Alex dictate what she could do.

She lay there thinking until sleep finally took over.


	12. Chapter 13

**Finally! As I said, it would be up around today. I had another part that I had to edit because I didn't like it and I ended up deleting it. Anyways, I am sorry for those of you who didn't like Amy (I don't like her either believe me! And I made her up!) But I am setting up the story for what is to come. It's all in my plans so please bear with me and do not give up on me! Thanks to everyone for reviewing and I am glad you're liking my story. And for that one reviewer who said they barely got into OITNB, I'm with you! I started in Feb of this year. **

**If you want something to watch while you wait, I recommend WENTWORTH. I'm on the fourth episode and I like it so far. Kind of slow but it's good. Why not? **

**OH AND DID YOU SEE IT HAS BEEN RENEWED FOR A FOURTH SEASON? OITNB THAT IS… I am kind of glad but that means another year waiting for it. I don't like wasting my life away on shows. This is the first show I have been into in a while. Like five years. But at least we'll see more. If only they didn't take as long.**

**SO THANK YOU LOVELY PEOPLE FOR YOUR SUPPORT. **

**Next chapter, you will find out who our two new inmates are. You are in for a big shocker. DUN DUN DUN. Should be up by Monday or Tuesday. My mum's birthday is Sat so I'll be busy. **

**ENJOY!**

**-Vehsman**

12

Piper and Alex sat by the stairs. They watched as several burly men made their way in. They were carrying boxes of different sizes.

"You know, I can't believe this is actually happening." Piper said, the excitement clear in her voice.

"Hmm." Alex managed, her mouth full of pretzels. She leaned the bag towards Piper offering her some. Piper pushed the bag away.

"We'll have something to do now."

After she had swallowed, Alex reached in for another pretzel. She was going to pop it in her mouth but then decided to throw it at Piper. It hit her in the forehead.

"Oww! What was that for?" Piper picked the pretzel from her pants and threw it back at Alex. Alex however had been prepared. She catched it in one swift motion, stared at it and then shrugged, placing the pretzel in her mouth.

Piper's nose wrinkled. "You're so gross. That could have germs."

Alex shrugged and continued chewing. "But they're your germs. I don't mind eating them. Besides, that's not the first thing I eat that comes from you." Alex raised an eyebrow and then smirked.

On another occasion, Piper would have continued Alex's bantering, but not now. As the words had left Alex's lips, a few men had passed by them. One of them bumped the other's shoulder and pointed his head towards her. The men let out a wolf whistle but didn't say anything. They weren't allowed to speak to them.

Piper's cheeks turned red. She reached over and took the bag from Alex. "Al! You can't say that! Not here."

Alex snatched the bag back from Piper but didn't grab any snacks. She just placed it on the higher step. "What? I can't talk about your cooking?" Her face turned into an innocent look.

"Oh." Piper turned away and continued to look at the men. After a moment of silence, Alex burst into laughter.

"God. You're so gullible Piper." Alex managed to say. "I like messing with you kid." She nudged Piper's foot with her own.

"Why?"

Alex leaned her head back against the wall. "Because. I like seeing the faces you make. They're so adorable." She leaned towards Piper and pressed her finger against Piper's nose. "Especially when you do that thing with your nose."

Piper didn't know what to say so she did the only thing she could think of. Alex's hand was close to her face and so she stuck her tongue out and licked her palm. Instead of removing her hand like Piper had expected, Alex slid her hand down so that her finger slid into Piper's mouth.

Piper pulled back and started spitting. "Alex!" She stood and bumped her knee against Alex's back.

"Hey, now. I didn't get physical with you." Alex warned and rose. She was on a higher step and so she was towering over Piper. She placed a hand against the wall blocking Piper's way. "But if you like it rough then," Alex placed her other hand on the other side, caging Piper between her arms. "I can be rough."

Piper met Alex's gaze. She licked her lips and slowly spoke. "I know you can but I was never fond of having an audience." Piper gestured towards the men. "Why don't we go see how they're setting the equipment?"

With that she went under Alex's arm and got away. She walked towards the gymnasium and left Alex standing there.

Alex looked at the spot Piper had just left. It was getting harder for her to control herself. She tried to stay away but something inside kept pushing her towards Piper.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Hey Pipes, over here." Alex, food tray in her hands, led Piper to an empty table. It was lunch time and they were eager to eat.

After seeing the new equipment in the gym, they had gone for a jog outside. Piper was in better shape than Alex, and so the whole time Alex had been several yards behind. When they heard lunch call, Alex had rushed inside.

They sat down opposite each other and smiled. They were having what seemed to be some type of chili, bread, and vegetable medley. It didn't seem appetizing, but then again nothing in jail was appetizing.

"You'd think we were pigs since they're feeding us this crap." Alex broke a piece of bread and used her spoon to scoop some of the chili on it then popped it in her mouth. Her face cringed but she swallowed regardless.

"Maybe we are pigs. I mean, if you look at it we're here because we broke the law. What we were giving those people was drugs."

"Pipes that was a rhetorical statement." Alex broke another piece of bread and continued eating.

"Oh." Piper broke her own loaf and unlike Alex, she dipped it instead of using her spoon. Out of the two, she had always been the sloppy eater despite her knack for being clean.

Alex surveyed her surroundings. The lunch room was filled with incoherent chatter from the other inmates. If she wanted to, she could decipher their words but right now she didn't feel like asking her brain to work.

"What's on your mind?" Piper asked. She took her cup and drank. She looked at Alex over the rim. Alex pursed her lips and continued to stare at her tray.

"Nothing that you don't already know Piper. Besides, I'm sure whatever is on my mind you've already figured it out."

Piper placed her cup on the table and pushed her tray to the side. She wasn't really that hungry. "I was hoping you would tell me."

"My mind is blank Piper. Nothing really makes sense anymore" Alex placed her tray on top of Piper's. "We're like ants. We wake up and do about as usual. We're assigned jobs that keep the prison cycle going.

"After we're done we go to sleep and it's the same thing every day. Nothing ever changes Pipes. Same bullshit every day. Do you think I want to fold their laundry? This isn't life kid."

Maybe Alex was right. They were living a ritual for however long they had left. But that didn't mean they couldn't change that routine and make their stay worthwhile. But once you had a taste of what freedom felt like after being locked up, well it was harder to cope.

You had to grasp the idea that you weren't just behind walls, you were being held back. The sad truth about prison is that once you're in there, it changes you. It makes you value your freedom but at the same time you see how miserable you can be.

And if they were in there, it was because it was their own fault. But did they deserve to be there? Did Alex deserve to be there? What had she been doing? Was it really illegal?

To Alex, it seemed unfair. Why should she be locked up for providing her clients with something they wanted? It wasn't like she was forcing them to buy from her. It was a choice of their own. All she did was make it available for them. She worked on a supply and demand basis.

They wanted it, they got it for them.

Alex did admit that every now and then things would go wrong. One of the clients would go broke. They wanted to use but did not have enough money. They went nuts and robbed. They might go to a liquor store or stop a pedestrian. They did what they had to in order to buy. Sometimes they went overboard and even killed. But that wasn't her fault. They were the ones who had no self-control.

How much worse can it be than alcohol or liquor? One is legal and the other isn't. Hardcore drugs are worse to some level, but the danger that being drunk brings…isn't it somewhat the same?

Maybe Alex was being selfish. Or maybe she was making excuses for herself. They weren't the same thing. Her mind screamed at her. She didn't know how to control it. She had lost any power over it the moment she stepped foot here. But she was better at hiding her actual thoughts than most women.

She took her glasses off and ran her hands through her face. She let them rest on the table. Sometimes not being able to see the world in a clear picture helped her.

The blurriness helped her calm her thoughts. The less she saw, the less she had to worry about. It also forced her to focus on what she was doing and derail her thoughts from troublesome matters. Finally coming up with an acceptable answer, she took her hands away and looked at Piper. Okay, maybe not looked because right now Piper was a blurred face.

"You know I keep trying to make excuses for the things I did." Alex said. "I keep trying to engrave in my mind that all these is a dream. That I am somewhere off drunk. Passed out. It works for a few minutes but then it's like waking to a nightmare.

"I look at my surroundings and for a second I am lost. Confused and left wondering where I am. I look around for clues and then it all starts hitting me. The walls. The others. The colors of" Alex used her index and thumb to hold her shirt out. "These horrible clothes. The alarms. The voices. Everything."

She stopped herself before breaking in front of everyone. She reached for her glasses and felt a hand stop her. She looked to where Piper was and for a second there was something in front of her. She felt something pushing against her face and then the world was clear once more. Now that she could see, she was able to catch as Piper removed her hand. She had placed Alex's glasses for her.

"Thanks." Alex managed to say. She frowned. Piper hadn't said anything.

The truth was, just like Alex had figured out, Piper knew what Alex was thinking. The excuses Alex made for herself were the same excuses Piper had given herself years ago to stay by Alex's side.

She knew what Alex was into, and still loved her. She also knew that she was harming others but she had made the excuse that she was only giving hundreds of people what they wanted. They gave her money. It was a fair business. But deep down she knew it wasn't. You can only lie to yourself for so long until it catches up to you.

Piper looked at Alex. She knew what she was feeling. It was remorse filled with confusion. Did they deserve to be in prison for something that will never be stopped? Something that will happen as long as there are users?

Then again, there are users because of the suppliers…

It was a constant battle. Trying to make yourself less culpable.

Piper sighed. "You and I both took the wrong turn."

"I think we lose our way when we don't have a set path. Even if we are in the dark, as long as we convince ourselves that we are going straight, we don't have to know that we are lost."

Alex turned around to see who had said that. Amy was standing behind her. She had her tray in her hands. She smiled at both Alex and Piper and pointed her chin to the spot next to Alex.

"Mind if I sit there?" She asked.

"It's taken." Alex said. She didn't like Amy and didn't want to sit next to her. Piper frown at her and then smiled at Amy. She patted the space next to her.

"Nobody's sitting next to me. You can sit here."

Alex glared at Piper and huffed. Amy walked around to Piper's side and sat down next to the blonde.

"Thanks." Amy said. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears. She eyed the food before pushing her tray to the side.

Piper chuckled. "You'll get used to it soon enough. Or hungry." She thought back to the time she had disliked the food. She had made the mistake of insulting Red by saying the food was terrible. Between starving and eating flavorless muck, she preferred the muck.

"I think I'll try to hold for as long as I can." Amy said. She placed her elbows on the table.

"So you're an eavesdropper?" Alex asked.

"N-n-no. I just. I d-d-didn't mean to listen I just." Amy trailed off when she saw Alex's face. As if catching her drift, Amy picked up her tray and left.

Piper kicked Alex under the table. "What did you do that for?!

"I told you Piper, I'm not going to pretend I like her. If you want to hold hands with her and sing Kumbaya together, then by all means go ahead. Don't let me be in the way." Alex grabbed her tray and stood. She walked towards the garbage and dumped the food. Tray and all.

Piper was going to follow her but then decided to give Alex some time and space. It was very clear to Piper, that Alex Vause was jealous.

* * *

After the incident with Amy, Alex had wondered about the prison. She had already established that she didn't like Amy, but she hadn't been ready to feel jealousy towards her. She knew Piper didn't have any interest in her, but you can't fight against human nature.

As a child, Alex never had much. She didn't have things other kids enjoyed. She didn't own expensive pair of shoes, game consoles, she didn't have fancy digital cameras. None of that.

As she grew older and made a life for her own, she learned the value of what it took to own those things. Drug business made a ton of money, but it was also risky. So she had learned to appreciate and protect what was hers.

It wasn't that she saw Piper as an object, but she felt like Piper belonged to her. She was hers and she had a sense of protecting her. She didn't want anyone else claiming her, even as a friend. She had never felt like that before, but ever since she saw Amy, she couldn't help but feel a fire building up inside her.

"Calm down Vause," She said under her breath. She didn't want to keep thinking and so she made her way to her bunk.

How she got there? She didn't know. It was like her feet had a mind of their own and guided her. It was like she was watching through a television screen because she saw her hands reach for her shampoo and soap. She saw how her hands threw her towel over her shoulders and how once more her feet took control of her movements. They guided her to the showers. At this time, they were sure to be empty.

When she approached them, there were only two other women already showering. She didn't know who. She ignored them and made her way to the furthest one from the entrance. She hanged her towel on one of the rods and proceeded to undress.

Once done, she stepped into the shower and turned the water on. Since fewer inmates showered in the late afternoon, that meant there was more hot water to go around. She didn't have to worry about rationing.

The water hit her skin and she felt its warmth engulf her. She let it run. It felt like a waterfall. But Alex knew it was because the head of the shower was broken and huge amounts of water fell down. She still enjoyed it.

She reached out and grabbed her shampoo. She was getting ready to squeeze an amount onto her hand when she put it back. She would shower again in the morning. She didn't want to waste it now. Same with the bar of soap. She stood there, the water massaging her muscles. She could feel the water staring to burn, but she continued to let it fall.

Alex could feel her eyes beginning to sting. She raised her face so it could meet the falling water. This was another reason why she had come here. When she needed to cry, she would shower. The water would blend with her tears. That way she could lie to herself and pretend she never cried. It was the water and it washed away the tears, leaving no trail that they had ever been there.

She stood there for who knows how long until she felt it was gone. Whatever she had been feeling had gone down the drain with the rest of the water.

She turned to water off and reached for her towel. She dried herself while still in the shower. She dressed in her sleeping clothes and stepped out. One of the other women had finished as well. She was changing inside the stall too.

Alex was brushing her teeth when she heard someone come out the shower. She turned around and there was Amy. She saw Alex and was about to leave when she turned around.

She stood in the sink next to Alex. She stared at it for a while before bringing out her brush. Alex rolled her eyes and continued brushing.

"I know you don't like me. I can tell." Amy said in a barely audible voice.

"Yeah. No kidding. What gave it away? The fact that I avoid you or is it because I'm rude?" Alex stopped brushing. She bent down and started rinsing.

Amy stared at her toothbrush. "No. Well in a way. You act like my high school bully did."

Alex snorted. "This isn't high school. This is prison wake up."

And you know what Amy said? "Exactly. Then stop acting like you're the queen bee, terrorizing those you don't like."

"You have to be fucking kidding me." Alex turned so she was facing Amy.

"I'm not. You act just like her. She didn't like me for who knows what reason. She started spreading rumors about me and by the end of the first week of school, my whole high school career had been decided. I didn't have friend because of her. No one wanted to get her angry because she would do the same to them."

Alex stashed her things in her bag. "You want a grand welcome to prison? A party? This is how it is. You have to learn to deal with it. This isn't a playground were we all get along."

Amy set her brush aside and faced Alex. She bit her bottom lip before looking away. "There was this women in Rockville. You remind me of her. She tried to make me her…prison bitch." Amy laughed at the memory.

"I don't want you like that." Alex frowned.

"She thought she could push me around." Amy continued. "I believe she had been there since she was eighteen. So she had this claim over the prison or something. Everyone did what she said or else. I don't know what would happened if you didn't because everyone always did what she said.

"The other women told me to do whatever she said. They said they weren't threatening me. Just giving me advice. So when she called me, I was scared. I was going to do what she wanted. I didn't want any problems.

When I went in, there had been other inmates who had gone in as well. I didn't meet any of them since they were assigned to a different wing. Anyways, the only time inmates from these different parts of the building got to see each other was when we were out on the courtyard.

This woman, she told me to meet her in the back of the courtyard. Guards never bother to check there. I walked with fear in my head. I had never had sex with another female. I was scared. I thought this was it. As much as I hate to say it, that is considered rape. Luckily for me, it didn't happen." Amy smiled to herself.

Alex had grown frustrated. She didn't care. "Listen, I could care less about your prison story."

"Hear me out. Please?" Amy insisted. Alex pinched the bridge of her nose. She waved her hand motioning for Amy to continue. She didn't have anywhere to be. Might as well listen.

"So I was there ready to do whatever she asked me. Then one of the inmates that were admitted when I was came around the corner. She saw what was about to happen and…she wasn't scared. She was new just like me but…she wasn't scared Alex. She didn't care what the others thought, she went straight to my aggressor and she punched her. And punched her. And punched her.

"She took me away from that. The other inmates tried to scare her but she didn't show fear. Instead she defended me. She did get a beating once, but she got up and kept fighting. She became top dog. She didn't have a gang but they learned to respect her.

"They also respected me because she befriended me. I was the only one she ever spoke to. She became my friend. She kept me safe. Then she got transferred. I don't know what she told them, but they never bothered me. Even after she left. Her name was"

Alex raised her hands. That was enough. "I don't care what her name is. Is that why you want to get close to Piper? You think she will become your prison friend and keep everyone else from picking on you? Think she will be your prison hero?

Guess what? She's not and she will never be. So go find someone else. She isn't someone you can hang yourself from and get a free pass. Figure it out on your own."

Amy's eyes watered. She nodded and grabbed her things. "I understand." She walked out without saying anything else.

Someone cleared their throat behind Alex. She turned around and there was Piper. Guess she had been the third woman showering. Crap.

"Did you have to be that mean?" Piper said softly. She leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. Alex brought her hands in front of her and pretended to choke someone.

"She's just so." She stopped herself when she noticed Piper raise her eyebrow. "Okay. Maybe I was too mean, but I just can't get the feeling out. Something is up with her."

"Alex, don't tell me her story didn't move you? Not even one bit? You didn't feel bad for her?" Piper asked. Piper herself had felt sorry for Amy. She had heard the entire conversation and wanted to jump out but she also wanted to see how Alex would react.

"Okay maybe one bit. But that doesn't mean she gets a free pass." Alex scoffed. "Besides. She left. What do you want me to do? Go after her and apologize?"

Piper pushed herself away from the wall and reached for Alex's hand. "I know apologizing has never been your strongest suite. Come on."

"Are you really making me do this?" Alex complained but followed Piper.

"Just do it for me. If you do it I will try to keep some distance from her. Deal?"

Alex thought for a second. "You won't talk to her if I apologize."

"Not as much. But I can't just blow her off."

"Deal." Alex said then quickly added. "Just don't talk to her in front of me."

They continued walking when they spotted Amy. She was standing in front of one of the windows that looked out to the main entrance. Her towel hanged from her shoulder.

As Alex and Piper neared her, they noticed she had a small frown on her face. She wasn't moving either.

"Hey Amy?" Piper called. "Are you alright." When she didn't reply, Piper and Alex inched closer. When they were standing next to her, they looked out at whatever she was looking at. There was nothing there except the van Morello drove.

Alex looked at Piper. Piper shook her head. She didn't know what was wrong with Amy. Piper reached out and touched Amy's shoulder. That seemed to bring her back.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked again.

Amy blinked a few times before looking out again.

"Amy?" Piper questioned again.

"I think…" Amy stepped closer to the window. She looked over at Alex and then back outside. "I think I just saw her walk in."

"Saw who?" Piper asked.

"My 'prison hero' from Rockville." She said.


	13. Chapter 14

13

"Are you sure it's your friend?" Piper asked Amy.

"I know it's Jaguar." Amy said with confidence. She turned to Piper and smiled. "I would recognize her anywhere." Her eyebrows hunched together as she started to think. "I don't see what she would be doing here. I thought she would" She stopped herself, remembering she wasn't alone.

"Who names their kid Jaguar?" Alex scoffed. Piper gave her a death glare.

Amy rolled her eyes. She seemed less tense. Probably from knowing she would have someone to get along with now. "It's a nickname I gave her. Better than the one she had." She started walking away. When she noticed Piper and Alex following, she stopped. "You guys aren't thinking of coming with me, are you?"

"Why not?" Alex asked.

"Well number one, you made it clear you didn't like me and now you want to follow me. Number two, she's my friend. Not yours."

Piper grabbed Alex's arm. "She's right Al." Alex complied and let Amy go. They watched her back and saw her disappear into one of the halls.

"I have to go Alex. Luschek wanted me to fix some light in the warehouse. I forgot about it until now." Piper said.

Alex was surprised. She had expected Piper to hang with her for the remainder of the day. She also thought that they would discuss Amy's friend. Guess the other woman was busy.

"Aww kid, I really wanted to spend time with you." Alex complained.

"I know me too Al." Piper said. She stepped forward and surprised Alex by hugging her. She squeezed her tight.

Alex returned the hug. "What is the occasion?" She asked.

"Does there need to be one?"

Alex shook her head and continued to hug Piper. After a while they let go of each other. Alex started walking away.

"I'm going to go find Morello and see who this Jaguar is." Alex called back.

But Piper wasn't listening. She already knew who Jaguar was. It didn't take much to figure it out. Alex however was unaware of it. Piper could have told her, but didn't want to worry her yet. Not until Piper saw Jaguar for herself.

The truth was that Jaguar was Grim. Jade 'Grim' Reaper.

JGR. Jaguar. Alex had messed with the wrong person. She should have stayed away from Amy.

* * *

Alex had noticed something was wrong with Piper. She wanted to ask her, but didn't want to start anything. She had other things in her mind. Piper would eventually tell her. She always did.

When Amy let them know that her friend was there, she hadn't been afraid. She was already in jail. It made no difference. If any of the other two women started with her, she wouldn't hesitate to retaliate.

She didn't see why Piper was so adamant about Amy. She didn't like her. Period.

She continued to walk in search of Morello, her mind lost that she didn't notice the spilled water. Her foot slipped and her weight went backwards. Alex was dead sure she would fall. Her heart skipped at the awaited impact.

It never came.

Instead she felt a pair of hands holding her. They helped her regain her balance and then they were gone. Alex turned around. She wasn't ready for what she saw.

Standing in front of her was a woman. She was about five feet five. Her hair was jet black and cut in layers. It was gently pushed to the side. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black. They were accompanied by long eyelashes and thick eyebrows. Not bushy but trimmed clean. They only made her eyes look darker.

Her nose was long and thin. Her body wasn't athletic or thick. It was somewhere in between. Definitely someone who took care of themselves, but didn't overdo it. The skin, a light brown, was smooth.

Her mouth was pulled into a small smile, revealing one dimple on her right cheek. She wasn't what you would call insanely beautiful, but her simplicity made her appealing.

Alex found herself smitten. This wasn't the type of women she went after, but something about her made her appealing. Maybe it was because she was so simple that it did something to make people like her. Maybe it was that damn dimple still on her cheek.

"Usually when someone saves me from falling, I say thank you." She said. Her voice was soft and carried confidence. She talked to Alex as if she knew her.

When Alex didn't reply, but continued to rudely stare, the woman nodded to herself. "I'm guessing you're the quiet type."

"Thank you. I didn't mean to be, sorry. I mean thank you." Alex stuttered.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I was just kidding," The woman said. She smiled at Alex. "And you are?"

"Alex. I'm Alex."

"I thought you went by last name here."

"Vause. Alex Vause. Call me Vause." Alex corrected herself.

"Boss. Fits your right kiddo."

"No. Not boss. Vause, V-A-U-S-E."

"Sorry. Vause."

The woman extended her and Alex quickly took it. They shook hands. The woman's hands were soft, just like her skin seemed to be. She held Alex's hand longer than usual and let go.

She pointed at the ground. "You should really watch where you're going."

"Yeah. I just was thinking on something else."

"You were distracted." The woman simply stated. She ran her hand through her hair, making it fall evenly. This revealed a scar from the base of her hairline. It went back two inches in and was about a quarter of an inch thick. For some reason it made Alex angry to see it.

"What happened?" Alex pointed to the woman's scar.

The woman smiled. "Accident. I was distracted." She sidestepped Alex and avoided stepping on the water. "Someone should really clean this. It was nice meeting you. I think we'll be seeing each other here and there."

Alex was disappointed but tried not to show it. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Mr. Caputo's office. Celia Conrad apparently wanted to see me. Don't know for what but she asked him to call her when I arrived. I had to take a bathroom break. Woman is taking forever to get here."

Alex saw the chance and tried to take it. "Do you know your way back? I can show you if you're lost."

The woman tapped the side of her head with her index finger. "It's all in here. But I appreciate the offer. I'll take a rain check." She smiled, the dimple showing once more and started walking away.

"You didn't tell me your name?" Alex called.

The woman stopped and turned back. Her eyebrows lifted and then dropped. She seemed to think for a second and then smirked.

"Reaper." She didn't say anything after that and walked away, leaving Alex with her mouth hanging open.

Alex had met the possible paid assassin, but that wasn't the worst part. The horrible truth was that Alex Vause had a crush on Grim.

"Fuck."

* * *

Piper didn't have to help Luschek. She had lied to Alex in order to find Grim. She was sure that Alex knew that she was lying, but Alex never bothered her. She knew when Piper needed space.

She wanted to see for herself what they were facing. She needed to know how bad the situation was. If Grim was protective of Amy, then things could go down.

It seemed that Grim had been very protective of Amy, and if Alex continued to bother her, who knows what would happen.

Piper continued to walk when she heard footsteps behind her.

"You have to be fucking kidding me! You're in here?!" The voice said.

Piper stopped in her tracks. Her heart started pounding. She knew that voice. She had only heard it once years ago, but it had been enough to remember it. She turned slowly, hoping she was wrong.

Of course, life always seemed to like messing with Piper. Walking towards her at a too fast pace, with a look of pure hatred, was none other than Alex's ex-girlfriend.

Sylvie.

* * *

**Mehhhhhhh! That's what this chapter is. Mehhh.**

**I rewrote it like three or four times. The first time it was three times longer but it didn't seem right. The second time it was half as long but still didn't seem right. I finally wrote this and I liked it because despite being short, I managed to introduce who the last two inmates are.**

**I just wanted to put it out and let you guys know who they were. Ha! To the one who guessed Amy's friend was Grim, good job and to the one who somehow guessed I was putting Sylvie into the mix, YOURE FRIGGING AWESOME! How did you even come to that conclusion? I mean that's not Amy's friend but you still guessed right! That's also the reason why I'm putting this author's note at the bottom, so I won't spoil it before you read.**

**I do apologize if this is short I really do. I will make the next one super long to make it up to you lovely people. **

**And hey! I have this Laura Prepon Fanfiction based on her life. It might make her seem mean and stuff, but holy shit I think I like this one. I have one chapter and I will upload today. So if you would go read it and let me know it it's something you would be interested in reading. No worries, RTBF is my main priority. The other one I will update less than this baby right here. So go read it after this one. And I will see you in a few days.**


	14. Chapter 15

**My back is killing me from sitting down. I've been at it for three hours. Anyways, here is another chapter. Sorry if there isn't much Piper and Alex, but I felt like I needed to introduce my new character a bit more. I am excited because from now on, things will start picking up. I mean it took me fourteen chapters to finally get Grim in. I have never given much thought on how much effort it took to write something. I had the general idea, but to actually write it… man it's tough. I like writing but my back hurts.**

**Thanks guys and gals for reading my story. I really appreciate it especially because I like writing and for people to like it…makes me feel good.**

**Well, I wont take you time.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman,**

14

Grim made her way back to Caputo's office. Her small exchange with Alex Vause left her wondering and full of curiosity. She wanted to know more of the woman, not that she needed to, but she was sincerely curious as to what secrets were in hiding.

Vause seemed like a chest that had been overfilled and was ready to explode. Grim believed that with the right words she would be able to open that chest and find whatever treasures she was keeping. It would be an easy task. All it would take was time.

The halls that surrounded Caputo's office were empty, mostly because the prisoners liked to stay away from the area. No one wanted to give him reason to write them a shot.

Her feet making soft thuds, she continued walking, taking her time since she knew the States Attorney would not be there yet. Celia Conrad wasn't her favorite person. Grim knew Conrad was the reason she was in Litchfield.

Being woken up and told that you were being transferred to another prison scared most inmates. It took time to earn ranks. Moving somewhere else meant starting fresh. You were the underdog.

Not for Grim. She didn't let herself be pushed around and never showed signs of weakness because the moment you budged, then that was it. They would pounce on you as if you were some juicy steak.

That was the difference from them and her. Grim would stick to herself. There was no need to push others around, but when they tried to get smart with her, she would stand her ground. At first, they thought she was playing tough, but when she let the inner monster out, they were in for a big surprise. The inmates eventually learned not to mess with her.

They left her be and gave her space. They got out of her way when she walked by, bowing their heads in respect. She didn't need to say anything because actions spoke louder than words.

She met the other prisoner that was being transferred as they had waited back at the police station together. Her name was Sylvie. The woman had told Grim her entire life story. Truth was, she hadn't listened much.

There were other things more important than Sylvie. Grim didn't care much for making friends. She would nod here and there out of respect. She wasn't friendly but she wasn't rude either. That was something her mother taught her-if you don't have something nice to say, at least let them know you are listening, even if you don't agree with them. People will surprise you, if given the chance to speak.

From the few things she did manage to make out from Sylvie's narration, she was able to make a profile out of her. Not that she was a judgmental person, but the first impression usually depicted that person's being and Grim was very damn good at it.

Sylvie was a manipulative person. She did things to get her way, even if it meant hurting others. When things didn't go as planned, she would lose self-control and lash out. Then she would blame the other party for her anger.

Most people had the tendency to be scared of people like her. The way she came off was as an angry person. Her screams making her look tougher than she actually was. All bark but no bite, unless provoked.

But even then when Sylvie did break out in anger, she didn't do much damage. Maybe the worst where a few broken things here and there. Grim assumed that the only time things did get physical with her, where when she was drunk.

The van approaching was one of the best things for Grim. Her annoyance at the other woman getting even the best of her. That was probably in her top ten moments from prison.

As the van came to a stop, a man with graying hair and a mustache jumped out. Behind him was a handsome young man whom Grim assumed was one of the officers who worked at Litchfield. Bennett, read his nametag.

They came to a stop and greeted the police officer who was watching them. After exchanging information, the police officer gave moustache man some papers and headed back inside.

Grim and Sylvie stood, ready to greet them. Moustache man spoke first.

"Evening ladies. I am Joe Caputo, Executive assistant to the warden. I know it is late but I do as I'm told by my superiors." He extended a hand and shook each of theirs. "You will be transferred and booked tomorrow. The officer in charge of that already went home and I don't have people to spare. I hope that is okay with you?" Caputo watched their faces for any objections. There were none.

"Good. Now if you don't mind I will have you patted down to check for any weapons." He snapped his fingers and the young officer stepped forward.

"I need both of you to place your hands against the van." Bennett commanded. His voice low and gentle.

Grim walked forwards and did as told. Sylvie hesitated but followed. The followed by parting their feet apart, giving the younger man enough room.

The way Bennett passed his hands along Grim's body let her know that he was more uncomfortable than she was. He seemed different than the rest of the officers. Timid. Scared.

That told her a lot about him. First, he was a kind man, He thought of other's even if they were criminals. He wouldn't take advantage of the power he held. While it may put him in favor of the inmates, it was clear that he would hesitate when it came to making tough decisions.

She twisted her body enough to get a look at him. He was young, probably in his late twenties, fit, and clean. He also possessed a baby face which made him very handsome. Too handsome.

Grim could see the focus in his face. He continued patting her down. Handsome indeed. He was what she called eye candy. It wouldn't surprise her if he was messing around with someone from prison.

Bennett straightened when he was done. "Ok. She's all clear." He stepped back and walked to Sylvie and began the same ritual.

"So uh," Caputo said to Grim but kept his eyes on Bennett and Sylvie. "You're Jade."

"Yes sir."

Caputo nodded. "Okay. You met her already?" He asked of Sylvie.

"No." Grim replied.

"I saw you two talking. You don't know each other?"

Grim sneaked a glance at Sylvie, Bennett was almost done. "No I don't." She didn't care to elaborate. Caputo just nodded again.

"Okay sir, this one's clear as well." Bennett rose and walked to the passenger side of the van. He opened the door and brought out two sets of handcuffs.

"I hope you ladies don't mind but since we have one of our own inmates driving we can't risk having all three of you without restraint." Caputo informed them.

Grim chuckled. "It wouldn't be an fair fight." Then she brought her hands together in front of her. Bennett closed the cuffs around her hands. Then he walked to Sylvie. She took a step back and looked unsure.

"With her cuffed, don't you think it's okay if I'm not? I mean, what can I possibly do?" Sylvie said.

"I don't think so." Bennett said and cuffed her as well. He opened the back door of the van and helped Sylvie up. She took the seat on the right.

When Grim set her foot on the bumper to boost herself up, Caputo blocked her way with his forearm. She turned to him, a questioning look on her face.

He brought a fist to his mouth and coughed a few times. "I would prefer if you rode passenger with Morello. I'll go with Sylvie and Bennett will be in the middle."

"Of course." Grim took her foot off and walked around, Bennett at her heel. He held the door open and then helped her into the seat.

The moment Grim set foot on the van, she knew that something was wrong. On the driver's side, looking like a frightened child, was a woman who had curly hair and red lipstick. She was leaning as far away as the window would allow her.

Her eyes were as wide as they would ever get, her mouth twisted into a grimace, and her hands in front of her. It seemed as if she wanted to say something because her bottom lip was trembling.

Grim heard doors closing and knew they were all in. "This is Morello. She takes care of transportation. It helps reduce costs." Caputo said from the back.

"Pleasure." Grim held her cuffed hands out. "I'm Jade."

"We go by last name." Morello managed to say. She then grabbed the tips of Grim's hands and shook them slightly.

"Reaper."

"Nice to meet you Reaper." Morello let go of her hand and turned to the steering wheel. She placed her hand, which was trembling slightly, and tried to turn the car on. When she failed, Grim reached over.

"Here, you turn it like this." She twisted the key and the engine roared.

"T t thank you." Morello said.

"No problem." Grim sat back and let her hands rest on the seat. The van lurched forwards and Morello started driving them to her new home.

Silence took over, with only the few cough here and there. Grim closed her eyes. She started deducing the events that had happened so far.

Here she was in a van with three prisoners. One whom was a transfer like her. They had cuffed her and made her sit in the front where Bennett and Caput could keep an eye on her. Morello seemed to be scared.

It all made sense and she had one guess.

Celia Conrad was behind all this.

Once they arrived at the prison, they had separated her from Sylvie. Bennett went off with her in another direction, while Caputo stayed with her. A heavyset man walked towards them. Caputo made a throaty sound and the man nodded.

"I need you to go through the metal detectors." The man said.

She didn't fail to notice that Sylvie had not been asked to walk past them. Keeping her calm, she did as told. When there was no sound, Caputo grinned. He seemed relieved.

"Good. O'Neill, if you could remove the cuffs." Caputo said. So the man's name was O'Neill.

Slow. Uncaring. Untrustworthy. Lazy. Gullible. Lack of self-interest. An easy target to befriend and get on her side. Grim smiled at the man.

"Thank you sir." She said and brought her hands to his level.

O'Neill seemed to blush at being called sir. "Thanks." He took the set of keys from his belt and struggled for a bit until he found a silver key. "Universal key. Makes it easier." He said clicked her cuffs open.

Her wrists were sore. The metal having cause a red spot to form. Caputo noticed. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

Grim cracked her hands. "No problem. I know it's not your doing." She said hoping he'd catch her double meaning regarding Celia Conrad. He did.

"Walk with me." He said. "Listen, the state's attorney wanted to see you before you were admitted. I know it's late but she insisted that I let her know when you were released to us. I don't know what she wants to talk to you about and that is none of my business." Not one time did he look at her.

Grim knew he was lying. He knew exactly why Conrad wanted to see her. "I had one of my officers call her the moment we pulled up. She should be here shortly." He continued. "I have trust that you won't do anything on your stay here. I don't want to keep you in cuffs." He stopped. "Or Sylvie." He added trying to make it seem like he was being fair to both of them.

The way he spoke, with his words being carefully chosen, was a sign that he didn't want to let on more than he knew. The only reason Sylvie had been in cuffs, was because of Grim. Had it only been Sylvie in that van, she wouldn't have been cuffed.

"I understand." Grim said.

"Okay. Good."

When they reached his office, he looked around. At the far end of the hallway was a woman. She was dressed in officer uniform. Caputo must have placed her there to keep an eye on them.

"That's Bell." He said when he noticed Grim looking down the hall.

He opened his door and walked inside. The office was dark and he walked over to the light switch, turning it on with a flicker if his finger. They sat opposite each other. Caputo grabbed a pencil and tapped it on the edge of the desk. They sat like that for a few minutes. The tapping noises making things less awkward.

After what seemed like fifteen minutes, Grim leaned forward. "I need to use the bathroom." The tapping stopped.

"I. Hmm. Well can it wait? Ms. Conrad might be here any minute." He looked at the clock on the wall. "I don't want her to show up and you not be here."

"I'll make it quick. Knowing her, she will take her time." Grim replied.

Caputo seemed to appraise her. "You've met her before?" He questioned.

Grim nodded. "On several occasions."

He bit the end of the pencil and walked to the door. "Bell!" After a few seconds, Grim heard footsteps.

"Yes sir." Bell said.

"I need you to take Reaper to the washroom." He opened the door wide enough to let Bell see who he was referring to. The woman's face turned red.

"Yes sir." She said hiding the obvious fear in her eyes.

Grim stood and passed Caputo. "Thanks." She said. Caputo nodded.

After the door closed, the two women stood staring at each other. Bell made no move, instead eyed Grim from head to toe. This time consumption didn't go well with Grim's bladder.

"Bathroom?" She inquired.

"Yeah. Follow me." Bell said.

"You can just tell me where it is if you want." Grim said.

Bell seemed to think about it before giving in. She gave Grim the instructions and watched her leave. There was no way she was walking her to the bathroom. Even if she got in trouble for letting a transfer walk by herself.

Grim made it short but on her way back she had bumped into Alex Vause. Well, more like stopped her from falling. She could have left her fall. After all, Grim needed a laugh because the coming months were going to be some hell.

But she couldn't and so she caught the other woman in time. She tried to keep their conversation as short as possible, not wanting to give Caputo any reason to question her reliability.

And so she walked back, thanking Bell in the process and now she found herself sitting in front of Caputo. They waited another ten minutes before the door burst open.

In walked a woman with red hair, a gray skirt suit, portfolio in one hand, and despite it getting dark outside, she was wearing sunglasses. As if she was the boss, she gestured to Caputo to stand up and she walked around taking his spot.

He seemed like a puppy that had just been scowled at.

"Leave us." She said. He looked between them and hesitated.

"Ms. Conrad, she is under my custody. Anything that has to do with her I need to know." He said. Instead of replying, Conrad raised herself and placed her hands on the desk. She leaned forward.

"Leave us." She said, her mouth spitting venom.

The only other time Caputo had exited a room that fast was when he had gotten the runs. Once he was out, Conrad sat and removed her glasses.

Her face showed no emotion. It was blank as a white page. The only thing that was noticeable was the air that surrounded her. It carried power and authority. As she had walked into the room, the temperature had dropped. This was a fearless woman and it showed as she spoke.

"Ms. Reaper, I assume you know very well why you are here?" She asked, voice loud and clear.

"Of, course I do." Grim said, making sure her voice matched Conrad's.

"I don't think you do." Conrad opened her portfolio, displaying a pile of papers inside. She sorted through them until she came upon the one she needed and pulled it out. She read its contents to herself then placed the paper in front of Grim. As Grim leaned over to take it, Conrad pulled it back and placed it in her portfolio.

Grim raise her hands in protest. Her mouth opened ready to voice her objection, but she stopped. Instead and leaned on the chair and crossed her legs.

"Enlighten me then." Grim said.

Conrad mimicked Grim and crossed her legs.

"I know who you are 'Grim." The state's attorney said, making sure to use Grim's nickname. "I know what you are, and while I may not have proof of what you did and continue to do, I assure you, that I am working on it. Sooner or later I will get you."

"I think you already did. Fourteen months in prison for bank robbery." Grim leaned into the desk as close as she could get. "Don't you think it's a bit…exaggerated? Even coming from you?"

Conrad pulled back. She crossed her arms and smirked. "You deserve more."

Grim laughed and then turned serious. "Like what? Capital Punishment? Tell me how that's going for you?"

"You may be laughing now, but while you carry out this measly sentence, I've gained support. Forty-eight percent of New Yorkers support the reinstatement. By the time you serve half your sentence, I would have gained enough support to make it happen." Not one time did Celia blink. Her eyes were like two icebergs. Frozen and not betraying anything.

"You're at the top of my list Reaper." Conrad said.

"For bank robbery?" Grim played innocent.

"You don't get it do you?" Conrad's hands fisted and came down on the desk. Not a sign of frustration, but more victorious-like. "You may play innocent and pretend that you don't know, but I can see right through you." Celia stood.

"The state is working on a case against you. They have someone looking through your records, computer files, bank accounts, everything." She said.

This seemed to get Grim's attention. "That's illegal. You can't do that." She said, trying to sound calm.

"We can and we are. After all, being states attorney has its privileges when it comes to obtaining a warrant." Conrad replied. She grabbed her portfolio and put on her sunglasses. "But if you have nothing to hide, then there's no worries." She smiled and made her way to the door. "Like you said, it was just a bank robbery."

Once she heard the door close, Grim let her shoulders fall. As she waited for Caputo, her body started to relax. Her muscles which had been tensed, loosened up.

Her meeting with Celia Conrad had been brief. There wasn't much that needed to be said and she was sure the woman would be back within a week.

The door opened and in stepped Caputo. His face had acquired a red hue. Probably from exchanging words with Conrad and it clearly left him in a wreck. He walked back to his chair and sat down.

"Everything okay?" He asked.

"They've never been better." Grim smiled.

* * *

Alex was walking as fast as she was allowed to. Somewhere in between running and walking. She needed to inform Piper that Grim was here. The other inmates noticed she was in a hurry and got out of her way.

She was headed to the electric shop since Piper mentioned Luschek needed her.

There were a lot of things in her mind. They had been warned of Grim and how she was supposed to be dangerous. She wasn't so sure of that.

From their encounter, Alex had felt like she was trustworthy. Grim seemed like a nice person. The way Alex looked at it, would assassin helps a person from falling? If anything, they would probably be the ones tripping you, right? Grim didn't need to help Alex, but she did. That had to mean something.

If she told Piper that, Piper would flip out. How could Alex have a good instinct feeling about someone who was a suspect of murder, and dislike Amy? Maybe she wouldn't tell Piper yet. Maybe she would just warn her.

Were Piper to ask about Grim, Alex could lie and say she saw her from far away. Piper didn't need to know they had actually spoken.

"Alex!" Piper's familiar voice called from behind her.

Alex turned and there making her way to her was the blonde. She stopped and waited for her. When the blonde got there, Alex noted that Piper was red. Her hair was disheveled.

"Alex I already walked through the prison twice trying to find you." She panted. That explained why she looked like that.

"So have I kid. There's something I have to tell you." Alex said as she reached over to Piper and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her hear.

Piper leaned into Alex's hand but immediately pulled back when she remembered why she was there. "Me too." She didn't give the brunette time to reply. "I saw her. She must have come in today when Morello got back."

"Wait what?" Alex's face pulled into a frown. "So did I."

"You did?" Piper ran her hand through her blonde hair, some of them becoming loose again and covering her face. "Fuck Alex. Can this get any more complicated?"

Alex tucked Piper's hair again. Her voice came out soft. "She seems like a nice person."

Piper recoiled from Alex's touch as if it were fire. "Nice? Alex, when has she been nice? She was mean and now she's here!"

"Wait…was mean?" Alex frowned. "Piper you've never met her, how can you now she is mean?"

"Alex, you should know better than anyone else." Piper was almost growling. She looked at Alex in disbelief. Was she playing games with Piper? "You lived with her." She added.

Now Alex was very confused.

"I've never lived with her. What are you talking about?"

Understanding seemed to cross Piper's mind. Alex didn't know who Piper was talking about.

"Sylvie." Piper said. Alex's eyes seemed to come out of their sockets. Her mouth opened as wide as it would go, her face turned paler than it already was. It was almost like a cartoon. That look told Piper that Alex didn't know Sylvie was there. She hadn't seen her yet.

But if…Alex didn't see Sylvie…then who had she seen? As if reading her mind, Alex seemed to compose herself enough to give her an answer.

"Grim."


	15. Chapter 16

**Finally done! This took a while to write. The reason for that is that I like taking my time and I only begin a chapter when I start feeling it. Like I already have the general story plot for this Story, but I need smaller plots to fill in. Those plot come to me randomly and that's when I start writing. It takes time and I've been busy with my visa renewal and stuff. And my sister gave birth today! **

**Anyways, this week is going to be busy since it's my turn to stay after work to take care of the after duties. We turn each other. So I'll be arriving home later than usual. Bleh.**

**Thanks for reviewing, favoriting, and following my story. I would like it if more of you reviewed. Eh I guess if I'm getting followers it's a good sign. Right?**

**Anyways, this chapter was going to be longer than this. Like 15,000 words but then I wouldn't have finished until Friday and I don't like going over five days without updating so I tried keeping it short. It still ended up being my longest chapter yet.**

**One question. When I update do you guys like get all excited? Hahaha I'm genuinely curious.**

**Oh quick note…for those of you who are reading YMSC (You're My Second Chance), I will update sometime in the next week or so, I have half a chapter done but I am not happy with it. I am very thankful for those of you who still supported the story. GUYS YOU ARE GREATLY AWESOME! You will not be disappointed I know this doesn't belong here, but I dint want you to feel like I don't care. I do and that's why I left it up. That story will continue because of you guys.**

**Anyways, when I hit 100 followers I might do something special! Who knows since I still have a way to go.**

**Enjoy!**

**Vehsman!**

**P.S Trueloveintexas, glad you read my A/N and it doesn't bore you! (;**

**P.S.S Shout out to Moanzs, my trusted reader.**

**P.S.S.S Catfight in the next chapter!**

15

"Alex wait! Where are you going?!" Piper called as Alex changed direction.

Alex continued to walk but turned her head back to meet Piper's eyes. "I need to see her."

Piper frowned. She told Alex Sylvie was there and instead of keeping her distance, she wanted to go after her? It didn't make sense. She hurried after Alex, her hair becoming more tangled than it already was.

"Why? You haven't seen her in years and now you want to see her out of the blue?" Piper questioned. She pulled on Alex's arm causing the other woman to spin around and come face to face with her.

"No you don't." Piper's nostrils flared in jealousy.

"Let go of my arm Piper." Alex tried to pull away but Piper's grip was strong.

"Why Al? Why all of a sudden do you want to go after this woman? I don't understand." Piper said, her voice showing her current state of mood.

Alex pulled her arm, this time succeeding. She leaned down to be leveled with Piper. "No you don't." There was clear anger in her tone. "You always think about yourself. You wouldn't understand." Alex pointed her finger down the hall as if she were pointing to someone. Her eyes becoming dark with unknown emotions. A sign of some distant memory plaguing her. "She was there when you weren't."

Realization hit Piper like a four by four to the head. She liked to think that she had always been there for Alex when she needed her, but she often forgot their tragic ending years ago. How she once walked away when Alex needed her, not giving it a second thought.

It had never occurred to her what happened next. How did Alex manage? Sure, Piper knew Alex turned to drugs, but before using she must have done other things. Piper never wondered what those things were. She never even questioned her.

Humans need comfort when they're on their lowest points. The death of her mother was one of Alex's, and knowing her, she would look for comfort in other women. And that particular women happened to be Sylvie.

Piper stepped back and raised her hands in defense, as if holding them there could shield her from the heartbreak she was feeling. It wasn't Alex's fault, but it seemed that their past mistakes always came back to haunt them in the most painful ways.

Her heart clenched and her breath caught in her throat. She felt the world start to spin. Nausea sickened her and she had to close her mouth. Time seemed to slow down. It was all unreal.

How do you come back from that? There was no blame being tossed around, but in human nature you can't help but feel guilt. You know it's not your fault. Sometimes we do things we have no control over.

Her mind was looking at the scenario in a million different ways. Piper was trying to come up with an excuse even if Alex wasn't asking for one. The truth was real and it was cold. Piper did have control over the situation. She always had.

She didn't have to leave Alex. Even if she didn't want to be linked to Alex romantically, she could have stayed as a friend. But she didn't, and it now came to bite her like a dog's teeth digging into her rear. And boy did it hurt.

"I-I" Piper struggled to reply. Regret crossed Alex's face and she came closer.

"I'm sorry kid. But I really need to see her." She placed her hand under Piper's chin and held it there for what seemed like eternity. Piper still didn't have a sense of time. After what seemed like hours, she removed it and gave her an apologetic look.

"I'll explain later." Alex leaned and kissed the side of Piper's mouth in an attempt to reassure her. Then she stepped back, took a deep breath, and walked away from her.

Piper was left standing alone. Her eyes watching Alex Vause's back until she could see her no more.

* * *

Alex was walking faster than she was allowed. Her heart was pounding with expectation. Sylvie was here. What had she done to land in prison?

She had seen right through Piper. She knew her words had cut deep but right now there was no time to explain. This was a matter of life and death. There were a lot of things she would have to tell Piper but that would have to be another day.

Right now there were other things that needed to be addressed. Her ears pounding, she walked with direction. Alex didn't know where to start looking for Sylvie. The halls were filled with inmates walking to their destinations. They saw the resolve in her face and stepped to the side, not wanting to be in her way.

She looked down at her moving feet. Things seemed to slow down. Memories started filling her mind, taking her back to some of the darkest times in her past.

_FLASHBACK_

_ The wind blowed with enough ferocity to make Alex's coat sway with it. Alex couldn't help the small shiver that left her lips. She brought the coat closer to her body and continued in her way. Where she was headed? She didn't have a set destination. The last couple of days seemed like a dream. _

_ Cars honked for her to get out of the busy street. When she didn't comply, they maneuvered their way around her, yelling obscenities at her. In reply, she would lift her hand and raise her middle finger, not bothering to even look at them._

_ Part of Alex wanted one of them to hit her. To end the deep sadness and pain that she now felt. She had spent the last few days crying and now it seemed like her eyes were dry. She could feel the screams that wanted to make their way out, but when she tried it was as if something pushed them back in._

_ A small sob left her lips and she was sure that it would finally come. She was wrong. Frustrated, she brought her wrist up to her face. Her wristwatch coming a short distance from her face. It was past ten at night. _

_ She pushed some of her hair away from her eyes and stopped. She leaned against the rail of the small bridge that overlooked down on the highway below. Cars sped by without notice of her watching. Their owners unaware of her current situation._

_ Alex pushed away and continued walking, this time staying within the sidewalk. The street was full of businesses. Their names displayed in bright neon colors, which did nothing to attract Alex's attention. _

_ As she walked by some of the bars, several of the men outside whistled at her and invited her to have a couple drinks with them. When she made no attempt to stop, they threw insults at her, claiming they could get better. Their behavior heavily influenced by the liquor already in their systems. Their forwardness reminded her of herself. The way she always came up to women she liked._

_ She continued walking down the street, with the occasional car honking at her. Their drivers unaware of the turmoil going on inside her. Alex stopped in the middle of the street. Cars swerved to avoid collision. She stared into the incoming traffic, her heart feeling nothing yet it was full of emotions. _

_ It had been a couple of days since her mother's funeral. Alex and her aunt had been the only attendees to the funeral besides the priest. Her aunt didn't offer her much comfort and left as soon as the priest finished his sermon. _

_ Alex was left standing alone with no one to turn to. The one person who was supposed to be with her had abandoned her the week before. Without giving it much thought, Piper walked out of her life. How do you do that to someone you claim you love? How could you not even be there as their friend?_

_ Piper's leaving had to be the biggest betrayal in Alex's life. She had given the other women everything. Her heart and her trust and what had she gotten in return? Nothing._

_ She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand tightening around her arm. The person pulled her and she heard them cursing at the angry drivers. The person pulling her away was a woman._

_ When they reached the sidewalk, Alex turned and there looking at her with concern in her eyes, was Sylvie. She placed her hands on either side of Alex's face and brought her face close to hers._

_ "Alex what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sylvie asked. It was only then that Alex realize that tears were pouring down her face. She wiped at her eyes and tried to play it off,_

_ "The wind is making my eyes burn." She said as she pushed Sylvie's hands away. She started walking, her intentions to get away from Sylvie. Alex looked back after a few minutes and noticed Sylvie was gone. She wiped at the remaining moisture in her eyes and stopped at an intersection. She looked both ways before crossing. _

_ When she came to a stoplight she looked both ways and stopped when she saw a car approaching. Instead of going straight, the car pulled to the side and turned its hazards on. The door opened and Sylvie stepped out._

_ "Alex get in." Sylvie called. Instead of giving her an answer, Alex ignored her and started crossing the street. Sylvie ran around the car in the process leaving her door open. She pulled Alex by her jacket._

_ "Sylvie let go." Alex pulled herself free._

_ "Let me take you home." Sylvie insisted. She looked back to check on her car. She grabbed Alex once more and led her to the vehicle. Alex didn't have the strength to argue. She followed Sylvie and stepped in when the woman held the door open for her. Sylvie then walked to the driver's side and closed the door. Before driving off, Sylvie looked at Alex. She was looking out the window._

_ Sylvie drove to where she and Alex used to live. She stopped the car expecting for Alex to get out. She didn't. Instead she sighed and rolled down her window, placing most of her face out. The next thing she knew, she was throwing up, her stomach heaving. Sylvie unbuckled her belt and reached over, pulling Alex's hair out of the way._

_ When she finished, she leaned on the seat and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry. I don't live here anymore."_

_ Sylvie smiled and gently rubbed Alex's arm. "It's okay. I should have known." She looked up at the window of the apartment they once shared. "What happened?"_

_ "She left me." Alex answered. There was no point in holding back what was going through her mind. She needed to talk to somebody and Sylvie happened to come along. Maybe it was for a reason._

_ Sylvie was silent. She had nothing to say. She herself had been dumped by Alex. "You'll get over it." She said from personal experience._

_ "My mom just died." Alex added. Sylvie reached over and pulled Alex against her. Her head rested against her chest._

_ "I'm sorry Alex. Is there anything that I can do?" Sylvie offered. Even though Alex had cheated on her and left, there was no reason for them not to talk._

_ "You already are. More than she did anyways." Alex answered and it was true. They might not have ended on good terms the last time they saw each other, but it seemed like Sylvie was genuinely offering support._

_ "I might come off like a cold-hearted bitch, but I do have feelings and I know when something is going on with others. I was driving home when I almost ran this chick over," Sylvie said, her hands running through Alex's hair, "and I drove by but when I looked in the mirror I recognized her. I wanted to keep driving and I made it half a block away but I couldn't._

_ "I knew it was you and the empty look in your eyes. Alex you look like shit and I don't mean it in a mean way but in the time we spent together I have never seen you like this. Vulnerable." Sylvie finished._

_ Alex pulled away and leaned her back against the door. A low chuckle left her lips. Sylvie was in front of her. They were parked where they once lived. She left her for Piper thinking the woman was the love of her life. Now, she found herself alone and with the least expected person._

_ "I just thought she would be there. Even if it meant only as a friend. Guess I was wrong. Fuck." She saw Sylvie lean in and she thought she was going in for a kiss. Instead she opened the small compartment in front of Alex and took out a small bag of Kleenex. _

_ "Here." She handed them to Alex. "We may have not ended on good terms ourselves, but I did promise you that when you needed a friend I would be here. That I would put aside our differences. Did I not?"_

_ She looked at the mall package she was holding in her hands. "I just thought it would be her. Not you." _

_ "What happened to your car?" Sylvie tried changing the conversation._

_ "It's somewhere. I forgot where I parked it. The car is the least of my worries." She turned the Kleenex in her hands a few times before going on. "You know she had this idea that we would go racing one day. I promised I would take her as soon as I had a chance." Alex said. She ripped open the small plastic bag._

_ "Who Piper?" Sylvie asked._

_ Alex shook her head. Tears started falling once more and she let out a sob. She opened the door and ran out. She wanted to get away from everything. Memories of the funeral came flooding back._

_ She was the only one there watching as the men filled her grave with dirt. The priest was gone to attend to other things. He gave her his sympathy's and left. Her aunt left and she would never be seen again. Lee, her father, nowhere was nowhere to be seen._

_ As the grave filled more and more, she felt the distance between her and her mother grow. Never again would she see her mother's smile. Her smart attitude towards those around her. Something Alex inherited from her. The dirt put a definite end to their relationship. _

_ All those years she wasted with Piper and they meant nothing now. She could have been there with her mother. In the end it was her who had always cared for Alex when no one else did. Anger rushed to her and hit her like a lightning bolt._

_ Her feet pounded the ground with such force that she felt her knees begin to tremble in protest. She didn't stop. She kept running as fast as she could. But hard as she try, the memories were next to her. You can run away from people, but not your demons._

_ Alex could hear sobs and she didn't recognize them. She had never cried out like this and it was something new. Her chest felt empty but at the same time it was overflowing. How do you explain something you've never experienced before?_

_ The air in her lungs was knocked out when she felt something slam into her from behind. Arms came around her and held her in place. She struggled to break free, kicking and twisting but it was no use. The more she tried, the stronger they held on._

_ She finally gave in and felt herself being lowered into the ground. She went along willingly, not having the strength to do more. Her body reclined back against the person, the simple act of comfort already working._

_ And she let it out. Everything that was plaguing her. The death of her mother. Piper's abandonment. Her father's carelessness for her. The world she was in. It all came at her like a million needles. _

_ What did she do? She cried. She let the tears and the sobs take over for once. There was no need to be strong when there wasn't a cause for it. Alex was strong for others. But right now there was nobody to be strong for. _

_ If you paid close attention to the night, you would hear the cries of a woman who had been broken. Her cries were like piercing stabs to your heart. Every whale was pain-filled. Proof that she too, was human. _

_ Sylvie understood. She was the one holding Alex. The moment the door opened and Alex shot out, Sylvie was right behind her. There was no way Alex Vause would get away. No, not again. _

_Despite Alex's fight in the beginning, Sylvie held tightly. Her hands rubbing Alex's arms in comfort. Her chin rested on top of Alex's head. After half an hour, Alex's sobbing came to a stop. Several minutes later, her breathing slowed down._

_ "Alex?" Sylvie called. No reply. "Alex?" She called again. Still no answer. _

_ She leaned forward and realized Alex was asleep. Probably tired from all that crying. Sylvie sighed and looked back. Her car was a good thousand feet away and Alex wasn't exactly light either. _

_ Sylvie placed one of her arms under Alex's legs and the other one on her back. Then she braced herself, and brought forth some hidden strength. Her body screamed out in protest at the added weight, but she held on. _

_ She slowly made her way back to her car, Alex in her arms. She was careful and instead of rushing for her sake, she took it slow, not wanting to wake Alex. Sylvie looked at her resting face. There were tear-stained marks on her cheeks. Her eyes were puffy and her lips red. Alex seemed at peace. For now._

_ To any bystander, it would look like a friend carrying another friend who was most likely drunk. She probably had too many drinks and had passed out. They were unaware of the inside turmoil plaguing Alex Vause._

_ But they were much more than that. These were to ex-lovers who put aside their differences. They were past that stage or resentment. It was all about needing a friend now, and damn sure, Sylvie would be that friend._

_ When she reached her car, Sylvie debated where to put Alex. The back was roomier but it would make it harder to take Alex out later. She walked to the passenger's side. If she placed Alex in a sitting position, it would make it easier for her._

_ Sylvie placed her knee against the back door and supported Alex's lower body weight against it. Then with her free hand she opened the door. She boosted Alex into the seat and closed the door. _

_ When she was on her own seat, she turned the car. She started driving and it hit her then that she didn't know where Alex lived. She hadn't mentioned it._

_ "Shit." Sylvie cursed. She looked at the woman and thought about dropping her off at some hotel. No. Alex wouldn't do that to her or anyone else. She would make sure they were safe. Sylvie reached into Alex's coat and found her phone. Maybe she would find some contact and ask them about Alex, but when she made to turn on the phone, it was dead. _

_ "No shit. This is straight out some movie." She placed the phone back and continued driving. She didn't remember Alex mentioning where her aunt live and as far as Sylvie knew, they weren't even that close. That was out of the options. Her place it was._

_ She drove for a few minutes, the streets becoming familiar and alerting her that she was nearby. When she pulled in her driveway, the light to her porch lit up. She parked as close to her door as she could get and turned the car off. _

_ Sylvie then got out and walked to Alex's side. She opened the door and bent down to carry her but paused and looked back. She walked to her front door and unlocked it. It would be easier if the door was already opened when she carried Alex in. _

_She walked inside and looked for something to place on the door. There was a bar stool in the corner of the living room and she grabbed it, placing it against the door. When she was satisfied that stool wouldn't move she walked back outside. Alex was still asleep. _

_Sylvie reached down and placed Alex's arm behind her neck and placed one arm under her legs and the other one on her back. She lifted her, this time her body used to the weight. As she brought Alex out, her head accidently hit the top of the car. Alex didn't wake. Sylvie made it a point to be more careful. Alex had been hurt enough already._

_Once inside, she used her foot to drag the stool inside, the door closing when nothing was holding it back. Sylvie walked to the nearest couch, her intention of laying Alex there, but quickly changed her mind. Instead she walked into her room and placed Alex in the bed. She laid her out and then grabbed a blanket from her closet and laid on top of her._

_She stepped back, satisfied. In a million years, Sylvie would have never thought she would find herself in this situation. She believed she was done with Alex Vause, but here she was, in Sylvie's bed._

_When she was done making sure Alex would be set for the night, she walked out, closing the door gently. She walked to her couch and plopped down. Not the most comfortable place on earth, but it would have to do._

_Her hands went behind her head and her feet on top of the table. Today had been an interesting day. She sat there looking down her legs, until finally, she too went to sleep._

…

_The next morning Alex woke up in an unfamiliar place. She opened her eyes and took her surroundings. The walls were a different color than hers. The bed felt different. There was a mirror in the door. Something she would have never done._

_She threw the blanket on the ground and walked to the window. She opened the curtains and looked outside, quickly noting that this wasn't her neighborhood. She closed the blinds and stepped back. Alex reached into her coat and brought her phone out but placed it back when she saw the battery was dead._

_Alex then walked to the door and slowly opened it. She peeked into the hallway. The smell of bacon and honey filling her nostrils. She followed the invisible cloud of smells and found herself in a medium sized kitchen. At the stove was Sylvie._

_When she saw her, the events of the previous night came to her. Alex now knew where she was and she couldn't help the small blush that covered her cheeks. She must have looked weak in Sylvie's eyes. Her chest filled with embarrassment._

_Her spidey senses tingling, Sylvie turned around saw Alex. Spatula in hand, she walked forward and pointed at the table with it._

"_Sit. I'm almost done." She said._

_Alex thought about it for a second before pulling the chair back and making herself comfortable. Sylvie came over and put a mug in front of Alex._

"_I know you don't like coffee. I made you hot chocolate instead." Sylvie said proudly. _

"_Thank you." Alex said. She took the mug in both hands and brought it to her lips. The whole time avoiding Sylvie's gaze. _

_Sylvie walked back to the stove and moved about for a couple more minutes. When she was done she grabbed a few plates and filled them with pancakes and bacon. On the side she scooped hash browns. She then placed one of the plates in front of Alex and set the other one for herself._

_She walked to the microwave and took out a mug and walked to the chair and sat down in front of Alex._

"_Black coffee. No sugar." Alex said. She still remembered Sylvie's preference in morning drink._

"_I've acquired a taste for sugar now." Sylvie said. Neither made an attempt to move or eat. After a few minutes Alex coughed and sat straight._

"_I have to apologize for landing on you like this." She said._

_Sylvie grabbed one of the forks and stabbed at her pancakes. "No. If anything it was my own fault. Not that I don't want you being here but I picked you up." She placed a spoonful of food in her mouth and chewed slowly._

"_Still. I'm sorry. You didn't need to help me or bring me here but you still did. If I gave you any trouble I'm sorry." Alex insisted._

_Sylvie put her fork down and leaned back. Her hands went behind her head. "It is what is. You needed somebody and while we may not be the best of friends I still understand that you needed a friend."_

_Alex pushed her plate aside. "Thank you but I'm no hungry."_

_Sylvie shrugged, brought one of her hands down and pushed her own plate aside. Then she placed her arm back behind her head. "Me neither."_

_Alex ran her hands through her face. She didn't feel better but she didn't feel worse. _

"_It's ok." Sylvie said. "I know you need your space and I won't bug you for information you don't want to give me. Whatever you feel like sharing I am more than willing to listen. Whatever you need let me know."_

_It was almost comical to Alex. She had always seen Sylvie as her crying blanket. Alex didn't cry to Sylvie-until last night-but she always held onto her when she needed someone. Sylvie never knew how Alex really perceived her as. It was hilarious how it came around once more._

_Instead of saying anything back, Alex reached for her plate and began eating. Sylvie followed. They sat in silence, taking their time eating. Not Alex or Sylvie said anything._

_There are times in life where all you need is someone to be there. You don't need anything to be said. You don't need to be held. All you need is their presence. It could be a stranger; hell, it could even be your worst enemy. When you're in the deepest shadows of your life, anyone will make things better. Alex ate her food despite not being hungry._

"_You don't have to leave." Sylvie said, surprising Alex. "You can stay for as long as you want." When Alex opened her mouth to protest, Sylvie raised her fork stopping her. "Alex, don't take this as charity. Forget what we went through. I am offering help as a friend."_

_Alex closed her mouth. She couldn't argue with that._

_And Alex did stay for a few days. The first day, Sylvie came home with a couple change of clothes. Already knowing Alex's size, she didn't need to ask for her size. Alex offered to pay her back but Sylvie refused, insisting that Alex would do the same for her. Would she?_

_The second day, Alex woke and Sylvie was gone. Most likely she had gone to work. She walked into the kitchen and found a Tupperware with food inside. She ate and went back to sleep. That night Sylvie came home and gave Alex a flower. She insisted that she wasn't trying to get back with Alex, but offered it as a token. Alex could do nothing and so she took it._

_The day after that, Alex insisted Sylvie sleep in her room. She could take the bed but once more, Sylvie said it was fine. Alex insisted they at least share the bed but Sylvie declined. She argued that Alex needed her space. She was gone that morning leaving Alex alone._

_There was only much Alex could do to stay busy. She could go home but she wasn't ready to be alone. To take the full burden of her problems. This was like a mini vacation she was taking to help her sort things out. _

_During her stay there, she came to have a deep appreciation for Sylvie. She and Piper often criticized Sylvie for being overly dramatic, but here she was. Helping Alex. It made her feel like a horrible person, but she couldn't do anything to change it. Or maybe she could?_

_She spent the fourth day thinking on what she would do. How she would get away from Sylvie. It wasn't that she wasn't appreciative of Sylvie, but she didn't want to place some of her problems onto her._

_When she thought of the answer, it made her feel guilty. Like she was a horrible cold-hearted person. But that was, and would always be Alex Vause. The whole day she planned her next move, even if she wasn't entirely satisfied with it._

_That night they ate in silence. Sylvie knew something was troubling Alex but kept her promise of not asking. When they were done, Alex offered to pick the table and wash the dishes. It was a Friday and Sylvie wasn't working the next day. They discussed on what they should do and settled on having a movie night._

_They went out and rented a couple movies. Alex wasn't really there, her mind thinking on what she was going to do that night._

_Once home, Sylvie set the DVD up and placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave. She came back in time for the movie to start. They were watching Pacific Rim. She sat in the same couch as Alex. Alex didn't protest. She knew Sylvie wasn't looking for a relationship._

_They watched the movie, the only sounds coming from the stereo system and the crunching of their snacking. When the movie was done Alex stood and popped in the next movie. Avengers. As the movie played on, Alex would constantly turn to Sylvie and see what she was doing. The last time Alex turned, Sylvie had already fallen asleep. Her eyes were closed. The half-empty bowl of popcorn still in her hands. Alex looked at the time. It was now midnight. _

_Alex got up and took the bowl from her hands. She walked to the kitchen and washed it, taking her time. Her heart beating in her ears the whole time. When she was done she dried it and placed it back in one of the cabinets._

_She walked back to the couch and stood in front of Sylvie. She looked down at the woman and sighed. Alex then leaned down and gently laid Sylvie down the length of the couch, being careful not to wake her. Thankfully, Sylvie's body was cooperative._

_Alex then walked to the DVD and T.V and turned both of them down. She placed the DVD's in their respective cases and set them aside on the table. She then walked back into the room and changed into the clothes Sylvie had found her in, leaving the ones she was wearing in the bed. She walked to the window and grabbed the rose Sylvie had given her. It was now starting to dry but you could still see its beauty._

_Then she walked back to Sylvie and leaned down once more. Alex brought her face close to Sylvie's ear and whispered low enough as not to wake her up._

"_I'm sorry but I don't want to burden you with my problems. I can't stay. We both know that. I'm also not very good with goodbyes." She kissed Sylvie's forehead and opened her hands, placing the rose between them. _

_Alex stood and walked away, stopping at the door. She looked back once last time taking the sight she was leaving behind. Sylvie was sleeping on the couch, a rose in her hands. Her face looked peaceful. _

_She looked down at her feet and closed her eyes. She was leaving Sylvie again. This time it was without even saying thank you or goodbye. Alex pushed the door and walked out. The fresh air hitting her face. _

_Her surroundings were unfamiliar. She began walking aimlessly, hoping that a cab would pass by sometime. She'd yet to find her car. If she didn't she could always buy another one._

_When she came to a street that turned to the right, she turned to look at the house once more. From here it looked tiny. The lights were all out, no sign of life could be seen but Alex knew there was a woman resting inside. A woman who helped her when she needed it. There was no way she could ever repay for what she had done._

_There was nothing she could ever say to justify herself. All she hoped was that Sylvie would understand Alex's life was slowly making a change for the better. The walls that once had been raised and broken were now being rebuilt. Her mind raising those barriers once more. The emotions that had managed to slip through, were now being discarded and locked away._

_The feelings she had for Piper were still there but she would slowly bury them. It didn't matter how long it took. They would be gone. _

_Now she needed to focus on her job. She needed to keep herself occupied and her boss happy. She still had the pleasures of luxury and while money may not buy complete happiness, it sure as hell helped cope with it. _

_With her mother dead and Piper out of her life, there was nothing she needed to worry about. _

_She looked at the house for the last time and then turned. She walked away, leaving her small haven behind._

_END FLASHBACK_

Alex came to a halt at the end of the corridor. There was nowhere else to turn and she started turning around. When she saw who was at the end of the hallway, her pace fastened. The person didn't move, but held their place. Alex walked faster, the person's face becoming clearer with each step she took.

When she was close enough, the other person walked forward. Alex ran closing the distance between them. Not caring who saw her, she hugged Sylvie with full force. Sylvie didn't move but brought her arms around Alex after a few moments.

They came apart after a minute and stared at the other. Alex bit her lips and looked down at her.

"There's a lot that I have to explain to you. I didn't mean to leave you like that. You must think I'm an ungrateful person." Alex said.

"Not at all Alex." Sylvie said. "I knew that you were leaving. I could tell something was going on in your thoughts but I wasn't sure what. But I knew."

"I didn't know what to do. I needed to sort my life out. I needed to do things and I didn't want to get you involved. You helped me out and then." Alex was struggling to find the right words. "I thought that would be it. I thought I was closing a chapter. I didn't think I would see you again."

"It's really okay." Sylvie said.

"What are you doing here Sylvie?" Alex asked,

"I broke a bottle in this chicks head and I was charged with assault with a deadly weapon." Sylvie answered. Alex was taken by surprise. She knew Sylvie was a party girl and sometimes got crazy. Sylvie would fight here and there but she never used anything else but her fists. A bottle was a whole different story.

Sylvie noticed Alex's surprise. "I was getting pushed around by a couple girls. I warned them to stop. They didn't and I hit one of them with my beer."

"You could have killed her." Alex said.

"Yeah well she ended with a scar. I was lucky I only got twenty six months. The max was five years." Sylvie said. She shrugged. "Do you know blondie's here?"

"She's here because of my fault," Alex said,

Sylvie smiled and raised her hand asking for a high five. "You finally stood up to her." Sylvie said. Alex didn't high five her but pushed her hand down.

"There are a lot of things going on Sylvie." Alex said.

"Then tell me." Said Sylvie,

"It's been years since everything went down. I was caught. They were giving me a shitload of time in prison and they gave me a deal. The more people I named the more time they would take from my sentence. I turned her in but." Alex stopped. She didn't want to reveal her relationship with Piper just yet.

"I thought I was going to be mad at her and I was for a while but then. Things got complicated. She was mad at me too. She was going to get married and then I took that away from her.

"At first I was happy because I ruined her life but then I wondered how I did that to her. I'm still battling to cope with what she did but I have done a lot of fucked up shit myself. You know that.

I got out when I testified and now I'm back in this hellhole. There are a lot of things I don't know how they happened." Alex finished. She had been pacing back and forth the whole time.

"So you're okay with her now?" Sylvie asked. Her voice was icy.

"I wouldn't say I'm one hundred okay with her but I've managed to learn to live with her here. We cross paths each day. We might as well try to live in peace." It was hard for Alex to look at Sylvie,

"You're letting her play with you Alex." Sylvie said. "She left you and you take her back. That's none of my business but watch your back. She won't want you talking to me and I'm sure you'll do what she says."

Alex shook her head. "I won't. I was the one who came looking for you. I needed to see you and apologize. She did want me to keep distance but I couldn't. Not after what you did for me. I won't let her keep controlling me."

"I really do hope so Alex. I really do." Sylvie said, some annoyance in her voice.

Alex smiled and bumped Sylvie on the shoulder. "Walk with me. I have to update you on everything that has happened."

Sylvie looked hesitant, but ended deciding that a story didn't seem so bad right now. She bumped Alex back and they both walked side by side, with Alex telling Sylvie everything that had happened. She made sure to keep her hookups with Piper out.


	16. Chapter 17

**That is it. I just went over the six thousand word margin for this chapter and I don't want to make it any longer. I sincerely apologize for taking this long to update but I fail at life. I made a mini plot for RTBF and YMSC and I put them away. I was hoping to have a chapter up by this past Monday for RTBF and by Tuesday having the one for YMSC. Guess what happened?**

**When I was going to write them, I couldn't find the paper for RTBF. I didn't feel comfortable writing without my plot and went nuts. I turned my room inside out. I gave up by Wednesday. Thursday night I open my laptop and guess what? I never wrote down the plots on paper. I typed them up and saved them as word documents. I wasted all that time for nothing. I got pissed and started writing but stopped. I was out of state since yesterday and just got home now and I tried to finish but it's too much for one chapter.**

**I was hoping to do the whole plot but it would be a very long chapter so I think I'd rather split it. And it works because I love cliffhangers.**

**Sorry for the long note. Anyways, I don't have writers block haha. I have the opposite. I came up with two new ideas for FF. One is an A/U OITNB. The other is a Taylor Schilling fanfic. Both of which won't happen until next year. If you want a quick summary shoot me a message and I'll give it to you. **

**Sorry if this chapter stinks, but I didn't want to make you wait anymore.**

**Guest: Thank you very much. Reviews like yours make me smile. Here's the next chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting. **

**VauseSearch: hahaha it soon approaches. Before you know it you would have binged watched it. When you do, keep coming here to read and be entertained. ;)**

**Guest: Amsterdam? WOW! That's on the other side of the world. My favorite band is from the Netherlands. Within Temptation. :D Here's a chappie for you.**

**Moanzs: Faithful reader. Sorry to keep you waiting. Buh here it is. **

**1SubElsa: Keep reading! ;) I like twisted plots. Keep the reader on their toes, you know?**

**Anyways, thank you very much!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

* * *

16

"Yo, did you see that?" Taystee asked the others. They were in the hallway near the entrance in a circle. Poussey, instructing them how to make her famous hooch. They raised their heads in question.

"See what?" Black Cindy asked.

"The lady that just walked out." Taystee replied. She made her way to the window and looked outside. "She's gone now."

"Yeah I saw her. What about her?" Watson chimed in.

"You don't know who she is?" Taystee's voice was full of disapproval. They shook their heads.

"That's Celia Conrad. The state's attorney!" Taystee took her spot back. They stared at her, waiting for her to go on. "Come on! Really?"

"So? That don't mean nothing." Poussey said. She waved the group back in a huddle, dismissing the matter. Taystee made her way to the center, interrupting them again.

"She's big right now and is in the middle of the changing the way we are treated! Remember that day we were in the TV room? Well she is the one wanting to reinstate the death penalty. Doesn't it make you curious? What's she's doing here?" Taystee asked.

Poussey gave her an annoyed look and pushed her out of the circle. "You're going all political now. Get out of here. Only controversy I want to know of is if Scarjo is a carpet muncher." Poussey fist bumped the others and they burst out laughing.

"Ya'll don't care about nothing." Taystee said. She got back in her place and dropped the matter. It was like talking to a wall of bricks.

As Poussey started back on her lesson, Taystee couldn't help and wonder what the redhead was doing at the prison.

* * *

The next day Piper woke up with a ringing in her ear. It was a faint buzzing noise that wouldn't go away. She rolled in her bed and looked in Red's direction. The woman was still sleeping.

Piper spent all night wondering what Alex and Sylvie talked about. She didn't see Alex after she left. Things seemed to be getting more complicated as time went by. It appeared they would never solve their differences, something was always interfering.

They weren't seeing the bigger image. While they spent their time arguing over Amy and Sylvie, they forgot about Grim, who had been Alex's main concern. They still didn't know if she was there because of Kubra, or if it was all coincidence. As was typical of them, they let love and jealousy override their thoughts.

Piper turned in her bed and reached for her radio. When she tried turning it on, she realized her batteries were missing.

"You got to be kidding me." She let out a breath and placed it back. Even in prison, the others didn't respect her things. Then again she couldn't expect less.

Being ever more careful, she rose from her bed and peeked over the small walls that gave her and Red privacy from the rest. The guards' office was dimly lit. Whoever was on watch duty was most likely sleeping.

She looked at the clock that was placed on top of the security window. It was a quarter before five, meaning she was able to head to the showers and avoid morning traffic. Not that there was a need. No other person was sane enough to be up this early. Well, except Alex.

They needed to talk and if Piper could get Alex to herself without interruptions, why not?

The whole way she ran several different scenarios, trying to think of the best way to start a conversation. She need to approach Alex on the subject of Sylvie but she had to do it in a manner were she wouldn't piss Alex. Not that Alex was mad, but she could tell Sylvie would cause trouble between them.

When she got to the showers, there was somebody already there. Her heart jumped with excitement. Instead of calling out Alex's name, she went into one of the stalls and hurried up, intending to come out at the same time.

The water from next door turned off and she heard the curtain slide to the side. Piper was still rinsing. She gave her hair one last shake, and grabbed her towel. Not caring if there was shampoo left. When she wrapped herself in, she stepped out and walked around to the sinks.

"Hey, Al I wan" She stopped midway through her sentence when she realized it wasn't Alex.

"Oh." Piper took a step back. There in an orange jumper was none other than Sylvie.

* * *

Alex tossed in her bed. Her eyes were heavy with sleep but she couldn't close them. All night was spent thinking on the months that lay ahead.

While her probation officer had been generous and given her only a year, it seemed like time slowed down every day. Being locked up with Piper, Amy, and now Sylvie, seemed to make it worse. She would now have to come up with a plan to juggle the three of them.

Then there was Grim. The woman was the complete opposite of what she was expecting. There was no trace of an assassin. Not only that, but her gut told her she wasn't a bad person. Still, that didn't mean she wouldn't be cautious.

Her conversation with Sylvie lasted an hour. During their talk, Alex learned a lot about Sylvie's life after their last encounter.

After Alex left, Sylvie woke up the next day and called out for Alex. When no answer came, Sylvie hoped that Alex had gone out on a jog or something. Her hopes were crushed when she felt the rose in her hands.

Sylvie sat in her couch for hours wondering what she did wrong. She had tried contacting Alex, but she had no information on her and didn't know where she lived. She spent the next few days beating herself for falling asleep.

In time, Sylvie came to accept that it wasn't her fault. She did everything she could to help Alex. After a month or so, she forgot about it and moved on. From time to time she wondered what Alex was doing and if she was okay. It was never enough to go searching for her under rocks.

Alex apologized but Sylvie insisted it was ok. There was no need. It made Alex feel better but some guilt was left behind. After being sent to bed by one of the officers, they parted ways but not before agreeing on talking the next day.

During the whole time, Alex withheld from talking about Piper. She wasn't embarrassed by her, but felt stupid. She forgave the woman who caused her pain. Sylvie wouldn't be too happy about that. And neither would Piper. They hated each other.

Who would have thought that prison was more complicated than it seemed? It felt like a soap opera and she was in the center of it all.

She craned her neck over the walls that surrounded her bed and looked at the clock. It was a quarter until five. On a typical day, she would get her things and head for the showers. She was about the only one who went this early, trying to avoid the morning rush.

But not today. She could go a day without water. She'd rather stay and try to get some rest. So that's exactly what she did. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

Grim suffered from insomnia. Every night she wouldn't close her eyes until two or three in the morning. When she managed to go to sleep, she would wake up half an hour later feeling refreshed. Then she would fall asleep an hour later and wake up again.

In a typical night, you could say she slept around two hours. That's if there was no noise. Her ears were sensitive, the smallest creak waking her up. Her mind was tired but her body never shut down on her.

One could say she was half robot. Sometimes, she felt like one. Her feet would move in the daily pattern that walking was. While it might seem like she was watching through a window, she was always in control. Nothing was done that was not approved by her.

After not being able to sleep, she rose from her bed and walked to the security office. She knocked on the window and the guard, who happened to be sleeping, jerked awake. He was a heavyset man who had a blank expression on his face.

He saw Grim and immediately walked over. He opened the door, his hand going to his baton,

"What?" He asked. His beady eyes roaming the area behind Grim.

"I can't sleep." Before Grim could continue, the officer stepped back and started closing the door. Her right foot quickly shot out, stopping the door.

"That's not my problem. Go back to bed." The officer pushed the door with a little more force. Grim's foot didn't budge,

"It's four twenty. Am I allowed to use the showers?" She asked. The officer's nametag read 'O'Neill.

"Yeah sure." O'Neill replied and pushed the door again.

"Thanks." Grim removed her foot and the door closed. She walked back to her bunk and grabbed the second pair of jumper she was given and made her way to the showers.

As had been her prediction, the showers were empty. Better for her.

She finished quickly, not liking the feel of the water. It felt different than the one back home and did nothing to make her feel clean.

When she was done she quickly brushed her teeth, in the process hoping that the shower would relax her enough for her to get a bit more sleep. She placed her brush on the sink and started rinsing her mouth. She grabbed her towel and dried her face off. When she was satisfied she walked back to her bunk.

Just as she was about to lay down, she remembered she forgot her brush in the bathroom. Knowing very well that some of the inmates had no shame and would most likely keep her brush, she pushed herself off and made her way back.

This time, she could hear footsteps in the other hallways. Proof that the early birds were awakening. Hurrying up she continued on her way. She was around the corner but stopped when she heard voices inside.

Grim was silent as she neared the entrance. She wouldn't call herself a gossiper but something about it seemed odd.

"Hey, Al. I wan" The woman stopped talking. There was silence for a second. "Oh." She seemed to stop as if it was the wrong person.

"What? You're looking for Alex?" Spoke the second person. Grim recognized her voice immediately. It was Sylvie. The inmate who had come in with her.

"I just. She's always here at this time." The first woman spoke again. Her voice was slow. Making it hard for Grim to listen. There was some soft thuds.

"Step back Sylvie." She warned, but her voice betrayed fear.

Grim frowned. Sylvie was already causing trouble. She leaned to the side to try to get a view. There was Sylvie, her back facing Grim. In front of her was a blonde. She was still in her towel. Her hands holding onto it for dear life.

"Or what Piper?" Sylvie asked.

Grim suppressed a laugh. Piper. What a funny name. She hid behind the wall again. Turning ready to leave, she closed her eyes and reprimanded herself. _Not today Jade. Stay out of it. Not on your second day. _

"I don't want trouble." Piper said. Grim stopped and bit her bottom lip, her teeth digging hard. She went back and leaned her back against the outer wall.

"You asked for it the day you came between Alex and me." Sylvie said. There was silence.

"She wasn't happy." Piper replied after a while. "It wasn't my fault she left you. Someone else could have done the same thing I did. It was bound to happen."

Sylvie laughed. "As if. You know that is complete bullshit."

Grim's eyebrows came together, forming a thoughtful expression. If someone were to look at her, they would think she was trying to solve the world's most difficult math problem. In reality, only one thing was bothering her.

They had mentioned Alex's name. Her curiosity was ignited by them mentioning Alex. It seemed she had been right to assume the woman had a lot going on. It seemed these two were fighting over her affections. This was going to get interesting.

"She chose me." Piper said. Bold words.

"Because you took advantage of her." Sylvie said. There was anger evident in her voice.

From her understanding, it seemed Alex had been in a relationship with Sylvie, but she had changed her for Piper. What a love triangle. She pressed harder against the wall trying to listen more.

"She wasn't happy with you." Piper replied. Ouch.

"And she was happy with you? Yeah, lie to yourself. You and I now you didn't make her happy. You left her and guess who made her feel better? I did." Sylvie said.

"I never meant to hurt her and she knows that." Piper answered. Both their voices seemed to be getting heated by the second.

"Stay away from her Piper. You hurt her enough already." Sylvie demanded. She had guts. To order someone to stay away from someone she had no claim over? Grim stepped back leaned to the side, getting a better angle.

Piper chuckled. Grim saw her get close to Sylvie, their faces centimeters apart. "You can't make me. She is an adult woman who can do what she wants."

Grim saw Sylvie's body tense. She saw the way that Sylvie's hand was flexing. While Piper was unaware, Grim knew Sylvie was about to swing. That's how women like her were. They hit when the other person least expected it. They used distraction to bring their opponent down.

That had been Sylvie's plan from the beginning. To distract Piper by using Alex and then going at her. Grim could see that. While Piper was fuming over Alex, she failed to notice what was coming and while Grim was sure Piper could handle herself, she wasn't so sure she could do it after being pummeled to the ground without warning.

Being the person Grim was, she wouldn't allow that to happen. Instead of pointing out the obvious, she walked a few feet back and then started walking back to the entrance again. This time making sure her steps were loud enough for the two women inside to hear.

When she entered the bathroom, the two woman had already parted distance, her planned having worked. They were now several feet apart, but continued to have a stare down. When they saw Grim they turned their attention to her.

Sylvie smiled and walked to stand next to Grim. She winked at Grim and nodded towards Piper.

"She thinks because I'm a newbie she can boss me over. She took my towel. How about we show her she can't mess with us. I'm sure she had in mind to do the same with you." Sylvie lied. "I'm telling you, they think because they have more time being locked up, they have authority."

Piper's eyes widened and she swallowed. Amy's words coming to her. She remembered how she had spoken of Grim, and that way she defended her. If she thought Piper was a bully, things couldn't go well.

She prepared herself for what was to come. It never did. Sure, Grim went to stand by Sylvie, her eyes never leaving Piper. But instead of jumping on the bandwagon, she seemed to make conclusions of her own.

"It seems to me," Grim began "That your towel has been misplaced." She grabbed the towel that was hanging from Sylvie's shoulders and held it out to Sylvie.

She walked around Piper and grabbed her brush, twisting it in her fingers before bending it in half. Then she took the top part off and ended with a pointy piece of plastic. She looked Sylvie in the eyes while her thumb ran over the jagged edge of what had been her toothbrush.

"You might want to watch your accusations. You wouldn't want to run in to the wrong person." Grim smiled, still standing beside Piper.

Sylvie looked between them and swallowed, the tables having turned. The plastic-made weapon in her vision. This wants a fight she wanted to be a part of.

"You better watch it." Sylvie said to Piper and then nodded to Grim, before making her way out.

The side of Grim's mouth lifted in a crooked grin and she turned to Piper. Now don't get her wrong, she didn't consider herself a bully, but the way Sylvie handled things weren't her style. You don't attack an opponent when they least expect it. To the majority it might seem like it was fair but not to her. You have to make a fight fair and if you know you can't win, then don't go knocking where you're not supposed to.

When she turned to Piper, she saw a reaction she wasn't expecting. Instead of looking relieved, she was furious. Her face covered by a scowl.

"You didn't have to scare her like that." She said.

Grim blinked. "What?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. You didn't have to scare her with that." She said, her chin nodding to the plastic weapon still in Grim's hand.

"Oh. This." Grim tossed it in the garbage bin underneath the sinks. "Sometimes I forget my own strength. Nothing to worry about."

"If you're expecting a 'thank you' from me, you're not getting one." Piper said.

"Save it. I could care less if you thank me or not." Grim made her way to the exit and stopped to look back at Piper, her eyes squinting at her. "But while I'm here, I won't be held accountable for something I could easily have stopped. My conscience will remain clean."

Piper chuckled. "Yeah. Amy already made sure we knew that. She mentioned how heroic you can be."

But heroic or not, Piper didn't care. There was no way this person or anyone else would get involved in her problems. Enough was enough for Piper. She always relied on others to help her solve them. It was about time to make a change and stand up for herself.

The first time Piper had encountered Sylvie, Alex had been there to help her. Now that she stumbled upon her, Grim had saved her hide. There was no reason for a third time. She didn't want to seem like a weakling

Not only that, but they still needed to find out why Grim was there. If it was coincidence or if Kubra was playing a part in it. Whatever it was, Piper had a bad feeling about the woman standing in front of her. She might be a couple inches shorter than her, but sometimes bigger things came in smaller packages.

Grim. No not Grim. Piper wasn't going to use that nickname on her. There was no point and no reason for it. The woman had a last name and she was going to use it. Besides, the whole prison was supposed to hide the fact that they knew her pending charges. Reaper it was.

Reaper seemed amused. "Did she now?"

"Yeah. She came here boasting how you helped her." Piper took a few steps towards Reaper. "I don't care who you are or what you did before, but this is my prison. My home and I won't let you come in here thinking you're going to take over." Piper tried to set things straight. She had to put Reaper in her place. Let her know that she couldn't mess with her. Or Alex.

"I will not allow you to interfere in my business. Or anyone else's." Piper gently tapped Reaper's chest with her index finger.

Reaper looked down at her finger. She brought her hand up and cautiously pushed it to the side. Her face took a serious look. "And here I thought you were one of the nice girls." She brought her hands up and shrugged. "Fine with me. You asked politely so I will be more than happy to comply. And you're right. This," She gestured around them. "Is your prison. Your home. But it is also mine. You'll have to learn to deal with that." Reaper turned and left Piper standing.

As Reaper made her way back to her bunk, she couldn't help the smile that took over. Her hand brushed her hair to the side.

So Alex liked them feisty. She wondered what else she liked. Getting to know Alex Vause was going to be one hell of a train ride.

* * *

When breakfast time came, Piper looked for Alex and quickly found her. She was easy to spot due to her height and her secretary glasses. Tray in hand, she made her way over. Alex was scanning the cafeteria for seats. She saw Piper and gave her a small smile.

When Piper was close, she noticed the bags under her eyes.

"Hey kid." Alex said. She started making her way to one of the tables on the outer edge. Piper followed.

They sat down and placed their trays down. The cafeteria was filling up as more inmates arrived. Their loud laughter and chatter making Alex's head spin. She looked down at her tray. The look of her food didn't help.

"Rough night?" Piper asked. She grabbed her loaf of bread and bit into it. When you were given one loaf, you had to chew slowly to make it last.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." Alex replied. Her eyes were roaming the cafeteria. Probably looking for Sylvie.

Piper looked down and crossed her arms on the table. "Somethings bothering you." Piper didn't ask, but rather stated the facts.

When she didn't find what she was searching for, Alex brought her attention to Piper. "It's not something. Rather what."

"Or who." Piper said, her voice was barely a whisper.

They both knew who she was talking about. Neither wanting to bring her up, but somehow needing to address the issue.

Alex nodded and looked away. As if on point, there entering the cafeteria door was Sylvie. The woman looked lost and didn't seem to know what to do. She stood there for a bit but then made her way to the line.

Sylvie tapped the person in front of her on the shoulder and seemed to ask something. The person replied and pointed to the front. Sylvie nodded and made her way to the front, in the process cutting the line.

There was a loud racket as several women complained. Sylvie looked around and from they were, Piper and Alex could see she seemed confused. One women pushed Sylvie and she fell on the ground. The inmates around her laughed.

Alex's jaw clenched and her hand made a fist. Piper noticed but didn't say anything.

Sylvie stood and one of the women pushed her again. This time when she fell she tripped one of the inmates and that person's tray fell. The inmate got angry and she threw Sylvie to the ground.

The inmate pointed to the food on the ground and spoke. Her voice loud enough to be heard. "You're eating that bitch. Fucking spilling my breakfast. I get yours."

Sylvie said nothing and continued looking where the woman was pointing.

Piper felt bad for her. She wanted to help but she knew it was better to stay away from this sort of thing. You didn't want to make enemies. Besides, what could she do?

While she was holding back, Alex wasn't. She pushed away from the table and made to stand. Piper saw her intentions just in time and pulled her hand. Alex looked down at Piper, her face full of anger.

"Let go of my hand." Alex hissed. Piper knew she wasn't angry at her, but at the woman who were tormenting Sylvie.

"Don't." She said.

"I'm not going to let them treat her like a puppet Piper. I can't do that. Leave your hate behind." Alex said.

"You can't start a fight Alex." Piper warned.

"They already did. Now let go of my fucking hand." Alex tried pulling free. No one seemed to notice them arguing, everyone was busy watching Sylvie get pushed around. They heard more laughter and turned. Sylvie was on the ground again. This time there was two other women with the one who's food she had cause to spill.

"You can't go to SHU." Piper said. And she meant it. If Healy knew one of the two was involved in a fight, he would jump at the opportunity to send them to solitary. Piper experienced it first hand and she didn't want to give Alex the chance to get sent down there.

Alex's face softened. She understood Piper know. She felt bad at having made the assumption that Piper was trying to stop her from helping Sylvie, simply because of her distaste for the other woman. "I know Piper. But I can't let them do that to her."

Piper's face turned into a frown. She was staring behind Alex.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You don't have to." Piper said, continuing to look behind. She finally brought her eyes and met Alex's. "Look."

Alex turned and couldn't help the small intake of breath she took. Grim was making her way to the front of the line to where Sylvie was. She was taking long strides. Behind her was Amy. She looked like a puppy following her master. When they were halfway up the line, Grim stopped and turned to Amy. She whispered something in Amy's ear.

Amy looked confused and whispered something back. Grim nodded and Amy stood there for a few seconds before making her way back to the end of the line. Grim continued her way to the front.

The cafeteria grew silent. Everyone's eyes were on her.

Grim reached Sylvie and she leaned down. She took Sylvie's arm and lifted her up. Sylvie was looking at Grim with a weird look on her face.

Grim leaned in Sylvie's ear and appeared to say something. She pointed to where Amy was Sylvie nodded and started walking back. One of the women who had been tormenting her reached out intending to grab her by the hair. Before her hand made it anywhere close, Grim's own had was in the woman's forearm.

Just when they thought there was going to be a fight, Bennett entered the cafeteria and the women back down. Grim stood her ground. She looked as the women walked away. When they were gone, she turned. Her head came to a stop when she was Alex and Piper staring at her.

She seemed to be mad and her frown deepened more when she saw Piper. She was still clutching Alex's hand in her own. Piper let go and sat back down. Grim looked away and made her way out of the cafeteria. The whole time, everyone's eyes had been on her.

"She seems to be making friends quickly." Alex and Piper heard Nicky say. She was walking towards them with Morello and Big boo.

They sat around the two of them with Big Boo and Morello on Piper's side. Nicky on the other with Alex.

"They were talking when I went to pick them up. Those two. I guess that's why she helped her." Morello said.

"You think they have a thing going on?" Nicky said. She took her bread and shoved it in her mouth.

"I doubt it." Big Boo said.

"I don't know but they seemed very entertained with each other when I saw them." Morello added.

Nicky swallowed and turned to Piper and Alex, They were being quiet. "What do you guys think? Do you think those two have a thing just like you two?"

"Who?" Piper asked.

"Oh come on." Nicky said. Pieces of bread landing on the table. "No one could miss that. Wonder woman saved the day. Who steps up for someone like that in prison? I wouldn't. Boo wouldn't. Morello wouldn't. You don't go making enemies when you're in unknown territory." Nicky stopped and swallowed. "You should know that better than anyone else Chapman."

"What about you Vause? Would you stand up for Chapman? Not even when Red starved her did you go up to Red all ballsy." Nicky continued.

"But look at her." Boo stepped in. "She's different. I can feel it."

Nicky and Morello burst out in laughter. "Let it go Boo. You're not getting it." Nicky said.

"Ten points says I can. Better yet, if I do, I win." Big Boo said.

Nicky groaned and threw a piece of fruit in Boo's direction. "I'm not playing anymore."

Boo was about to reply when they were interrupted.

"Are these seats taken?" They turned around and looked at Sylvie. She had her tray in her hands and was looking at the vacant spot on Alex's right side.

Before anyone else could reply, Piper heard herself answering.

"You can't sit there."

"Piper…" Alex warned.

Alex didn't know what Sylvie almost tried to do to Piper. The other girls looked between them and as if sensing something wrong they grabbed their trays and stood.

"I think I'll go sit with Red." Nicky said,

"Me too." Morello added. Big Boo didn't say anything but left.

"You can't sit there." Piper said with finality.

Alex was about to say something but Sylvie placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. She gave Piper one last look before heading away.

"What the fuck Piper?! She's having a hard time and you want to go and make it worse for her?"

Piper scoffed. "You don't know the first thing about her.

"And you do?"

"Alex, she tried to"

"Can I sit here?" They turned to the voice and this time it was Amy. Fucking great, thought Alex. She saw Piper already smiling at her as if giving her approval. This only angered Alex more.

"You can't sit here." Alex said.

"Al…" Piper squinted at her but then turned to Amy and smiled again. That stupid fake smile she gave others, when she was trying to get Alex jealous. Or pissed. And it was working. Alex brought her fist down on the table.

"You can't fucking sit here." She said through gritted teeth. Her shin burst with pain. Piper's foot having kicked her underneath the table. Alex's nostrils flared, her anger only fueled by Piper's aggressiveness. She brought her own foot up and kicked Piper back.

Piper's face twisted and she bent down, her hand rubbing her foot. Amy stepped forward trying to help Piper. In the process putting her tray on the table. Alex wasn't having it and so she grabbed it and stopped Amy in her tracks. She pushed the tray hard against her stomach. Amy let out a breath, her hands holding onto the tray.

Several inmates saw and they riled up, thinking they would see a fight, When they saw the death glare Alex had, they shushed down and turned away. Still, they tried catching glimpses from the side of their eyes.

What did it look like? Well, it looked like Alex was jealous. Three tables down, Nicky and Morello eyed the interaction. It seemed like Vause was having a moment. It looked like the woman felt threatened by Amy's insistence of befriending Piper.

Nicky eyed Morello trying to see if she was seeing the same things she was. Morello nodded twice. An indication that it wasn't just Nicky's mind.

But it wasn't jealousy. You couldn't even call it anger, it was more of a feeling of unfairness. At being pushed by Piper and being told what to do. Alex loved Piper and it seemed like the woman took advantage of her. Alex always seemed like the bad guy.

Why was Amy allowed to sit there, when Sylvie had been kicked out? Why should Piper make the calls, while Alex sat back and did nothing? Were they not equals? Did she have no say in anything?

What it was, was a fight for dominance over the other. They were fighting a bigger war with each other. The time they spent apart while Alex was out, left a tension between them. Alex loved being the dominant one, but Piper seemed to change that.

Often, Piper would turn Alex into jelly. She had such a strong pull over her and it crumbled her. The same could be said about Piper, but it was different. While she may be the pushover kind, she was manipulative and sneaky. She knew how and when to push Alex's buttons. BUT, the only reason she could do that was because Alex allowed it. She loved giving Piper control.

Not today. Not right now. No.

Sensing Alex's feeling, Piper stood and walked over to Amy. She placed her hand on the woman's right shoulder and gave her a small smile. She felt tired. All the disagreements with Alex were taking a toll on her. On both of them.

"Sorry Amy. Not today." Piper looked down at Alex. She was looking down at the table her hair covering her face. "Maybe some other time." Amy nodded. She looked down at Piper's shin where Alex kicked her and then back up. She squeezed Piper's hand and then walked away.

Piper watched her walk away. Amy looked around and when she didn't find a place to sit, she walked to the garbage bin and dumped her food out. She walked to the exit, but before leaving she looked back. Her gaze then turned to the ground and she walked out. She reminded Piper of herself. Of her first week at Litchfield.

It was hard enough being here, why did others insist on making it harder for them? Why did it have to be a fight for control? This was prison, they shouldn't be fighting each other. It was stupid.

"I know what you're thinking."

"Then why did you do it?" Piper sat.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"You don't know her Alex. You think you do but you don't." Piper said. "I know she helped you in some way when I didn't and we have to talk about that, but you don't know what she's capable of."

Alex chuckled before grabbing her tray and standing. She turned her back to Piper and in a voice loud enough only for her to hear she said. "Fuck you Piper. You think you have this whole prison game figured out but you don't. Fuck you."

A furious Alex made her way to the garbage bin and dumped her food, tray and all. Piper looked down and picked at her food. She needed to let Alex cool down before she told her the incident from the morning.

Knowing her lover very well, she knew Alex wouldn't believe her. Not because she thought she was lying, but when Alex was set on doing things right-and Alex thought she did Sylvie wrong-she wouldn't hear anything out. The best thing was to give it time.

Just in case she didn't believe her, there was a key witness. Reaper. She had been there. Her testimony would prove that Sylvie was playing games. Right now she was being a distraction to them. Just like Amy. They both were distractions.

Piper stopped moving the food with her fork. Everything made sense now. How could they have been so stupid? They were missing the big picture.

This whole time they had been fighting over Amy and Sylvie. They were distracted with them that they failed to pay attention to the one person who was the real threat. Reaper.

And who happened to know her before any of them got to see her? Amy. Maybe the blonde wasn't who Piper thought. Maybe she was meant to be the distraction to keep them fighting. To keep them distracted. Occupied. To keep their minds off of Reaper.

Piper felt so stupid. She hit the side of her head. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

This whole time she'd been blaming Alex for judging Amy with her 'gut', that she failed to understand were Alex was coming from.

While Piper mentally beat herself, she failed to see Reaper follow Alex out.


	17. Chapter 18

**Here is the second part from that previous chapter. Had I not split it, we would have had a mammoth of a chapter! Almost 14,000 words. I am very satisfied with this chapter. Very much. Eh, this is probably the last update for this week until Sunday. I will now work on YMSC for a few days and get a chapter going. Hope you don't mind. **

**Oh and guess what? I passed 20,000 views on this story! Thank you very much guys. (: I still can't believe you're reading this. Thank you very much. XOXOXOXOXO**

**Oh another thing, did you know Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone is around 77,000 words?-I googled it- I'd say I'm around 65,000 if you take all the author's notes out and just leave the story on its own. Amazing!**

**Anyways, sorry if there are spelling mistakes, I will look into them later and reupload it when I spell check it tomorrow.**

**KAOTIKASKULL: Padre nik. Eres de Espana? Tu espanol es different al que you ablo. Espero y te aiga gustado este capitulo. Gracias!**

**CAJOLE: hahaha. Funny name. What does it mean? Ah my friend, I guarantee you that you have no idea what I have up my sleeve. ;) I don't mean to say you aren't a good guesser, but you'll have to read until the end to see.**

**MOANZS: who doesn't love drama? :D makes everything much better.**

**MARIJN FROM AMSTERDAM: I'm in the U.S, near Chicago but not quite there. HA! I love leaving you guys hanging! Really? Give them a listen and if you did, what did you think of them? I love my story too! Hope this time it wasn't that long of a wait. Thank you! How do you pronounce your name? I have an idea but I want to be right.**

**1SUB-ELSA: NOOOOOO! Don't do eeet! D: I don't want to go to prison. I might find Sylvie or Amy there! You cannot do thisss to me. Just keep reading. **

**Thank you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

17

_ Nine years ago_

_ Jade Reaper looked at the sign displayed at the front window of the small coffee shop. HELP WANTED: APPLY INSIDE._

_ She scanned the area surrounding the small building. On its right was a bank ten stories tall. Several people in suites walked in and out of the building. Their faces solemn and devoid of emotion. Their bodies resembling zombies, moving slow and unorderly. They avoided colliding into one another at the last minute._

_ To the left was a clothing boutique. The owner being a rising designer who was making a name for himself. __**Laylor's**__ was the name of the clothing place. She could see several women already shopping. Several men were reclining against the window waiting for their wives to finish._

_ Jade checked her wrist for the time. 9:43 A.M. She looked back at the boutique and chuckled. It was Tuesday morning and this women were already obsessing over which outfit they would wear on the weekend. Surely, the husbands paid for everything. _

_ She walked to the traffic light and waited for the pedestrian light to turn green. As she waited, she further studied the coffee shop. Its name proudly displayed in gold lettering on a black background. __**The Comfort Zone. **__Next to the name, was the outline of a coffee mug. It was simple, yet brilliant._

_ When the light turned green she, along with others who had been waiting, crossed the street. She came to a stop on the edge of the sidewalk. The window displayed opening time was at ten in the morning. Only a couple more minutes. _

_ Even if it wasn't opened yet, there was already a line forming outside. There were bankers that needed their caffeine dosage. Several of the standers eyed her. She paid no attention._

_ Why where they willing to wait? _

_ Jade smiled knowing the answer. This was a place that was opened years ago by an older woman. She once had a dream to start her chain of coffee places. Her motto was: Give the customer what you would give yourself. Quality. Respect. And Smiles. Give them The Comfort Zone._

_ And quality WAS given at The Comfort Zone. Their coffee was the best in the city. There was no match. They roasted their own beans and added special ingredients to make the taste much more unique. Add a piece of one of their authentic cinnamon rolls and you had breakfast. Their donuts, cakes, and other treats were made by them on the second floor. Nothing compared. Absolutely nothing._

_ With your cup of coffee and your favorite bread, came respect from the employees. They treated you like family. They were the friendliest people you could ever come across. Not just anyone was hired. _

_ Madge Perkin opened coffee shop over twenty years ago. It had been an instant hit. From day one, it had its line of loyal customers, who came every day._

_ When the bank was built years later, they tried buying her out. They offered to pay her a nice sum if she moved. Madge thought about it. She wasn't too happy. When she asked what would happen to the place, they informed her it would be ball wrecked. They would extend the bank. _

_ It made no sense to Madge. The bank could expand to the other side. There was nothing there. Why then, did they insist? The answer was simple. Marcus Bjirn. CEO and owner of M&amp;J Bank Incorporated._

_ He thought everything, and everyone, had a price. While he could extend his building to the left, he wanted his power and wealth to be known._

_ Her customers were sad. They were used to the three story building. The bottom floor was the shop itself. The second floor held the bakery. That's where they prepared everything. It also served as a small warehouse. The third floor was the living quarters. Madge had lived there with a couple of her employees._

_ All in all, they were a small family who gladly served the community. In the end, Madge refused to sell, much to Marcus's discontent. _

_ Jade made her way to the front of the line. Several people complained. Without saying anything, she pointed to the window at the sign. After reading its contents, they nodded and said nothing else. _

_ She peeked inside and noticed the employees moving about, prepping for the day ahead. They worked with efficiency, their hands experienced in what needed to be done. Jade tapped the glass window getting their attention._

_ The woman looked up and smiled. She pointed to the posted hours and then at the clock. We aren't opened yet, she mouthed. Jade nodded and the woman her work. She tapped the glass once more and the woman looked up. She looked confused and raised her hand, intending to point to the door again._

_ Before she did, Jade signaled to the poster on their windows. The woman looked and then a look of understanding crossed her face. She looked around and asked one of the other employees, a man, something and he pointed to the back. The woman looked at Jade and held one finger. One moment please. She came back with another woman and she seemed to be explaining something to her. The woman looked at Jade. She looked hesitant._

_ She left the first woman at her station and walked to the door. She opened it slightly._

_ "We take applications after noon. Not in the morning. We don't have time as you understand due to rush hour. You can come back then." _

_ Jade smiled politely. She was about to leave when she saw the line. It was growing with each passing minute. There was about a line of thirty._

_ "You could use the help. You don't have to pay me for today." She said and looked down at the growing line._

_ The woman stepped out and took a look. Her face split into a grin and she greeted several customers whom she was acquainted with. They smiled when they saw her, eagerly getting closer, waiting for the doors to open._

_ "Nothing we're not used to." She said._

_ They heard the door opened and out came the young man. He smiled at Jade and jabbed his thumb, pointing inside._

_ "CeeCee told me we have a potential recruit." He said. He eyed Jade and smiled as well. There they were, the smiles that kept people coming back day after day._

_ "Yeah. But I told her to come back later. We don't have time to do an interview today." The woman answered. The young man looked behind the woman at the line. Like her, he smiled and said a few hi's._

_ When finished, he turned back to the two of them. "We're one person short today. And with Madge gone…" His voice cracked and stopped and his face looked to the ground. He sighed and seemed to compose himself. "We could use some help today."_

_ The woman bit her lip and looked at Jade. Playing her game, Jade smiled and shrugged, her shoulders falling gently to their places. The woman looked back at the line and noticed the new people that kept lining up._

_ "What can you do? Any experience working at a place like this?" She asked._

_ Jade nodded. "I can work register. Some experience baking." Jade said. "I don't have a resume but like I said. You don't have to pay me. You can hire me based on what you see today." She said. The woman shook her head._

_ "You'll get paid. Come on in. Let's see what you can do." She looked at her wristwatch. "We have five minutes until opening time. Come on James. Bring her along." The woman opened the door and James followed. He turned to Jade._

_ "Come on. I'll give you an apron. Things can get somewhat messy." He smiled and walked inside._

_ Jade looked around one more time. Done. That was the hardest part and she did it. _

_ When she looked in the banks' direction, she saw Marcus Bjirn stepping out of a limo. He was wearing a black suite. The man was in his early sixties, but looked a decade younger. He spent his money well. _

_ She saw Marcus make his way to the revolving doors that led entrance into his building. Before going in, he turned her way and surveyed the area. He saw the line and his mouth twisted in distaste. He looked at Jade but paid no attention to her. He thought she, and the other's, were nobodies. _

_ He then looked at the building itself and his eyes squinted. He shook his head and walked in._

_ Jade looked for a few more seconds before turning. She opened the door and a sweet aroma filled her nose. Her anger forgotten by the smell of coffee and sugar._

* * *

"Rough day huh?"

Alex was taken by surprise. Her body was reclined against the wall outside the electric shop. She pushed herself away and wiped her nose with her sleeve and dabbed at her eyes. She chuckled softly.

"I hate this place." She said, turning to Grim.

Grim walked over and leaned against the wall, letting her weight fall to the grass. Her head on the wall, she looked up at Alex and held out her hand. Alex took it and she was brought down, sitting next to Grim.

"Don't we all?" Grim said. She turned her head to Alex, her face serious.

"Hmm."

"I saw you leave before breakfast ended." Grim said.

"Yeah. I couldn't be there anymore." Alex looked down and swallowed.

"I figured."

Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head back, her face facing the sky. She felt the gentle cool breeze hitting her skin. When she opened her eyes, she saw Grim studying her face,

"What?" She asked,

"You remind me of someone." Grim said. She didn't elaborate, arising Alex's curiosity.

"Who?"

Grim shrugged. "Doesn't matter anymore."

"Why?"

Grim finally looked away. "She's dead." She was staring at the ground in front of her. She reached out and plucked a strand of grass and held it in front of her.

"I'm sorry." Alex placed her hand on Grim's shoulder. "I know what that feels like. My mom…" Alex stopped and took a deep breath. "She passed away a few years ago." She gave Grim a reassuring smile. She didn't smile back.

Instead she placed her hand on top of Alex's and squeezed it gently, before removing. "It doesn't matter. We aren't here to stay forever." She swooped her hand in front of them. "All this will be gone someday. The question is when."

Alex thought for a moment, "It still hurts when they leave us."

"Who is they?" Grim asked.

"The people we love." Alex said. "It hurts when they're gone."

Grim grabbed Alex's hand and opened it. She placed the strand of grass in the center and closed her hand around it.

Alex looked at her with a confused face.

"What?" She questioned Grim.

"It can't hurt you, can it?" Grim brought her hands to her chest and crossed them.

"Of course not. It's just grass." Alex opened her hand.

Grim uncrossed her arms and reached over. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled the strand of grass in a quick motion. The action caused the blade of grass to dig into Alex's hand and small droplets of blood started coming out.

Alex's face twisted in a pained emotion. She held the hand that was cut in her other, and looked at Grim. What the hell? This woman was crazy. When Grim didn't say anything she pushed the woman away or at least tried because she didn't budge.

"What the fuck is your fucking problem?" She yelled. Alex was about to stand up when Grim grabbed her hand. She then reached into her sweater and brought out a napkin. She pressed it against Alex's hand and held it there, stopping the bleeding.

"You said it couldn't hurt you." Grim said.

"Yeah, but you fucking pulled it." Alex was angry. She freed her hand from Grim's grasp. "It's dangerous when you do that."

"Grass is like a lot like people." Grim said.

Enough with the crap, Alex thought, Nothing this woman was saying made sense. How do you compare something small and green to a human being? There were no similarities. She was ready to leave when Grim spoke again.

"You might think something so fragile can't cause any harm, any pain. Why? We see it" she pointed at the blade of grass on Alex's lap. "So small and unimportant. It can't possibly harm us. But that's where we fail to see. We leave ourselves unguarded to the truth. It didn't pierce your flesh at the beginning. Why?" Grim asked.

Alex frowned, "Because,,,I don't know where this is going." She said honestly.

The next words out of Grim's mouth sent shivers down Alex' spine.

"Because you knew how to handle it. Without thinking about it, when I closed your hand, your mind told you it was going to be alright. It knows something so small can cause no trouble.

You know why? Because we become complacent. We think that the smaller things are, the less damage they cause, and it is true.

But that's not what I asked. You want to know why it didn't harm you. Because of the way you handled it. The way your hand held onto it. It was flat against it. No way to cut you.

But what happened when I pulled it? What happens when you don't watch out for the edges? It cuts into you. It makes you bleed. It might not be in a larger scale, but it did damage. In time it will become a pain. It gets itchy and it bothers you.

That's how people are. That's how 'they' are. They're like strands of grass. If not handled properly, they can cause us harm.

When you meet someone, you judge them based on their character. If you've dealt with people like them, you think you know how to approach them. But do you?

Your brain is complacent that it knows how to deal with them. But when they hurt you, it pains you. That's why it hurts. Because you thought they'd never would.

The people around you are like this field. They're grass and if you don't handle them properly, they can destroy you. Together, At once,"

"But it's just grass. So small and thin." Alex said softly,

Her mind was racing. She was thinking of Piper and the first time they met at the bar. She'd made her assumptions. Back then, Piper looked fragile and innocent, yet she'd been the one to cause Alex the most pain.

Like Grim mentioned, her brain was used to dealing with women like her. They were usually the ones to end up hurt and heartbroken. Not her.

"Compare it to a knife. The thinner it is, the sharper the blade. Same with grass. Same as people. The sharper it is, the deeper the cut. The more it hurts." Grim's words echoed in Alex's mind.

Was this some sort of sign? Her wakeup call that Piper was more harm than she'd originally thought? I mean, Piper had done her fair share of messed up shit, but so had Alex. But it always started with Piper as far as Alex was concerned.

"People can only hurt you if you allow them too." Grim said, as if she knew what Alex was thinking about.

"It's hard staying away." She said, "Especially when-"

"You love them." Grim completed her sentence,

"It's always been her. I love her and I know she loves me, but there's always something that makes us be apart. I'm tired of fighting everyone and everything, at fighting with each other." Alex said.

She brought her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She turned to Grim and the woman was still staring away. It was strange how it was so easy to talk to her. It was as if she'd known her from before. Like they were best friends.

Nicky was a close second, but Alex never openly discussed Piper with her. She preferred to keep it private. But this was different. Grim seemed trustworthy, a person with some hidden talent for making her feel better.

The only other person to make her feel like that was her mother. And she was dead. But she didn't like her mother in the way she liked Grim. She loved Piper, but so far she was enjoying talking to this woman. Even if she didn't know much about her.

"Then don't. You said it yourself, losing someone to death is painful. You'll never see them again. If they're alive, and you can solve your differences, why would you allow other things to come in between? You're causing yourself, and them, unnecessary agony." Grim looked at Alex, her eyes dark made her look more serious than she already was. Dangerous, even.

Alex rubbed her eyes. This was somehow like taking therapy. It was working. Her gears were moving, shifting things into place.

"So Piper's my grass." She said more to herself than Grim.

"Hmm." Grim hummed, not agreeing or denying.

"So should I stay away?" Alex asked. She didn't want to hear the answer, because she knew if Grim said yes, she would seriously consider it.

Grim clasped her hands together. Her lips thinned as she thought. When she finally spoke, her words came slow and measured. She was trying to make her point, but didn't want Alex to take her advice and do something she would later regret, and therefore blame her.

"No. I'm not trying to tell you what to do. If you're asking me what I think" She was interrupted by Alex.

"I am."

"If you're asking what I think," She continued "I believe you mishandled the situation. And not only did you cut yourself, but her as well."

Alex frowned. Alex mentioned she loved someone, she didn't say who. How did she know?

"Any sane person can tell from the looks you give one another." Grim answered, as if reading her mind.

"But how did I mishandle it? She was being mean to Sylvie and I can't let that happen. Sylvie has been nothing but nice to me and Piper treats her like she's…like she's some animal." Alex said. Her voice held a bit of anger to it.

"She's nice to you, but…what about Piper?"

Boy did that hit home. It had never crossed Alex's mind that while Sylvie was nothing but cakes and bunnies to her, she could be a different person to Piper. But as far as she knew, nothing had yet happened between the two.

"Sylvie can be rough sometimes. But I don't think that she's done anything to Piper for her to treat Sylvie like that." Alex answered.

"Neither has Amy to you." Grim said. Ouch. Alex grimaced.

She tried looking for the right words so she wouldn't sound close minded. It didn't work.

"I just have a feeling about her. I can't place my finger on it, but I know something's up with her."

Grim smiled, showing a row of perfect teeth. It lit up the day more than it already was. "Take this from me, she is harmless. Amy I mean. Sometimes she can interfere but that's her nature. I wouldn't worry about her though." Grim rose from her spot and looked down at Alex. "As for Sylvie. Well, she's definitely something else. Talk to Piper. Maybe then you will find out something you don't know."

"Wait," Alex held her hand out for Grim to help her up. "Do you know something I don't?"

Grim shrugged, neither confirming nor denying. She pulled Alex up and turned.

"Tell me." Alex demanded.

Grim started walking away, she looked over her shoulder. "That's not for me to tell you. Talk to Piper. That's her name right? Talk to her." She smiled and left it at that.

"Thanks!" Alex shouted. Grim lifted her hand and waved.

Well, that made her feel a lot better. Now all she had to do was find Piper and see what the hell was going on. She smiled to herself and got on her way. Things seemed like they were finally looking up.

* * *

"So what's with you and Vause?" Nicky asked. She was sitting with Piper in the small church. Morello in the back row listening to their conversation. They were looking up at the new repairs. They seemed to be holding. For now.

"I don't know. It's like we're a storm."

Nicky thought for a minute. "You're the lighting and she's the thunder." She frowned. Wait, then who's the rain? Or the clouds?"

"Don't forget about the wind." Morello chipped in.

"Jesus Christ." Piper said. "I was just making an analogy."

"Anal? What does anal have to do with you guys fighting. Is that even possible between two women?" Nicky asked.

"There's fisting. Don't forget about fisting." Morello said.

Piper raised her eyes to the heavens above. What did she do to be in this situation? Right, she worked in electric and since Luschek was a drunk, he'd left it to her and Nicky to check the electrical wiring.

"You guys are impossible." She said between gritted teeth.

"Are we?" Nicky asked. She turned in her chair and looked at Morello. "What do you think?"

Morello scanned her mind for an answer. She placed a finger to her red lips. "I think we're doing just fine,"

"So what do you say? Are we like a snowstorm? I'm the snow and you're the cold." Nicky said. Her tone sarcastic.

"Sure, sure. Or a sunny day. You're the sun and I'm the heat."

Nicky split into a grin. "And if we don't agree on something, we can always try anal."

"That's it." Piper stood and dropped her utility belt on Nicky's lap. Here she was trying to have a rational conversation, and these two were screwing with her. She made her way to the back of the church.

"Come back Chapman!" Nicky called. Piper could hear the two laughing. "We were just kidding. Don't be a sourpuss!" Nicky was struggling to catch her breath.

Piper raised both hands and lifted only the middle fingers on them. "One for each of you!" She screamed back. The other two laughed harder.

When Piper was gone, Nicky was looking at her fist.

"What?" Morello asked.

"I was wondering…" She looked Morello up and down.

"Oh no you don't. We're done."

"We're both free agents." Nicky flexed her fist.

"You can't argue with that."

Nicky smiled and pulled Morello under the seats. All you would hear if you walked in, were the silent giggles of two very playful women.

* * *

Piper was waiting outside the yoga room. Jones wouldn't be in for another hour, but Piper had nothing else to do. This was the only recreational activity they offered that actually helped her relax.

While the gym was done, they still needed to set up the machines and with the way the higher powers handled things, it wouldn't be for another week.

So there was Piper, with her mat in her hands, sitting by the door. Patiently waiting for the most exciting part of her day.

She missed the outside world. Never did she give much thought on what freedom meant. Everyone took it for granted, and until it wasn't taken from you, you wouldn't realize how much it meant. How she wished she'd gone out more and enjoyed the sunny days instead of staying indoors or heading to the theater with Larry.

Larry.

How was he doing? They have not talked in weeks. No phone calls from him. Not that he could, but he didn't visit either. She made no attempt to contact him. Perhaps when she was a free woman she would go find him and apologize.

For what? He bedded her best friend. But that was after she cheated. Maybe she would just forget about everything and act like nothing happened.

"Hey Pipes." She could recognize that voice anywhere. When she looked up, she saw Alex. The woman was smiling, something unusual these days.

Piper tried standing but her feet had fallen asleep. Instead, she wobbled and landed on her side. She laughed and she heard Alex laughing. It was music to her ears. Low and deep, but very damn sexy.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" She reached out with both hands expecting Alex to help her. Alex grabbed her hands and boosted her up. The mat was still on the floor, forgotten by Piper at Alex's appearance.

Alex continued to pull at her, and they ended pressed together. The only things separating them was the thick fabric of their prison clothes.

"I've never hated cotton this much." Alex mumbled. Her lips were near Piper's ear and she could feel Alex's hot breath. It made the small hairs on her neck stand.

"I remember you used to like it when" Alex silenced her by pressing at her hips. Piper yelped.

"Don't remind me. I don't need to get in the mood right now." Alex removed her hands and pulled away. "I came to talk to you."

Piper ran her hands in front of her, smoothing the wrinkled fabric. "About?"

She acted like she didn't know what Alex was talking about. Piper knew they needed to talk but she wasn't expecting Alex to come around this soon. After all, the reason she wanted to take her yoga class was to relax herself and think of what she would say. No time for that now.

"Everything that's going on."

"Oh."

Alex ran her hand through her hair. "Please don't make this harder than it needs to be. You know I usually wait until you come looking for me."

"Yeah. You do that a lot." Piper said. Her eyes roaming Alex's face for a sign as to what was going on. This wasn't the Alex she knew.

Alex blew air out, this wasn't as easy as Grim made it seem. But she was right, Alex had Piper now and they were both breathing. Alive. And they were each other's happiness. There's no reason for them to keep hurting.

"Thanks for pointing the obvious kid." Alex chuckled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Piper…I'm not good at this so I'm just going to shoot for it."

Alex closed her eyes and gathered her thoughts. "We have been arguing over the stupidest shit. What for? It makes no fucking sense. I like you kid. No that's not right. I more than like you and you now that.

I like spending time with you and when you're away from me, it makes me hurt. I feel like there's a part of me missing.

At this point, I'm willing to turn the other way and forget about everything up to this point. I want to start fresh. Leave everything else in the past."

Alex mentally cursed herself. She had meant to say more than that, but was too afraid to say it out loud. Luckily for her, Piper spoke up.

"Al, it's not that easy." Piper took a step closer. "I don't say this because I don't feel the same way, but we both know we have to settle our differences first. We can't keep bottling our feelings up until one of us explodes."

Alex knew where Piper was heading. By differences, she was referring to Amy and Sylvie. They still had to come up with some agreement on dealing with those two. Neither liked the other.

That's when she remembered Grim mentioning Sylvie.

"What happened Piper?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Piper replied.

"What did she do?"

"Nothing. What makes you think she did something?"

Alex was about to reply, but stopped. She didn't want to make Grim seem like a snitch. Instead, she approached the matter in a different way.

"You act as if she's the worst person in the entire world."

"I never said that Al. Maybe in the prison, but I never said the entire world." Alex giggle at Piper's logic, but then got serious.

"You can't just hate someone just because." She said.

"What did Amy do to you?" Piper fought back.

Strike two. First Grim, and now Piper. Alex was seriously disliking this girl more each minute. Who knows what would happen on strike three?

"She doesn't need to do anything. I just know something's up with her!"

"You know how closed minded you sound right now." Piper shook her head in disapproval. At least she had a valid excuse to hate Sylvie. That woman was a maniac. But she wasn't going to be a tattle-tale. Instead, she wanted Alex to see the real Sylvie. Maybe she was wrong for hiding things from Alex, but this was the way Piper worked.

"We have to agree on something kid. Or else we'll keep going in circles." Alex was looking at the mat behind Piper. Her mind occupied with possible solutions.

"Do you think we're jealous?" Piper said. Alex's raised, and she looked at Piper.

"Jealous?"

"Yes Alex, jealous. It would explain why we them so much." Piper said.

Alex bit her lip. It made sense. Besides her gut feeling, there wasn't a reason for her dislike of Amy. She didn't know what was going on with Piper and Sylvie, but maybe their rivalry was fueled by their interests in Alex.

"I've never seen it like that before." Alex said. She smiled and poked Piper. "You're jealous huh?"

"So are you."

Alex got serious again. "We have to stop trying to control each other. I don't like Amy and you don't like Sylvie. If you want to talk to her, that's fine. Just don't expect me to be nice to her." She stopped Piper with a raise of her hand. "No Piper, I won't talk to her but I won't be disrespectful anymore. I'm staying as far away from that as possible."

"Can't you even try one bit?" Piper begged, her eyes almost melting Alex's resolve. Almost.

"It's not happening."

"Fine." Piper gave up. "But you can't expect any less from me. I won't go near _Sylvia_." Piper said in her best Mexican accent.

Alex laughed and shoved Piper's shoulder. "It's Sylvie. God her name sounds terrible. How did I ever end up with her?"

"Uh huh. Yeah, don't expect me to talk to _Sylvia_." Piper said playfully. She shoved Alex again. "I need to stop controlling you."

Alex shoved her back. They were falling into a playful banter. The mood between them settling. Piper smiled. "And you Alex, need to stop trying to control me." Piper was going to give her another shove but Alex caught her hand.

"Let her go!"

They turned to the screaming voice. It was Amy. She was walking towards them, her hair bobbing up and down. She looked between them and her eyes stopped to look at Alex's hand holding Piper's.

Alex let go and rolled her eyes. Piper stepped forward intending to explain. "Amy this isn't what" Amy ignored her and stopped in front of Alex. Her nostrils were flared. Her breathing coming in deep intakes of air.

"No Piper. Enough is enough. You can't let her keep controlling you. You yourself said it." Amy said.

"No Amy, this isn't what it looks like. Seri" Piper was cut off by Amy once more.

"Piper, I saw the whole thing. Just because you may be bigger than me doesn't mean I won't stand up to you. This needs to stop Piper." Amy got between them and spread her arms covering Piper.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alex said. She pulled her glasses on top of her head.

"No, I'm not kidding you. Piper step back." Amy warned. She seemed so comical with her hands spread out like that, her chin pointed out, and her hair uncombed. Alex couldn't possibly feel threatened.

"Amy, this isn't your problem." Alex said.

Piper saw anger rising in Alex's eyes. She knew Alex was growing aggravated. They were so close to coming to a solution, but here was Amy making things worse.

Piper placed one hand on each of Amy's arm and tried bringing them down. Wrong move. Amy didn't budge but instead pushed them up causing Piper to stumble backwards. When Piper managed to balance herself, she brought her gaze up. She wish she hadn't done that.

In front of them, looking like a bull ready to charge-and that was the only way to describe what she was seeing- was Alex. Her eyes were looking at Amy with such anger that Piper swore there was smoke coming out of her head. If Amy stepped any closer to Alex, her eyebrows would singe.

Never in her life, had Piper felt more scared for any person, than she was for Amy.

Alex on the other hand WAS fuming. She would allow Amy to talk all she wanted, but there was one thing she wouldn't let her do and that was touch Piper. It took all her might from jumping on her. She could feel the invincible chains holding her back.

She took a step forward intending to go around Amy and take Piper somewhere else. Alex needed to get away before she lost it. Right now the only person that could calm her was Piper.

But of course, the forces were always against them. As soon as her foot raised itself, Amy stepped up and shoved her back. Strike three.

Amy didn't see it coming. Neither did Piper.

The next thing Piper knew, Alex lunged herself at Amy. She landed on top of Amy, her legs on either side. She was straddling her. Amy started whimpering trying to get Alex off of her. Her hands clawed at Alex's face but Alex grabbed them and pinned them down.

Piper jumped in and tried to pull her off but Alex was much stronger than her. She couldn't break them apart.

Amy continued to kick and scream. One of her hands broke loose and she punched Alex. It didn't do anything. Alex completely ignored it and brought her fist back. She punched Amy on the stomach with such force that it knocked the air out of her. Amy started crying. With her hands free at last, she brought them to her stomach as if having them there would make the pain go away.

Piper was freaking out. Try as she might, there was no way to pull Alex off. She'd never seen the brunette lose control like this. She had to stop it somehow. If they were caught fighting, Alex could be sent to maximum.

Piper heard footsteps. She panicked. Was it too late? Did one of the officers hear the screaming? She looked in the direction of the steps and saw Reaper running towards them. She quickly stood. If Reaper stepped in to help Amy…

They were even. Her and Alex. Amy and Reaper. As much as she wanted to avoid a bigger fight, if Reaper stepped in…so would Piper.

Piper stepped in front of Alex, trying to shield her from any incoming blows that Reaper might try to land while defending Amy.

Reaper slowed down when she saw what Piper was doing.

"Get Amy and I'll get Alex!" Reaper screamed. Piper wasn't so sure she should step aside. She didn't move.

"Now!"

Piper flinched. Reaper's voice was filled with authority. She didn't want to move, but if Reaper was actually trying to help…the less time they wasted the less chances there were of being heard. She nodded.

When she turned, she saw Alex's hand go back again. This time it was aimed at Amy's face. That was it. If Alex landed that punch, she would be in deeper trouble. There was no way she would stay in Litchfield.

Piper saw a shadow ran past her. Reaper lunged at Alex. For a split second Piper thought the woman was going to hit Alex. She was relieved when she saw Reaper pull Alex.

Reaper placed her hands underneath Alex's armpits and pushed her back.

"Let go of me!" Alex screamed. She was filled with anger she didn't know who was holding her back. She didn't care either.

She tried lunging at Amy again, but Reaper pulled at her again, this time bringing her further back. She raised Alex to a standing position to make it easier to hold her. When she was halfway up, Reaper placed her hands on Alex's middle since she was shorter than her.

"Get Amy." She instructed Piper. Piper rushed forward and pulled Amy up. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Her hands wrapped around her stomach.

Still, Alex struggled.

"Let fucking go of me!" She yelled.

"Alex, you need to relax." Reaper said. Piper started walking to her but Reaper shook her head. With the way Alex was, she didn't want Piper to step in and get hurt.

"Fucking let go!"

Reaper's heart was beating fast. Alex was strong. She tried speaking in a soothing tone, her own adrenaline rushing. "Alex. Listen to me. You need to calm down. If you make this any bigger than it already is, you can get in serious trouble."

Alex's struggling seemed to lessen as she recognized the voice from the person that was holding her.

_Take this from me, she is harmless. _Reaper's words from earlier echoed in her head. _Amy I mean._ Alex's anger fueled once more.

_Sometimes she can interfere but that's her nature. I wouldn't worry about her though._

How stupid had she been? She tried making things better, but for what reason? On behalf of who? Reaper? For crying out loud, the woman was Amy's friend. She would side with her and would try to make others like her. This had been Reaper's plan when she went to talk to Alex.

Her anger rising, she started trying to get away.

"I'm not going to say this again. Let go of me! Let her" Alex pointed at Amy, Reaper's hands still around her stomach, "Solve her own problems! Stop interfering for her."

"Alex, I'm not doing this for her. I'm doing this for" Reaper was cut off when Alex twisted herself enough to elbow her in the stomach.

She wasn't expecting that and when Alex's elbow hit her stomach, she could feel the anger. It knocked the air from her lungs. Had she known what Alex intended to do, she would have clenched her stomach.

That wasn't the case and now it felt like Reaper had been ran over by a bulldozer. Her hands let go of Alex and went to her own stomach.

Piper pulled Amy back trying to shield her. She was expecting Alex to try to go after her again. She didn't. Instead she turned to Reaper and directed her anger at her.

"You're doing this for me? Is that what you were going to say? I don't need your help. She might but I don't. Why don't you stop playing hero and let her fight her own battles."

Reaper's face went blank. "You need to calm down."

"Or what? You're going to hit me? I dare you to try." Alex spat out the words.

Instead of going with her game, Reaper went around and grabbed a crying Amy by the arm. Piper stepped to the side. She was still trying to process what went wrong with Alex.

"Come on!" Alex continued.

Reaper shook her head. "Not in this state." She signaled for Amy to start walking but she herself stood there for a bit longer.

Alex was about to grab Amy but stopped when she saw the look Reaper was giving her. It wasn't anger, it wasn't hate. It was disappointment.

She could see now that Grim didn't mean any harm. She did not show up to help Amy or her. She was there to stop both of them from doing something they might not come back from.

Alex's anger disintegrated with that one look. She took a step forward intending to apologize.

"You handled the situation wrong." Grim said before turning and going after a crying Amy.

Alex swallowed and looked at Piper. She looked back at Grim.

"Al…" Piper whispered.

Alex stepped back. She brought her fist up and noticed it was turning a shade of red. Her elbow was sore.

"Al…" Piper said again. She had that look where she was about to give Alex a lecture on how she messed up. No. Not today Piper, Alex thought.

"This is your fault as much as it is mine." Alex said, before turning and walking away.

Piper was left standing alone. A single tear rolled down her face.

* * *

_Jade wiped her hands on the rag. She dropped it in the nearby sink and leaned against the counter._

"_Tired?" James asked._

"_Not quite. I've had worse. I'm just a little rusty." _

_James laughed. "Not bad for a first day." He looked around the coffee shop. His eyes twinkled. "I love this place. It's not quite the same since…in a while. But I still love working here."_

_Jade smiled. "I can tell."_

_CeeCee came over with a coffee pot, mugs, and a few muffins. She set them between them. "I think we deserve a break."_

_James rubbed his hands together and grabbed one of the mugs. He served himself some coffee and grabbed a blueberry muffin. He bit into it and closed his eyes, a small moan escaping his lips._

"_Hmmmm. These are my absolute favorite." He said and took another bite._

_Jade reached into her pocked and brought her walled out. She proceeded to take a twenty out. When CeeCee saw what she was doing, she pushed Jade's hand away._

"_You don't have to pay for it." She said._

"_Please. Allow me." Jade replied._

_James swallowed." It's okay. We do this every day. You helped and it's only fair for you to join us." _

_Jade thought about it and placed the money in her walled. Then she put the wallet again. She reached for a mug and served herself._

"_So what do you think CeeCee?" James asked. He took a sip of coffee." Think Big D is going to like her?"_

_CeeCee smiled and reached for her own mug. "Are you kidding me? Did you see the way the customers acted? If there were any new ones, they wouldn't be able to tell she hasn't been working here."_

"_So that's a yes?" James asked._

"_That's a hell yes." CeeCee said and they both laughed. Jade joined after a few seconds._

"_You think I'm in?" Jade asked. James nodded._

"_Yes Ma'am. Welcome to The Comfort Zone."_


	18. Chapter 19

**Well, I was wondering what the next chapter should be and how I should approach it. Then this idea came along and it will help me for future references. It solved another issue I had. You'll see. The flashbacks play an important role. They tell a story of their own. I hope you guys don't mind, but as the story progresses, you will see what I was doing.**

**For those of you waiting for an update on my other story (Your My Second Chance), I apologize for not updating. I have some stuff written down but I want to do like twelve super long chapters. That way it's easier for me. So I will probably won't update in another week or so. SORRY. Don't think I forgot about it.**

**Questions.**

**Do you think I'm going at a reasonable pace? Like you guys don't think I'm dragging the story too much?**

**Are there things you would like to see more off? Certain characters?**

**Are there certain parts that bore you?**

**Thanks in advance!**

**MOANSZ: HA! YOU VIOLENT PERSON. I HAVE TO KEEP ALEX OUT OF DEEP TROULBE AND WHO KNOWS. **** SHE MIGHT GET SENT TO SHU FOR HITTING HER. AH, I UNDERSTAND YOU. ADDING NEW CHARACTERS ALWAYS IS CONFUSING. BUT DON'T WORRY, THINGS ARE ALREADY PLANNED FOR THE GRAN FINALE!**

**MARJINK: AWESOME! YOU GOT AN ACCOUNT! EH CHICAGO IS OKAY. I RARELY GO THERE. PEOPLE DRIVE NUTS AND I WOULD RATHE AVOID THAT. I LOVE WT! THEY ROCK! AND SHARON IS SO PRETTY. I LISTENED TO TH NEIGHBOURHOOD! I DIDN'T LIKE THEM AT FIRST BUT THEN I LISTENED TO IT AGAIN AND I LIKED A COUPLE OF THEIR SONGS! I'LL DEFINITELY BE LISTENING TO THEM AGAIN. THANK YOU. THANK YOU. I TRY TO MAKE YOU GUYS READ SOMETHING THAT'S WORTH YOUR TIME. **** COMMENTS LIKE YOURS INSPIRE ME TO TRY TO BETTER MYSELF. HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONE. BTW, I THINK I KNOW HO YOUR NAME SOUNDS. IT CAME TO ME IN A DREAM. AH, MY NAME, WHAT IS MY NAME? THAT MY FRIEND, IS A SECRET FOR AGES TO COME. **

**KAOTIKSKULL: A CLARO. SUPE QUE ERAS DE ESPANA POR LA MANERA EN QUE PONES TUS FRASES Y PALABRAS. SON DIFERENT AL ESPANOL QUE SE ENSENA EN MEXICO. LO SE, PIPER Y ALEX SON COMO UN HURACAN. NI YO LAS ENTIENDO. SIGUE LEYENDO Y VERAS LAS INTENCIONES DE GRIM. MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**GUEST: BELIEVE ME, MY HEAD HURTS AS WELL. THEY'RE SUCH A COMPLICATED COUPLE, BUT I THINK WE KNOW THAT AT THE END OF THE DAY THEY LOVE EACH OTHER. AND THEY WOULDN'T BE VAUSEMAN IF THEY DIDN'T HAVE DRAMA. BUT I AGREE, IT'S FRUSTRATING!**

**WELL THANKS AGAIN FOR READING! YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME GIDDY WITH EXCITEMENT. THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE.**

**THANKS!**

**ENJOY!**

**-VEHSMAN.**

18

"_Aren't you going to get ready?"_

_Alex looked up from her book. Her mom was in their tiny kitchen chopping vegetables to make something to eat. She was looking at Alex from where she stood behind the counter. Her hands expertly knowing what to do without her taking as much of a glance._

_Alex was lying down on their small couch. Closing the book, she raised herself in a sitting position and reached for her glasses that where on their small coffee table. Everything they owned was either hand-me-down or they picked up when they saw them outside people's homes. One man's thrash is another man's treasure._

"_I'm not going." She said as she put her glasses on._

_Her mom looked up from the cutting board. "Why not? I gave you money to buy a dress?"_

"_I know."_

_Diane, her mother, set the knife down. "Then? Did none of the boys ask you to prom?"_

_Alex placed her book next to her and walked to her mom. She grabbed a piece of the chopped carrots. Diane smacked her hand away but smiled._

"_So? Did they or didn't they?" She repeated._

"_No." Alex said. She leaned against the fridge and crossed her arms. Her mother took her apron off and set it aside. Then she walked to Alex and took her hands in hers, all the while looking at Alex's face. _

"_Not your taste."_

"_It's not that." Alex explained. "Jessica made sure to let everyone know they would be socially ruined by her if they dared ask me."_

_The side of Diane's mouth lifted. "Jessica Wedge?"_

"_The one and only."_

"_She's still giving you trouble?"_

_Alex nodded. Her mom sighed and dropped their hands. She grabbed the knife and resumed her chopping. "I already told you. You need to confront her."_

"_I don't think that will solve anything." Alex grabbed her mother's apron and walked up behind her. Diane stopped what she was doing and raised her arms, allowing Alex to tie it on. "If anything I'll be one getting in trouble."_

"_For telling off the spoiled brat? If the principal gives you trouble," Diane pointed the knife at Alex. It wasn't meant to be in a threatening manner, she just happened to be holding it. "You come and talk to me." She tapped her own chest with the pointy tip._

_Alex reached over and took the knife from her. "Be careful." She murmured. "I don't mean that kind of trouble. She has a lot of influence. She's Ms. Popularity. Even the teachers bend to her will." Alex set the knife on the cutting board. They both leaned against the counter facing the fridge._

_The only decoration on the fridge being a picture of their family. It couldn't have been more than ten years ago. They were standing in front of a tree. Behind was a tablecloth laid on the grass and a picnic basket with its contents still inside. Just her and her mom. Two people in their family. It was small and maybe a bit broken, but they had each other and that was more than enough._

"_You remember that day?" Diane gestured at the picture._

_Alex laughed. "How could I forget? You basically dragged me the whole way there."_

_Diane gently punched Alex's shoulder. "Well, you'd been complaining how the other kids from your class had picnics and invited one another."_

_Alex looked down at her feet. "Everyone except me." _

"_Well, I wasn't going to let my baby miss out." Diane said. Alex looked up and smiled._

"_I still remember your words. 'Screw those bratty kids. We're gonna have more fun than they've had their whole miserable lives.'" Alex did her best to mimic her mother._

"_I don't sound like that." Diane scoffed._

"_You did to me." Alex laughed. She popped a few more squares of carrots into her mouth._

_Ignoring her daughter eating her work, Diane reached over and grabbed the photograph. The magnet that had been holding it landing on the floor. Alex bent down to retrieve it and placed it back in place._

"_Tell me you didn't have fun." Diane dared her._

_Alex looked down. Her mother's hands were starting to show small wrinkles from age, as well as work. She reached out and rubbed the skin. "I did." Diane handed her the portrait and Alex brought it close to her face. She could see the smile plastered on her younger face. "Remember what I told you?" She asked her mother._

"_Yeah. You didn't want to go because the other kids would be there. You didn't want to be seen." Diane said. She craned her neck to see the picture. "You said you would look like a loser to them."_

_Alex let her hand drop to her side. "I was stupid. I worried more on what they thought even if they didn't accept me. There was no reason to try to get them to like me." She smiled own at her mom. "I'm glad you forced me to go that day. I had so much fun."_

"_If you looked closely, you would have been able to tell they were jealous."_

"_I doubt it."_

"_They were." Diane said enthusiastically. "They tried so hard to get you mad because they didn't invite you, that they didn't have fun. You on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing. Jessica Wedge stared at you the whole time."_

_Alex couldn't remember seeing Jessica at the park. It had been years ago. The only things engraved in her memory were the fun moments she experienced. While at first she cried about not wanting to go, when she was there, her mind quickly changed._

_Her mom had prepared sandwiches. Double ham. She'd also brought juice boxes-Alex argued with her because she thought Diane was too old at that time to be drinking out of a juice box-chips, and a chocolate cake. To some it might seem like little, but for them it was a feast._

_Growing without a dad made it harder for her mother. They were on a monthly budget and sometimes would run into monetary issues. How her mother solved those problems, she never knew._

_That day, they also played tag. Her mother chasing her, despite the disapproving looks form the other parents. Alex screamed that day, not because she was scared, but because she was happy. _

_There was no way to explain how much she loved her mother. Alex might not have the latest phone, she might not have a brand new car, or even one pair of expensive shoes, but one thing she did have and valued more than material things, was happiness._

_And while the majority of the time in school she was bullied and it depressed her, she never failed to smile when she came home to her mother. To the woman that did everything possible to make sure Alex had what she needed. Food, clothes, and a roof. Maybe it wasn't a house, but the tiny apartment was their home._

_After a moment, Alex nodded. "I don't care about Jessica wedge or the others. This," she motioned to the picture. "is priceless. Anything they have can't compare to that day."_

_Diane grinned. "One of your top five moments?" She asked. She took the photograph and used the magnet to make it stay on the fridge's door._

_Alex got close and took one last look. She smiled and turned to her mother. "Actually, it's my number one."_

_Smirking, Diane walked to the sink and bent down. She opened the cabinet door and brought out a bottle of wine. Not the best, but it would have to do. "Get some glasses." She told Alex._

_She hesitated. "Won't you get in trouble?" Alex asked._

_Diane stood and opened the drawers looking for a corkscrew. "Not unless you tell." When she found what she was looking for, she twisted the metal loops into the bottle and started twisting. "Which I'm sure you won't." She said in between grunts. Alex couldn't argue with that._

_Once the bottle was opened and they'd poured wine into their glasses, they walked into their living room and plopped on the couch. Diane turned to Alex and lifted her glass. _

"_Umm…What do we toast on?" Alex asked._

_Diane thought for a moment and then she burst into a smile. "To waiting for the moments that are worth living for."_

"_What does that mean?" Alex asked lifting her glass as well._

"_It means kiddo, that even if life isn't always good, there will be moments that will make you feel alive. Moments that when you remember them, they will lift your spirits up. They're the moments we should always remember. Fill our minds with times like those, instead of depressing nonsense."_

_It made sense. Alex had a lot of depressing experiences. One of them being when Jessica and her friends opened her locker and dumped worms on her backpack. She didn't care much about material things, but that specific backpack had been bought by her mother as a gift. She knew how Alex struggled with her books without one, and she'd gone out of her way to save a few extra dollars to buy it for her._

_It angered her. How could people be so mean? How can they make others feel miserable? She couldn't understand and she never would._

_Alex wanted to hit her, but she withheld. She didn't want to be sent to the principal's office and have them call her mother. She didn't want to upset her. So Alex lied and said they'd stolen from her. It was better that way._

_But why was she storing all the bad memories? Why not leave them in the past? Why not replace them with moments that made her happy. Like that day years ago._

"_Like our picnic day." She said, a wide smile on her face. She already felt happy just remembering it again. Her mom was right._

_Diane nodded. "Exactly. But that isn't the only one. You'll have many more to come. You just have to wait."_

_They clinked their glasses and spoke at the same time. _

"_To waiting for the moments that are worth living for."_

* * *

Daya was looking for Bennett. She needed to get more vitamins and if he didn't get them soon, her mood would change. The pregnancy was finally taking its toll on her. Her breasts were swelling and felt hard to the touch.

Her mother insisted it was normal and after the third kid, it wouldn't even bother her. Daya wasn't so sure she wanted a third kid. Or a second.

Gloria tried her best to feed her nutritious meals, but she had very little to work with. Everything they bought was either low brand or close to expiration. It made her catch heartburn. Not only that, but she had to sneak the food so the others wouldn't become riled up at her preference.

That only made her feel depressed. It never failed to amaze her how quick her moods changed. Then again, she'd never expected to give birth in prison. There was nothing good in that.

Flaca was up ahead gossiping with Maritza. They were giggling like school girls, hunched closed together and spontaneously bursting out when one of them said something worth talking over. Today's topic? The fight earlier in the cafeteria.

There was no way anyone could have missed that and if they did, well they were probably blind. That was something. But everyone knew their places and it was best not to interfere. They didn't want to start a race war, but when the new girl stepped in, well it seemed there would be something rising soon. Except no one could place her in a clique yet.

For now, it would slide through.

Bennett tried to interrogate her, asking for information that could help hi bust the person responsible. She could help him, but she chose to play dumb. She was not risking their baby to help some newbie. Have her deal with her own problems.

He gave up after she kept declining and eventually left her alone.

She wished she'd remembered then to ask him for the vitamins for their baby. Now she was stuck walking around searching for him. Gloria and her mother offered to look for him, but she argued that it was her boyfriend and her baby. She was the one who needed to look after the three of them. They reluctantly agreed.

Daya imagined that where she to look at herself walking from behind, she would resemble a penguin. This wasn't called walking anymore. It was wobbling. Her belly was more noticeable. She was nearing five months now. Thank god she was thicker than most of the woman and so they assumed she was eating too much.

Sooner or later, they would find out, but by then she and Bennett would have come up with a plan.

Her back burned but she ignored it. She pressed her side with one hand and grimaced. Most of her body was sore. It felt like she'd run a marathon.

While she was looking forward to seeing her baby, she couldn't help but hate feeling like this. The only thing that calmed her down was her baby's father He was smooth and always had the right words.

The two women looked up when they heard her approaching. Their giggling stopped and they separated. Maritza nodded and Flaca waved.

"Pareses una pelota." Flaca said. –_You look like a ball._

Maritza slapped Flaca on the arm. "Ya se te olvido o que? No abla espanol." -_Did you forget or what? She doesn't speak Spanish._

"Ya se. Por eso lo digo. Que quieres que me pegue? Esta emabarazada y si me pega ya me fregue." _I know. That's why I said it like that. What, you want me to get hit? She's pregnant and if she hits me, I'm fucked._

"What?" Daya asked. This was a perfect example of why her mother did wrong by not teaching her their native language. She was left wondering if they were talking about her.

Maritza smack her lips and flipped her hair back. "She said you look like a ball."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Why you gonna say something and then back out?"

Flaca gave Maritza a dirty look. When she turned to Daya, her face changed and she put on an innocent face. "I didn't mean it like that."

Daya looked down at her stomach. Sure, she was thick and had some meat on her bones. It was also true that her stomach was growing and becoming rounder, but she didn't see were the comparison to a ball came from.

"You guys are so mean." She said.

Maritza raised her hands in front of her. "Hey, I didn't say anything."

"But you repeated what I said. That counts." Flaca argued.

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nuh uh."

"Uh huh."

"Guys!" Daya surprised both of them. "Stop. Fine, I look like a ball and in a few months I'll probably look like a whale. But that's not the point, Have you seen John?"

The two women looked at each other and made kissing faces. After they were done, they started giggling. Daya sighed. It was always hard to deal with them. They were like twins. Always together and always annoying.

"I'm being serious." Daya shifted her weight to one side. She was already hurting again.

"We can tell you're serious." Maritza said and looked at her stomach.

"Have you seen him or not?" Daya asked again.

"I haven't." Maritza said. She turned to Flaca. "Have you?"

"I saw him walking towards the gym. He was saying something about starting the setup for the machines or something." She shrugged.

"Thanks."

Daya left them. As soon as she turned, they returned to their original position and the giggling started all over again.

So the gym was on the eastern part of the wing. She happened to be on the western part. All the way to the other side. She wondered if she asked for a wheelchair to get around, if they would gran it. Probably not.

The wobbling resumed. She could hear her breathing becoming labored. There was no bathroom nearby where she could sit down to rest or any room that was opened at this early hour.

She slowed down, her feet complaining at the weight. When she could take it no more, she leaned against the wall, coming short from a bend in corridor. Once she thought she would be okay, she pushed away and almost turned when she heard angry whispers between two women.

Daya wasn't one to eavesdrop, but she wasn't in condition to run away and she was most definitely not going back. She'd made it this far.

Instead, she retreated a few feet back intending to wait it out. The whispers only got louder.

"You fucked up." The first person said.

"I know. I'm sorry but I thought it would help you." The second person replied.

There was silence and then a loud sigh. "How is that helping me?"

"She likes you. I can tell." The second person spoke.

Silence. "I can't say the same thing about you. She'll like you even less after what you pulled off today."

"That doesn't affect me in any way. I'm serious though. She likes you."

Pacing noises. "I don't think so."

"Maybe not like that." Pause. "Not yet. But she definitely notices you."

The first person seemed to be thinking on what the second person said.

"Well you're little scene will set me back. Now I have to find a way to fix this." There was anger in the first person's voice.

"I told you already, I did it to help you."

"How is that going to help me? You need to tell me because as far as I know, you made things much more complicated than they needed to be." The first person seemed to be talking through clenched teeth. "You know better than anyone else that Conrad is on my ass. If you're out of the picture I have no contact to the outside world."

"Don't worry. She'll come to you."

"You're lucky no one saw."

"You don't think I'm that stupid? I made sure no one was around. Besides, I already told you. She will come to you first. To apologize."

"For your, sake she better."

Daya stayed still preparing for the two to come around the corner and find her there. She heard footsteps but instead of getting louder, they grew faint. She peeked around the corner and noticed they were walking the other way. By then they were far away that she couldn't tell who they were.

They seemed to be talking about someone. Probably a prison relationship gone wrong. There were a lot of those in here. Women slept with each other all the time and then hopped onto the next one. In between, one would fall in love and think she had some type of claim over the other. Nothing new.

She shrugged it off and continued on her way to the gym. She still needed to find Bennett.

* * *

_Alex and Piper were hunched over. Their knees touching, and their faces so close together they could feel the other's breath. Alex shifted her weight to one side._

"_Don't move! You're going to scare it away." Piper whispered loudly._

_Alex chuckled. "If my moving didn't scare it, I'm sure you're complaining will." As the last word left her lips, the monarch butterfly spread its wings and flew away. Piper followed it with her eyes and saw it land a few feet away. She turned and looked at Alex expectantly._

"_Oh no kid." She stood from her place and stretched her legs. "I'm done with the hunt."_

_Piper pouted and did the puppy eyes. "But we haven't even captured one."_

_Alex rolled her eyes and reached for Piper to stand. "Yeah I know. We've been at it for hours."_

_Once Piper was up, she got close to Alex, their bodies coming together. She reached back and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. Alex placed her hands on Piper's waist._

_Piper grazed her lips against Alex's but didn't quite kiss her. She was teasing her. "Just a bit longer." She said, then ran her tongue on Alex's bottom lip._

_Alex pushed forward intending to kiss Piper, but she didn't let her. "Please?" Piper asked._

_Alex groaned. "Do we have to? I could just buy you one or a hundred. It doesn't matter how many you want. I just want to go. I'm tired and hungry."_

_Piper's face lit up. "We brought food remember?"_

"_I want real food kid." _

_Piper's face fell. "Oh."_

_Alex sighed. She lifted Piper's chin with her forefinger. "You know what I mean. I just want to order something, lie down, and watch a movie. I want to rest."_

_Piper's eyes watered. "Okay."_

_Damn. If that didn't change Alex's mind, then she was cold. But it did. It made her feel like the bad guy. Piper had packed them a lunch that consisted of a chicken salad-from chickens that were allowed to roam freely and then brought to the slaughter house-, organic crackers, some weird detox juice, and other things that Alex would rather not eat._

_She did not intend to insult Piper. Sometimes she didn't watch what she said and it slipped. Now here she was, staring into the most heart touching eyes. It destroyed her resolve._

"_I'm sorry." Alex apologized and then added. "Fine. We can stay for a bit longer."_

_Piper smirked. She reached up and placed a kiss on Alex's cheek. "Thanks."_

"_Wait what?" Alex said in protest. Gone was the teary Piper. _

"_You're too easy Alex. I thought you would last a bit longer before you gave in." Piper said. She turned and started walking away. Alex swore it looked like Piper was skipping._

"_What was that all about?" Alex called out._

_Piper looked over her shoulder. "You have to know when you just got played." She winked and turned aback around. Alex was left dumbfounded. Her mouth hanged as she stared after Piper._

_This woman was going to be the end of her. Only Piper could convince Alex to get up at six in the morning on a Saturday to go on a butterfly hunt for hours without eating breakfast._

_In the one year she'd been living with Piper, Alex had done more things than she would have ever done alone in her entire life. Piper introduced her to her world and her lifestyle. The only difficult part was the organic food, other than that, it had been fairly easy to adapt._

_Alex's lips slowly turned into a smile. None of that mattered. Not the horrendous food Piper made her eat, not the yoga classes, not the body cleanses Piper begged her to do. None of it._

_The only things that mattered to Alex, were moments like these. Where she could forget about everything else and focus on living. Where she would make memories for the years to come. Memories that would make her smile. _

_Her mother's words were ever always present. _

'_To waiting for the moments worth living for.'_

_All her life, she'd been bullied, walked on, rejected-even by her biological father-, but none of it mattered, because right now, THIS was living. Her time spent with the one she loved._

_ Laughing to herself, she ran after Piper._


	19. Chapter 20

**I apologize for the long wait. I have been busy and sick. I recently gained like 50 lbs and that has really screwed me health wise. Why I let myself go, I have no idea. So if one day I stop updating, eh I probably ended in the hospital.**

**Anyways, SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. This chapter is a little rushed. I do not have writers block, I just….am kind of lazy. And I think I may have botched my story because it is going in a different direction than I originally intended. Hope you guys like this.**

**16CRAZYRACH: hahaha...glad to have made you laugh…I try to keep sexual jokes out because… I don't know…that's a weird thing…thanks…glad you thought the last chapter was good. Hope this one doesn't dissapoint1 keep reading. ;) **

**MOANZS: maybe not violent..just feisty? Jkjkjk I'm not even sure what feisty really means. Sorry to keep you waiting! I hate waiting too. Hahah…Hey, I been wondering,whats with your username? Hehehe**

**KAOTIKSKULL: eso mi fiel leyedor de Espana, no te lo puedo decir. Tines que segur leyendo para ver adonde va esta historia. Perdon por la espera, tartare de dejar de se peresosa y apurarme. Gracias por leer!**

**VAUSEMANIA: Heresyour update! If I made you wait a lot, you are entitled to…nothing! Just read. **

**MARIJNKX: well the flashbacks will sort of explain things in the future. Youll read something and be like, "oh so that's what it was." It's like a puzzle. Small pieces form a bigger picture. Well it was sort of a dream about you because instead there was the guy from the band I mentioned. His name is Martijn. And he said his name and then he said your name. Correct me if im wrong, but would it be something like "Maerayn"? Eh…I know what his name sounds like, and I just took the t out. So I hope that's right. Anyways, heres your chapter!**

**That's all folks.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

19

Tap, tap, tap, tap…

Caputo held a pen on his right hand. He was slightly tapping the tip on his desk. He was lost in thought.

Bennett sat in front of him, his hands on his lap.

The assistant warden stopped his ritual, and looked up.

"So one more time." He said.

Bennett fidgeted in his seat. He had repeated the story at least five times. Not having a say, he went about telling his boss what he managed to piece together from the morning events.

"That new girl, Sylvie, got into an altercation with one of our inmates. She seemed to have cut in line after being told that since she was a transfer, she didn't have to wait in line." Bennett raised his hand and reached to the back of his neck, scratching. "Of course as we know, that has never been the case. They were just fooling with her. She was in the middle of a bad joke."

Caputo clasped his hands together. His mouth thinned.

"Then one of them lost it and pushed her." Bennett continued. At this, Caputo raised his hand signaling him to stop.

"They actually pushed her? What's the inmates name again?" Caputo said.

"Sylvie." Bennett answered.

Caputo shook his head. "No. The other one."

"Oh. Her name is Sasha Jones."

"So Jones laid a hand on Sylvie?"

Bennett nodded his head. "Yes sir."

"And that other one?"

"Estes, sir. Her name is Estes. She threw Sylvie on the ground after Sylvie accidently tripped her."

"It wasn't intentional then, Sylvie tripping her?"

"No sir. She was already on the ground."

Caputo nodded. He resumed the tapping and looked at his computer screen. Bennett couldn't see what he was looking at. Caputo typed a few words and then groaned.

"This woman is going to be the last of me."

"Who?" Bennett asked.

Caputo waved his hand dismissing the matter. "Forget what I said. Now Reaper…she had nothing to do with it?"

"She actually was the one who stopped the fight."

Caputo brought the pen to his mouth and bit the end. "And you're one hundred percent positive about this? She wasn't the instigator?"

"No sir."

Pen in mouth, Caputo nodded. He looked at his screen again and typed something. He seemed to be having an email conversation with someone. Every time Bennett told him the story, he seemed to take the major points and write them down. Bennett assumed he was emailing with a woman, as Caputo mentioned a woman was going to be the end of him. Who?

Bennett was brought out of his thought by someone clearing their throat. He snapped out and saw Caputo looking at him expectantly. When Bennett said nothing, Caputo leaned into his chair.

"Is your source reliable?" Caputo's voice was louder.

"Yes, sir. She is." Bennett assured him.

"Alright. I won't ask for your source but I will have good judgement against them." Caputo turned to his screen for the last time. His mouth moved in silence as he read whatever he had gotten back. When he was done, he moved the mouse and closed the screen.

"Here's what you're going to do." Caputo said. Bennett straightened himself as much as he could. "Send Jones down to SHU. If she asks why, you tell her that we placed several cameras around the cafeteria. That way she won't question who told on her, seeing as there were no officers during the argument." Bennett nodded in understanding.

"Leave her for a week or so. This isn't the first time she's done something like this. I also want you to give janitorial night duty to Estes. I know it wasn't intentional, but she still is not allowed to lay a hand on others. As for Sylvie, warn her that this kind of behavior will not be tolerated and"

"But she didn't do anything." Bennett interrupted.

"If I let her off easily, the other's will develop a grudge on her. I don't need her to be the bull's eye. Not on her first week. These women are like animals. They will attack the weakest link and if they feel they have been threatened in their own home, by her, they will retaliate."

"Give her a warning. Have her help Gloria in the kitchen for lunch tonight." Caputo finished.

Bennett nodded. "And Reaper? She interfered. Shouldn't she get some type of warning too?"

Caputo swallowed. I'll deal with her."

* * *

All Caputo could hear from the other end of the line was the slow breathing of his superior. After dismissing Bennett, he'd immediately called Conrad on her behalf. She'd instructed him that anything regarding Jade Reaper, should be notified to her.

He'd gone in detail on what happened that morning based on Bennett's recollections. Caputo did not see it first hand, so he went by what he was told. He didn't have much. It seemed to bother the state's attorney.

"You're sure of it?" She asked. He could hear her moving about. She was probably in her desk, just like he was.

"Positive. My officer did his best to investigate."

A loud sigh. "Alright. If what you're telling me is true, then I have no basis to interfere." She stopped. "Yet."

Caputo swallowed. "How do I proceed from here?"

"I want a daily report at the end of each day. What she did, who she was with, and anything you think might be of importance. I want to know her habits. Everything."

He ran his hand through his face, the weight of what was being asked already making his shoulders weigh heavily. He barely had enough time to deal with his own inmates. "Is all of that necessary? She's been here a few days and there's been no suspicious activity. Maybe.'

"Maybe you didn't hear me," she cut him off, "I will only say this once. You will give me a daily report on her."

This was his prison. He was in charge. No way would she tell him what to do. "I don't think I am required to answer to you."

Bad choice of words. As she started speaking, he could hear the venom in her voice. It was as if he were the nail and she was the hammer. With every blow he sank deeper into the wood. This might be his prison, but she could shut him down at any moment. And she knew that.

"You don't understand do you? I know what has been going on at Litchfield. I knew Figueroa was cashing in on the funds. If you don't want to be involved in the investigation, I will advise you to pick the right side."

Shit.

"I'm sorry," Caputo tried to make peace. "What I was saying is I will send you the reports every day. I will assign one of my officers who I know is trustworthy to tail her."

"Good." The phone went dead.

Great. Now he had to babysit. He was starting to understand why Figueroa had gone corrupted. Sometimes others would try to take advantage of you. But if you knew how to play the game, then you were the one doing all the bossing. In a way it was better to be that way.

"Shit."

* * *

"All, right. I need you to spill it. Now."

Nicky sat in front of Alex. A few days having passed since the fight in the cafeteria. Not that it was a fight because that new girl Sylvie didn't do much. She did get pushed around. What a wimp, Nicky thought.

For the first day or two, they gossiped, but it soon became old news and they stopped. When it did, Nicky and Morello noticed Piper and Alex weren't speaking.

As a matter of fact they weren't even sitting on the same table anymore. At first, she and Morello came to the conclusion that Healy must have said something to them. It soon became clear that wasn't the case. They did everything they could to avoid the other.

Whenever someone brought one of them up, the other one would excuse herself and leave. It didn't matter to Nicky, because she knew that's how they were. Vause and Chapman always had shit going on.

However, when it started to affect the rest of them, then it became personal for Nicky. She was forced to sit with Alex, while Morello accompanied Piper. Neither wanting to make the two women feel left out. They would change places here and there, but it was becoming frustrating.

When Nicky tried making conversation, they would just nod and play with their food. Nicky caught Alex looking at Piper with longing in her eyes, but Vause never walked over to Chapman. Instead she would look down and sigh.

What did that do? It depressed the hell out of Nicky. Seeing her friend like that. Apart from being away from Morello.

Now that she and Morello were getting friendlier, she wanted to keep boosting their relationship and this wasn't helping. From where she sat, she could see Morello going through the same situation. They locked eyes and both shook their head. No luck.

Nicky sighed internally and looked over to Vause. She was staring off to the door. Nicky followed her gaze and she saw the new girl Reaper speaking with Bennett. Bennett was gesturing with his hands. Reaper was only moving her head from side to side.

Alex kept looking. Nicky wondered what was going on. Now that she thought about it, Alex and Piper stopped speaking on that same day with the fight. Something must have happened afterwards.

Nicky leaned over the table and snapped her fingers in front of Alex's face. That seemed to do the trick. Alex blinked a few times before turning her attention to Nicky. She raised her eyebrows in question.

"What?" Alex asked.

"What's going on Vause?" Nicky asked. Behind Alex, Morello made contact with Nicky and shrugged. It seemed Piper wasn't spilling over their secrets.

"About?"

Nicky scoffed. "You think I'm stupid?"

"I never said that." Alex stole a quick glance at the door. By then, Reaper and Bennett were gone. She returned her focus on Nicky.

"At first it was sort of cute. You and Chapman not speaking. Like two little angry kids."

"Who says we're not talking?" Alex tried to sound convincing.

"You know what you're problem is Vause?" Nicky didn't let her answer. "You don't know how to lie."

"I'm not lying." Alex said defensively.

"Then tell me. What happened between you and Chapman?" Nicky insisted.

Alex fidgeted for a second before she shook her head. "Nothing." In the back, Piper threw her arms in the air before rising. She was looking down at Morello, her hands moving furiously.

When Alex saw Nicky looking over her shoulder, she turned. Just then Piper started walking their way; the door being near Alex and Nicky's table. Her face was a blank expression. She didn't even acknowledge them. Just swooshed by.

"Fucking pathetic." They heard Piper say. Alex snorted, thinking Piper was referring to her. Piper stopped and looked back at Alex. She shook her head in disgust before exiting out.

"If that look isn't proof that something is going on, then I don't know what is."

Alex turned around. Her lips curled into a smirk. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to go talk to her right now." She shrugged and stood.

"You're not eating?" Nicky questioned.

"No."

"Let me have it."

Alex placed her tray back down before walking away. Nicky called it bullshit. She knew Alex lied but she wasn't going to go investigator on them. As for the food, well, she thought she deserved something out of it. As payment from being kept away from Morello. Oh right. Piper left Morello.

She waved her hands until she got the other woman's attention. Once she did, she signaled her over.

* * *

"Being sad doesn't help you at all." Red lipped Morello said. Chapman sat in front of her. Her fork moving the food around. Her face unreadable.

Behind them several tables away, were Nicky and Alex. These were the new seating arrangements. Why? Morello had no idea. Out of nowhere, Chapman and Vause stopped sitting with each other. That left her and Nichols to split between the two, often rotating. On this day, Morello had the very moody Piper.

"I'm not sad." Piper fussed.

"Sure. Sure. And I'm not hungry." Morello said as she filled her spoon with as much food as possible then stuffed it down her mouth.

"What do you want me to say?"

Morello chewed and swallowed before answering. "I want you to tell me what's bothering you."

"Nothing is bothering me."

"And I didn't let Rosa drive off."

Piper opened her mouth but quickly shut it when she didn't have an answer. The Rosa incident being something they didn't discuss openly. They had all liked the woman and it saddened them not knowing what her last days were like. They never found her. Now she was a taboo subject.

"Seriously. I'm ok."

Morello made eye contact with Nicky. She shrugged her shoulders letting the other woman know she wasn't getting anything out of this one. She was like a safe, not opening without a key. That key was probably Vause.

"Even you don't believe that. Whatever happened between the two of you, you need to sort it out. You guys are making the whole prison go nuts."

"We?" Piper raised her eyebrows.

"Yep." Morello took a sip from her cup. "The whole prison can feel the sexual tension." She sniffed at the air. "Smell it too."

What in the world? Piper was awestruck. Where had all this come from?

Was it that obvious?

I mean, sure she missed Alex a shitload, but she tried to keep it to herself. They weren't on speaking terms. Piper made sure to turn direction whenever she saw Alex coming her way.

Alex never followed.

She was leaving it to Alex to come to her. She was tired of getting blamed for Alex's mistakes. No one forced Alex to go off on Amy. No one told her to lose it, and start throwing punches, but for some unknown reason beyond Piper's understanding, Alex blamed her.

No way. Nope. This wasn't her fault. If Alex wanted to be mad, then let her. She will eventually come around.

But for now, Piper didn't want anyone knowing their business although she already knew more than one person noticed. She would try to fool as many people as she could before she was forced to tell.

"There is no sexual tension between us." She raised her hands for effect.

"Just do it. It always works when your sexual frustrations are tended to." Morello said. She continued chewing.

Piper rose. Why must Alex be the subject of everything around here? Everything always led to her. If it wasn't Nicky bringing her up, it was Morello. If it wasn't bumping into the showers, then it was outside. Even on work hours, she was sent down to the laundry room to fix something. It was always Alex. Alex. Alex. Alex.

And yes, Piper admitted it to herself, she missed Alex. She missed their talks, her deep voice, and her laughter. The way she played with her glasses whenever she was lost in thought. There was also that damn smirk she did whenever she thought she beat Piper in an argument.

But the one thing she missed the most was the contact. It wasn't necessarily the sexual part, even though she did enjoy it a lot, but just the fact that that closeness made her feel better. Safe. The simplest brush of hands always warmed her up. The hugs Alex gave her made her feel protected. Being embraced. She missed laying her head against Alex's shoulder.

But for the last few days, there was none of that. Not even a simple hi. Alex didn't make an effort. It hurt Piper but she was done chasing after her. No more.

The first day that they didn't speak was the hardest. After being apart for so long, one would think they would want nothing more than to be with each other. But this isn't your normal couple. It's not even a relationship. Even they didn't know what they were.

Now that people were noticing the distance they'd been keeping and were now starting to question Piper with it, it only added to the pain. It reminded her what she was missing.

Fucking Alex had to lose her temper. Then there was Amy. This all started because of her. If she hadn't interfered everything would be good now. But it wasn't fair to blame Amy. Alex had it for her and had been on Amy's case ever since she stepped foot in that prison.

That was the tipping point for Alex and Piper understood. But she also knew that Alex was capable of turning the other cheek.

Morello was only adding salt to the wound.

"There is no sexual tension between us. There is nothing going on."

"Whoa there Chapman. Don't take your anger out on me." Morello said. She'd set her fork down. "I was just trying to help. You two are making it difficult on everybody else. Nicky and I have to sit apart because we don't want you two feeling left out."

Morello was at no fault for her and Alex's problems but Piper was furious by now. Again, here she was discussing Alex's Vause. "Then don't make it your problem. It's not you or Nicky's business or anyone else's. Nobody is asking any of you to make sacrifices you don't want to."

Instead of getting defensive, Morello gave her a sympathetic smile. Poor Piper. It was clear in her face that she was going through emotional suffering. There wasn't any malice intended from Morello, but Piper seemed to have been bothered by her comments.

Piper knew she messed up. Morello was at no fault and didn't deserve to be talked to that way. Before she could say anything worse, Piper walked away.

As she walked to the door, she saw Alex and Nicky looking at her. She tried her best to ignore them but Alex's eyes were fixed on her. They weren't moving.

Guess there was no decency from Alex.

"Fucking pathetic." Piper said loud enough for Alex to hear, before giving her the dirtiest look she could muster.

* * *

"I don't know about you, but I'm tired of this." Nicky said. She was done with her tray and she'd move on to Alex's food. Before digging in, she offered some of it but she declined.

"Well, aren't you eating a lot today." Morello said.

"I have to keep my figure." Nicky said. She looked down and then dropped the fork. She pushed the tray away and crossed her arms in front of her. "You'd think they would be happy to see each other." Nicky shook her head. "I just don't get it. I really don't."

"I thought you were hungry." Morello questioned.

"Was. Now I'm not. Those two are ruining life for me."

"Hmm. What do you think went wrong?" Morello asked.

Nicky stared off thinking. Her eyes took a lost look and she seemed to be remembering. "The same thing that went wrong with us."

"Something went wrong?"

"Yep."

"And what would that be?"

Nicky uncrossed her arms and placed her hands behind her head. "Someone came between us. Sorta."

"Sorta?" Morello raised her eyebrows.

"Well since you guys weren't technically together. You and"

"Don't say his name!" Morello squeaked.

"Fine. The douchebag. He came between us. That's why you didn't want to keep seeing me."

"So you're saying…"

Nicky nodded. "Someone got between them."

* * *

Wanting to prove Nicky wrong, Alex walked out making it seem as if she were walking after Piper. When she was sure she was far away from the cafeteria, and Nicky, she began to wonder the halls aimlessly.

She didn't need to be in the laundry room for another hour. What she was going to do for that hour, she didn't know, but of one thing she was positive; Piper Chapman would have no part in it.

Alex knew they were acting like high schoolers. Avoiding each other after a nasty fight. Trying to get the other one to come apologize, neither wanting to be the first one to do so. Was it adult-like behavior? No.

She came to a stop near Caputo's office. This wasn't necessarily out of bounds, but most inmates chose to stay away. Why she was here, she had no idea. Just as she was leaving, Caputo came out in a rush. He stopped when he saw her, folder in hand.

"Yes?" He said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh."

He looked at his watch, his mouth moving. "It'll have to be quick. I'm on my way out."

She didn't say anything.

He licked his lips and scratched at his neck. "I have to go. Whatever you need, talk to Healy." He stopped himself remembering Healy's distaste for Alex. "Never mind. Just wait until I get back. Or if it's really important talk to Bennett."

He turned on his heel and started speed walking. One of his papers he had fell to the ground. Alex bent down and picked it up.

"Hey!" She called out. Caputo didn't turn around but shouted at her.

"Talk to Bennett! I don't have time."

"But you,"

"Talk to Bennett!"

He continued walking. Alex sighed. Idiot.

Maybe she would give Bennett the paper or something. She was on her way when she decided it would be easier to go into his office. She turned the knob and was relieved because it was unlocked. She looked down both directions making sure nobody was nearby and turned the knob, opening the door as quietly as possible.

When she was in, she closed the door behind her and walked further in. The office was cooler than the rest of the prison. There was an actual working AC on his window. She noted it hadn't been there the last time she'd been here.

Alex saw a stack of papers on his deck and settled for adding the single one in her hand to the pile.

As she placed it at the top, she noticed a name on one of the other papers. Reaper. That sparked her curiosity.

She looked back at the door and listened for any steps. Silence.

The rational side of her told her to leave. She shouldn't be snooping around. If she got caught she could get in trouble. Even if she told the truth of why she was in here, they would question why she didn't go to Bennett like Caputo instructed her.

Still…

Without giving a second thought, she snatched the paper from the pile. She was already here. Might as well…

It read.

From: Celia Conrad

To: Joe Caputo

Subject: REAPER, JADE-Requested Files, Copy,

I have attached a copy of Jade Reaper's file at your request. Note, there are several areas that have been labeled as confidential, meant to protect the interest of the majority.

Any questions regarding the rest, don't hesitate to ask.

Celia Conrad

New York State's Attorney

1654 Highland Court

New York, New York 01245

888-321-365 EXT 10

FILE COPY

Page 1

NAME: JADE REAPER SEX: F HEIGHT: 65 INCHES EYE COLOR: BRWN HAIR: BLCK

ADDRESS: CONFIDENTIAL

DOB: CONFIDENTIAL

RELATIVES: CONFIDENTIAL

HEALTH ISSUES: NONE

MENTAL EVALUATION RESULTS: CONFIDENTIAL

CURRENT CHARGES: ATTEMPTED BANK ROBBERY-M&amp;J BANK INC.

PLEADED: GUILTY

CHARGES PRESSED: MINOR OFFENSE-FIRST TIME OFFENDER

PUNISHMENT SOUGHT: FULL

SENTENCE: 14 MONTHS

PAROLE: NOT APPLICABLE-FULL SENTENCE TO BE SERVED

PROSECUTOR: CELIA CONRAD-STATE OF NEW YORK S.A

WRITTEN TESTIMONY FROM VICTIMS (NAMES WITHHELD):

WE OPENED THE BANK AT OUR USUAL TIME OF 8:30 A.M. IT SEEMED TO BE A TYPICAL DAY. MY COWORKERS AND I PROCEEDED FOR THE MAJORITY OF THE MORNING DOING OUR JOBS. NOTHING POINTED TO WHAT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN.

AT AROUND NOON, WE NOTICED A DECLINE IN CUSTOMERS. IT WAS WEIRD BECAUSE NOON IS LUNCHTIME-WE TAKE LUNCH AT A LATER HOUR-AND THAT'S WHEN WE'RE USUALLY BUSY BECAUSE PEOPLE COME DURING THEIR LUNCH HOUR.

FOR AROUND THIRTY MINUTES WE HAD NO CUSTOMERS UNTIL SOMEONE OPENED THE DOOR. IT WAS A WOMAN. ABOUT FIVE FEET FIVE. MIXED SKIN TONE. VERY SERIOUS. SHE CLOSED THE DOOR BEHIND HER. I GOT NERVOUS BECAUSE SHE LOCKED THE DOOR BEHIND HER. (NAME OMITTED) NOTICED AS WEL. SHE PRESSED THE EMERGENCY BUTTON CALLING THE POLICE. THIS USUALLY LOCKS DOWN THE BANK. THE ALARMS GO OFF BUT THAT DAY THEY DIDN'T. (NAMES OMITTED) LOOKED AT ONE ANOTHER AND KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG.

THE WOMAN CONTINUED TO WALK. IT DIDN'T SEEM LIKE SHE HAD ANYTHING WITH HER. NO WEAPONS. NO BAGS.

Alex stopped reading. This was the end of the page. So it seemed to be in email format. He must have printed it out. She leaned over the desk and noticed several more pages in similar form.

"Fuck."

She quickly walked back to the door and peeked out. She saw no one. Ok, this was her chance to leave. If she walked out that door right now, she would be free. Safe. But if she chose to stay, she risked getting caught-even if she saw no one for now-what was it going to be?

Screw it.

Alex closed the door again and walked back. She picked the remaining pages and continued reading. This better be worth the risk.

Page 2

SHE CAME UP TO ME AND POLITELY ASKED FOR ME TO OPEN MY REGISTER. I REFUSED. SHE THEN PROCEEDED ONTO THE NEXT TELLER AND ASKED THE SAME. (NAME OMITTED) OBEYED AND OPENED HER CASH REGISTER.

THE WOMAN FURTHER INSTRUCTED THE MONEY BE PLACED ON THE COUNTER. (NAME OMITTED) COMPLIED. SHE THEN WALKED DOWN TO THE NEXT TELLERS AND REPEATED THE PROCESS.

I NOTICED NO GUARDS FROM DOWN THE VAULT WERE COMING UP. IT WAS MY CONCLUSION SHE'D SOMEHOW DISABLED THE ALARMS. THIS WAS FURTHER PROVED WHEN I NOTICED MY COMPUTER WAS OFF.

WHEN SHE WAS DONE, SHE CAME BACK TO ME AND ASKED AGAIN.

AT THIS POINT I KNEW SOMETHING WAS WRONG. SHE DIDN'T PULL OUT A GUN. SHE DIDN'T SEEM TO HAVE ONE.

I ONCE AGAIN REFUSED. WE WERE MORE THAN ONE. SHE WAS OUTNUMBERED AND AGAIN, I SAW NO WEAPON.

I REFUSED MUCH TO THE COMPLAINTS OF MY COWORKERS. THEY WERE SCARED. BUT I KNEW IF WE ACTED AS ONE WE WOULD BE SAFE.

SHE ASKED AGAIN AND ONCE MORE I REFUSED. AT THIS POINT I KNEW NO HELP WAS COMING. I WAS SCARED FOR LIFE BUT I HAD THAT FEELING SOMETHING WAS NOT RIGHT.

SHE NODDED AND WALKED OVER TO (NAME OMITTED) AND ASKED HER TO 'PLEASE OPEN HIS REGISTER AND PLACE THE MONEY ON THE COUNTER.'

(NAME OMITTED) WALKED TO ME AND I HAD TO STEP BACK. I COULD SEE FEAR IN HER EYES AND I DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE HER ANYMORE. WHEN SHE WAS DONE THE WOMAN STEPPED BACK AND NODDED. SHE TOLD US TO WALK AROUND TO THE FRONT IN A SINGLE FILE. AS WE DID, I NOTICED SHE KEPT GLANCING AT THE CLOCK BEHIND OUR COUNTER.

Page 3

SHE THEN TOLD US T GET ON THE FLOOR FACE DOWN AND PLACE OUR HANDS BEHIND OUR HEAD. WE DID.

ONCE DONE SHE WALKED TO THE COUNTER AND SAT DOWN IN THE MIDDLE. A FEW SECONDS LATER, THE BANK ALARM WENT OFF.

I LOOKED BACK AND SHE WAS LOOKING AT THE CLOCK ONCE MORE. WHEN SHE TURNED BACK AROUND I SAW HER SMILE.

SHE DIDN'T RUN. SHE JUST SAT THERE. WAITING. US ON THE FLOOR. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHE WAS THINKING.

WHEN THE COPS ARRIVED, SHE WENT WITHOUT QUESTION. THERE WAS NO STRUGGLE. NOTHING.

I DON'T KNOW IF THIS WAS A BANK ROBBERY OR WHAT, BUT IT WASN'T NORMAL.

I DON'T KNOW IF SHE SHOULD GO TO JAIL.

Page 4

UPON FURTHER INVESTIGATION, DETECTIVE MIKE L. HARPER INTERROGATED THE SUSPECT NOW IDENTIFIED AS JADE REAPER.

THE FOLLOWING IS A WRITTEN ACCOUNT TAKEN FROM ORIGINAL VIDEO FEEDBACK.-

Page 4

DETECTIVE: YOUR NAME IS JADE REAPER?

SUSPECT: YES.

DTC: YOU RESIDE AT (ADDRESS OMITTED)

SPCT: YES.

DTC: YOUR DOB IS (DOB OMITTED)

SPCT: YES.

DTC: YOU WERE AT M&amp;J BANK TODAY AROUND NOON.

SPCT: CORRECT.

DTC: WHAT WERE YOUR INTENTIONS?

SPCT: I WAS THERE FOR THE MONEY.

DTC: WHY?

SPCT: (DID NOT ANSWER)

DTC: WHY , DID YOU DO IT?

SPCT: I NEEDED THE MONEY. SOMEONE HAS TO PAY MY BILLS. I DON'T MAKE ENOUGH. ALL MY LIFE I HAVE BEEN STRUGGLING. MY MOTHER PROVIDED WHAT SHE COULD OFFER. I GREW IN POVERTY AND NEVER HAD THE CHANCE TO GO TO SCHOOL AND GET A HIGHER EDUCATION. NO SCHOOL. NO MONEY. IT WAS DESPERATE TIMES AND I ACTED UPON THEM. WHAT OTHER PLACE WOULD I GO TO BESIDES A BANK?

DTC: A STORE?

Page 5

SPCT: ARE YOU GIVING ME IDEAS?

DTC: NO…NO..OF COURSE NOT. I WAS WONDERING. YOU HAVE A CLEAN RECORD. NO PARKING TICKETS. NOTHING. WHY WOULD YOU TRY SOMETHING SO BIG AND COMPLICATED?

SPCT: I WAS DESPERATE. I REALLY NEEDED THE MONEY.

DTC: WHY DIDN'T YOU RUN WHEN THE ALARMS SOUNDED?

SPCT: (DID NOT ANSWER)

DTC: . I NEED AN ANSWER.

SPTC: (DID NOT ANSWER)

DTC: I NEED HELP IN TRYING TO COMPREHEND YOUR ACTIONS. TALK TO ME.

SPCT: (DID NOT ANSWER)

DTC: THAT'S IT? YOU'RE NOT ANSWERING ANYMORE? DO YOU WISH TO SPEAK TO AN ATTORNEY PROVIDED BY THE STATE NOW?

SPCT: (DID NOT ANSWER)

DTC: VERY WELL THEN. HAVE IT YOUR WAY.-

Page 6

UPON TRIAL, REAPER,JADE PLEADED GUILTY TO ALL CHARGES. SENTENCE SOUGHT WAS MAXIMUM. SENTENCED TO 14 MONTHS. TO BE SERVED FULL. NO PAROLE.

Page 7

STATE OF NEW YORK TRANSFER PROGRAM

NAME: JADE REAPER

DOB: CONFIDENTIAL

ADDRESS: CONFIDENTIAL

BIRTHPLACE: CONFIDENTIAL

HEALTH STATUS: HEALTHY

THREAT: MINIMUM

CURRENT PLACE OF STAY: ROCKVILLE WOMEN'S PRISON

TRANSFER DESTINATION: LITCHFIELD WOMEN'S PENITENTIARY

TRANSFER STATUS: APPROVED

Page 8

These are the files I am allowed to show you that do not require a court order. While we further investigate other possible crimes (files not to be seen by the general public) the state has decided JADE REAPER possess no threat to you or your facility.

Thank you.

Alex looked up. She set the papers back in their place.

This was not what she was expecting. Having read that, it made her feel closer to Reaper. To know that they came from the same background. Both growing in poverty. But unlike Reaper, Alex made it on her won. Sure, what she did was more punishable than robbing a bank, but she would never have the guts to do it.

One thing that stood out, was the fact that she didn't run. There were a lot of loopholes in the reports she saw. Alex is a smart woman, she reads and misses nothing.

The transfer said she moved from Rockville to Litchfield…but Amy said Reaper had been transferred before. Shouldn't that be the prison she was being transferred from? Instead or Rockville? Something was funny.

Why were her date of birth and address confidential?

She was brought out of her thought by the door opening. She turned slowly and then froze in place.

Fuck.

Healy was standing at the entrance, his face twisted in an angry expression.

"What are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 21

**I'm in that writing mood were once I start I can't stop. I rewrote this a lot of times until I decided on this version. My thoughts are all over the pace so I apologize if the story isn't in order. I tried my best. This is as long as I would make it or else it'll look sloppier. **

**I realized this is getting to be too long and I am starting to get pissed because I feel like I'm not making enough progress. I mean, this is chapter what, 21 already? Gah. I like it but gah. Gah gah gah **

**Anyways, I would really love it if more of you reviewed. Let me know if you're reading…**

**KAOTICSKULL: ami tampoco pero asi son las dos. Me confunden mucho. No te decepciones, veras que ella solo es victima tambien. Las dos estan pasando por tiempos oscuros y eso solo anublesen sus pensamientos y las asen aser cosas que en otras ocasiones no hubieran cometido. Dale una oportunidad. **** Aki esta otro capitulo que ise hoy. Ojala y te guste! Gracias!**

**MOANZS: well…yes you're right! I was thinking something else but then again we live in a very perverted world. Ha. Now I am curious as to what your name is that it could possibly be shortened to Moanzs. Youll find out more in coming chapters. If I hurry my ass up. Thanks!**

**MARIJNKX: And Im back again! Yayyy! Y0U CALLING ME FAT?! Jk. I know…seriously…I don't know why I let myself gain so much weight. I feel so bad but I cant stop eating. 0_o I'll go on a diet next Monday…Aww thank you very much. **** You are very kind. Awesome! That was easier than I thought. I like your name. Sounds pretty neat. Thank you!**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

20

"Have you seen Alex?" Nicky asked.

Taystee shook her head. She looked back at the other women behind her; Watson, Cindy, Poussey, and Crazy Eyes. They shook their heads. No.

Nicky scratched her head. The tangles coming between her fingers. When her ring finger got caught, she pulled at it, ripping a few of the strands. She ignored the painful feeling and nodded. "Ok. Thanks."

Well, that was the last of them. She'd been at it all morning, looking for her friend. There was no signs of Alex after breakfast. It seemed like she was swallowed by the ground. But that wasn't possible. People didn't disappear out of nowhere.

Especially not today. When Nicky had a grand plan.

She and Morello spent the major part of their morning discussing their plans of action. They needed to put an end to the coldness between Piper and Alex. They liked both women, but when they two of them didn't like each other…well it made it hard for everybody else to like them.

So her plan was locking the two women in the same room until they made up. It didn't matter how long it took. It was rather simple, but they first had to find Vause and Chapman.

But with no Alex, the plan was stalling. She and Morello went separate ways to find her.

"Any luck?" Morello said when they crossed paths.

"No. I don't know where she's at. You?"

"No."

Nicky groaned. "I even asked Pennsatucky. She said Alex skipped her shift at the laundry."

Morello took a step forward. "Do you think something happened to her?"

Nicky blinked. "We're in prison. Nothing happens that we don't know about."

"Oh."

"I didn't ask Chapman." Nicky paced back and forth. "Did you?"

Morello shook her head.

"Maybe she's with Chapman." Nicky started walking to the yoga class, where she last saw Piper. Morello followed.

"What if they're…busy."

Nicky shook her head. "They were mad at each other. This time it seemed serious. And like you and I discussed, there was some jealousy involved. Vause was really pissed about something."

"So was Chapman."

Nicky shook her head again. "Not like Vause. We know how Chapman is. She can be…well you know what I mean. But Vause isn't like that. She usually hides things like this very well." Nicky pushed Morello to the side to stop her from bumping with an inmate. "I know something is going on."

"Then why would Chapman know where she is?"

Nicky stopped walking. "I didn't think that far. Maybe she hasn't noticed Alex is missing."

Morello stopped next to her. "I wouldn't say she's missing until we know what's going on. We don't want to start a rumor."

"And we don't want to worry Chapman for nothing."

"So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do. Wait it out."

* * *

Caputo turned the key and placed the car on park. He opened the door and stepped out. It was late in the afternoon, and after spending most of his morning down at the courthouse, he wanted nothing more than to get to his office and close his eyes. No one would bother him. But he still had a long day to go.

He leaned against the trunk and waited.

A great majority of the morning he spent arguing with several people. He wanted more funding for the prison since the previous budget was wrongly spent by Figueroa. He was in debt according to his calculations. The prison wouldn't make it.

The higher powers wanted a detailed report from everything that was spent on maintaining the prison in shape. They argued that once the budget is set, there are no changes. You have to work with what you're given. But the previous budget wasn't his responsibility and he argued that he deserved his own budget.

One member from the board argued that he had the money but he stupidly funded a gym and bought machines to go with it. He had no right to be in front of them asking them for more money when he didn't know how to manage. He almost lost it right then and there.

But being assistant warden meant you had to play your cards well. And so he went about explaining that it benefitted the prison even if it was more spending.

The public records showed that the new fitness branch was constructed three years prior. But it never was. Those were false records made by Figueroa. Now if anyone were to discover those records, and they already had, they would start an investigation on the prison.

Not only that, but they would question the board's ability for control, putting every member in question. If it stirred the public enough, there would be a mandatory re-election. They didn't want that, and so they agreed with him. That didn't quite soften their hearts.

They seceded after he showed them the expenses. After the repairs in the bathroom, he spent more than three times the monthly budget. There was no way he would make it through the remaining on the year. Not unless he cut one of the prisoners' meals.

Doing that would bring its own problems, health wise. That would lead to even more spending and he was sure the inmates wouldn't be too happy with skipping breakfast.

After going through the new budget and the new funds, he'd taken the elevator up to Conrad's floor. He wanted to talk to her. He would have called but knew she would decline him a meeting. However, if he showed up, she would have to see him.

Her office was located on the top floor. Every single person up here was dressed in class. Their tailored suits showed no wrinkles and looked brand new. They made him feel like he came from the slum.

The reason they were all well dressed, was because these were the people that kept the state going. Lawyers. Judges. The whole lot. Their salaries ten times more than his was. There were probably a few millionaires as well.

Maybe he didn't own a suit worth his month's pay, but he could at least have shaved.

The floor was also adorned in luxury. Leather couches filled the waiting areas. The carpets were bright in color with no visible dirt. Exotic were plants carefully placed on top of counters and desks with a few on the corners.

On one of the hallways there was a painting that made no sense. He stopped to study it, but found no meaning to it. All he saw were lines in different colors forming confusing patterns. On the corner was a signature from the painter. Picasso.

From what Caputo knew, this man's paintings were very valuable. It wouldn't surprise him if this was the real thing and not just some replica.

He continued even deeper into the floor. He came to a counter where a woman in her early sixties was typing away. Her hair was gray with a few color patches here and there. Her face proudly displaying the wrinkles of age. She had a set of round glasses that hanged from the bridge of her nose. They appeared like they would fall.

She looked up from her spot when she heard him. She continued typing.

He came to a stop at the counter and waited to be greeted.

When she made no effort to talk, he fisted his hand and brought it to his mouth. He coughed a few times trying to get her attention.

Her typing slowed down and she turned to him. The glasses now hanging on the edge of her nose. "If you want something just say it, or if you know where you're going then just go."

"Well, I was here to," he stopped when she picked up the phone not giving him the chance to finish.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you here to see?" She asked. Her hand hovered over the number pad waiting for a name so she could dial the extension number.

"Ms. Conrad." He said.

The woman frowned and placed the phone receiver back on its base. She closed her eyes and tapped her right temple. Caputo shifted his weight to his right foot. After a moment she opened her eyes and shook her head.

She turned in her chair to the other side and retrieved an agenda. She opened it to the current date and shook her head again.

Before she said anything, Caputo spoke up. "I don't have an appointment."

"Ah." She said and closed the notebook. She placed it back and returned to him. Her hand came up to her face and she pushed the glasses back. Thank god. "I knew my mind wasn't failing me. I didn't remember anyone being scheduled for today."

"Well then, can you let her know that I'm here." He asked.

The glasses slid down once more. "Sorry. I have clear instructions from her. No one bothers her unless they have an appointment."

"Just call her. Let her know Joe Caputo is here."

"If you would like to schedule an appointment, I would be more than happy to assist you." She said.

"Can you just call"

"She takes Mondays and Fridays for the general public. I would schedule two months in advance. She is very busy."

"I just need you to"

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Okay, so clearly this lady was of no help, and with the dozens and dozens of offices, he couldn't make a run for Conrad's office before security showed up. Maybe he should have called.

Or maybe he should learn to play the game. If there was something of interest to Conrad, it was Jade Reaper. And if that was the case, then she would have mentioned that to her secretary. Anything having to do with Reaper, then Conrad should be immediately notified.

"Jade Reaper." He said.

That did the trick. Her face went from stone cold to surprise. 'Oh." She held her finger indicating for him to wait. Instead of picking the phone, she stood from her chair and walked around. She headed down the hall.

When he started following her, she turned around and waved her hand dismissively. "Wait over there." She continued walking down the hall until she stopped on one of the doors. She knocked and seemed to wait for an answer. After a few moments she opened the door and disappeared.

She came back a minute later and nodded to him. "She will talk to you now."

"Thank you." He bowed his head and made his way down the hall. He stopped at the door and looked back. The woman was already typing away once more. She paid no attention to him.

He brought his hand to the glass and knocked a few times. No answer. He waited. Still, no answer. He knocked again, this time louder.

"I heard you the first time." Came a voice from inside. Yep. It was her. Still, she didn't open the door or acknowledged him to go inside.

Five minutes later, she called out. "Come in."

When he walked in, she was leaning over a stack of papers a foot high. Her desk was cluttered with several more stacks. Sticky notes were all over the place. Besides a monitor, she had a laptop as well.

He walked in and stood there. She didn't offer him a seat but grabbed one of the many pens on her desk and jotted down some notes. There were a pair of reading glasses hanging from her neck and she pulled them on.

While she continued doing whatever she was doing, he looked around the office. It was three times bigger than his. The desk itself took most of the back wall, with only enough room to allow her to walk out. On the right, there was a window that occupied the top half of the wall. From where he stood, he could see the ground below. His stomach churned.

He wasn't fond of heights.

The last wall held a bookcase. Unlike the one in his own office, this one had books with bindings that were visibly worn. The books seemed to be used constantly. Some were falling apart. He guessed they weren't replaced to show the visitor just how much they were used. He was truly impressed.

"This better be good." He jumped at the voice.

"Y-y." He stuttered. "Well, I have a report." He said.

She sighed and looked up from her place. "Why didn't you email it to me?" She asked. "Sit down."

He took the chair in front of her. "I have a few questions from the files you sent me.'

Conrad set her pen to the side. She removed her glasses and clasped her hands together. "Again, why didn't you email me?"

"I did." He answered.

She turned to her laptop and searched. "Guess you did. Why didn't you wait until I replied?"

"I came down here for work business. I thought I'd stop by and get it over with."

She nodded. "The report." She said as her hand extended itself out.

He grabbed his folder and searched through the papers. He couldn't find it.

"The report." She repeated.

He could feel the room growing hotter. "I well." He pulled at his shirt. "I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it? You're wasting my time."

"I had it. I just don't have it now."

Conrad brought her hands to the sides of her face and held them there. "Stop. Just stop. Do you have it with you? It's a simple yes or no question."

"No."

Way to go Caputo. You just dug your own grave. He turned in his chair hoping it would be somewhere on the floor behind him. No luck.

"Email it to me." She waved her hand dismissing him. She turned to her laptop and started clicking away.

He would have complied and ran out except…

"I only had that one copy. I have been trying to keep them in private so I delete the main documents after sending them to you." He gulped. "You should have it in your inbox."

She turned to him, her eyes showing small flames within the irises. "You what?"

"I deleted it."

Conrad smacked her desk with both hands and leaned over to him. She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer, so that they were only inches apart. "You idiot! I just fucking cleared my inbox! Could you not have spoken sooner before I did that?!" With every word he shrank deeper and deeper in his seat.

"Fuck." She continued. She let go of him and walked to the door. She called out to her secretary. "Marie, is Josh here? I need some files retrieved." She looked back at Caputo. "I deleted them and I have something important I need to get back." He heard muffled words coming from the reception. Conrad closed the door. She ran her hand through her hair and nodded to him.

"My technician is out on vacation for the next week."

"I'm sorry. I, if there's anything I can do." He said.

Conrad walked to her desk and closed her laptop. She placed it in a bag and then she grabbed her purse. Walking to him, she pressed his shoulder. "Let's go."

He turned his chair and saw her walking out. She didn't even him the chance to answer.

When they passed Marie, the receptionist, she sprang from her seat and came to a halt in front of Conrad.

"Ms. Where are you going?" Marie asked.

"I'm heading out for the rest of the day."

"But you're appointment with the board."

"Cancel it." She snapped.

Marie's neck disappeared on her shoulders. She seemed to debate whether doing as she was told or continue talking. She chose the first. Nodding, she stepped to the side and returned to her desk.

"Where are we going?" He asked, even though he was sure of the answer.

They were in the elevator and she pressed the lobby button. "Litchfield. And you are going to find me that file. You probably forgot it."

"I'm not sure if it's there or if I dropped it."

"Then I suggest you start remembering what you typed down."

The elevator doors opened and she walked out leaving Caputo in a nervous heap.

* * *

Alex was shoved into a small room by Healy. "In there." He said. She managed to stop herself from falling. She tried running back to the door, but Healy was faster and he closed it.

From outside, he opened the small window.

"What the fuck? I didn't do anything." She screamed. Healy was smirking at her. A look of satisfaction on his face. "You can't do this!" She argued.

"I just did."

"This is fucking illegal."

"Illegal? I'll tell you what's illegal. Going through the assistant warden's papers."

Fear gripped her. Why was she so stupid? She could have left when she had the chance. Fucking stupid.

"See. You know what you did."

"You can't leave me here. Caputo isn't even here." She said.

"Which places me in charge." Healy said.

Alex thought quickly. "No. He said to go to Bennett. He's supposed to decide."

He ignored her words and started sliding the opening shut. "I'm sure you'll be fine. Your 'friend' Chapman, must have told you about the accommodations already." He left the window an inch open. All she could see now were his eyes. "Now that I think about it, she was in this same cell. It should feel like you're home. Welcome to SHU." The slit shut and he was gone.

Like that would help.

The room was small. And small didn't even describe it. There was no room to move. The bed took up most of the room. Opposite the bed was the toilet. And of course…no toilet paper. And that was it. There wasn't even a blanket on the bed.

Her body leaned itself against the door and slowly started sliding down. She brought her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

Things were going downhill. There was no other way to explain what was happening right now.

Getting caught was her fault, but she didn't expect to be sent to SHU.

The only things she knew about this place, were the things she heard from the others. But not having been sent down here before, she never paid much attention.

Not until Piper was sent down. That's when Alex went about asking how conditions were like down there. She knew how Piper was when it came to sanitation and human rights.

The things she heard made her heart ache.

It was described as nothing. Just an empty void that made your head go blank. There was no sense of time.

The lights never went off. That on its own made you go crazy. Not knowing what time it was. If it was night or day. It was as if timed stop. You never knew how long you were down there for. You went to sleep, woke up, and it seemed like no time passed.

There was no interaction. The only time you ever saw another human being was when they brought you lunch. And even that wasn't actual human contact. There were no words, only a hand sliding your lunch in. It sounded like a horror story

It was just you and an eternity of time.

She'd only been here for less than a minute and she already was beginning to panic. Her heart clenched at the memory of Piper being down here. How unfair it had been. Everyone knew Pennsatucky was at fault, but for some reason Piper, who had been the victim, ended up on solitary housing units.

"Piper." She called, but there was no answer.

* * *

Several minutes after Caputo arrived, Conrad pulled up. Her black Nissan pathfinder rolling into the handicapped space. She didn't as much blink when she saw the "$250 FINE" for violators. So much for being one to enforce the law.

They walked in. When O'Neill stepped forward to pat them, Caputo gave him a warning look. Don't. His face turned a shade or red and he turned off the metal detector allowing them entrance without the alarm going off.

She remembered where his office was from the previous times and therefore didn't need his guidance. Her pace was hard to keep up with and he soon found himself trying to catch his breath. She seemed to be fairing much better than him.

Once in his office, she sat down on one of the chairs. Finally. She wasn't taking his own. He walked to the other side and saw his stack of papers. Something seemed odd but he disregarded it. Caputo lifted the first page and found his report underneath. He split into a grin.

Taking between his thumb and index finger, he smiled at Conrad. "Told you it was here."

She didn't return the smile, instead snatching the paper from him. "No you didn't. I did." Her eyebrows hunched together as she began reading. Not wanting to come off as rude, he got up and took a water from his fridge. He offered it to her. Conrad took the bottle and set it aside on the seat next to her. She continued reading.

Once done, she stared at the paper for a while longer before dropping her hand to her lap. "No suspicious activity. I see she has been keeping to herself." She said more to herself than him.

"Like I said, she doesn't seem to be any harm."

"Don't get complacent." She said as she leaned into the chair. "You have to be alert. Keep the reports coming."

The skin under his chin itched and he picked at it. He had a lot of questions and this was his opportunity. She seemed to be in a relax state, so he figured he should go ahead and satisfy his curiosity.

His hand rose as if he were in school wanting to ask a question. She noticed and pressed her fingers against her temples.

"What?"

"The reports you sent me…"

"What about them." Her hands fell to her sides once more.

"I read them."

"That was the whole point of me sending them to you. For you to read them."

"Well I have a few questions."

"Email."

"I thought it would be easier now that you're here. And since you got your report already…"he stopped, hoping she got the point he was trying to make. Now that she had what she wanted, she should be courteous and help him out.

"Of course you would ask. What else was I expecting?" She didn't say anything after that and he took it a signal to keep going.

While her tone was smart, this seemed to be easier than he thought it would. He leaned back in his own chair getting comfortable. He knew they had a long conversation ahead of them. She also seemed willing to talk and he would take this opportunity.

"Well, there are things that seem odd." He began by testing the waters. Seeing if there would be any objections from her part on what they were allowed to discuss.

"There will always be loopholes. No case is ever perfect. We go by what witnesses say and make a scene out of it. The more witnesses, the clearer picture we get."

"I was referring to…" He coughed trying to clear his throat. "Reaper…not the actual witness testimony."

"What about her?" Her tone had an edge to it.

"The reports state she is no threat to those around her." He stopped to see if she would say anything. She didn't. "But you said I should be alert. I know the case you are trying to prove on her and I know the state is currently seeking evidence for possible involvement in several murders."

"Let me stop you right there." She said. "Those are state matters, of which you have no business interfering with."

"And this is my prison. My people. These woman may be criminals, but they're under my care and I'll be damned if any of them die under my care." He didn't know where the bravery was coming from, but he embraced it. "Those reports that you," he pointed at her, "sent me had your name on them. You were the one who prosecuted her."

He could see particles of spit coming out of his mouth. That didn't stop him. "Now you say she is no threat, but you just contradicted yourself. The day I was contacted by the board about her transfer, you and the other's warned me. You told me what she was suspected of, and still sent her here." He jammed his finger against the desk. "You said she had all these names under her belt that she was suspected of murdering, yet you chose to proceed."

"We're not sure yet. We just want you to keep alert." Her answer was shorter than he anticipated. Not only that, but it wasn't enough.

"Then why send her here? Why classify her as minimum threat when the states has cases pending on her? Cases of possible murder?" He demanded.

"That is confidential." She answered.

Well, this was taking a turn of events. Instead of getting answers like he wanted, all she was doing was giving him safe answers. It only served to anger him.

"Like most of the damn file." He replied angrily, his hands shooting up. "My job is to have this prison running as smoothly as possible. You are making this impossible."

"There is nothing that I can do."

"Bullshit and you know it." He challenged.

Conrad reached for her water and opened it. She took a few sips and left the water unopened in her hand. "I know. But like you, I too receive orders which I have to obey."

Her words eased the anger as he knew just what she meant. But he wasn't letting it go that easy.

"You're at the top of the state. You have power and can manipulate the system to your way. You can do anything you want. All I need are those files. I need to know what really is going on and why the state does not wish to reveal her information to me."

She nodded. "I know. But we all work for someone." A small chuckle left her lips. "Even I have my limitations and restrictions." She opened her mouth to say something else, when her phone rang.

She reached into her pocket and looked at the caller ID. Her face turned into a frown.

"Everything okay?" Caputo asked.

"Hmm. Excuse me, but I have to take this." She got up and walked out to take the call.

While he waited for her, he analyzed their discussion so far. By now it was clear that there was something bigger going on and someone wanted to keep it hidden.

There was a potential serial killer roaming his halls, but according to the state she was no threat. Then why in the world were they trying to gather evidence to start a case against her?

Apparently, the state's attorney answered to someone as well. In this case it would be the governor. He was the head of state but even then, Conrad could surely find some infraction on him if she wanted to.

Caputo wanted to ask for the files of the deceased persons. There was surely to be some connections. But he knew she would decline.

Figueroa's husband was running for governor. Maybe she was working with Figueroa to get back at him? Maybe this was all a plan to screw with him.

No. He wasn't even governor yet. No way he already had this much power.

So if it wasn't that, then what was going on?

She came back in a few minutes later. Her face had taken a pale tint to it. Something from the call having bothered her. He was about to ask if she was okay when Healy burst in. He didn't introduce himself or apologize for the sudden interruption.

Instead, he stepped in and started rambling. "I have been waiting for you. I found Vause in here. She was going through your papers. She claimed you dropped something and she was putting it away."

Caputo's face brightened. "My report. She must have picked up my report."

"Well, I caught her here and I sent her down to solitary confinement."

"Come again?" Conrad said.

Only then did Healy notice her. "What?"

Her eyes narrowed and her nostrils flared. "What did you just say?"

"When? Right now?"

"What did you say?" She ordered.

Healy turned to Caputo. His mouth was opening and closing repeatedly. "Go on. Tell her." Caputo instructed him.

"One of our inmates, Alex Vause, was caught out of bounds so I had her sent to SHU."

"Just like that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Healy asked.

"Whatever happened to procedure? You don't use SHU unless you have solid reasons. And you wait until he" she pointed at Caputo, "is here to supervise."

"But she was out of bounds" Healy said defensively.

"That does not matter. Take her out now."

"But." Healy complained. He didn't want to make an idiot out of himself. He'd told Alex she would be down there for a while and now his plans were getting ruined.

"How long has she been down there?" She asked.

Healy gulped. "Since 9."

Conrad looked at her watch. "It's fucking five o'clock. She's been there for eight hours with no reason. Take her out."

Healy didn't move. Conrad turned to Caputo. "Tell this moron to do as I say or you both will be in deep shit. If word gets out that this prison is using solitary confinement for wrongful punishments,"

"But she was," Healy tried saying, but Conrad didn't let him get very far.

"I don't care what she was doing! You don't just fucking send someone down to confinement. Your negligence makes your." Her fingers moved as if she were quoting something "charges invalid."

When Healy didn't move, she stood and walked over to him. She took his shirt in her fist and got on his face. "What kind of an idiot are you? Who the fuck hired him?" She asked Caputo.

"I…he was already here when I was hired." No way was Caputo defending Healy.

"How long has this been going on?"

"Um…It's always been like that." Healy answered.

She pushed at his chest. "It's illegal dimwit. I'm surprised you haven't faced a lawsuit. And guess who's going to have to defend your asses? Me. I already have enough on my plate as it is. Now get her out."

"Do it." Caputo added his own command. Healy stumbled as he ran out. When he was gone Caputo tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on with him. Things have always been done like that and I just followed. There is no reason for SHU to be used for minor incidents such as this ones. I take full responsibility."

"Just make sure she gets out. And stick to the rules. They're there for a reason. I don't need more on my plate than I already have." She stood and walked to the door.

"I need to use the restroom."

He picked up the phone. "I'll send one of my officers to accompany you."

"Save it." She said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Before I get back," She said ignoring him, "Pull me Alex Vause's file. I want to go through it."

* * *

Conrad was washing her hands when she heard one of the toilets flush. She didn't hear anyone when she came in. She turned around and there was the person she least expected to see.

Jade Reaper.

"So you're following me now?" Reaper asked.

Conrad turned back to washing her hands. She didn't answer.

"You're not scared of me are you?"

Conrad shook her hands getting the excess water off. "No. But you should be."

Reaper raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

Conrad grabbed some papers towels. "I'm close." Grim chuckled. "Laugh all you want. I found loophole in your testimony."

Reaper stopped laughing. "Loophole?"

"You see, in your statement you mentioned growing up in poverty. Not having any money was your reason for assaulting the bank, yet when I ordered your account checked, well let's say I found out you have more than once account to your name."

"You can't do that." Reaper protested.

"I can. If it's classified as evidence then I have every right. But you see, mysteriously, all your accounts are loaded. Thousands upon thousands of dollars. Even an account with…millions…"

"You can't do anything. It's my money." Reaper warned.

"You're right. It may be your money, but there's no record on how you got it. You slipped Reaper. And I caught you." Celia smirked. "And now I will freeze your accounts and transfer the money to a private account until we can figure out where you got your income."

"You can't do that!"

Conrad took a step closer. "I can. If I decide to pursue this lead, we're looking at tax evasion. Possible fraud. Maybe even contraband. You're looking to at least 20 years."

Reaper narrowed her eyes. "But that's not what you're after…"

Conrad shook her head. "No. You don't deserve to live."

The inmate in front of her looked behind her, making sure no one was listening. "Is that a threat?" Reaper asked.

"Just a simple warning." Conrad said as she threw the towels in the garbage.

"Do as you want. You have nothing."

Conrad stopped at the exit. "Yet." She said.

* * *

Celia Conrad was back in her office. Her desk had been cleared and everything was now on the floor. Everything but two files she'd been studying for the past hour.

After reading Alex's file, she'd learned that the woman was tied to Kubra. One of the kingpins the state was trying to charge with wide distribution of narcotics. It wasn't one of her cases. It wasn't big enough of a challenge for her. She liked bigger things.

But this was a rather interesting case. One she couldn't pass the opportunity to take part of.

The kingpin walked after a mishandling of evidence and the state couldn't reopen the past trial. They had to start fresh.

Not only was Alex in Litchfield, but her previous lover, Piper Chapman, also happened to be there. How luckier can you get? Two key witnesses in the same place.

Her plan of reinstating capital punishment was taking off, but she still needed more support from the general public before the state even considered it.

The only way she would be able to get the public to trust her more than they already did, was by bringing attention to herself. Positive attention.

Putting a dangerous drug lord in prison was one way. Kubra was known for being ruthless and violent. He didn't hesitate to kill those who stepped in his way. He plagued the suburbs with fear, his men patrolling the poorer neighborhoods for potential buyers. The people were scared. They needed to be given reassurance.

And that's what she planned to do.

In front of her, where the pictures of two women who would make her mission possible.

Alex Vause.

Piper Chapman.

Smiling to herself, she took both their pictures in her hands. "I got you Reaper."


	21. Chapter 22

**Hello! I'm back. Eh…this chapter I am not too happy with but I like it somewhat. I have trouble…ohmygod…my neighbors kids screamed so loud I thought they got run over or something..0_o**

**Anyways, I find it hard to describe Alex's emotions because she is this very complex character. It's hard to decipher what's going in her head but I hope I did her justice.**

**Anyways…less than a month guys! Who's ready?! I already requested the 12****th**** and the 15****th**** off hahaha!**

**Vausemania: Hey! Another chappie! I like you guys a lot I am realy thing here to keep your guys entertained. *vause down* thank you..thank you… Here is your update you lovely person who keeps reading. Thanks!**

**Guest: Hey Mr or mrs no name! How's your day? Eh yes I know there is a need for more Vauseman, but I have come to the realization that Vauseman will happen but I don't want to rush it and while it may take a lot of chapters on other characters, I hope you understand that I am trying to develop a story that goes further beyond their romance. Sure, I could keep it more romantic, but I think we all want to know how their story will end. If they will end up together and such. That is exactly what I am doing. Because I already have my ending and I know if they will or will not end together. So this is pretty much what this story is. I don't want to just push them together and have them start copulating. Hahaha I want them to realize that there is a series problem and they have to start dealing with their mistakes. I do assure you that there will be Vauseman…as soon as they fix their crap…at this point…im just someone watching from behind the screen and writing what I see…sorry for the long post but thanks for reading! **

**Kaotikskull: aqui esta otro! Me alegra que te guste mi historia. En si este capitulo lo as eh inspirado tu. Creo que asi se dise. Pero me puse a pensar que deberia poner un pocp de los sentimientos de Alex aunque creo que no le ise justicia. Se me dificulto mucho pero aki esta. Espero y te guste! Gracias por seguir leyendo!**

**Marijnkx: So now we're on pet names huh? Lol My name is..a four letter name that begins with a and ends with…you guessed it..an a…its not very common here which is why I would rather keep it private…hahah…ah..well this story is going all over the place…I think I lost the reigns to the horse because I lost control of it…its like the characters are taking over and making this their story. My plans long forgotten and now they twist me into their game. I am losing it here. But I ma glad youre still reading! I know it's a litte bit…unnerving because some you would expect more Alex and Piper…but I like to make it into…like episodes…there is Vauseman but there are also things happening around them that inolve them…but in the end…its all about them… thanks!**

**Moansz: Hey! Loved your name! It's awesome. I was actually saying it out of nowhere because I thought it sounded awesome. I kept saying it over and over. It is long but it's very cool. I've never heard of it before. And here is another chapter for you! I am very happy that you have been sticking to this story. I hope you like this chapter! Thank you very much my friend. Keep rocking! Really, when your reviews hit my phone, I get happy. Thank you!**

**Laylorforever: you are one of the things that I see out of the corner of my eye…and now you finally stepped around the corner! About time you showed up. Lol I wont give up writing this. I think the ending is worth it. I mean, its just…surprising. And even if sometimes I get frustrated because Im already at 22 chapters and think im being slow, I get happy at the fact that people are still reading this. Which is why I ask for reviews. To know the opinions of you guys and see if you are liking it. I like getting feedback and nothing makes me happier than being somewhere and hearing my phone buzz alerting me of a review. It really makes my day! And I also appreciate honesty. If you didn't like the chapter, I like being told. I wont feel bad, I Take it as constructive criticism. That way I will know what I am doing wrong. So thank you for reviewing and thank you for continuing to read! **

**3megarapet: Hey! Glad you liked her. Thank you! I was kind of worried that some of you might think I am introducing a lot new of characters but they all play a major role in the story line. And they will all influence Vauseman in some way. She by far, is…well I wont spoil it…but in the future you will see what her role is…and amys…and reapers…all I can say…and guarantee you…is you will be shocked! Thanks for reading!**

**Guest: Hope this makes it much more..intense… I actually love stories like this. Where you don't know what is going to happen. Stories that get you on edge because theyre so…so…intensy…I don't know if that's even a word…but I like doing cliffhangers a lot! Well, thanks for reading! And I will. I want to finish this story and therefore will be making life altering choices! To healthiness!**

**I would like thank Kaoticskull! This chapter was inspired by them! Their review said that they would think that Alex being down in SHU would make her think…and I thought I should do a chapter…rather than just doing a time skip where shes already out…it did set me back a bit but I think it was needed! To develop Alex a bit more. Thanks Kaotic!**

**Thanks you guys! **

**Enjoy!**

**Vehsman!**

**Eh! Before I forget, and get a lawsuit…the lyrics at the beginning of the chapter are from the song "Say My Name" by Within Temptation.**

21

Say my name  
So I will know you're back

…  
You touch my hand

I cross the borders of time  
Leaving today behind to be with you again

…  
Do you remember how you used to touch my hair?

It hurts too much

Please, say my name

You drift away again  
Too far from where I am  
When you ask me who I am

Say my name  
In your heart and in your mind

…  
Say my name

_ Six year old Alex Vause stared at the ceiling. The constant creaking from the old building not allowing her to fall asleep._

_ Whenever she would close her eyes, loud creaks would make them snap open. She knew monsters didn't exist because Diane, her mother, gave her the talk about how mystical creatures didn't exist. Or Santa. Or the Easter Bunny. What a way to ruin your childhood, even if she was only being honest._

_ According to her, the boogeyman was a character invented by parents to get their kids to stay in bed. The noises however, made her doubt her mother's words. _

_ Alex hugged the blanket closer to her body, her eyes scanning the room. _

_ The Tinkerbell night light, not her choice, provided enough light for her to see beyond the bedpost. _

_ While she thought herself as a brave six year old, she was still scared of the dark. Sleeping on her own didn't help calm her fear. Her mother insisted she have her own room so that she would learn to be independent._

_ She argued that Alex would have to keep it clean and orderly, just like hers. It was also expected of her to dress herself. Every morning Alex would get up, shower, chose her clothes, and be ready so Diane could take her to school._

_ Her mother worked several shifts sometimes, and so she was tired. It wasn't that she didn't care about Alex, but if the girl could do a few things on her own, she would lighten Diane's workload. _

_ If she was lucky, Diane left her breakfast prepared the night before. But sometimes there was no food. Alex knew Diane wasn't intentionally starving her, but the woman had enough worries as it was. Being a single mother with a child is a tough job, besides having her money paying jobs._

_ If she could, Alex would pay Diane for being her mommy. Pay her in millions. One day, she would become rich and her mother would stop working. No more coming home late. They would get to spend more time together._

_ When there was no food for her, she would use a chair and search the cabinets for her backup. Chocolate Cocoa Puffs. _

_ At the grocery shop, she always managed to convince Diane to buy her a box of cereal, even if it wasn't on their list. She couldn't say no to her little princess. She wanted to keep her happy._

_ The small box would last her two weeks. Alex had to make sure it was enough. Whenever there was no food from Diane, she would ration herself a portion and eat. It wasn't always filling and often she was left wanting more, but whatever she ate would have to be enough to sustain her until the school lunch, which was provided for free. Much to Diane's delight._

_ Alex continued to look about her room, wishing Diane were there. _

_ The night light flickered. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of it going out. _

_ She reached out to tighten the bulb, just in case in was lose, but before her hand even reached it anywhere close, the light turned off._

_ Fear kicked in and she started screaming._

_ "Mommy! Mommy!" She called, tears already building in her eyes. She started sobbing. "Mommy!" She called again. _

_ There were several noises from the room next door. She could her mother moving about. The door to Diane's room opened._

_ "Mommy!" She called once more. She could now feel the tears running down her cheeks._

_ The door burst with a loud bang. Diana rushed inside and searched in the dark. When she got her bearings she slowly walked towards her daughter, being careful not to step on anything less she trip._

_ "Mommy! Over here!"_

_ "I'm coming love. I'm coming." Diane replied. The bed moved with Diane's weight. She sat on the edge. Her right hand started roaming, searching for Alex. Her small body was curled all the way to the top of the mattress. The blanket tightly around her._

_ Her hand found the small bundle and she gave her a few nudges. "Get out of that blanket and come here." Alex quickly complied. She pushed the blanket aside, her small hands extended out searching for Diane._

_ Their hands touched and Diane firmly gripped the little girl's. She pulled it bringing Alex close. Lifting her arm, she gave enough space for Alex to take cover._

_ "What's wrong babe?" She asked, her arm around Alex's shoulder._

_ "The light turned off." Alex sobbed. _

_ "That's it?" Diane questioned. She was exhausted from the long day. Being woken in the middle of the night for a light going out making her stress even further. Her kid could be a pain in the rear sometimes. _

_ "I'm scared." Alex cried. Diane's heart softened. Alex's fear evident in her voice._

_ "It's alright. I'm here now." She rubbed small circles to her back trying to sooth her daughter. "Must be the lightbulb." Alex felt her start to pull away and her hands quickly gripped Diane's arm._

_ "No! Don't leave me!" Alex felt Diane sit back down. _

_ "I'm just going to check the light babe. I have to check." She explained._

_ "But don't leave me." Alex hiccupped. By now she managed to calm down some, but she still didn't want to be on her own._

_ Diane thought for a minute. "Tell you what," She said, "You can come with me. We'll hold hands and we can both check together. How does that sound?" She asked._

_ "That," hiccup "Sounds" hiccup "ok but" hiccup "just don't leave me." Alex finally managed to say. Her mother's hand gently squeezed hers in comfort._

_ "I won't."_

_ "Promise?"_

_ Diane's hand squeezed hers again. "I promise."_

_ They made their way to the other side of the room together. Diane being the bigger person, had to take smaller steps so that Alex wouldn't be left behind. Each time the little girl thought her mom was getting ahead, she would squeak. Her mother would then slow down and wait for her little feet to catch up._

_ "Wait here." Diane stopped._

_ Alex tightened her grip on Diane's arm. "Where are you going?" _

_ Both Diane's hands covered her little ones. "I just need you to let go of my hands for a bit."_

_ "No!" Alex hugged Diane's legs, keeping her in place._

_ "Alex," she tried breaking away "I need you to let me check the light. I'm right here, but I need you to let go."_

_ "No!"_

_ "For crying out loud! Let go so I can check the freaking light!"_

_ This time, Alex burst out crying even louder. She didn't hold back, her screams echoing in the darkness. Her own crying made her jump and only caused her to get scared. _

_ Diane bit her cheek to keep from laughing. "Babe, I'm sorry." She got on one knee and took Alex's face in her hands. Her thumbs rubbing her cheeks. "Just calm down. You can place your hands on my back. Okay?"_

_ Alex nodded. "Ok."_

_ Once she was on her knees, Diane felt small hands on her back. She smiled to herself and started making her way closer to the small lamp. Once she reached it, she took it off the outlet and checked to see if the bulb was lose. When she confirmed that it was tightly on, she began to unfasten it. _

_ When it came off, she placed it on the small table and opened one of the small drawers. Her hand reached inside for one of the bulbs. When she found it, she replaced the old one with the new one and the placed the lamp back to its outlet._

_ When it didn't turn on, she pressed the small button at the figure's legs. Nothing._

_ Shit, she thought to herself. She tried the other outlet, hoping it worked…still…nothing._

_ Her chest plunged. Her fears rising, she raised to her full height. _

_ "Where are you going?" Alex asked. No longer was she crying, but she still wanted her mom by her side._

_ Instead of replying, Diane picked her up and leaned her weight against her hip. Then she walked to the door, where the room's light switch was. She pushed it. Nothing._

_ "Fuck." She hissed._

_ "You cursed." Alex pointed out._

_ "What about it?" She snapped and Alex buried her face in her neck. "Sorry kiddo." _

_ "Hmm-mmm. It's ok." _

_ Diane then walked to the window hoping the power went off…praying that was the case. She pushed the blinds to the side._

_ The street lights were working. She could even see a house from down the road with its lights on._

_ She let her hand fall to her side._

_ Their light had been off. She was four months behind on the payment but she wasn't expecting them to do it this soon. Besides, in the morning she'd talk to one of the representatives and he assured her that they would give her one more week._

_ Her paycheck was coming tomorrow and she promised she would pay it before the week. _

_ He'd lied._

_ Damn it._

_ Her feet took her back to Alex's bed and she sat down. Her body falling heavily. Alex was still on her arms._

_ How did you call this life? She was living…no…THEY were living paycheck to paycheck. Sometimes they didn't even have enough to pay for their necessities. Like the light for example. _

_ Yes, she had three jobs, but two were part times and they all paid minimum wage. Two of her checks went to rent, while the remaining one was used for food and bills. _

_ But for the last month, her hours at one of the diners were cut, and so she was left with less. She couldn't catch up on some payments. _

_ Now her daughter was paying. She was so small to be going through this. Diane could handle it on her on, She could live without light, but her baby…she didn't deserve this. They could at least have waited until the morning._

_ To live in poverty. Not being able to enjoy simple things in life because they didn't have enough money, that wasn't the life she wanted for Alex._

_ It only made her feel undeserving. _

_ Without realizing, her own eyes started tearing. The droplets of water coming in cascades. They were unstoppable._

_ She heard sobbing and she recognized them as her own. _

_ Alex leaned back and looked at her. "What's wrong mommy?"_

_ She wiped her tears and shook her head. "Nothing baby."_

_ Alex's eyes widened. Was it possible?_

_ "Are you afraid of the dark too?" She asked. Her little voice filled with disbelief. _

_ Diane lightly laughed. "Something like that."_

_ "But you're my mommy. Mommies aren't supposed to be scared of the dark. That's silly." Alex used her small fingers to wipe away her mom's tears. In the process, she accidently poked Diane in the eye._

_ "Ow."_

_ "Sorry." Alex giggled. "It was an accident."_

_ "Mommy." Alex was serious again._

_ "Yes baby." Diane suppressed a sniff. _

_ "I'm…never mind." _

_ "What is it?"_

_ "It's nothing."_

_ "You can tell me." Diane cooed._

_ Alex shook her head. Diane knew what she wanted to say. That she was still scared, but she knew her daughter. Alex didn't want to upset her anymore. She always got emotional when she saw Diane crying. _

_ Her daughter liked to think of herself as tough. And she was. For the most part she was fearless. Nothing scared her…well nothing except the dark._

_ At the moment, there was darkness all around them. So was it fair to say Alex was still scared? Yes. Because Alex was indeed still afraid. _

_ But her fear wasn't important right now. One thing mattered. Her mom was scared of the dark, or so Alex thought, and she needed to show Diane that she wasn't scared. She needed to be tough and protect her mother._

_ She buried her face in her mom's neck and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. The tears making Alex's own face wet. She ignored it._

_ "It's ok mommy. You don't have to be afraid." She said. _

_ Diane couldn't believe how sure of herself Alex sounded. A few minutes ago she was screaming for her, and now here she was telling her it was ok. _

_ She choked back the tears. She was the one who was supposed to be the support. She was the mother and she needed to step up. _

_ Her mind started formulating a plan. She didn't want Alex living like this anymore. Even if it meant she would have to get a fourth job. It would all be worth it. Alex deserved better and she was damn sure going to make sure she got it._

_ "I know baby. I know." She said, before forcing herself to stop crying._

_ Maybe she wouldn't be able to afford designer clothes and shoes, maybe she wouldn't be able to get her a new car for her sixteenth birthday, but she was going to make damn sure, she would never be scared of the dark again. EVER._

_ From today on forward, she would make sure Alex had what was necessary._

_ And that damn light bill was going to get paid._

* * *

She was running. From what? Alex wasn't sure, her eyes focused on the ground before her.

Her legs moving like lighting. She could feel wet grass on her feet, her shoes having disappeared.

Her breathing loud and ragged. It made it hard to hear anything else, but… there were no other noises. Everything around her was still and quiet. The sky was a deep gray and yet there was a bright light about her. All giving her an eerie feeling.

The area before her was an endless field of nothing. It stretched in front of her for miles. The only things she could see were the two fences on either side of her. They rose about a hundred feet high. The reason she kept running straight and not to her left or right.

Soon, she became tired. Her legs turning to Jell-O, they began to wobble in protest, screaming for her to stop.

Why shouldn't she?

She didn't even know what she was running away from and there was no indication of anyone, or anything, following her.

Her speed reduced and she slowly came to a stop.

Alex stood there. Frozen in place. Why was she running? Why?

A gust of wind blew, sending her hair to one side. The small hairs on her arms standing.

Where was she?

What was this?

Another gust of wind hit her. This time it came from behind her. It came at her like a tidal wave, reminding her why she should keep running. But she was tired. Even if she wanted, her legs could take no more.

Instead, she braced herself for what was to come. It never did.

She gulped and closed her eyes. Her jaw clenched tightly.

With her face down, she started turning. She was hit by another gust of wind. This time, it managed to push her back. Her hair now blowing behind her, giving her a clear view.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

The whole time she was running, she had no idea of who was chasing her. Her mind automatically thought she was in danger. Her instincts kicked in and she ran. Ran as fast as she could. But now that she knew what it was from, or rather whom, she didn't want to admit it…why her?

In front of her, several meters ahead, was Piper. Her face blank of any emotion. Unblinking. Even if they were looking straight at Alex, her eyes seemed distant. As if they were somewhere off. Lost in a dark place.

She was in her prison jumper. Her hair untouched by the blowing wind.

Why was she running from Piper? Why was she scared?

"Piper.." she called out.

The blonde didn't reply. Her eyes twitched to the ground on Alex's feet. They returned to her face once more.

If only…they weren't unreadable…they were like ghosts…blank orbs that displayed nothing. They made Piper seem like she was dead…

In the blink of an eye, Piper's own shoes were on her hand. She disappeared for a second and appeared closer to Alex. Now she was a couple feet in front of her.

Alex tried taking a step back. Once more, Piper disappeared and came closer. She reached out, offering her shoes to Alex. Only then did she remember she was barefoot.

"No..." Alex whispered. "I can't. They're yours." She pushed Piper's hand back.

Still, Piper offered her the shoes. Alex pushed her hand back once more.

The shoes disappeared from Piper's hand. Alex stopped. She was in shock. What was happening?

The coldness seemed to fade from her feet. She looked down her legs and noticed she now was wearing shoes. What in the world? How did…Piper. They were Piper's. But how in the world did they get on her feet?

Her mouth opened and she started bending down, intending to take them off and give them back.

When she looked up, Piper was gone.

"Piper." Alex called out. No answer. "Piper." This time louder.

She stood and took a couple steps. She was nowhere. But in this plain, in this open field, where could she go?

"Piper!" She screamed.

Her heart racing, she started running once more.

"Piper!"

The fences began to sink into the ground, and in their place trees sprung at an incredible speed. The ground opening and making thunder like noises. The dark clouds disappearing and being replaced by blue skies.

"Piper!" Her legs felt numb. She continued, calling out.

Her body was halted by some invisible shield. It made her spin in a 360 degree angle, giving her a full view of her surroundings. Now, where nothing had been before, were flowers, trees, even a small river.

Still…there was no sound.

She was raised a few inches of the ground. In front of her, she saw the leaves of trees starting to ruffle. They began to wither and fall from their branches. The bare tree bark turning into dust and being blown towards her. It was getting closer and closer and yet she wasn't able to move.

The cloud of ashes racing towards her. They came to a stop a foot in front of her.

When she thought she was safe, a gust of wind blew them towards her, choking her as she breathed in. Her body then flew backwards.

The only thing she heard, was the loud ringing of a siren.

* * *

"Wake up Vause." Someone called out. "Wake up."

Alex's body jerked at the voice.

"Vause, I need to know if you're okay before I open this door and let you out." They said.

"Hmm." Alex mumbled. She tightened herself into a ball, her arms hugging her knees tightly to her chest.

She was interrupted once more by the pounding on the door. Slowly, she forced her body to a sitting position. Only then did she realize she was on the hard concrete. Its coldness making her muscles sore.

What could she do? The floor seemed more enticing than the stained mattress.

"Vause?"

She turned to the voice and saw a pair of eyes looking through the small window. What day was it? How long had she been down here?

"Vause?"

Alex used the bed to help her stand. Her legs gave out and she had to sit down, her weight pressing down the mattress. It released a sour piss-like smell. Her nose wrinkled, but she held her place.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. My legs are numb." She replied.

After a few moments she managed to stand and walk to the door.

"Are you ok?"

It was Bennett. He raised one of his hands and flashed a small light in her eyes. They closed at the sudden brightness. More light was the last thing she wanted. She'd been dozing on and off and every time she awoke, there was that stupid light that wouldn't shut off. She missed the dark.

When he didn't move it, her arm covered her face.

"Open your eyes."

"It hurts." She said.

"The sooner you do it, the faster we can get you out."

Her arm dropped and she got closer. Through the slit she could make out his soft features. She craned her neck and noticed no one else was behind him.

"It's just me. Don't worry." He confirmed. "I just need you to show me your eyes and then step back."

"What for?"

"I have to make sure you're fine to be released."

Her heart leaped. Could it be? Was he saying the truth? Before she got her hopes up she said "How do you decide if I get out?"

"Listen, if it were up to me, you would have never been down here. I just need to do my job. Healy sent me down to check if you were alright before I take you back up."

That fucker Healy. Something was fishy. Why didn't he jump at the opportunity to come down and make fun of her?

"I need to make sure you didn't self-harm." He added.

She nodded and stepped back. He pointed his light at her and moved it up and down her body. "Turn around and spread your arms." She did as she was told. "Okay, now lift your hair so I can see your neck." He nodded his approval. "Now wrists." Alex turned and brought her hands in front of her. She rolled the sleeves up her arms. Getting closer, she pointed her wrists at him.

"Okay. You're clear." His hand dropped to his belt and he grabbed his radio. "Inmate is clear. Bringing her up." There was no reply. Probably Healy on the other side.

There was jingling noises and the door lock clicked. Bennett pushed it open. The first thing to make itself in, was his head. He looked at her and made sure she didn't attempt anything.

When he was sure she wouldn't try, he pushed the door completely open and stepped in. They stood there, watching each other. Neither making the first move. The radio made static noises. Someone was listening.

He pressed on the button. "Be up there in a bit."

"Am I really getting out?" She asked.

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "Anxious to leave already?"

She knew he wasn't trying to be rude, but she couldn't help the hostility in her voice. "Try spending time down here. Maybe then you'll see why the hurry." She walked around him only stop at the entrance for his approval.

Bennett closed the door behind him and they started walking down the corridor.

"I'm sorry Alex. Healy can be rough. I didn't know what had happened." He apologized, despite it not being his fault.

"I know. I'm sorry it's just that," she stopped walking and looked back. "I hate this fucking place. Excuse the language but I couldn't take it anymore. It's been a long time since I was in there. I couldn't take it anymore." She resumed walking. "Anyways, how long was I here for?" She asked.

He looked at her from the side. "Umm..Alex."

"How long?" She asked again.

He seemed to be having an internal struggle. When they reached the stairs he came to a halt. "I need to know if you're okay to go back up there." He pointed up.

"I am. I just need to know how long I was down here for."

He swallowed. "Alex…"

"How long?"

He nodded. "About ten hours."

Ten hours? Just ten hours? If there was shock in Alex, she didn't show it. Instead she nodded and took the flight of stairs. She wasn't in a rush and took her time.

When she was halfway up, he began following her, keeping a safe distance.

Once she reached the top, she stopped and waited for him.

The baton on his hip offered some protection. It wasn't a gun but if used right, it could cause damage. Right now his hand rested lightly on its top. He never wanted to use it but if he had to, then he wouldn't hesitate. He had things to worry about. Like Daya. And their baby.

Now, he knew Vause wasn't a violent person. Not being one to cause trouble, she always kept to herself. Sure, when she was with Chapman, things changed.

It was as if they molded into one being. And that being loved getting into trouble. But it wasn't intentional. It was a case of them being at the wrong place, at the wrong time, with Healy always being the one to catch them.

When Healy radioed him and asked him to head down to the solitary housing units to retrieve Alex Vause. If Alex was down there, then there was a probability that Chapman was too.

She wasn't. Only Alex was.

He tried questioning Healy why she was down there and why. Of course, as was typical with the counselor, he didn't give much. Just gave orders.

There wasn't much he could do. Perhaps Caputo would enlighten him later.

"Am I allowed to go now?" She asked.

"Did they bring you down something to eat already?"

"I don't know."

"Who was assigned to your cell?" He frowned.

"No one that I know."

Bennett sighed loudly. Healy was becoming a major problem. Caputo would have to interfere soon. "Gloria and the others are cleaning up right now, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind cooking something up for you. Come on." He was headed the opposite direction from her wing.

"No." She said. "I'm fine."

"Alex, you haven't had anything to eat."

"I'm fine. I'm just…tired. Can I go?"

"But"

"Please."

Bennett nodded giving in. Alex already went through enough for today because of Healy.

"Okay. But if you need anything or get hungry, just ask." He said.

She thanked him and made her way to her wing.

He watched her disappear down the hall. His only thoughts of the horrors she must have gone through, even if it only had been a couple hours.

SHU seemed to have broken Alex Vause.

* * *

When she reached her wing, the lights were already off. The inmates in their bunks. A few of them glanced at her and frowned. They wondered where she'd gone too. She understood them, because she too, wanted to know exactly where she'd been.

She was tired even if she'd slept. One thing she didn't understand was the timing. How did ten hours feel like days? Weeks?

It made no sense. She couldn't piece it together. It being completely out of her reasoning.

From the two, Alex always seemed to be the stronger one. Piper was more emotion driven and therefore relied on her feelings to make decisions. Which is why she and Alex fit perfectly.

Now Alex on the other hand, relied on intuition. On her gut feeling. So when Piper was making the wrong choices, she took it upon herself to step in. Be the hero for the day.

Alex was Piper's beam of support. She helped bring Piper down form the clouds she usually got herself in.

But without Alex, how did Piper manage for so long? Now that Alex experienced SHU, she wondered what Piper must have done?

Being the weaker one, she was surprised Piper kept her sanity.

She reached her bed. Her insides warming at an actual clean mattress. And a blanket.

She lifted the soft fabric and placed herself in between the mattress and the cover. When she was in, she turned to face the wall and ignored the hunger pains.

That's when it all came to her. The tears started spilling. Her sobs held back only making it worse for her from of the lack of release.

How can she be so selfish?

All this time she'd spent blaming Piper on her misfortunes.

She blamed Piper for leaving her. For bringing her back.

All this time she wanted to make Piper pay somehow. It was also one of the reasons she didn't immediately apologize after wrongly blaming her for the fight. She just wanted to make Piper suffer a bit.

But Piper was already suffering.

Alex named her. Everything going on was her fault. She didn't need to name Piper. But she did.

And when she did, it unleashed a series of events that kept hurting both of them.

She didn't have to start a relationship with Piper in prison. But she did.

She didn't have to steal Piper's life. Her good life. But she did.

And when she took her life, she took Larry.

The one good thing that came after Alex.

By now, Piper would have been married. She would be somewhere on the other side of the world on her honeymoon. Happy. With Larry. Maybe even pregnant by now.

But she told her to lie. To say she never saw Kubra. And what did Alex do? She betrayed her. Again. And again. And again.

None of this needed to happen.

But it did. Because of her.

And because of her, she'd been attacked by the fucking meth head. And when she defended herself, what did Healy do? He sent Piper to the worst place in the prison. In the whole entire fucking world.

Fucking asshole. He was in his own delusional world. He wanted nothing more than to make life impossible for both of them. Always looking for an opportunity to take advantage.

Pennsatucky wouldn't have attacked her if it wasn't for Alex. The whole rivalry starting with Alex and ending with Piper. Why? Because of Alex.

And even after naming Piper, Alex had the chance to stay away. When Piper thought she was the cause for her misfortunes, she should have taken the opportunity to close their chapter. But she didn't.

The moment Piper came to her, she jumped into her arms and rekindled their past, killing Piper's future with Larry, and any chance she had at happiness. At forming a family.

None of this was Piper's fault.

Alex now fully understood what she'd been avoiding all this time. No one was to blame but her.

It was time she made a choice. Even if it would kill her, she needed to stay away from the one person she truly ever loved. To keep her safe. To stop harming her.

The race Alex was having with life was too much for Piper. From the beginning they weren't meant for each other.

Anything that starts wrong, ends wrong.

Just like them.

They couldn't keep doing it over and over. One of them always ended paying. That person seemed to be Piper the majority of the time. And somehow Alex always managed to throw it at her.

Piper being the person that she was, always took blame. Because instead of supporting her like she usually did, Alex let Piper carry all the weight of their mistakes.

It wasn't fair for both of them.

So even if it hurt her, she already made the decision to stay away. Not to get payback.

But to make things right.

Right then and there, she made the conscious decision, to push Piper away. Even if it meant losing her. Even if it meant giving away her own happiness. But that was the thing, they weren't happy anymore. They haven't been for a while.

So what is the point at trying, when they already failed many times?

Her mouth took a coppery taste and only then did she realize she'd been biting the inside of her cheek to keep from sobbing out loud. A small price for all the wrong she's done.

So tomorrow morning, Alex would apologize to Piper for the fighting incident. After that, it was goodbye.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the darkness.


	22. Chapter 23

**Moanzs: Really? I don't know how to write emotions so I thought maybe I killed it but glad you almost cried! Ha! It means I'm doing this right! Well, I'm saying it likes its written. I mean, I've been good at names so I am sure I didn't. Well, glad you're happy and here is another one for you! **

**Guest: Thanks! Of course she hasn't always been tough **** she's human just like the rest of us! Thanks!**

**Laylorforever: Alex is awesome! Hey, well I was trying to put Vauseman in this chapter but it didn't work out because the chapter was coming out to be too long and if I kept going I wouldn't have been one this week and I don't like to keep you waiting too much but next chapter should be…very emotional. Anyways, the longer the wait, the better when it actually happens! **

**Marijnkx: hey?! Where's your profile? Well, it's not that I don't want them to know, it's just that there aren't a lot of people with my name. Or at least I haven't met anyone else with it. And I don't want to be found on Facebook ha-ha! Ah, you always compliment me so much it makes me feel so cool. :D sometimes I think you lie but I will take your compliments. Thank you. Thank you. =bows down= I love you too **** eh I just thought on it, while I am going to be in a few minutes, you're already up! I think…**

**Ffchik: off as in she's doing badly? Or off as in I killed her character? I needs to know?! She'll find piper. No worries!**

**Kaotikskull: site mueres como seguires leyendo? Vive! Respira! Las cosas pronto se resuelven!**

**Schrodinger: hey, who doesn't like a good little pain before the make up! Hehe sorry it makes you be in pain. I am in pain too but it's always good. That way they learn to value the other more. Hope this chapter brings some sort of hope for the future. Would have liked to make it longer but I couldn't. I apologize!**

**Guest: Hey, while I would love and I mean love to make a Nicky and Morello fanfiction simply do not have the time right now. I have a few stories I am working on and I can barely manage with this one. And I would need a plot line. I will see what I can work up and maybe give you a story but it won't be as long as this one. Maybe a few chapters. Stay posted!**

**8gemini1179: of course it's interesting. Thanks for pointing that's out! In chapter two I mentioned it. I did try to fix it and thought it did but apparently it didn't. I apologize. I do now there are some mistakes here and there but sometimes I posy as soon as finish. **

**Lj: hey sorry! I had to delete and wait to post. I will now explain what happened…**

**Ok guys, so I tried editing chapter one because I didn't notice it didn't fix the mistakes (as mentioned by gemini1179) so instead of replacing the chapter I ended up deleting it and I didn't know how to fix it so I combined the prologue with chapter one. I fucked up I know but I don't how to fix it so it will have to stay that way.**

**Also, I am going to a concert tomorrow and will be out for the remainder of the week. Will try to work on a chapter then.**

**Thanks for your lovely time and reviews. I apologize if this isn't to your expectations but…suck it up! You've read this far :D**

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

22

"Is our plan still on?" Morello asked. She and Nicky having being served their breakfast, now stood at the end of the line looking out the tables.

From where they stand, they can see Alex on one side of the room and Piper on the other. When Nicky walked in, she'd noticed Alex all the way at the front. Knowing, how Vause liked to be up early and beat the shower lines, she regretted not doing the same so she could talk to her.

"Nah. I don't think it's a good time right now. Not after," Nicky looks back to the two women serving them breakfast. Maritsa and Flaca. "What we heard."

"Does Piper know?"

Nicky shook her head no.

"Are you going to tell her?" Morello asked Nicky. They look to Piper's table. She was sitting alone. They moved to the side to allow the other inmates space to walk.

"Well, with those two," she nodded her head back, "The prison will know in no time."

"How did they find out?"

Nicky's eyebrows wiggled. "Someone has privileges." She nodded back again and Morello saw Daya join the other two.

"Oh."

"Bennett told her he was the one who went to get Vause out of SHU and that they're not allowed to send us down there without a mini trial. You know like they will get the counselor and one of the officers and they will discuss it. Well, unless you do some fucked up shit."

"Do you think something happened to her?" Morello asked.

"She was only there for a couple hours…still…I don't know. She seems…" She paused.

"In pain." Morello finished.

"Fuck." Nicky cursed. She didn't want to say it, but that's exactly how Alex looked. In pain.

Morello sighed. "Who do you get today?" She asked referring on who Nicky would pick to sit with.

"I'll stick to Vause. I'll see what I can find out." Nicky instructed. Morello nodded and they started walking in opposite directions. "Wait." Nicky called. "Don't tell Chapman until I have spoken to Vause."

Morello smiled. "I don't think we want world war three yet. I'll hold it off."

* * *

Alex was sitting on her own. Her hands are on her lap and her tray is untouched. She only got in line as a formality. If they saw she wasn't eating, they would start bothering her and she didn't need that. Not right now.

After last night, she decided to stick on her own. The more distance she put between her and Piper, the better things will work out. Not only that, but the quicker she got to doing it, the sooner they would get over it.

All morning she's been keeping her head facing down. She didn't want anyone to look at her. While she was sure the majority didn't know where she'd been, it didn't take much for word to spread. Especially with Bennett.

He was tied to Daya and he seemed to tell her everything. He liked keeping her in touch with things. And who would she tell? Her friends. And two of them happened to be like bees. Always buzzing around, looking were to spread their pollen. Maritsa and Flaca.

That meant that sooner or later, Piper would know. The last thing she needed was Piper feeling sorry for her and coming to comfort her, because if she did, then there was no way she would be able to keep her own promise of staying away.

So as soon as the room cleared, she would walk to the two women, and give them a little warning to keep their mouths shut. She didn't want to come off as a bully, but there wasn't much she could do. And she was sure Bennett didn't want it known that he was spilling prison secrets.

All she could do for now was wait and hope to be left alone.

But that wasn't happening. She heard someone approaching and she saw a tray being placed in front of her. Then the person sat, making the table move.

She didn't look up, hoping they would get the point she wanted to be left alone.

"You know, for someone who's been putting up with you since day one even if everyone else hated your guts, the least you could do is look up and say hi."

Who else did she expect to bug her?

The corners of her mouth lifted slightly. Part of her was happy that the woman could see through her and now she needed someone to be there. Even if it was to bother her.

"There you go. That's the Vause I know." Nicky said.

"You little shithead. Can't leave me alone." Alex joked. She looked up and there was Nicky. Her arms on the table looking smug as always.

After Piper, she would have to say that Nicky was the closest person to her. Even if there were a lot of things Nicky didn't know yet, she always managed to make Alex feel better. Her words soothing her worries.

Nicky shrugged, "I said to myself, 'what is a hot babe doing sitting by herself on such a fine night like this?' so I thought I'd come by and keep her company."

Alex almost laughed. Almost. "It's early morning Nicky. Not night."

Nicky dropped her smug look and pulled at her hair. "Would it kill you to go along?" She broke a piece of her muffin, which looked old and stale. "Aren't you going to eat?" She asked placing the bread in her mouth.

"Just by the look on your face, it makes me not want to eat." Alex said when she noticed Nicky's face expressions at the food.

"Am I that unpleasant to look at? Cause if that's the case, there's other pretty faces that are more to your liking." Nicky said as she looked behind Alex to where Piper sat with Morello. Alex looked back and stared at the two women before turning back around. Piper unaware of the whole thing. Nicky raised an eyebrow. "See something you like?"

Alex looked down again, her heart heavy with sadness. She missed Piper. Terribly. Awfully.

It was unexplainable. They were only meters apart, but she could see an ocean in between.

"What happened to you Vause?" Nicky asked.

Alex sighed. Should she tell Nicky? It was obvious the woman knew something was up, but she wasn't sure she wanted to have that talk. Not now. Not when Piper was there.

Nicky's hand raised in defeat but before she could say anything, Alex spoke up. "I can't take this anymore. I just can't. This place is," she stopped trying to look for the right words. When she didn't find them, she just stayed silent.

"You're lying." Nicky took a sip of her water and set her glass down.

"What?"

"You're lying Vause. It's not this place. It's," Nicky stopped and waited for a few inmates to pass by so they wouldn't listen, "something else. But if you don't want to tell me, then don't. Just know that if you don't face your problems while you're awake, then they'll start taking over in your sleep."

Wow. It was perfect timing from Nicky. Last night's dream of Piper coming to Alex's thoughts.

"You've been to SHU before, right?" Alex asked.

"Oh no. Don't go changing the conversation." She said, muffin in hand. "This isn't about me. I'm completely sane. But to answer your question, and that's me being nice, yes I have."

Alex chewed the inside of her cheek. If she decided to continue questioning the blonde, she would give herself out. But she already asked the first question.

"Just ask Vause." The blonde said knowing Alex very well by now to know she wanted to ask more.

"How did…how did you…"

"Cope? How did I cope? Is that your question?"

Alex nodded.

"Well. It depends on the person but for me. I just closed my eyes and brought music to my head. I tried remembering all the lyrics to every song I know. I repeated them in my head. It kind of helped with calculating how much time was passing by, but when I fell asleep, then I lost track.

That's the worst part. Not knowing how long you're there for." Nicky shivered. "But in the end it worked. I was able to keep part of my sanity. I mean, it's ok. I wouldn't like to go there again. Why the question Vause?" Nicky tried to seem innocent in asking.

Alex's mouth thinned. She tried masking her emotions. "Out of curiosity."

If Nicky knew Alex had been in SHU, which she did, she didn't show it.

"I did scream a couple times. "Nicky smiled. "Scared the shit out of the guards. And apparently I was one of the best mannered ones. No feces."

"Feces?" Alex asked.

Nicky grimaced. "A couple of them smear their shit on the walls. If you're lucky it'll be vomit. But most of the time it's shit."

So that's what those stains were on the wall.

"Eww. Gross." Alex made gagging noises. Nicky laughed, some of her muffin going all over the table. Nicky tried drinking some water, but started laughing. In the process, having muffin in her mouth and trying to drink didn't help her case. She started coughing. Water came out her nostrils along with crumbs of muffin.

Alex burst out laughing.

Even if she just made an ass out of herself, Nicky was glad Alex was laughing. Genuinely.

"I did that on purpose. You owe me. Nicky said once she managed to stop coughing. "I'm telling you, the things I do for you Vause." Nicky said as she wiped at her mouth.

Alex was about to reply when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned on her seat and stared into the brown eyes of Sylvie.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked. "Seems like you're having fun."

"Can't you see we're having a moment here?" Nicky asked. She was trying to talk Alex into solving her problems with Chapman and here was this newbie.

Nicky didn't know who Sylvie was or what she was to Alex in the past.

She would have left it at that, but when she saw Piper looking their way, Alex pulled Sylvie down next to her. This was an opportunity she was looking for. To show Piper she was getting over her. Even if it was just pretend.

Going against her will, she let Sylvie near her. She could see Piper's shock. And the pain. All this time, Alex was ignoring Piper, and now she was taking in Sylvie.

As soon as Sylvie sits next to Alex, she scoots close.

Nicky looks between Alex and Sylvie and looks back at Piper. She can see the jealousy in the blonde. Her face solemn. Morello notices too, and she bites her lip not knowing what to do.

Hurting inside, Alex continues to ignore Piper. Some of Sylvie's hair is on her way and Alex pushes it back with as much emotion as she can pull. She laughs, even if it's not real, and nudges Sylvie's arm trying to seem playful.

All the while, Sylvie is unaware she is being used and leans into Alex's false affections.

Piper can't take it anymore. She knows if she leaves she will show defeat, but she can't stay there watching. Part of her knows Alex is doing this on purpose, but for what cause?

She forgets about her ego, and stands. The way Alex is touching Sylvie making her heart beat a thousand times per second. Her breath shortens. Anger boils in her blood. There is no room for jealousy, Just anger. Why is Alex doing this?

Piper doesn't listen to Morello when she tries to stop her from leaving. She reaches the garbage bin and throws her food out. Tray and all. The plastic container making a loud noise. She ignores everyone's stares at her sudden outburst and walks out.

Once Nicky could see Piper no more, she lets it out. She likes Alex but what she just did isn't fair to Chapman. But Nicky doesn't know Alex's reasons. She doesn't know Alex is trying to keep Piper from any more trouble.

Nicky picks up her tray and stares between Alex and Sylvie. She shakes her head not caring if Sylvie is there or hears. "You know Vause, I expected more from you." She turns to Sylvie and shakes her head once more. "What you just did is fucked up."

Alex tries to defend herself. "You don't understand Nicky."

"Then tell me." Nicky demands. She knows Chapman can be an ass, but this is the cherry on top of the ice cream. Alex using someone to make Piper mad. Chapman never played like that. She might have been with Larry and Alex at the same time, but it wasn't intentional like Alex just did.

Alex doesn't know what to say without giving herself out. Instead she shakes her head and shrugs. Maybe pushing Nicky away will help her accomplish her goals.

"I thought you were better. Maybe Chapman was right. You screw people up and don't give it a second thought." Nicky looks one last time at Alex before leaving.

* * *

"What do you think happened?" Amy asks.

Reaper grabs a carrot from her tray and pops it into her mouth. Still chewing, she says "It's obvious. Look," she grabs another carrot and uses it to point at Alex and her new companion. "That one, her name is Sylvie, doesn't know she is being used."

Amy frowns. "By who?"

Reaper places the carrot back in her tray and pushes it to the side. "Alex."

"I don't like her." Amy points out. "But she's okay." She quickly added after Reaper gave her a warning look. "What about the blonde?" She asks.

Reaper shrugs. "Her friend. You saw Chapman? She walked out."

"Why would she…" Amy stopped when she started piecing the pieces together. "They have a prison thing going on. Alex moved on to Sylvie. Piper is jealous."

Reaper knew it wasn't like that. Chapman and Alex's 'thing' started before Litchfield. Of that she was sure. She could see the tension between the two women. It didn't take much for her to figure out Sylvie was also one of Alex's past things.

But Sylvie didn't mean as much to her as Piper did. While she might have been with Alex for a while, Reaper could see the look Alex gave Sylvie, was nothing compared to the one Piper was given.

Love and desire oozes from Alex's eyes when she sees Piper/. The woman would jump in front of a bullet for Piper and Piper would do the same. But there was clearly some conflict going on and Reaper was sure it had to do with Alex and Amy's fight.

She had heard screams and ran towards them. When she saw who it was, she stepped in. At first Piper was reluctant to let her help, but when she realized she meant no harm, she'd let Reaper pull Alex away.

Piper didn't like Reaper and she knew that. Just like Alex didn't like Amy. But she didn't care. As long as Piper didn't interfere with anything, she wouldn't mind her.

When Alex released her anger on her, Reaper didn't get angry. She never gets angry. But she couldn't help feeling disappointment. There was no grudge against Alex. She couldn't bring herself to hold one.

And now Reaper clearly saw that something more was going on with Alex. She was trying to push Chapman away by making her jealous.

She turned away from looking at Alex and noticed Amy staring at her. She was waiting for some reply.

"You got it." She said.

"Will that interfere with anything?" Amy asked.

"I don't see why it should." Reaper said. She leaned over the table and spoke in a whisper. "When is he coming to see you?"

Amy looks around discreetly before she speaks. "Not until next week. He should talk to your guy before that."

Reaper nods and picks up her tray. Standing she looks down at Amy, "Good." She gazes up at Alex who is still with Sylvie. "Then things should go just as we planned."

"Where are you going?" Amy has a puzzled look on her face.

"I need fresh air." Reaper answers. She is still looking at Alex. Amy notices but says nothing. She nods and sees Reaper leave.

* * *

"Does this mean" Sylvie begins to ask but stops when she sees Alex watching the door.

"It means nothing Sylvie." Alex answers. She sighs loudly before turning to Sylvie. She feels like a total ass for playing with her. Basically using her to make Piper mad.

"Then why did you" Sylvie's eyes go wide when she realizes she's been used by none other than Alex Vause. For what purpose?

"You fucking used me to make that bitch jealous." Sylvie hissed.

Alex noted her tone. She closes her eyes and runs her hands through her hair. It was too early for this.

She stands much to Sylvie's protests. "Not today Sylvie." Alex holds a hand out stopping Sylvie from replying. "I have to go."

"But." Sylvie shuts her mouth when she realizes Alex is serious.

* * *

Alex is walking. Her thoughts solely on Piper. She knows she just pulled a childish act. Not only that but it was a dick move on her part.

Using jealousy to piss Piper off. But it backfired on her. She meant to show Piper how easy Alex could move on. She wasn't trying to make her mad. Just…have her forget Alex.

As for Nicky, she appreciated the woman. She was like Alex's confident. She was dying to let her know what was going on but there was that risk she would tell Piper. And even if she didn't tell Piper, she would tell Morello. And Morello would tell Piper.

She continued walking and stopped at the back door. Her hand on the handle, she took several deep breaths to calm herself then walked out.

Gray skies greeted her. Much like her dream. Everything was silent except for the swooshing noises of the wind. Her hair billowed into her eyes and she pushed it back only to have it blow forward again.

She used her hoodie to keep her hair from going all over the place.

Alex started walking, her shoes hitting the gravel and making several pebbles roll ahead.

She came to a stop around one of the walls and leaned back, her eyes closing.

Piper. She loved Piper. But you don't hurt people you love. And while her goal was to stop hurting Piper, she'd just done what she was avoiding. Her plan would have to change. Using Sylvie wasn't fair.

She keeps walking and turns the corner.

In front of her was the open field. Somehow Piper managed to get Caputo to reopen the track and here was Alex now.

She continued to scan the area when something caught her attention. Far off near the fence was a person. Despite it being cold, they wore nothing to cover themselves up.

She squinted trying to see who it was but no luck. She decides it's none of her business and continues walking. The wind is blowing harder and makes her shiver. She turns when she's closer wondering why the person doesn't go back inside.

As she walks the trail, she feels a droplet of water land on her cheek. Looking up, she realizes darker clouds are passing over them. It will rain soon.

When she is only a few meters away, her stomach turns. She recognizes the black hair. It's blowing along with the wind. The person unmoving and staring outside the fence.

Alex thinks about leaving. The noise of the wind would have made her steps unnoticeable.

She looks back and sees no one. Okay, she should turn now. But against her will, she continues walking. She needs to apologize.

After experiencing SHU for a couple of hours, she realized if she would have hit Amy any more, she would still be down there.

But she hadn't. Thanks to Piper. And Reaper.

And for some unknown reason, Amy did not tell on her. Most likely because of Reaper.

So she needs to apologize.

If Reaper hears steps, she doesn't turn around.

When Alex reaches her side, she places her hands in her hoodie.

"Planning an escape?" She tries to break the ice.

Reaper shakes her head.

Alex looks down at her feet. She kicks a rock and it hits the fence making a clinking noise. She's never been good at apologizing.

"Listen, I know you're mad and I understand. But…" She doesn't know what to say.

"I'm not mad."

Alex looks back up and turns to Reaper. The woman has not turned to look at Alex.

"But I hit you. When you tried to help me I hit you."

"People do things they don't mean when they're angry."

Alex blinks. "But still."

Finally, Reaper looks at Alex. Her face expression unreadable. Alex is becoming used to this. Usually, she can read people but not Reaper. This makes her feel uneasy. Not knowing what is going on in her head. And she hasn't known her that long. Still, this is Reaper.

"Your problems aren't with me."

Alex stutters. "My, my problems? I don't know what you mean."

Reaper's eyes are on Alex. Unblinking. "You obviously feel guilt about something. But it's not about hitting me. It's something else. You think apologizing to me will lift some of the weight, but it won't. I'm not your problem."

Whoa. What was going on? She was right. Reaper could read through her.

It made her chest feel with sorrow. The only other person to ever truly know what was going on with her was her mother. Who was dead, but here was this stranger who could do it as well.

Reaper seemed to notice her change in mood. She turns away. "Sorry."

Alex swallows her emotions. They fall into silence, the wind blowing against them. Alex shivers again and looks down at Reaper. She wonders how the woman isn't cold. Her gaze travels down her arm and stops on her forearm.

There on the underside are several scars. They're a third inch of an wide and several inches long.

"What happened?" Alex asks. She somehow knows the answer.

Reaper raises her arm and stares at the scars. She shrugs and lets her arm fall. "Cat scratch."

Alex continues to look at the scars. She knows everyone has secrets and decides to respect Reaper's. "Must have been a big cat." She says jokingly.

"Hmm."

"Aren't you cold?" Alex asks. She places her hands under her pits trying to warm them.

"I've had worse."

Alex looks down and kicks a few pebbles. They hit the fence. She sighs, the action reminding her of Piper even if it has nothing to do with her.

"Do you like rollercoasters?" Reaper asks.

"I've never been on one." Alex admits. And it was true. When she was younger they couldn't afford to go to amusement parks, and now that she was older, she never developed a taste for them.

"Hmm." Reaper turns and searches Alex's eyes. "They can be exciting."

"Have you?" Alex asks.

Reaper shakes her head. "No."

"Then how do you know they're exciting?" Alex asks. She looks away, Reaper's gaze making her self-conscious.

"I ride one every day." When Alex frowns, Reaper makes a waving motion with her hand. "I assume life feels like one."

"How so?"

"You never know what's coming. Ever. The turns. The ups. The downs. The twists. It's always different. You never know what you're going to get.

You can only hope for the best and hold on tight.

Like them, our lives have many turns, twists, ups and downs. It's unpredictable.

But imagine if the ride was a straight shot. What then?" Reaper asks.

"Then there would be no point to them." Alex answers.

"Just like life. If it was a straight shot, there would be no point. When we die, that's when we get off. If we make it through, it would have been one hell of a ride. The more complicated, the more joy in having made it."

"But when it's plunging down…" Alex says. Much like her life was doing now.

"It'll eventually go back up."

"But in the meantime it…hurts." Alex says.

"Tell me something Alex. Why did you come apologize?"

"Like you said it. I feel…guilt."

Reaper nods. "Fair enough."

"But," Alex begins "not at hitting you. I mean, I do feel bad but…It's different. There are other things bothering me."

"Then take care of them."

"I can't." Alex says. She closes her eyes and opens them. She sees Reaper looking at her. A mixed expression on it. Was she seeing…sadness? And maybe even…guilt as well?

"Then why worry?"

Alex tries to avoid the question. She points up at the barb wiring surrounding the top of the fence. "How where you planning on getting out?"

"Avoiding your problems won't solve them any sooner."

Alex gulps. She's right. She can avoid Piper all she wants, but that won't solve anything. She can feel her insides starting to turn. Her eyes sting with the thought of never speaking to Piper.

Reaper could sense Alex's pain. She gives Alex a small smile.

"You're plunging down, but you'll come up soon Alex. You have to be ready."

"But…how do I deal in the meantime?" Alex says, a tear rolling down her cheek. "It hurts. It fucking hurts. I love her but I keep hurting her. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be here and I keep dragging her with me."

Reaper nods and turns away.

"Fuck, I'm sorry. I just. I have everything inside and I don't know just don't know what to do. I need to let this feelings out and you happened to be here and. I just don't know. I'm sorry. I don't mean to bother you with my problems." She wipes her eyes. "I came to apologize and I just gave you my problems. I'll go now." Alex turned ready to leave.

"You asked how to deal with it." Reaper says. Alex stops but doesn't fully turn around. "It depends on you Alex. It's all on you. Things will always get better. Even if it takes time. Sometimes the only thing to do is…_waiting for the moments worth living for."_

_ To waiting for the moments worth living for._

Alex remembers the toast she did with her mom all those years ago. And even if she has been dead for some time, she can somehow feel her presence. In all her life, she has never heard anyone else say that again. Until now.

She is frozen in place, her mother's words echoing in her head.

Without thinking about, Alex turned and pulled Reaper into a tight hug.

* * *

_If we keep fighting, we'll only hurt each other more. _

Piper finished writing in her paper. After leaving the cafeteria, she headed to the church. She wasn't in a mood to be religious or pray to an unknown god to solve her problems. She just wanted to be left alone.

Having thought about things, she now sees that all their problems could have been avoided if only they'd come to an agreement.

Problems always seemed to start with other people. It wasn't even Piper and Alex doing the fighting, but it was always someone else getting in between. Why?

Because Piper and Alex loved making the other one jealous. Even if they didn't want to admit it.

Going back to the fight, it wasn't wither one's fault.

They didn't do anything to one another to cause their current situation.

And as long as they kept letting other's come between them, then they would keep doing one another harm. It was time they stopped caring about other's and start focusing on each other.

So fuck Amy. Fuck Sylvie. And fuck Reaper. They could all go to hell for all Piper cares. She doesn't care about any of them.

What is Piper going to do? She is going to step up for the first time since meeting Alex. She is going to be the one to go after Alex and apologize. Even if Alex never directly apologized to Piper, she knows it was always Alex making the first move to reconcile. She was the first one to make an effort in talking.

This time, it was Piper's turn. She didn't care if Alex pushed her way because she would keep insisting until the other woman gave in.

She put her paper away and placed it in her hoodie's pocket. She was making her way out when she stopped by the window. She could see two people outside by the fence hugging.

Something about the taller of the two seemed familiar.

Only one person in the entire wing had those glasses. But who was the other person?

When they pulled apart Piper saw who Alex had been hugging. Reaper.

"Motherfucker." Piper curses.

Fucking Reaper.


	23. Chapter 24

**I tried. Not that happy but I got it done. It's shorter but because well, you'll see why. And I don't feel like writing right now. So I'll pick it up later. I have a three day weekend because of Memorial Day so I'll pick up sometime then.**

**We're closer now, to June 12****th****. So I was thinking when it comes out, I would take like a month break and let you guys catch up. I will be binge watching and have already requested that Friday off. Anyways, it'll give you time to catch up and me to rest and do other things.**

**So I would like your thoughts on that. If I put the story on hold for a month until July 12****th****. That sound good? And that way I won't be influenced by season four. I have my ending and don't want to change it. But I want to know what you guys think and if you'll be okay with it. So from June 12****th****-July 12****th**** there would be no updates.**

**Also, I was thinking of getting rid of the author's note. It takes a lot of time. But again, I would like your thoughts on that.**

**Lj: Piper is Piper man. She is really getting me in a bundle. I don't know what she wants but at the same time she wants everything. Thanks for reading and sorry for that confusion on chapter 22.**

**Roseriotgrrl: I hope you're following the story plot so far and it's not too complicated. Sometimes I find myself lost and forget what I wrote the previous chapters. It's hard to keep up but as long as ou guys are following then it doesn't matter for me. Ha. And I'm the one who's writing it. There are a lot of things involved in this story. I'll take questions and answers after the ending to clear any doubts.**

**Laylorforever: HA! This has to be one of the best reviews out there. I feel awesome but at the same time I feel bad. When you said your phone got taken away because you were checking for an update, it made my day! You guys check to see if I updated. lol So how did that go down? Would have loved to be there to see it. Point for me. Ha! Here's a small chapter. Not that big but it's what I came up with. You're not in the U.S are you? Your usage of the word "lesson" instead of class seems different.**

**Marijnkx: Or you're just lazy. Kidding. I never log off that way I can just go to the site and don't have to log in. Also because I forget my passwords. I'm kind? That's the first time someone's said that to me! Kind of. I like to be nice but not too much. Or people take advantage of you. Girl? Who said I'm a girl? 0_O I thought you were a girl…we're both dudes and you're telling my ily…what has this world come to…GOT YOU! Yes I am female the last time I checked. Breathe now. You have to breathe. Well, if Amy and Grim are planning something, only I know. You my friend, have to wait. Due to the unfortunate timing of work and well, my laziness, I was not able to do much Vauseman. I'll try to get a couple chapters in the coming days. Love you too! You're awesome! And thanks for the encouragement!**

**Ffchik: look! Another lazy person who didn't log in! Kidding. Oh ok. Glad you cleared that up. Well, you as readers have to go by your own gut feelings. I can't tell you if you should trust her or not. I think that as I keep writing maybe you will see more. I think that is the writer's job. To get your brains rolling. Make you guys think and keep you entertained. And I agree, they need to stop being so dramatic and just make up. But sometimes it's hard because all these things have to happen. I have come to realize that. Before I used to say 'hey writing can be easy', but once you incorporate all this story plots, then that makes it a lot much difficult because you have to work around those things and make everything else fall into place. I love writing, but sometimes it's difficult because of work and responsibilities and then I get stressed and start overthinking and then that takes the time away from writing. So while I may want them to already get their shit together, there are other things that need to happen soon. And I think that's the reason this story is different. It focuses on everything else and doesn't just make them smooch. Even if I want them too, it's hard to get them to. Thanks for reading.**

23

When things don't turn out the way Piper Chapman wants them to, she starts over thinking what she could have done differently.

The whole Alex situation being the number one thing that wouldn't let her sleep. Ever since seeing Alex and Reaper hugging, her mind has been filled with questions.

Like for example, what the hell was going on?

There was no reason she's come up with and she is dying to know. Out of curiosity but mostly because she was jealous. They may not have a label yet, but Piper still felt for Alex.

The remainder of the day Piper spent away from everyone,

When it came time to lunch, she'd used the excuse that she was feeling sick to head to the infirmary instead of the room. She faked having stomach aches and gotten a pass to remain in bed. But that only solved today's problem.

Piper closed her eyes and tried falling asleep. Her last thoughts being that there was no way Alex Vause was going to be stolen from her. Not while she could do something about it. What that thing was, she didn't know, but something WAS going to be done. For now, she needed rest to sort her thoughts out.

Nicky was waiting in line the next day. Morello approaches her and gives her a toothy smile.

"What're you so happy about?" Nicky asks.

"I'm out." Morello replies. She nods for Nicky to move up.

Nicky frowns down at the shorter woman. "Out? You're leaving prison?" There is concern in her voice. Morello bumps her in the ribs.

"No. I mean I don't have to drive the van anymore. After the Rosa thing," Morello stops and they stay silent in memory of the deceased woman. "Caputo thought it would be better to give someone else the opportunity." She said.

"Oh. Aren't you going to miss it?" Nicky shows confusion at Morello. How is that a good thing? At least Morello was able to see the outside world when she went on errands.

"It makes me miss the outside more. In a way it's a form to torture you." She explained.

"At least you got some fresh air." Nicky said.

"I can get that anywhere."

Nicky doesn't say anything. She nods. Morello noticed Nicky was looking down the line.

"Something's got your eye?" Morello asked her.

"I didn't tell you but yesterday when I was with Vause," Nicky begins, Morello turning to look at who Nicky was talking about, "moron over there came and asked to sit with us. Didn't even wait for a reply. She was acting like she had some say in it."

Morello nods. She gives Nicky a shove. "Stop looking. I know because I saw it too." She says. "And so did Chapman." She adds.

"I don't know what's going on between the two, but it's making me depressed. I love both of them but this is getting insane."

"I know. But what can we do?"

"Nothing."

Morello sighs. "I wish they would get their shit together."

Piper is in electric shop. Everyone else is gone for the day. What she was still doing here? Well, Healy thought it would be a great idea to have Piper clean their work benches.

So here she was, rag in hand and a can of Pledge. She's been scrubbing for the past forty five minutes. To her, it was of no use. The tables looked the same, as when she'd began. The only difference being that they didn't smell like rust anymore. And they were slippery. Whenever she put the can down on one of the cleaned tables, they can would start rolling.

There were also deep perforations that she could do nothing about. With the time it was taking her per table, she figured it would be better to get new ones. But that was too much to ask.

She was busy rubbing down one of the benches' legs, when she heard coughing coming from outside. Through the window, she saw a shadow walk by.

Piper wasn't the nosy type, but she got up and placed her rag on one of the chairs. She wiped her hands on her pants and made her way to the door. When she stepped outside, she saw no one. Piper was getting ready to go back to the task, when she heard the coughing again. This time it was coming from around the corner of the building.

There was no one else around and so she pondered whether she should follow, or be careful.

Finally, she makes up her mind.

She walks over and comes to a stop. She stands there waiting. After she hears nothing, she peeks around and sees someone there. A woman with no sweater, surprising because it's cold, and she has black hair. She is looking at the back fence as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Can I help you?" They ask. Piper then realizes its Reaper. How did she hear her? Piper's was careful not to make noises.

"No, I….I" Piper begins to stutter. After not being able to form a coherent sentence, she decides to go with the truth, seeing as there is nothing bad with it. "I was in the shop and I heard noises. I thought I would see who it was." That was easy.

"I didn't mean to alarm you." Reaper says. She turns to Piper and offers her what Piper believes is the fakest smile. There isn't any thought or feeling behind it. It reminds her of the drawings she did when she was little.

She would draw stick figures and then draw their faces. As a child, she saw those drawing as pieces of art. The smile, to her, was the best part about drawings.

But as she grew older, she began realizing that a curved line in the center of a circle was not a real smile. It worked for kids, but it didn't do it anymore for her.

That's how Reaper's smile looked. Like someone had added it to her face for courtesy. It didn't seem genuine. Or real.

As courtesy of her own, she returned the smile. "It's okay. I'll get going." She turns around and begins walking away. She stops when a sudden thought comes to mind. Now is the perfect opportunity. If she doesn't take advantage now, she might not get the opportunity soon.

Walking back, she begins talking. "Actually, I'm just curious about something."

"Hmm."

"If you don't mind." Piper says. She looks down at her feet avoiding Reaper's eyes.

"Ask away."

"What's your relationship with Alex like?"

Reaper blinked in surprise. She smiles as if she knows something that Piper doesn't. "I wasn't aware there was one."

Great work Piper. She is embarrassed at even having asked. Reaper noticed. She looked away so as to not make her feel as uncomfortable.

"I phrased that wrong. What I mean is, how well have you gotten to know Alex."

"That makes more sense. I don't know a lot." She stopped. Something seemed to be bothering Reaper. "She's, something alright." Piper can see a smile from looking at Reaper's side. "Quite a handful." She turned to Piper. "I'm sure you know that."

Piper stayed silent for a while.

"Reaper!" Piper turned around and saw Bell walking towards them. Her expressionless eyes looking at the other woman. "Caputo wants you in his office. Now." Bell didn't make it anywhere near them, she stopped several yards away and once she delivered her message she turned back around expecting for Reaper to follow.

Reaper began walking away but stopped next to Piper. She placed a hand on her shoulder. "If I were you, I'd start running before the race begins. Get a head start or you'll end up losing."

After she was gone, Piper began wondering what she meant by that. The race? What race?

She went back inside and resumed her work. As she was wiping down the last bench, it hit her. Reaper was talking about Alex.

Damn it.

It was more than clear that Reaper liked Alex. She practically warned Piper to get her game on or lose her.

When Piper was done, she closed the door and started making her way back to the main wing. You would expect her to have an escort but apparently they think she isn't much of a threat. And she isn't, but this wasn't fair at all. Healy was just being the jackass he is.

"Chapman." She hears him. Healy.

She stops but doesn't turn around. Not wanting to face him. After cleaning and spending a part of her day, all she wanted to do was shower. She smelled like citrus and looked like she went swimming in a swamp.

Her clothes have dirt and oil. She has also been sweating. Which meant she didn't smell that great.

"Yes." She says. Healy comes around her and smirks. He looks her up and down noticing her current state. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To wash off. I finished wiping down the work benches like you asked." She replied.

"I can tell." Healy said his eyes still looking her over. "I need you to head to the gym."

"But I was going to,"

"Now Chapman. Some of the other women are already there. Don't make them wait any longer." He said.

She didn't reply, instead made her way to the gymnasium. Piper was sure that if she turned around, she would see him smirking. He thought he won, and in a way he did.

His intentions were to piss Piper, and so far it was working.

When they were close, she could hear the murmurs of the women already inside. They opened the double doors and walked in.

The woman stopped talking amongst themselves.

They were divided into their own cliques. Almost everyone she knew was there. And Alex.

She looked at her but as soon as she did. Alex turned the other way.

Nicky waved Piper over. She turned to Healy to see if he had any objections. The right side of his mouth lifted but he said nothing. Maybe because he noticed she wasn't headed Alex's way.

"Settle down." He said and then pointed to the far left. They turned their heads and noticed several dozen boxes. They were unopened but from the pictures on the outside, they knew they were their new gym equipment.

"As you can see, we have our equipment. All we need is to put it together and by 'we' I mean you." There were a few groans.

"They look super heavy." Someone said. The rest agreed.

"Which is why you will be working in teams of three." When he said this, the girls started splitting. "None of that. I'll pick your partners. I don't want any distractions." He started sorting them out, much to their discontent.

When he got to Piper he looked over to Alex, which still wasn't in a group, and then gave Piper what she assumed was an innocent look. Of course Piper knew there wasn't anything innocent from him.

"What do you think Chapman?" Healy said low enough so only she could hear him. "Where do you think you should go?" He glanced at Alex.

"I don't know Mr. Healy, where do you think I SHOULD go?" She asked. Just then Alex turned their way. She frowned when she noticed Healy was still talking to Piper longer than the rest.

"Oh Chapman. You have no idea. But I'm sure your girlfriend over there knows the answer. After all, both of you have been there now." He said. Piper didn't understand.

She was getting ready to ask him what he meant when the double doors opened. Healy quickly stepped back and they looked at who was making the grand entrance.

It was Bennett. He looked at Healy and Piper.

Healy looked around nervously. "You're with Morello and Nichols."

Piper walked over to the other two. They started jumping up and down. "Hey Chapman. You're with the awesome two." Nicky said. Piper simply nodded and stood next to them.

"Bennett." They heard Healy say.

"Healy." Bennett looked around the women, his eyes stopping on Daya. He glanced down her stomach. "Prisoner Diaz is to come with me."

"Why?" Healy questioned.

"I was informed you're leading the assembly of the equipment. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, as counselor, you should also be aware that inmate Diaz is pregnant."

"Yes I am. What of it?" Healy said.

"What of it?" Bennett raised his voice. "What of it?"

In another case, he would have shut down. Too afraid to intervene, but ever since he was given charge of the prison security, he seems to find himself stepping up more. Not only that, but being promoted also put him as an equal, if not higher, than the counselor.

"Unless you want a miscarriage on your hands, then I suggest you don't intervene." He said. His anger at Healy's incompetence fueled by him being the father of Daya's child.

"No. I have no objections."

Bennett signaled Daya over. He gave Healy one more glance before taking the inmate away.

The room was quiet. The women were looking everywhere but at Healy. Each day he only made an ass of himself. He tried acting like the head but instead he was stomped on. He was quickly loosing authority and the respect of his coworkers.

Why he wasn't fired yet, they didn't know. Surely there must have been several complains about him.

"Right. Well, we're short now. Which means there will be a team of two. You will get some of the lighter equipment." He said.

Piper almost chocked.

There were only two persons left. And they did not like each other at all.

Alex Vause and Amy Smith.


	24. Chapter 25

**11,353 Words. Not counting the authors note.**

**895 Minutes editing time. Again, not counting the authors note.**

**So you guys better say something!**

**This is a mega chapter. Twice as long as any other and shit did it take me a long time. I wanted to begin writing the main events of the story and then when I was around 2 thousand words, I realized I set myself up for this one. I inwardly cried because I couldn't delete it and start over.**

**I already had the idea and so I had to proceed with it. I am really hoping it adds to the story and you guys don't think it's too long because I am ready to choke someone.**

**Do me a favor and time yourself on how long it takes you to read it and let me know.**

**So I am tired. **

**Good news, I also have another 4 thousand word chapter done and ready to be posted! Ha! I have been busy.**

**But I won't post that one until you read this one. **

**Marijnkx: Yes, I am very proud of you for logging in. I knew you were a girl too. It's that girl power! Well, I'm more like an adult now…kind of…you know…since I support myself and all…well it is hard, mostly because of the time management. I work and then I have other things I do. Writing this chapter took a bit more than 11 hours. Not counting doing th authors note. In five days. So that's an average of two hours a day. By the time I finish work and get my things done, it's around nine, sometimes later. I don't complain, but if there was an easier way, I'll take it! And yes kid, I like to give you guys' frequent updates. So that makes me more like 'ah I gotta get this done'. I see this as a second job and you guys are like my bosses. 0_o that make any sense? Ah, thank you very much gain. You are too kind. Nice! Hugs and kisses! Who doesn't love those? Where though? Cheek or what? **** Ha! Sorry, but I'm kind of a pervy person. When someone says things like that, I have to say something. Unless you're under 18, then I take that back. :p**

**Moanzs: Interesting indeed my friend. They have been brought together already, but that is something you will have to wait because I won't post that chapter for a while even if it's done. And I was also thinking of maybe doing a few filler chapters before I post that one. But I hope you enjoy this!**

**Lylorforever: I knew it. I was going to say that but I settled on asking just if you were in the U.S. Well, you too will have to wait after this chapter like the rest! On the brighter note, the sun will sun rise by the time this is posting, while I will be in the dark!**

**Ffchik: Wait a minute…wait a minute…did you just say Amy and Alex!? No! No! No! Get your ass over here and get on my knee. You're due for a spanking. Or maybe if you meant Reaper and Alex? That seems more plausible. HAHAHA! But I don't know. 0_o Maybe it is a plan. Maybe…but you won't know unless you keep reading. Alas, here is a chapter. **

**Enjoy!**

**Vehsman.**

**P.S 14 more days till season three!**

23

_ "That'll be $18.56." Jade said. The customer in front of her had half a dozen muffins to go. The woman handed over her card._

_ "You know, whenever I go home my husband asks what I see in you guys." The woman, whose name is Cindy and is a regular, said._

_ "Trust me. I get that a lot." Jade says as she swipes the card._

_ Cindy opens the box flap and takes a muffin out. She bites into it. Her eyes close and she lets out a soft moan._

_ "Hmmm. He doesn't know what he's missing." When crumbs fall on the counter she tries to wipe them away. "I'm sorry." She apologizes._

_ Jade laughs and reaches over. She takes Cindy's hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. "It's okay. I got it"_

_ "I didn't mean to make a mess."_

_ "Hey, if our customers cleaned after themselves, we would be out of our job. It's okay." Jade says. She gives back the card and hands a receipt. "If you could sign." Cindy gives her the signed receipt and Jade hands her a second one. "Here is your copy. Enjoy your day and our goodies." She smiles._

_ "Always so polite." Cindy says and heads out._

_ CeeCee and James walk in from the back. They take off their aprons and set them on the counter._

_ James looks at clock. It was seven in the afternoon. "Well, that should be the last of them." He walked over to CeeCee and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Which means I don't have to be professional anymore and I am a civilian just like anyone else." He leaned down and kissed her temple._

_ "I think we have one more customer." Jade says. CeeCee and James turn around to see who she's talking about. Through the glass window they can see Marcus Bjirn, the bank owner from next door, making his way._

_ James stood in front of the two women in a protective manner. He and CeeCee knew very well what he wanted. _

_ Jade had been working at The Comfort Zone for a couple of months and in that time she learned that Marcus Bjirn wanted to buy the small place. They kept refusing but he insisted that what he offered them was a great deal._

_ After Madge's passing he argued that there was no point in keeping the place running. She of course left it to one of her family members. Who that person was, they had no clue, but it seemed the person didn't want to close the place. It had sentimental value, but for Madge to never introduce her to James or CeeCee it seemed rather odd._

_ For now, Big D ran the place, and she so happened to be across town on a fundraiser. She made it clear that she had received no order to sell and refused to see him._

_ Still, Marcus insisted they talk to her and have her sell to him._

_ Marcus opened the door and locked it behind him. James held his hand out. "Stop. Don't come any closer."_

_ The bank owner walked to the farthest table and took of his suit coat. He set it on one of the chairs and sat in the other. Then he rolled his sleeves up clasped his hands in front of him. "Relax kid. I'm here as a customer. Why don't you serve me a cup of your coffee? And while you're at it bring me one of your renowned muffins."_

_ James looked down at the two women then turned to Marcus once more. "We're already closed. Come back tomorrow." He said._

_ Marcus chuckled. He twisted his wristwatch. "Do you know how much this little beauty costs?"_

_ "Come back tomorrow." CeeCee said._

_ Marcus's head snapped up. He sneered at her. "I wasn't talking to you."_

_ James pushed CeeCee back. He looked at Jade and motioned for them to go behind the counter. James licked his lips. _

_ While the banker was older than him, there was something about him that made James uncomfortable. He seemed ruthless and the way he forced himself inside only proved that._

_ "I don't appreciate you talk" James didn't finish because Marcus stood abruptly knocking the chair to the floor. He took long steps and stopped in front of James. Only then did Jade see he towered over James and she had thought James was tall._

_ "Listen boy," Marcus said, his eyes bulging, "If I were you I'd be careful how you talk to someone of higher position." _

_ Before it escalated into anything worse, Jade decided to answer Marcus' question in hopes it would distract him._

_ "11.9 million." She said. Marcus turned to her and his eyes twinkled like those of a child who has just found a new toy._

_ "11.95. Close. How did you know?" He asked._

_ Ignoring James' warning look, Jade walked around and stopped between the two men. "They were manufactured in 1952 by Frederick Lawrence, a clock maker. He used Carmonite, also known as 'Black Gold', harvested from the various meteorites that fell on his property."_

_ Marcus smiled. He walked to the counter and placed his hand inside his pant pocket. He pulled out a hundred bill and placed it on the counter. "About that coffee." _

_ James was about to object, but Jade shook her head. He stopped and looked at what she intended to do. _

_ "Why don't you bring us all something?" Jade said. James nodded and walked to the back. He came back with a few mugs and a box of muffins. He looked uncertain as to where to place them. He finally decided on a table near the exit. If anything happened any passerby's could see and be witnesses._

_ They three of them sat in front of Marcus. CeeCee seemed irritated. James kept glancing at her to make sure she was alright._

_ "Now, where were we?" Marcus asked._

_ "Your watch." Jade said. _

_ "Ah yes. This fine piece of art." He twisted the watch in his wrist as if admiring it. He seemed like a servant worshipping a god. "I'm surprised you know about it." He said. _

_ "There have been no other meteorites with Carmonite since then. Lawrence made sure to monetize from the precious metal. His skill was making clocks and that's what he did. He sold them for millions." Jade explained. She reached over and touched the casing. Marcus didn't pull back. He let her run her hands through it. "But he only made ten of these. Each embedded with pieces from the original meteorites._

_ "However, during the years, two of them melted in fires. One is in a private collection and the owner lets museums display it every now and then." Jade stopped. She brought her mug to her lips and took a sip of coffee. CeeCee and James were looking at her with awe. Marcus seemed impressed._

_ He showed this by clapping enthusiastically. "Impressive. What about the others?"_

_ "Lawrence also made something for himself. A small box to keep small valuables and several pictures of his wife and daughter safe. But he ran out of Carmonite to make a key. So he melted four of the watches to make it and a chain to go along with it."_

_ Marcus's breathing was becoming labored. He removed the watch and placed in in his jacket. "I think that's enough."_

_ Jade ignored him. "Before he died, he requested that two of the watches be melted and for the Carmonite to be used to trace the names of his wife and his own into their tombstones."_

_ "Enough." Marcus hissed._

_ "As for the last watch, he left to his only child. His daughter, with the condition that it should never be sold. He also left her the box along with its key. He never took his daughter out in public to keep her identity hidden and to protect her from being used against him as ransom. Her last name was changed as well._

_ "She has never been seen or the watch for that matter. Now, as far as I know, the remainder of the watches is being displayed at a museum in Paris. What I would like to know is where you got yours if his daughter was left with it and nobody knows who she is?" Jade finished._

_ A vein in Marcus' forehead was pulsing. He was so red that it looked like he was choking on something._

_ "I bought it." He said defensively._

_ "Hmm. I'm sure."_

_ Marcus stood. He looked down at the three of them then grabbed his mug and spilled its contents all over the table. "I am just so clumsy sometimes. Forgive me." He dropped the mug on the floor and made his way to the door. He opened it but before he stepped out he turned one last time. "I'll be back one more time. That will be the last time I give you a generous offer." The door slammed shut._

_ When he was gone, the three of them could feel the air become lighter._

_ "I thought he would never leave." CeeCee said. She walked to the counter and grabbed one of the rags. She came back and was about to clean the coffee but Jade shook her head. _

_ "I'll do it. I pissed him off." _

_ "How did you do that?" James asked. He was frowning._

_ "Do what?" Jade asked._

_ "He's always in control. This is the first time I've seen him get angry." _

_ "Must be his demons eating at him."_

_ "The story…about the watches…is it." James tried asking._

_ Jade stopped wiping the table. She looked at the rag in hand. "Yes. It's true,"_

_ "But how did you know about it…what are the odds…him walking in here…"_

_ "I do a lot of reading."_

_ "You said there was one watch…in Paris…the other one was left to the daughter…if he has it then…that's what pissed him off isn't it? You basically called him out on it. He stole it."_

* * *

Every now and then Piper would discreetly turn around and check on Alex and Amy. After being paired up with the blonde, Alex kept her shit together. Much to Piper's surprise.

There were no complaints from Amy either. Now they seemed to be doing alright.

Being only two in their team, they were doing much less progress than the others.

"Could you be less obvious Chapman?" Nicky said.

Piper turned around. She pretended not to know what Nicky was talking about. "What?"

"Oh come on Chapman. I've told you to fasten the screw three times already and the whole time you have been drooling at Vause."

"I wasn't. I was just admiring this place. About time we had something."

"She was just admiring." Morello blinked. "Hey Nicky, remember when we used to admire?"

"I admired the grass. The sky." Nicky began saying in a poetic tone. "The flowers."

"The sun." Morello added.

Nicky turned her attention to Morello. "I admired the melons. Nice round and luscious melons." She was now looking at Morello's bosom. "Hey Morello, remember when I was admiring your clam."

"Oh yes, Yes indeed. It was opened and wet."

Nicky runs her tongue on her lips. "Just like they should be. The easier to suck them up."

"Do you guys ever take anything serious? Jesus!"

"What?" Nicky said innocently.

"You know Chapman, if you miss her, which is pretty damn obvious, you should talk to her." Morello said ignoring Piper's outburst at them.

"I can't." Piper looked down. "I think she's fine now. I mean she's been moving on as far as I know."

"Yeah. I get you kid." Nicky patted her on the back. "But if you don't at least try to talk to her then you will never be sure."

"I think we're done this time. She seems different. Like she's not the same person but at the same time she is. I just don't know what's wrong."

"SHU does that to you." Morello said and then realized she wasn't supposed to mention it. "Oops."

Piper's head snapped up. "Wait what?"

"Nothing. So about that screw. I think you should tighten it so I can do mine. Yours goes before mine." Morello tries to change the subject.

Nicky gives Lorna a death glare. They were supposed to keep it quiet.

"You have to tell me." Piper said.

Nicky sighed. "We weren't supposed to tell you. But she was in SHU for a few hours."

"When? Why?"

"We don't know why Chapman. But we didn't want to start anything." Nicky said. She reached to Piper and patted her hand. "We didn't want to get you worried but you're right. She does seem different and I think only you can help her. You're the only one who can talk to her."

Piper's world was tumbling down.

She looked over at Alex again and felt her heart fall to the pit in her stomach.

The brunette looked so calm. She was bent over a treadmill. She had the handles by her and Amy was on the other end. Her face was passive and she showed no feelings.

To anyone else it would look like she was happy. That there were no worries in her life. Apart from being in prison.

Now that Piper put aside her jealousy and anger, she could see the storm brewing in Alex's eyes. Her posture showed she was uncomfortable. The way she kept glancing at Amy worried Piper. She knew how much Alex disliked the blonde.

Piper wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch Alex. To comfort her and let her know she was here if she needed her.

She never wanted Alex to experience SHU, but after finding out she was there already, it made something inside of her break. She had to do something to brighten their situation. Even if it meant staying as friends.

"Just get your woman back Chapman. Before someone swoops her off her feet." Nicky said.

* * *

She pretended not to notice Piper looking at her. But Alex did notice every time Piper looked her way.

Was it because she was worried Alex would do something to Amy?

Maybe.

But Alex wasn't that stupid. She didn't want to go down to SHU, although right now it seemed very appealing compared to Piper's stares and Amy's clumsiness.

Working with Amy wasn't the best thing that's happened to her. But she was glad they came to an agreement that they would get their assignment done.

The bad thing about it was that Amy was dumb. That's the only way Alex could put it. It wasn't difficult to read an instruction manual and follow the steps. But it seemed like it was written in Chinese because Amy kept screwing up over and over.

And every time Alex would have to go and fix it. So in reality, she was working on her won. It was making her uncomfortable. Her body tensed whenever Amy was near her.

"You have to put the inner screws before the ones on the outside. It says it on page three." Alex muttered.

Out of nowhere, Alex felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. "Fuck!" She said. Her hand went to the aching spot. She looked down and noticed Amy's screwdriver by her. She must have hit her.

She turned around and was about to go off on Amy when she heard steps.

"Amy, mind getting me another screwdriver. So I can help you guys?" Reaper said. Amy looked down at Alex, and she could swear she was smirking.

"Sure. No problem." Amy said and began skipping away.

"Thanks."

After she was gone, Reaper bent down. "You okay?"

"She hit me." Alex said accusingly.

"No she didn't. She dropped it. It was an accident." Grim said as she kneeled down.

"Sure. If you say so." Alex rolled her eyes and made a gagging face. Grim chuckled. "Why do you even deal with her? She is stupid and clumsy." Alex said.

Reaper was still kneeling down by Alex, her hand on her back. She looks at Amy who is making her way to the other side of the gymnasium to Luschek.

"She has her…uses."

Oh. So that's how it was. Alex couldn't help feeling a small pang of jealousy. So Amy was Reaper's toy. Alex turned her stare to her task.

"Oh. I didn't know you guys were a thing." She said. She tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible.

"That's not what I meant. Not like that."

Alex blushed. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"I just thought." She didn't know what to say. She looked up and saw Reaper looking at her. When their eyes met, she smiled at Alex.

""What?" Alex asked.

Reaper looked away. "Nothing, we should really get this going or we'll be behind."

Alex was grateful Reaper didn't notice anything. She decided to change the subject. "So where were you?"

"I had…a visitor."

Alex frowned. "I thought they didn't allow visitors after three."

"This was a special one."

"Special privileges?"

"Well, if you call getting checked constantly by the state's attorney special privileges, then yeah I guess so."

Alex remembered why Celia Conrad seemed to be involved. Grim wasn't just there for bank robbery. There were other things in play.

But from the time she's been spending with her, Alex thinks it's all lies. She looked harmless.

Amy came back and the three of them fell into an uncomfortable silence.

But Alex didn't care, she enjoyed spending time with Reaper. Even if they don't talk. The woman made her feel better. For the remainder of their time, she can't stop but smile like an idiot.

In the back, Piper watched everything. The only one to notice, was Reaper.

* * *

"I'm starving." Alex says. They're in in line waiting to get served.

When they were done in the gym, Healy volunteered two of them to stay and pick up the tools.

Nicky and Morello being the first to stay.

"I feel bad for Nichols and Morello." She continues. "I don't see why they just don't lock the doors if they're so scared we're going to steal anything."

"They're not." Reaper says. She is in front of Alex. She was looking ahead of her. Amy seemed to get the point that Alex didn't like her, and kept her distance. She wasn't there yet.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"They like to establish who runs this prison by giving us orders. Them. Not us."

It made sense. They could have locked the doors. But they didn't. They just gave orders and the inmates followed them.

Alex laughed. "You're always one step ahead."

"I'm just aware of my surroundings."

Alex looks at the back of Reaper's head. She begins to wonder about her life. So far she knows nothing about the other woman and she wants to know more.

"Why is that?" She asks.

This time, before Reaper answers, she turns around. Her eyes roam Alex's face as if searching for something. They finally settle on Alex's green orbs.

"You never know what's coming your way." She says.

Alex was about to reply when she felt someone behind her. She turned around and there was Piper. She gave Alex a look and then turned away.

"Hi, Piper." It's Amy. She's joined Piper. That stupid fucking smile on her face.

Alex curses under her breath and turns away.

"Hi Amy." Piper replies. She can see how uncomfortable Alex is. And she is taking this opportunity to make her more so. This was payback. "How are you?" She asked sweetly. She even bats her eyes at the other blonde.

"Tired. I think I have blisters coming out." Amy says. She looks at her hands and her eyebrows hunch together.

Alex snorts and Piper turns her way then looks at Amy. "Is that so? I have something by my cubicle that will help you. It's really soft for your hands. You should stop by after lunch." Piper grabs Amy's hand and begins rubbing it.

Alex is burning inside. She wants to smack that fucking smile off of Amy's pathetic face. She can feel her fists clenching and the anger building up once more.

"Oh no. It's fine Piper." Amy says. Her voice annoying the hell out of Alex. "I don't want to use your things. It's not fair. Besides, my check should be coming soon through commissary."

Piper pouts. "Oh no Amy. It takes at least three weeks for it to get processed. I really don't mind. That's what FRIENDS are for."

Alex sees Piper wrap an arm around Amy's shoulders.

Amy smiles and places her hand on Piper's hip. "You're so kind Pipes."

Alex begins seeing red at hearing the blonde use the nickname that Alex uses for Piper. Her body starts turning ready to say something when she feels a strong grip on her wrist. Her head snaps behind her and she sees Reaper holding onto her.

She slightly shakes her head only for Alex to see. A silent warning for her to stay away from it. How can she when there's that fake idiot behind her? The line moves and Reaper pulls Alex with her. Piper and Amy follow.

"Oh Amy. I love that nickname." Piper says falsely. The only person she likes calling her that is Alex. Who just happened to be in front of her.

Feeling Alex's body tense again, Reaper grips her hand harder. _Don't._

"Is something wrong Alex?" Amy asks out of nowhere. "You seem uncomfortable."

_Fucking bitch_. Alex thinks.

"I'm fine." Alex says. She tries to smile, but is sure it comes out as a scowl.

"Are you sure?" Piper goes along with Amy. They're making it harder for Alex to keep her cool. "It looks like something's wrong."

Pretty much, Alex is getting destroyed by Piper and Amy. But Piper isn't doing it on purpose. She's just trying to make Alex jealous since she seems to be all friendly with Reaper. Why not give her a taste of her medicine?

Alex doesn't see it that way.

"I think we're all feeling a bit tired." Reaper says. She pushes Alex in front of her putting distance between her and Piper. "We're not built to take harder tasks. The counselor should know better. Then again he planned to have the pregnant one help." She continues. That seemed to put a stop to Amy's game. She looks away, her face red. She won't meet Reaper's eyes.

She looks…scared?

"Wouldn't you agree?" Reaper directs herself to Piper. Piper nods. She turns to Amy.

"So just stop by later. I'll help you with your hand." She says loud enough for Alex to hear.

Reaper sighs inwardly. This game of 'who can make the other more jealous' making her head hurt. And it wasn't fair that Piper was using Amy.

"Alex, why don't you join me later? I didn't get to finish telling you about that novel and I'm sure you'll love to read it." Reaper says. She can see that Piper is the one feeling uncomfortable now.

Alex catches on and gives Reaper a thankful smile. "You know, you never did finish. Which means, you owe me."

"We're set them."

* * *

That had to be the worst lunch Alex has had in her entire stay at Litchfield. After being served, she had to split from Reaper.

The woman apologized and said she had some things she needed to talk to Amy about. That left her to sit with some of the women she's never interacted with. The only other table that was available was the one with Piper, but there was no way she would sit there.

Nicky and Morello arrived late. Five minutes before it was over. She wondered what took them so long. One thing she did notice: both their manes were disheveled and their skin had a light sheen of sweat. Nichols was smiling like an idiot and Morello had a blush about her face.

Nicky had the intentions to sit with Alex, but by then Alex was already walking out.

"Damn it Vause. Couldn't even wait for me." Nicky says. However she only has eyes for Morello.

"I think you would rather sit with…Morello." Alex said. She places her tray on the container designed for them and then pats Nicky on the back. "Seems you're doing well."

Nicky finally looks up at Alex. Their height difference highly noticeable. She might be smaller, but her personality made up for it. Not to mention…certain talents.

She returns Alex's gesture and taps the other woman. "Wish I could say the same about you. What're you doing now?"

"I was going to do some…stuff." She leaves out meeting Reaper out for fear that her friend might freak out. After all, not all of them were sure of who Reaper was. A few of them still scared from Caputo's meeting. She didn't know if Nichols was one of them.

"You know, all of a sudden you're a busy woman. Not even when Chapman was here did you turn me down." Nicky feigns being hurt. She clutches her chest. "I feel like you're replacing me."

Alex laughs and pulls Nicky underneath her shoulder. She is surprised at herself. She seems to be in a happy mood. "Never."

"Well, we're going to have to talk about it soon." Nicky says. She smiles up at Alex, wrinkles forming on the sides of her eyes.

"You know you're the only one for me babe." Alex says.

"So we're on pet name basis? What shall I call you? Pooky?" Nicky banters back.

Alex rubs her fist on Nicky's hair and tangles it more than it already is. "How 'bout The Exterminator. Or the punisher? You know? Something tough."

Nicky manages to pull away from her friend's grasp. She laughs. "You suck at this. But seriously, I need to talk to you. Whenever you have time."

"First thing tomorrow morning. Sound good enough to you?" Alex asks.

"Good. See you around Vause."

As Alex makes her way out, Nicky can't help but notice the quickness in Alex's steps.

"Slow down Vause!" She calls out. "From the way you're walking, I would think you're on your way to meet Brad Pitt."

Alex turns around and gives Nicky both middle fingers. "Fuck you. I'm gay." She calls back. Nicky can see her friend is happy.

"His wife then!" Nicky manages to say in between giggles. She's happy to see Alex back to herself.

"Something like that!"

"Well, you better hurry then! You don't want to be late."

After Alex disappears, Nicky smiles to herself. Morello comes and stands next to her. She watched the whole thing.

"You know, if I didn't know you two were really good friends, I would have thought you were flirting." Morello says.

Nicky raises her eyebrows. "Do I hear jealousy? Is Lorna Morello jealous?"

Morello wrinkles her nose. "No."

"Uh huh." Nicky says, earning a punch on the arm. "Ow." She rubs the sore spot.

"So did you find out anything?" Morello asks.

Nicky looks to the spot Alex was. In the past few days, things seemed gloomy for Alex. But with this small exchange, the smile on Alex's face, and the playfulness coming from her, she knew things were looking up.

"As a matter of fact I did." She nods.

"What is that?"

"I think our friend is going to be all right."

* * *

The whole way to Reaper's bunk, Alex's heart is beating fast. She likes the woman, but she doesn't know in what way. As a friend? As a potential interest?

She didn't know. The only thing she did know was that she was enjoying her company more and more. Piper still occupied the majority of her thoughts, but it was nice to have something, or someone else, in her mind.

The wing were Reaper was located was mostly empty. It was the newer side and rarely did any inmates get assigned there. Besides Reaper, there was probably only two other inmates.

It made sense to Alex for them to place her here. In case the presumed killer went on a killing spree, there would be low casualties.

If in fact, she was one.

Alex peeked on a few bunks and found them empty. The metal frames laid out with new mattresses but no covers.

The next one was occupied by an older lady with gray is hair. She had a pair of glasses and deep bags under her eyes. She saw Alex and brought her head out.

"I don't know you so I am sure you're not here to see me. Must be here for the newbie. She's down there on the left. Last cubicle." She said.

"Thanks." Alex said and got on her way.

"It's nice seeing someone else come see her for a change."

Alex stopped. "Excuse me?"

"The other one. I forget her name. Blondie."

"Amy?"

"Yeah that one. For some reason she seems odd. That one down there is a calm one. I like her. Doesn't bother anyone. But her friend…I have a tick about her. Just…doesn't seem right and I'm always right about these things. You on the other hand. I like you."

Alex looked down the remaining cubicles. They were talking low enough so that Reaper, if she was there, wouldn't have heard them.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it."

The woman smiled. "No problem. You should stop by more often."

Alex nodded. "Will do. Thanks again."

The woman disappeared behind the wall and Alex was on her way.

It seemed she wasn't the only one to have a gut feeling about Amy. This only confirmed that there was something more than meets the eye.

What it was, she still has yet to find out. Amy being friends with Reaper was the oddball in the whole situation. It didn't make sense.

She decided to forget about it.

When she was outside the last cubicle, she used her hands to brush her hair. She took a deep breath and then took the steps that would take her in.

Jade was sitting in her bed, her legs crossed. She had moved it so that instead of it being on the side, it was parallel to the entrance. She was able to see anyone who came near. Smart move. Why though? Did she expect anyone to try anything? No. It was just coincidence. It had to be.

On her right was a small black box. It seemed to be made of metal but the way it was reflecting with the light made her question its actual material. Other than that, it was rather simple. No patterns, no engravings. Nothing. Just black.

It was opened but the front was facing away from Alex so that she wasn't able to see what was inside.

Alex looked up and saw Reaper had something in her hand. From the size of it, she guessed it must be a picture. She saw Reaper sigh. Her eyes seemed to be troubled. Her mouth moved but her words were so low Alex didn't hear what she said.

The woman's hand touched the picture and she closed her eyes. Her head leaned against the wall.

"Hey." Alex said before Reaper noticed her and thought Alex was being a creep.

Reaper's eyes snapped open. She saw Alex and she pulled away from the wall. Her hands grabbed the box and she placed the picture inside. Her hand went to her neck and she retrieved a thin black chain. She pulled it over her head and only then did Alex realize it held a key.

She closed the box and used the key to lock it, then pushed away from the bed and walked to the small cabinet on the far wall. She opened one of the doors and placed her box inside. Reaper stood and placed the chain around her neck once more then she turned to Alex and said.

"What are you doing here?"

Alex stood awkwardly at the entrance. She didn't know what to do with her hands so she crossed them and leaned against the side.

"I thought you said you wanted me to stop by." Her voice didn't sound convincing. "When we were…you know? During lunch." The confused look on Reaper made Alex self-conscious.

Reaper frowned. "Oh. I just said that so your friend would back off. I didn't think you would take it seriously. I thought you would see what I was trying to do."

Alex's chest tightened. She felt dumb. "Oh." She pushed away ready to leave. "I guess I'll get going then. I didn't mean to…" She was now mumbling nonsense. She lowered her gaze and tried to calm her nerves. "I'll see you around."

"I should have cleared things with you." Reaper said. "You're more than welcomed to stay for a bit."

"No. I don't want to intrude." Alex replied. After a few seconds she raised her eyes and saw Reaper looking at her. Was she smiling? It wasn't your normal smile either, it was mischievous.

"What?"

Reaper shook her head. Still smiling she said, "Nothing." She let herself fall on the edge of the bed and then patted the space next to her. "Seriously, just come in. You're making me feel like a rude hostess."

Alex walked over and let herself sit down on the edge of the bed. This was very awkward. The only time she ever felt like this was when Sylvie found Piper in their bed.

"I don't bite. Loosen up kid."

Alex bit her bottom lip. "Not that I know of." Ok, that came out sounding like she was trying to flirt. Was she?

"If I did, then you would have known by now."

Alex felt movement and she turned to see what it was. Reaper had pushed herself all the way back so that her whole body leaned against the wall. She rested her head back and turned to Alex.

"Make yourself comfortable."

"What was that box?" Alex points to what Reaper just placed away. She also scoots all the way back and leans against the wall. Similar to Reaper.

"Just that. A box. More like a safe."

"You know, there's women in here for burglary, I'm sure they can get to it. I wouldn't mention you have it to them"

Jade shakes her head and she shows Alex the key. "Not without this. Trust me, it's not going to open without it. As for anyone else knowing about it, it's just you. You're the first to see it."

"Ah, I am honored." Alex says and clasps her fist to her chest.

Reaper bumps Alex on the shoulder with her own. "Not really. You weren't meant to see that."

Alex bumps her back. "I won't tell." She looks down and smiles. "So what's it made of? Looks like metalish, but metal doesn't shine like that."

"Not unless you paint it."

"Right." Alex agreed. She forgot that anything could be done these days and painting a surface to make it look different was one of them.

"But you're right, it's not metal. It's made of Black Gold."

Alex's face takes a quizzical look. Se wrinkles her nose. "Black gold? I've heard of white gold but black gold." She shakes her head and pulls her glasses on top of her head. "Never."

Reaper nods. "That's because there wasn't much of it to begin with. Only a small amount was harvested from meteorites that landed over half a century ago. It's a rarity."

Alex thinks. If it's a rarity and it came from a meteorite, then there should be a high expense. From living in luxury during her dealing time, she knew how expensive things like these could get. They were in the millions of dollars and usually kept in private collections. And hard to come by.

So how does something like this end up in a prison?

"How'd you get it?" She asks.

"That, is something for another day." Reaper says lowly. She turns away and sighs. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, Alex changes the conversation even if she wants to know more.

"Who's the old lady with the glasses?"

"The one in the front?"

"Yeah."

"Martha." Reaper shrugged, "I don't know much about her. I try to be nice. You know, good morning, good afternoon, good night."

"She likes you." Alex said. "She told me you look like a nice person."

Reaper blinked. She turns away from Alex and thinks for a bit. "I know. She already told me." She sighs. "And she also made it clear that she doesn't like Amy."

"Why do you talk to her anyways?"

"Martha?"

"No Amy. I mean, you have to admit somethings not right."

"Alex…" Reaper said coldly. It wasn't meant to scare her, but to warn her to watch her words.

"Just tell me. I need to know. Why do you deal with her? She only brings problems." Alex insists.

Reaper didn't answer immediately. She sat there next to Alex. Her eyes looking at the entrance as if waiting for someone to walk in.

Any other person would have felt uneasy being in this situation. Not Alex. For some reason she wasn't afraid and even if there wasn't much history between her and Reaper, she could feel a pull towards her. Something in her gut told her that this was a good person. Someone she could trust and so far there was nothing to prove her otherwise.

Even if she acquainted herself with Amy, Alex knew that she was nothing like her. Typically Alex judged a person by the crowd they surrounded themselves with, but not in this case. It was pretty obvious that these were two complete different people.

Much like her and Piper. They came from two different upbringings. Their families had different standards and while Piper had a better childhood, she still managed to get herself involved with Alex, who happened to be an exporter, and land herself in prison.

Being attached to Alex, didn't make Piper like her. They were so different but they managed to end up together.

Just like Reaper and Amy. They were so different, yet they were together and it might not be romantically, or so Reaper claimed, but they were friendly. Reaper always came to Amy's help. And because of that, it seemed that Amy was somewhat reluctant on messing around with Alex.

After getting her ass kicked, Alex expected Amy to back off. Did she? No. She continued to make Alex's life miserable.

It should anger Alex that Reaper defended her so much, but she knew she would do the same for Piper. Even if Piper was at fault. Why? Because she loved Piper. Which is why she is curious as to what the actual relationship between Amy and Reaper is.

Despite the bad company the woman next to her associated with, she couldn't help but like her. Was she trying to make Piper jealous by talking to her? Maybe.

But it also had to do with that fact that she said the same thing her mother told her.

_To waiting for the moments worth living for._

Two people. That's how many she has heard say that particular phrase. Just two. One of them was buried and the other happened to be sitting next to her.

So was life trying to tell her something? Perhaps.

"It might not make sense to you. Why I stand by Amy," Reaper says, "And I wouldn't expect anyone to understand. I know she has her…issues…and she can stick her nose where it doesn't belong, but there's more to her than what you see Alex."

There was sincerity in her words and Alex almost liked Amy based on that. Almost.

"You might question why I defend her so much," she continues, "and why I keep helping her, but you have to know," at this she turned to Alex, her eyes staring and full of something more. What it was Alex didn't know, "it's not how you see it. I'm not helping her. She is helping me."

Alex frowned. "Helping you?"

Reaper nods.

"How?"

Alex watches Reaper look at the cabinet where she placed her box. She looks at it as if she has x-ray vision and could see behind its closed doors.

"How are things going with you Alex?" She evades the question. Not wanting to push her on the Amy subject, Alex decides to answer.

"They could be better." She says referring to Piper. She is sure that by now Jade can tell what's going on. But what she knew was just the surface.

"Then why don't you make them better?"

"It's not as simple as they sound." Alex pushes down her glasses and runs her hand through her hair. The stress obvious in her actions. "A much as I try, something always intervenes. It's impossible and I just can't stop worrying."

"You know," Reaper says as she pulls her legs on top of the bed and crosses them. She places her hands on her knees, with the palms up. "If you're troubles have a solution, why do you worry? It'll eventually sort out. Right?"

"Yeah but," Alex is stopped by Reaper raising her hand for her to stop.

"And if it doesn't, then why worry? It's not solvable. Then why worry on a solution that doesn't exist?"

Did she and Piper have a solution? Can they come to some type of agreement? Most likely, and as Reaper said, why should she worry about it.

"You live a pretty laid back life, don't you?" Alex voices out loud.

Reaper chuckles and stretches her legs out once more. She bends forward and rubs the tops, trying to make the tingling sensation go away. "I'd rather not waste my time on things that aren't of importance." She looks at Alex from the corner of her eyes. "Although things do get out of hand every now and then."

"How do you deal with it then?" Alex asks. Reaper hits her legs with her fists. Alex reaches over and runs her hand over Reaper's left leg. She doesn't seem to notice her actions, but Reaper stops her movements and watches Alex's moving hand. "It'll hurt more if you keep moving them. Just let the blood flow on its own." Alex removes her hand. She still hasn't taken notice of what she did.

Reaper sighs. Should she bring it up?

"I think it comes with time." She decides not to say anything. "When you're young, you do stupid things. Whenever something troubles you, it seems like it's the end of the world. You feel trapped. But as time goes on, you realize that life has its ups and downs."

"Like a rollercoaster." Alex remembers from one of their conversations.

"Precisely. But being young, you don't know what to focus on. You see nothing but blackness. There's no way out. You do stupid things. Even I admit to being irrational and giving in to depression."

Alex looks at Reaper's arm and sees the scars once more. The first time she saw them, she was sure they were self-inflicted. Now she had no doubts.

Something inside her clicked. While she might not have cut herself, she did other things to cope. Like turning to drugs. While they left behind no scar-at least not on the surface, if you got lucky and didn't overdose- it was still a way to self-destruct.

She wasn't one to judge. But it made her wonder more what secrets Reaper was hiding. Potential secrets that could affect her. Or Piper. Because Piper was always in her head. Even if she was a small buzz in the back of her thoughts, she was still there.

Once again, without realizing what she was doing, her hand reached over and with her fingers, she slightly trailed the tissue that was darker than the rest of Reaper's arm. Her thumb rubbed the biggest of the scars; two inches long and a quarter of an inch thick.

The skin was raised over the rest and smooth. It didn't have that roughness that scars usually get. Probably because it had been stretched several times before it healed. Like it was tampered with on purpose.

She moved her thumb along the scar and then brought it back up.

"Is that what this is?" Alex asked. Her hand was still on Reaper's arm. Her gaze was focused on her actions. She didn't notice Reaper staring at her.

"Like I said. When we're young, we can be rather stupid."

Finally, Alex pulls her hand away and leans back. They sit in silence for a while, both taking in what was happening between them.

Reaper was confused on the way Alex was acting. Just like she assumed from the beginning, Alex was a treasure. There was more to her than she previously thought, and every moment she spent with her, she got more inspired to find out more than she already knew.

The profile she had of the tall brunette didn't do her justice, and she was set on finding out more.

Alex on the other hand, was having a mental battle. She thought Reaper to be a cold-hearted murderer based on Caputo's briefing to them.

But here she sat next to Alex admitting that she too, was human. Just like anyone else, she had feelings and they sometimes took over.

There was nothing else that Alex needed to come to the conclusion that this was an innocent woman. Innocent of any crime she was accused of.

She wished she had been able to be there when she was going through dark times. Maybe she could have done something to prevent her scarring her body.

"Don't fret on it. There are scars far worse than this." Reaper says. Once more, Alex is amazed at how Reaper can read her thoughts.

"But, they'll always be there. As a reminder of what you went through. I just can't help but feel useless at not being able to help you when you needed someone to be there for you." Alex says.

"Like I said, there are scars far worse than this. They go beyond the surface." Reaper rolls her head, which had been leaning back on the wall, to face Alex. "My scars healed. And yes, you're right. They will always be here to remind me of what I went through, but they will also remind me that I made it." Reaper runs her hand through her scars.

"But, emotions and feelings." Reaper mods her head. "They go away. What I felt then, I feel no more. I might remember part of what it felt like," she stops. "But it will never replicate the EXACT same feelings." She continues. "They-the scars- can be easily forgotten. Sometimes I forget they're even there."

"But no physical scar can compare to emotional ones." Reaper taps the side of her head. "They may not be on your skin, but they aren't as easily forgotten. They're always there. You'll always feel them. That's why I insist on facing your problems. That's the only way to close them. But even then, they won't go away. It's better if you start the healing process sooner, rather than later.

"Because when it's too late, you'll find it hard to come back. You will not be able to sleep. Or think straight. You will not focus.

"The way you function will change. There will be times when you will lose track of everything and wake up not knowing who you are or where you're at." By now, Reaper's eyes are half-closed as she is taken back to past memories Alex knows nothing about.

All she can do is sit and listen to someone who needs to release. To vent.

Reaper takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Solve your problems when you can. Why waste time?" She turns to Alex and her face splits into a smile. Gone is the sorrow and misery that was evident a few seconds ago. The quickness of it all making Alex doubt of what she truly saw.

"But it's complicated." Alex begins. She scoots closer to Reaper. Once more, her actions aren't registering in her mind. She doesn't notice what's going on. "Even if I do talk with her, with Piper, something will make us…it's an endless circle. We always disagree on something."

"Is there something that starts it? A trigger?"

"Well," Alex stops to think, "It seems to revolve around other people. She likes someone and I don't then vice versa. We sort of talked about it but then Amy sort of barged in."

"Hmm." Reaper chooses her words carefully, "I think that you need-and that's both of you-leave your relationship,"

"We don't have one." Alex adds in.

"Whatever it is that you DO have, then you should leave it behind whatever else comes after. Does that make sense? Don't let your personal problems with others affect what you have between the two of you. If she doesn't like someone but you do, then don't do anything that will upset her. Same goes for her. You had each other before anyone else came along. Why let them interfere?"

"But it's just that she doesn't know how to tell when people are lying to her. She is so gullible."

"Do you like her telling you who to talk to and who not to talk to?" Reaper asks.

Sylvie quickly comes to mind. Okay, so Piper didn't like Sylvie, but Alex couldn't do anything to stop the situation. Sylvie helped her all those years ago. You can't just cut someone off like that. It's not fair to them.

Which is why it was unfair for Piper to demand Alex stop interacting with her.

"I don't understand why she doesn't like Sylvie." Alex says. "I get that she might be jealous. But she acts like there is something else that I possibly don't know about. And she doesn't tell me. I can't force her to tell me when she doesn't want to. I just wish I knew what it was."

Reaper sat up. She knew why Piper didn't like Sylvie. It was the same reason she herself didn't like Sylvie either. The woman was a snake. Showing her true colors to those vulnerable.

Alex meant something to her, and so she lied and pretended to be something she wasn't in her presence.

Now this was the perfect moment for Reaper to tell her what she'd seen. The way Sylvie tried to intimidate Piper. She could help make things right.

But she didn't say anything. Instead, she pushed herself off the bed and walked over to the small cabinet. She placed her hands on the surface and leaned down. Her hair fell to her sides covering her face. She closed her eyes and took shallow breaths.

There was creaking from the bed and then soft thuds on the floor. She felt someone stand behind her and she knew it was Alex.

The brunette placed her hand on Reaper's back and leaned down by her ear. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Reaper opened her eyes and stared at the wooden surface. She could see the black box through closed doors. It was always present in her thoughts.

Now was her time to help Alex.

"I'm fine. Just needed to move my legs." She pushed herself away and looked up at Alex. "Are YOU going to be fine?" She turns the question on Alex.

Alex shuffles her feet and licks her lips. She sits down on top of the cabinet, and ends up being level with Reaper. Their faces are insanely close and Alex can feel hear heart beating faster.

"Yeah. I just need to sort a few things out." Her answer is simple. Their close proximity making her head spin.

"If you need a hand just let me know." Reaper says. Her tone not clear of her actual meaning.

Alex's lips part. "Will do."

Suddenly, Reaper turns her head and they're staring each other in the eye. A small frown takes Reaper's face and her eyes roam Alex's face, trying to decipher what she's thinking. She can see her lips are parted and by the small huffs escaping from Alex's mouth, she can tell her breathing is out of control. She seems to be losing whatever control she has.

Alex looks at her too. She hasn't been this close to anyone else but Piper. She can feel a rush. The adrenaline is pumping.

Reaper doesn't move. Alex doesn't know how to take it. She's not sure if it's a sign.

Before she chickens out, she leans in closer and her eyes start to close. She never closes the distance between them because she hears footsteps. She quickly yanks back and stands up. Her heart and head are pounding.

Bennett peeks around and sees her. "Vause?" He frowns. "What are you doing here?" He looks at her and then Reaper. His eyebrows hunching together even more.

"I just came to um…we were just talking." Alex says. The realization of what she almost did comes to her and she can feel the blood rushing to her face. She tries to keep from turning around and looking at Reaper.

Bennett looks at Alex. "Yes well, it's late now. You should be heading to your wing." He informs her.

"What time is it?" Alex asks him.

"Five to seven."

What? She's been here for over an hour? Time flies by when you don't pay attention.

Alex makes her way past Bennett but stops just outside. She doesn't want to come off as rude. "I'll see you around." She calls back to Reaper but doesn't wait for a reply.

After she's gone, Bennett sticks around for a bit.

"So, you and Vause?" He asks as he sticks his hands in his pockets.

"No."

"Are you like friends or something?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Bennett questions.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" Reaper asks.

Bennett stands there for a couple more seconds before he shakes his head. "No. Thanks for asking."

He makes his way to the door and calls out to the only two inmates in the wing. "Lights out!" He says before hitting the switch off. The only glowing dim light comes from the empty office. It gives the room an eerie feeling.

After he is gone, Reaper walks to the cabinet and takes out the black box. She reaches to her neck and uses the key to open it.

Her fingers trembling, she reaches inside and brings out a watch dark as midnight. It no longer works, but even then, it's worth a fortune. She sets it aside, and grabs the paper underneath; A photograph which has been laminated to protect it from liquids and from wrinkling.

She looks at it and closes her eyes.

"Fuck."

* * *

"Are you sure?" Conrad is in her office. It is eight at night and everyone has now left for their homes. Everyone except her and the man sitting in front of her.

She nods. "Alright. Thanks for letting me know. If anything else happens, make sure you let me know immediately. Understood?" When the person on the other end agrees, she nods again and then hangs up.

"Everything alright?" The man asks.

She leans in her chair, looks at him. He is around her age. Handsome features and an athletic build. His hair black with a few gray hairs here and there. There is afternoon stubble on his cheeks and a bruise on the left side of his mouth.

Conrad nods. She slides the folder across to him. He grabs it just in time before it slides off the desk.

Before he opens it, he looks at her from under his eyebrows, his eyes taking a worried look. "He didn't ask any questions when you asked for these?"

"There should be none. You think he is that stupid to mess with me?"

He shakes his head. "Good."

When he opens the folder, he sees two pictures. He immediately frowns. He looks up at her, one eyebrow raising in question.

Conrad runs her bottom lip through her teeth. "I know. There's two now. I was surprised as well. This makes it much more complicated."

He takes the picture of the woman with long black hair. Her eyes are seen, her eyebrows high. He recognizes her in a second. For a while, he stares at the photograph remembering old memories.

"She is the main target?" He asks Conrad.

She nods. "Yes. As far as I know, she is the main hit on the radar."

"And this one?" He takes the second photograph of the blonde with blue eyes. From what he can tell, she doesn't seem to be a criminal of any sort. Her face screams 'innocent' at whatever she's been charged with.

Conrad reaches over and takes the photograph in her hands. "She," Conrad begins explaining. "Just so happens to be involved with that one." She point at the other picture-of the brunette- still in his hands.

He frowns once more, his mind rearranging the pieces that had already been placed. "This only complicates things."

"I know." She reaches down in her bag and brings out today's newspaper and throws it at him.

He catches it. When he sees the front, his face snaps up to hers. "Front page?" He asks.

"And page four." She says instructing him to read.

He turns the pages and begins reading. With each sentence, she can see his body changing. It begins to loosen up and a small smile makes his way across his face. When he is done, he folds it and sets it on the chair next to him.

"Fifty two percent of the state's voting population supports you." He says admiringly. "Does that mean?"

She nods and wiggles her fingers asking for the paper back. "I can start writing the draft bill."

"So it's happening? You're bringing back capital punishment." He says disbelievingly. He chuckles. "Only you."

"And you're help." She says.

He shakes his head once more. "It's all you." He looks at the pictures, which have been placed in the desk between them. "What's the next step then?"

Conrad looks down at the pictures. "We bring them in. I'll offer them a deal they can't refuse."

* * *

_Her feet crumble the leaves on the trail making crunching noises. On another occasion, Jade would have enjoyed the sounds, but right now they only made her mad._

_ She tried to be silent, not that anyone was around, but the leaves, twigs, and rocks weren't helping her._

_ The place was several miles from the nearest city. There were rumors of it being hunted and that kept anyone away. She knew the stories weren't real, and so she didn't mind._

_ If there were ghosts, then they would be the only witnesses. Not that it mattered because ghosts can't communicate anyways._

_ She continues walking, looking back every few minutes to make sure she wasn't being followed._

_ After ten minutes of walking, she saw the trees to her right begin to thin. Behind them, she could see the small lake. A small boat was tied to a wooden pole that had been lazily hammered nearby._

_ Jade looked away, and blinked away the image of the lake and the lonely boat._

_ She continued on the path and after several more minutes, she saw the run down cabin._

_ Everything, except for the door, was falling to pieces. The weather and the lack of maintenance having taken its toll on the wooden structure._

_ Once she was outside, she gently pushed the door in, making sure not to use too much force, lest she break the hinges. She made her way inside carefully._

_ When she was in, she looked around. There was old furniture. The couches were ripped from small animals making their homes in them. Squirrels and chipmunks perhaps? The floor was covered in mold and she could see several critters walking about._

_ There were wildflowers popping out here and there._

_ While the place looked like shit, the smell was rather pleasant. It smelled like fresh rain and dirt._

_ She began making her way to the back, making sure not to slip on the wet spots._

_ When she was in what once was a small kitchen, she walked to the sink and bent down. She looked behind her once more and once she was sure nobody was there, she opened the doors and reached in._

_ Her hand came out holding onto a black plastic bag. She stood and walked to the crumbling and barely standing table._

_ Her hand reached in and she took out a black box. Wrapped around it was a chain that held a key. They key to the box._

_ Jade smiled and looked around once more. Before doing anything else, she stayed still. She might not have seen anyone, but that didn't mean they weren't there. _

_ If she couldn't see them, she could at least hear them. _

_ She was very careful to make sure she wasn't followed, but just in case she was, she had brought a gun with her. It was hidden in her jacket and if anything went wrong, she could easily pull it out._

_ After a quarter of an hour, she found it safe enough to continue._

_ Just for the hell of it, she reached inside her jacket and brought out her gun. She made sure it was loaded and the safety was off, before setting it next to the box._

_ Then she took the box in her hand, and unwrapped the chain surrounding it. Once it was off, she placed the box back in the table and used the key to open it._

_ Her hand reached in and grabbed the wristwatch. It was a beautiful thing. Made of a rare material and costing millions of dollars._

_ Jade brought it close to her eyes and noticed the hands weren't moving. The watch must have been damaged during the struggle. _

_ While it was an easy repair, taking something of this value would arise suspicion. And the last person to have worn it, was Marcus Bjirn. The M&amp;J bank owner, who happened to be missing for the last couple of days._

_ He was all over the news. Apparently he ran off but not before withdrawing ninety percent of the bank's money. Which had a lot of people puzzled since he owned the bank. If he needed money, he could just take it, he didn't have to disappear._

_ At first, it had been taken as a possible homicide, but after the police found no evidence to support that claim, they came to the conclusion that he disappeared by will. The money that was missing only made that idea more possible._

_ The bank was now in a state of panic. People wanted to withdraw their money, but without there being much left, they didn't know what to do. The board was in chaos. Most of its members on the verge of resigning._

_ So no, there was no way she was taking the risk of taking it to get fixed. Besides, it wasn't like she was thinking on wearing it anyways._

_ But the clock wasn't her concern. She placed it next to her gun and then reached inside once more and brought out several photographs. They were in black and white. A few of them were already fading. Others were wrinkled and had water damage._

_ She scanned through them until she came upon one with no visible damages. _

_ In it, were three persons; an older gentlemen with a moustache that connected with his sideburns. He was thin and his clothes hanged from his body. On his side was a woman. She was thin like him. Her hair was in a bun. She seemed to be a few years older than the man. Regardless, Jade knew they were married. The two of them were looking down at a small girl. She seemed to be around seven or eight. She was smiling at the camera._

_ In her hands were several small rocks. They weren't your typical rocks, they seemed to be different. Jade knew they were meteorites._

_ She ran her thumb over the girls face then flipped the picture. _

_ July, 1950._

_ This picture was over fifty years old._

_ Jade scanned through the pictures once more before placing them in a neat pile. She debated whether she should return them back in the box, or leave them out. She decided on the latter._

_ Once more, she used the key and closed the box. The pictures she tucked in her jacket and the box she hid back in the cabinet. She would come back for it later._

_ She walked to the table and took her gun, placing in the back of her jeans this time. Then made her way back to the front of the cabin. She made her way out once again being careful not to drop the door._

_ Her phone vibrated and she took it out._

From: CeeCee-Where are you? James and I have been calling but you don't pick up? Big D wants to meet with the three of us. There's something going on but she doesn't want to tell us unless you're here. I think it has to do with the disappearance of Marcus.

_ Jade typed a quick response. She didn't want to worry them._

To: CeeCee- Had some family matters I needed to attend to out of the city. I will be there in a few hours_. _I'll try to make it as quick as possible. Sorry.

_ Once she placed her phone away, her feet started in the direction of the lake. _

_ She could hear the birds chirping. And the damn leaves still crunching under her steps. _

_ This time they didn't bother her as much. No one was around. Of that she was sure and besides, she was almost done. Just one more thing needed to be done._

_ When she reached the lake, she stared making her way to the boat._

_ It was an old thing fit for three people at most. It belonged to the owner of the cabin. Not that it had any owners, because as far as Jade knew, they didn't care about this place anymore._

_ She reached it and looked down. She ignored the dozing person inside, or so it looked like they were asleep._

_ At their feet was a red container that held two gallons of gasoline. Jade took it and unscrewed the top then set about covering the person's body and the boat. Then she placed the container in the middle of their chest and retrieved a box of matches from her jacket. _

_ Jade took a few steps back. Her face was blank. There was nothing that showed any emotion at what she was about to do. _

_ The matches were still closed, and so she had to open them. She took one of them out and held it above the box. _

_ This was it._

_ Jade looked at the man in the boat. His eyes were closed. He seemed to be sound asleep, but she knew otherwise. If you paid attention, you would notice that his chest wasn't moving._

_ And if you pushed his jacket aside, you could see the blood from a gunshot wound to left side of his chest._

_ She lighted the match and came closer._

_ Then she threw the match at the liquid and it quickly ignited in flames. What the hell, she decided to add the whole pack and that only added to the fire._

_ The flames that rose were blinding and the heat choked her. She made sure everything was in flames before being on her way. _

_ When she was several feet away, she stopped._

_ Her hand went into her jacket and out came the pictures she retrieved from the black box,_

_ She looked at them and then at the fire. There was dark smoke already making its way high in the sky._

_ Might as well be now she thought._

_ When she was close to the boat again she took one last look at the picture of the girl and her parents. Her eyes trying to remember every detail from it. _

_ When she was sure she had everything in her memory, she raised her hand and threw them into the fire, to burn along with the body of Marcus Bjirn._


	25. Chapter 26

**Guys, I am going through some personal problems and I just realized I am depressed. That's the reason why it's taken me a bit to update. I just…I don't know whats going on but yeah. I rushed this chapter today. I couldn't come up with more and I don't want to keep you guys waiting. I have another chapter from a while ago but I have to do a filler before I post it. Which is what the next one will be.**

**Anyways. Like I said. I am not in a good place right now and I know it's not fair to you guys and its no excuse, but I know you will understand that we're all human and go through some tough situations. Living on my own doesn't help either because the silence is too much.**

**Depression really sucks. So it will really put a hold on the things I do because I don't even want to go out anymore. Or write. I mean I love writing but it just…the sadness takes over and it stops my thoughts. My hands just linger over the keyboard and despite the story in my thoughts, they just don't move. They're like frozen in place.**

**So for those of you waiting on YMSC, I think I will put that story on hold for an indefinite amount of time. It doesn't mean its dropped, because I plan to finish it but with the things that I have to deal with, it's just too much. I apologize.**

**I also have several things going on this month.**

**So if I don't post for over a month (remember I said I was taking a month off regardless) but if I don't post for a longer time, it just means im trying to get my stuff together. Not that I dropped the stories. **

**Because of my problems, I will also move. So that is a killer as well.**

**Just need time. Sorry if this A/N is long. Just thought I should let you know in case you wonder why I don't update.**

**Well, hope you enjoy.**

**-Vehsman.**

**Moanzs: Here it is! I have another one to be posted later on…kind of**

**Guest: I was going to skip the authors note but then decided against it. Reason why is because this is my way of keeping in touch with you guys. And letting you know of any changes. And what's happening… And you're very much welcomed! You guys keep me motivated!**

**1sands93: You read the whole story or the whole chapter? Regardless, that's amazing. Thank you. I had to look up endgame…but I can't spoil it! I'm not sure if I'm halfway through the story but we'll see how it goes along. Wait until the end, you'll be truly surprised at the turn of events. I'm all for VAUSEMAN! Hint hint**

**Oh fuck: nice guest name….hahaha thank you! And as for the killing it, well, eventually someone will die. Or not. Who knows? Could be. Guess you'll only find out if you keep reading. A movie you say? That would indeed be very interesting and fucking great if it was made into one.**

**Eniram: ha did you use a time watch? You and I got around the same time. (: I did it in 46 minutes when I read it myself. High five! Our reading pace is the same. And you're very much welcomed! I am honored to have been a good part in your Friday! Thanks for reading! Heres something to brighten up your Thursday!**

**Guest: Nice time! In a way that is what reaper is… for now…just a mentor…since there introducing the new Stella character I wanted to do mine too…with a twist…but she is different and you'll see why in a few chapters…no wait…hmmm…I don't know how long it will take because I try to set things up…everything that I write plays a part later on in the story…like the box…the banker…the coffee shop…everything….and yes! She needs to quit being a royal…beep…thanks for reading!**

**Laylorforever: Don't blow away! Come back. Ah, thank you very much. Very much. Your review really made my day when I read it. I am glad you are enjoying this story. I hope this wants an upsetting chapter because I rushed it.. But thank you. (: here is another one for you. Oh, yeah…I tried doing Vauseman…but I couldn't…and its starting to upset me because this is dragging…the good part is you have more to read! Oh, and I won't drop this story…it's like my main thing right now…so if I take long there is a reason…which is why I will keep doing authors notes…but I wont stop doing it…might take a while to update sometimes but I will laways come back…**

**Viva33: Really? You think so? That's odd. I mean…eh it is dark…I think it will get darker though…I can't wait to write those parts…stick to it and you'll see…I also have a ff that is way darker…but I will have to get opinions on that later on..thanks for reading!**

**Ffchik: oh ok…I got lost there for a while. And I had to look up endgame too…I didn't know what it was…but…you will have to wait and see…to see what happens…she does indeed…but that's not even half of it…like I said…this story has some…more things to do…and it all revolves around Alex, Piper, and Reaper…you will see…thanks for reading!**

**Marijnkx: we're gonna have to work with you on the logging in part. 18 mins? Wow…I couldn't do it in 30…hey, you better be paying attention cuss I don't want to explain anything later on. Hahaha…I think we all like being bosses at one point…I know I did…I believe I answered your questions on pm…oh…hey…do you have Instagram? I was on it yesterday…I rarely log in or anything…but I was on it and I saw one of the girls posted a picture on Instagram of the three of them,,, Taylor Laura and uzo,,, and I so happened to see someone with your same name "Marijnkx" comment on it…like a few minutes before I looked at it…what are the odds right? I left a comment there for yo…and I had just gotten out to lunch…so that's pretty awesome…if it is you…anyways, thank you**

**Mcrobbins: Hey! Thanks for taking the time to review. It's great when I see new reviewers because it lets me know that youre all still reading. You will find out more from reaper in coming chapters and what roll she will play with Alex and Piper. Six minutes? Wow! That's friecking awesome. I wish I could read like that so I could spell check faster. It takes too long. Thanks again! For reading!**

**Guest: Hey! Your review left me speechless…I had a thing for going into writing but I'm not sure anymore. Or wasn't…but your review really got me thinking a lot…as I was growing up, all my teachers told me I should pursue a career in writing. I have always wanted to be a writer but I am somewhat struggling. Growing up, you have less free time because you turn into an adult and now the responsibilities your parents had, go to you. But you got me thinking about it. So I will definitely try harder. But I am glad that you think that my writing is that good to be written and published. You really made me think a lot and as I type this, I have a smile on my face. All I ever really wanted to do was write and have people entertained by my stories. And for now even if it's here, I am enjoying it a lot. So thank you very much! REALLY REALLY MUCH! Questions, well it depends what questions you have that I may just answer them. Or you can keep reading. 30 minutes? Nice. Hope you're paying attention because further down the story, you will see connections between the flashbacks and all…again,THANK YOU!**

**Scammer68: Anytime! As an occasional reader myself, I love it when there are big updates! Makes it so much better. Thanks for reviewing and once again, thank you!**

24

That night Alex had trouble sleeping. The kiss that almost happened played at the back of her mind. She was beyond confused. Her chest felt like it was tightening and when she was sure she was about to choke, it let go and allowed her to breath once more.

There was no explanation for what was happening. Whenever the scene repeated in her mind, Piper would appear.

Her presence in her mind made Alex feel guilty. But there was no reason for those feelings. It wasn't like they were together. She wasn't committed. Yet at the same time, she felt like she was falling into a void.

Alex was looking for some type of security. She needed to feel alive. Needed a reason to look up to each morning. Now that she and Piper weren't speaking, it was impossible to look to something forward throughout the day. Their small interactions were what kept her sane. She didn't have that anymore.

That was her only explanation why she believed she was falling into the pattern of seeking Reaper. The woman offered what she needed from Piper. At the same time, there was something missing.

Reaper was beautiful in her simplicity. Her words showed wisdom and made Alex feel better when she talked to her. But it wasn't the same as being with Piper.

Still, Alex felt she could find more with her. She was tired of the wheel she and Piper were.

The blaming games tiring her. They stressed her and only added to the rising depression in her chest.

Her love for Piper was very much alive, but with each passing day, she noticed a difference. While her heart called for the blonde, it was becoming numb. Accustomed to those feelings.

Before, she believed if Piper ever left her, she would die. The day she did leave, that same day she found out her mother died, Alex did die a little. It was as if a part of her had been ripped out and thrown into the fire.

It stung. It hurt more than anything else she ever experienced. She felt abandoned. Betrayed. Her whole world collapsed.

But even after Piper left, she held on to a bit of hope. Hope that was extinguished by the cruel reality because as much as she wished for Piper to come back and comfort her, it wasn't happening.

Piper made up her mind, and she walked out of her life. Right when she needed her most.

Now, Alex could feel that stinging pain rising in her chest. It felt like she was being stabbed. Like her heart was being squeezed. Her stomach turned over.

She compared it to being sucked by a black hole. The worst part was that those feelings were caused by the person she loved.

How she wished her mother were here to comfort her. To tell her that everything would be alright.

She could feel the tears building up.

Her eyes closed to prevent them from falling. Bad idea.

As soon as she closed them, her mother's face came crashing like tidal wave. She could see her eyes looking at her. They blinked at Alex. Her mother smiled and her hand raised, motioning for Alex to get closer.

Alex tried. She couldn't. Her mother wasn't there. She could wish all she wanted, but it wasn't happening. She was long gone. Her body being buried year ago.

Her eyes opened and she stared into the darkness. She could see the outline of her bunkie's back. They were still and asleep. She wished she had that. No worries. Instead, she was having an inner hurricane. Her past seemed to be repeating again.

Regardless, the experience taught her something.

It was possible to live without Piper.

So where does that place her now?

In the search for finding more. If going after someone whom she barely knew would make her feel better, she would take it. Forget what Piper thought. Forget what the rest of the prison thought about Reaper as well.

It was clear now. Why she liked Reaper so much; she helped her keep her feet on the ground. Reaper's words seemed to calm the storms in her heart.

Alex smiled into the darkness. She might still love Piper, but that didn't mean she had to suffer because of it.

* * *

Bennett waited patiently in the kitchen. He was leaning against the fridge's door. His back being cooled by the cold temperatures inside. It was a rather hot day and he was already breaking a sweat.

He checked his watch. 5:10 A.M.

They should be here any moment now. The kitchen crew, and with them, Daya.

Lately, he has been arriving before his shift even started.

Caputo having assigned him some weird request. He was to keep tabs on the new inmate Jade Reaper.

It wasn't his favorite thing so far. His opinion being that if they were so scared she would try something, why didn't thy place her in maximum? He also knew that it wasn't possible due to the law. You don't just send someone away based on assumptions or claims with no evidence.

The only reason he thought like that was because he was being protective. He had a small family he needed to look out for.

The past few days, he hasn't noticed much. Reaper had no interest in Daya as far as he was concerned. He did see Reaper move out of the way when Daya was walking, other than that, he never noticed the two interacting. Which he was grateful for.

One thing was beginning to bother him. While Reaper lacked interaction with Daya, she seemed to be getting very close with Alex Vause.

They have been talking more and he notices how close Alex gets to the woman. It's something you can't miss. He's even noticed Piper looking at them jealously.

As curious as he may be, he wasn't about to go asking them what was going on. He had one task, and it was to report to Caputo whatever he saw or thought was suspicious.

When he told Caputo that he found Alex on Reaper's wing, the assistant warden frowned and wondered the same as he had. What was going on?

Everyone knew Alex and Piper had a thing, so why was Vause changing all of a sudden? And what was Reaper's interest in her?

Whatever it was, Caputo instructed him to keep an eye on the three of them. Chapman included.

He was to keep track of their movement to prevent a tragedy from happening.

"Babe, what are you doing here?" He was brought out of his thoughts by round bellied Daya. She was walking in with the rest of the kitchen staff. Their hair wet from their early showers. Most of them still seemed to be half asleep.

They shuffled lazily, going to their stations and Gloria began to call out responsibilities.

"Maritsa, eggs. Flaca, get the water boiling for the oatmeal."

"What?" Flaca stopped Gloria. "Oatmeal and water? What happened to the milk?" She asked.

Gloria placed her hand on her hip. "Unless you want a bad case of the runs later on, I would advise using water instead of that spoiled shit."

Flaca scowled. "But I thought they just brought that in two days ago." She said.

Gloria looked back at Bennett and he shrugged at her indicating he didn't care what she said. He was sure she would be right anyways and by now he had developed a truce with them because of his relationship with Daya.

"Well, if they bought us crap that is actually useful, we wouldn't be in this situation."

Flaca rolled her eyes and walked away to retrieve one of their bigger pots. That much water would require a lot of time to boil. Best she start now.

Gloria then turned to Ruiz. "There isn't much fruit left, so if you can divide it into equal parts." Ruiz nodded. "Flores, I left some sausage links thawing last night. They smelled funny, but I'm not worried about that. Wash the slime off and get the stove going."

Flores walked away. Gloria then turned to Daya, who was standing next to Bennett. She eyed the two from head to toe and then raised her eyebrows.

"You," she said to Daya, "I won't need your help for another couple of minutes." It wasn't true. The only reason she said that was so that she could spend some time with Bennett before the rest of the prison woke up. The rest of the girls didn't care. After all, thanks to Daya, they weren't as poorly treated anymore. Bennett watched out for them.

Bennett gave her a thankful smile and she walked to the other side of the kitchen and began pulling out pots and pans.

Daya smiled shyly at him and gave him a gentle shove. "You're here early." She said to him.

He looked up to make sure the other women weren't within hearing distance then lowered his face so he was even with her.

"I have some things I have to do for Caputo." He whispered.

Daya frowned. "What kind of things? As far as I know your shift doesn't begin until seven."

Bennett ran his tongue over his lips, his eyes flickering to her stomach. His hands went to both sides and he gave a gentle squeeze. He smiled when he felt a small kick coming from their baby.

"It moved." He squealed. He gave another squeeze and again he felt small kicks.

"It? You mean baby. The baby moved." Daya corrected him. She placed her hands on top of his.

"Yeah, well I'm not used to this. I don't have any experience. Do you know what gender that baby is?" He asked making sure he didn't use 'it' again.

Daya removed her hands from his and shook her head. "No. The system doesn't provide ultrasounds. They think it's a waste of money. We're going to have to wait until the baby is born."

Bennett understood. With all the budget cuts Caputo had to deal with, they were in a tight spot. That explained the shitty product they were buying. Half of it didn't work. And the reason why they were having the women assemble the gymnasium machines. They couldn't afford to hire a team.

Bennett knew this was temporary. He was informed by the assistant warden that he had been given a new budget. The system was twisting its own arm and funding Litchfield.

It would take a week or more for them to begin depositing money into the prison's account and a few more days until they were able to start using it.

For now, they had to tighten their belts.

Trying to make her feel better, he reached down and kissed her cheek. "Whatever it is," he stopped when he realized he said 'it' again.

Daya noticed and punched his shoulder playfully. "John. I told you it's a baby." She said. Bennett gave her that handsome smile she loved and he laughed.

"You just called it and it." He said.

"You confused me." She defended herself. He smiled again.

"Well, whatever the baby is, boy or girl, he or she will still be ours." He said and kissed her on the lips.

After he pulled away, he looked down at her eyes and he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. What are the odds of finding love in a prison?

He never would have thought he would begin a relationship with an inmate. But boy, did the world have surprises.

"You're so sweet. John." Daya said. Her brow was beginning to sweat and she wiped the water away with her arm. Being in the kitchen in constant heat wasn't helping. "It's so hot."

"The air conditioner is on." He told her.

"Must be broken," Daya said.

Bennett felt the coolness from the fridge. He looked behind him and when he returned his eyes to hers, he had a mischievous look.

"What?" She asked.

"I mean, if you're hot…" he trailed off.

Her eyes went wide and she punched him on the stomach.

His hands went to his middle and he bent down a bit. "Ow. What did you do that for?" He asked. When she didn't answer, he used his finger to press down her nose and he winked. "I'll let it pass because I know it's a hormonal thing that happens when you're pregnant." He covered himself from receiving another blow.

"Sometimes I just want to wipe that smile off of your face." She said laughing.

He grabbed her arm and opened the fridge door. "Just for a bit? We can ask one of the girls to keep watch and make sure we don't get accidently locked inside. I need to ask you something too." He said.

She looked back at the other girls. They seemed to be deeply focused on their jobs but she knew they were listening and were very much aware of their conversation. Maritsa was the closest one. Daya called her over.

"You mind keeping watch? It's kind of hot. I'm going to step into the fridge for a bit. Check on us just in case the door gets locked."

Bennett was looking away. There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

_"Que quiere?" Flaca asked. –What does she want?_

_ "Le va a meter el otro hijo." Maritsa called back. –He's gonna put another baby inside her._

_ Flaca snorted. "No seas burra. Como le va a meter otro bebe si ya tiene uno." –Don't be an idiot. How is he gonna put another in when she's already full." _

_ "Ya se. Burra tu que te la crees." –I know. You're the idiot for believing me.-_

"Guys!" Daya stepped in. "So can you do it or not?"

"Sure. Whatever." Maritsa said and went back to arguing with Flaca.

Bennett opened the door and let his arm inside. It wasn't as cold so he pulled her after him.

Once inside, he leaned down and kissed her again. Her hands went to his jaw and she soothed the stubble with her thumbs.

When their breathing became labored, they slowly pulled apart. Neither wanting to let the other go.

Once they managed to catch their breath, she placed one last kiss on his cheek before pulling away.

"How come you're here early?" She asked.

He stayed silent. "I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you."

"You can trust me babe." She said.

He shifted his weight to one foot and crossed his arms and tried to get serious. "I need you to keep this between us. It means you can't tell anyone. Not even your friends." He placed a finger to her lips to keep her from talking. "I mean it this time. No one can know. I could get in trouble for this because I'm the only one who knows."

"Okay." Daya agreed.

"Okay." Bennett pursed his lips. "You know that new inmate?"

"Which one?"

He sighed. He used his hands to signal quotes. "The killer?"

Daya frowned. She looked up at him from underneath her eyebrows. "Yeah. Most of the women try to stay away. Except for a few." She said.

He rolled his hands indicating for her to go on. "These women being?"

"That blonde Amy chick. Ummm…A few other ones who she has some conversations with."

"And?" He insisted.

She seemed to think for a while before her eyebrows raised. "And Vause. I've seen them talking a couple times."

He nodded and leaned back against the racks. "Do you know what they talk about?"

She shook her head. "No."

"Anything suspicious that you have seen between the two?"

"No."

"Do you think they have a relationship going…more than friends perhaps?"

Again, Daya shook her head. "No. Wait, what does have to do with you getting in trouble?"

"Well, I'll tell you but you seriously cannot tell anyone." His tone was serious.

"I promise I won't."

He took a deep breath. "Well, you know how Caputo held the assembly and warned everyone?" He waited for her to nod then continued. "Well. It turns out that the state's attorney, you know the redhead that pops in here every now and then? She has this like war going on against Jade Reaper.

"He said the two hate each other and Conrad, that's the attorney, had been on Reaper's case for the longest. If she gets this one in the bag, she can run for governor. If she can prove that Reaper was responsible for a lot of unsolved disappearances." Bennett stopped when he noticed Daya seemed lost.

"Like a serial killer?" She asked.

"Well kind of. They aren't sure. They don't tell Caputo much, but from what he has managed to piece together, yeah. She could be a serial killer but they don't even know how many victims there actually are.

That's why Conrad is trying so hard to keep an eye on her. She told Caputo to keep tabs on her. She wants to know her every movement and who she associates with."

"Wait," she interrupted, "and he put you to follow her? John! That's dangerous!"

"I'll be fine. She's a woman. I think I can take her on." He said.

"This isn't fair. You have a baby you have to think about. What if things go wrong? Then what?"

"And what reason do I give Caputo for not wanting to do this anymore? Huh? You tell me."

"Maybe we should have told the truth."

"W-w-what? You would rather have me in prison?" He stuttered.

"No, but this is complicated. We haven't even solved how you're going to take care of the baby without suspicion."

He couldn't argue with that. Time was running out and before they knew it, the baby would be here. They needed a plan.

"I know. But for now, I have to worry about this. I'm fine. I'll BE fine." He raised his pinky and she wrapped hers own around it.

"Anyways, Conrad thinks that she might have something to do with Vause. You know with her smuggling history? Well, Alex's previous kingpin wasn't tried right and he walked away. But by then, he knew Alex testified against him."

Daya's eyes went wide. "So they think she's here to kill her or something? He sent her? Alex is a targeted hit?"

Bennett nodded. "That's why Conrad wants us to tell her who she talks to the most. To see if their suspicions are right."

"Alex. Now that I think about it. Besides the blondie, Alex is next on the list to who she talks to the most."

"Well, from what we know, Amy and Reaper met in Rocksville. So there's not much there. But they're worried about Alex.

And Conrad is dying to catch her in the act. You have no idea Daya. That woman is crazy. She wants to find something on Reaper at all costs."

Before anything else was said, the door burst open and in walked Maritsa and Flaca.

_"Mira los tortologos." Maritsa said. –Look at the lovebirds._

"What are you guys doing?" Daya asked.

Maritsa walked to one of the shelves and grabbed a couple cartons of eggs. "Getting some things. What are YOU guys doing?"

"Talking." Bennett answered.

"Hmm." Flaca replied as she grabbed some of the cartons from Maritsa. "Gloria said she needs your help. But I'm sure she won't mind if you get three more minutes."

Maritsa burst out laughing, the eggs almost slipping from her hands. "That should be enough."

"Will you leave us alone?" Daya said.

The two women laughed and hurried out the door. When they were gone, Bennett looked frustrated. If they kept acting like that, in no time the whole prison would know he and Daya were a thing.

"I should get going." He murmured. Daya stood on her toes and kissed him on the neck.

"I'll see you around."

He placed his hands on each hip. "I need you to do me a favor. A small one…" He whispered into her ear. His hot breath on her neck made the blood rush into her head.

"What?"

"Can you keep an eye on Reaper and Alex?"

* * *

"Fuck, can this day get any fucking hotter." Alex said sarcastically. Despite having rolled her sleeves up her arms, they weren't doing anything to help her cope with the humid hot day.

It also didn't help that they were doing heavy work. She, along with the rest, had thought they would get today off, seeing how damn hot it was. It seemed like the prison A/C wasn't working.

Luschek was supposed to be working on it, but he was at the far end of the prison talking with Bell. His hands were folded and he was casually leaning against the tool boxes.

In a few hours he would get to go home to the coolness of his home. He was in no rush to fix the air conditioner for them.

Pretty much he was a waste of personnel and money. Alex wondered who did the hiring around this place. Between him and Healy, they were pretty much screwed.

By now, she'd taken off the top part of her jumper suit and only had her undershirt. She used her discarded top to dry the sweat that was making its way down her temples.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Piper doing the same thing. The way Piper licked her lips made Alex feel even hotter.

She turned her eyes away and threw the shirt on the ground next to her.

"I swear, when I get out of this shithole I am going to go to the beach." She said.

Reaper was in front of her holding two parts together while Alex used the screwdriver to tighten the bolts. Amy was on the other side of the gym getting the tools from the list Reaper gave her. Alex was glad she wasn't there.

She was also impressed with Reaper's knowledge on assembling things. After asking her, she said it was part of one of her previous jobs but she failed to elaborate.

Alex didn't push her. For now she was glad that yesterday's incidents were forgotten. For now.

"I wouldn't be too demanding. A puddle would suffice for me." Reaper said. Unlike Alex, she still had both shirts on, despite being completely drenched.

"Just take off your shirt." Alex said. She finished screwing one of the bolts and then set the screwdriver on the floor.

Her hand hurt and she brought it close to her eyes. From the twisting against the rubber part of her tool, she was beginning to get a blister. "My hand is killing me." She said and rubbed it on her leg, wiping the sweat off. It left a water mark.

"Wuss." Reaper said as she wiped her head on her sleeve.

Alex raised her eyebrows. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"It's simple and to the point."

"I was hoping for something more original." Alex joked.

"Something like Pooky?" Alex turned around and found a smiling Nicky looking down on her.

Her hair was puffier than normal from the humidity in the air and her skin was blushed red. Her shirt was tied around her hips. She looked in worse state than Alex.

"What do you want?" Alex reached out for Nicky's leg intending to drop her. Nicky was too fast and stepped back.

"Relax. I'm not after you woman. Me and the ladies were thinking of going on strike or something." When Alex shook her head that she didn't understand, Nicky got closer but kept tabs on where Alex's hand was. "Don't you see how freaking hot it is?"

"Yeah, but what about it? What does that have to do with going on strike?"

Nicky rolled her eyes and poked the side of Alex's head. "That heat already melting your brain? Well, do you think we're going to be able to sleep like this? They have the windows open now but they close them at night." Nicky looked Luschek's way. "And I don't see the A/C getting fixed anytime soon."

"Okay…" Alex dragged the word in her tongue.

"Okay? Well, some of us were thinking if enough of use complain, they might let us sleep outside. I mean, sure. It's going to suck because of the mosquitoes but," She grabbed a part of her shirt and brought it up to her nose. "I think the smell will scare them away." Nicky said as she sniffed herself. "Besides, it'll be fun. Like a sleepover?"

"Aren't we too old for sleepovers?" Alex said.

"It's not an actual," She stopped when she saw Alex smirking.

"I was kidding Nicky. Sure. Sign me up." Alex said chuckling.

Nicky nodded, A few droplets of sweat falling on the floor. She turned to Reaper and seemed to think for a bit before she spoke again. "What about you?"

Reaper shrugged. "I'm game."

"Good. I'll see you guys later then."

After Nicky was gone Alex turned to Reaper.

"Pooky, huh?"

Alex slapped her on the arm. "Oh shut up."

Amy came back and that was it for their fun.

* * *

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Piper turned around and found Sylvie standing behind her. It seemed she noticed Piper looking at Alex.

"It's like we don't exist anymore." Sylvie continued. They were in line for their last meal. Alex was already sitting down with Reaper. Amy was somewhere off.

Piper didn't answer, instead moved forward along with the line.

"Come on," Sylvie insisted. "Don't tell me you don't notice how she's been blowing me off too."

"That's none of my problem." Piper said in a neutral voice.

Sylvie laughed. Piper could feel her breath blowing at the nape of her neck. "Bullshit. You know it bothers you as much as it bothers me. We both want to be the center of her attention but now she won't even look at me. Or you."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Again. That's her problem. Not mine."

"Tell me. What does it feel like to be replaced? Now you know what I felt when she just dumped me."

Clearly, Sylvie was trying to start a fight. If Piper didn't know her already, she would have given in by now.

But since she did, she was able to ignore her;

It only made Sylvie try harder.

"That's how she is. Did you actually expect her to stay by your side forever?" Sylvie was spitting fire now. "You thought she was yours forever?"

Piper didn't answer. She knew what Sylvie was up to, but she couldn't help and feel some truth to her words.

"Makes you feel pretty dumb, doesn't it?"

"You know what Sylvie," Piper turned to her. She was a bit shorter than Sylvie, but that didn't worry her. She didn't want to hear another word. "I could give a rat's ass about what she does. For all I care she can sleep with whoever the fuck she wants. I don't care. Leave me the fuck alone."

Sylvie took a couple steps back at the anger in Piper's tone. Several of the inmates around the two of them were trying to pretend they didn't hear anything.

The reason for Piper's outburst wasn't the Sylvie, but the thought of Alex moving on. In a way she was taking her anger out on Sylvie.

All of a sudden, Sylvie got too close. Her face a few centimeters away from Piper's. "Keep lying to yourself bitch."

She turned on her heel and walked back to the end of the line.

Piper's hand ran through her hair. When she turned around, she saw Alex looking at her from where she sat. When their eyes locked, she could feel a connection. Like a magnetic pull.

Piper blinked. After a few seconds, Alex looked away.

There was no explanation anymore-for what they were doing. Her mind was blank. At the same time a lot of her thoughts were balled together.

Her head felt like there was an invisible barrier around it preventing her thoughts from getting out.

She felt everything, but at the same time there was nothing. She wanted to say things but they wouldn't come forth.

Piper wanted to run straight into a wall. Maybe then her head would break open and everything would be free. Why did it have to be so hard?

Piper was trying.

But it didn't come-as hard as she tried.

So she did the only thing she could. She walked out.

When she was out, the only thing she hear were the pounding of her soles echoing in the empty corridors. Or…were they hers?

Someone pulled her around. It was Alex.

"What's wrong with you?" Alex asked. Her eyes eager to find their way into Piper's thoughts.

Piper pushed back the tears that were making their way out. "Let go of me."

"Piper, let's stop doing this. I'm asking you because I care."

"Just leave it Alex. I'm fine."

Alex came closer. Her face a few inches away. Her green eyes staring straight into her blue ones. Piper's knees wanted to buckle. "What did she tell you?" Alex asked.

Piper pulled herself free. "Why don't you ask her?"

Alex threw her hands into the air. She didn't care if anyone heard them. "You know what? Fine! If you want to keep acting like a fucking prick, then go ahead. I'm done chasing you and playing your stupid mind games. This is fucking stupid."

Piper opened her mouth as wide as it would go. "My stupid games? Who's the one that fucking blamed me for hitting Amy? Who's the one who can't keep her fucking temper in check? As far as I know, it wasn't me and I gave you no damn fucking reason to blame me. This isn't even my fault."

Alex closed the distance between them. She crashed her lips to Piper trying to shut her. She had been trying to avoid her, but she couldn't. Her need for Piper was greater than whatever argument or person came between them.

When she felt her lips, she could feel Piper resisting, but after a few seconds, her lips were moving against Alex's. It was water and oil mixing together. Sparks flying out and burning everything nearby. Piper's arms came around Alex's neck and brought her closer.

Without caring if anyone saw them, Alex placed a hand on each side of Piper's bottom and picked her up. She walked back until she felt Piper's back hit the wall and kissed her harder.

Alex heard a moan escape Piper's lips and she took it as a sign. She smiled against Piper's lips and rolled her hips forward, rubbing into Piper. The blonde flexed her leg muscles. By now, she was panting.

"Miss something?" Alex murmured against Piper's lips.

The response she got from Piper wasn't what she was expecting, instead of agreeing with her, she felt a sting at the back of her neck and she pulled back. The next thing she saw was Piper's hand coming to her face.

Piper slapped her. Alex put Piper down and rubbed her cheek. "What the fuck was that for?" She hissed in pain.

"Fuck you Alex." Piper said. "You think we're going to be fine after this? That by coming over and sexually assaulting me that I'm going to forget everything?"

"Sexually assaulting you?! Are you fucking kidding me? You fucking kissed me back." Alex said.

"You came to me without my permission." Piper said defensively.

Alex took a step forward but stopped proceeding when Piper stepped back. "You weren't complaining."

"Get your head out of your ass. And next time, keep it in your pants." Piper said and rushed past Alex.

Alex stood there. After a while, she burst out laughing. This is why she loves Piper Chapman. The woman is a bloody mess. A hot blonde bloody mess.

* * *

"I'm burning." Alex said. She was staring at the ceiling, her head resting on the lower part of Reaper's leg.

After her encounter with Piper, she'd gone off to find Reaper and tell her what had happened. She needed a second opinion to know if she did wrong or not.

She'd showered a third time already, and the sweat kept coming. Even Martha was out, which according to Reaper, was a rare thing as the woman always stayed in her bunk.

"It'll get better." Reaper said. Alex could feel the muscles in Reaper's leg moving. Once more, they were in Reaper's side of the building. She'd been surprised when Alex walked in and even more when Alex just laid down without noticing her actions. Or maybe she did now what she was doing?

As far as Reaper was concerned, Alex was getting too friendly without even realizing.

"I hope so, because I can't even think straight anymore." She said and then laughed. "I could get charged with sexual assault. Sexual fucking assault. Even if she kissed me back." She said.

"You have to give her space. Let her calm down." Reaper said. Her voice was low. Alex looked up and saw Reaper staring to the left wall. There was nothing there for her to look at.

Moments like this made her wonder if the woman was paying attention to her. It seemed like she was lost in her own world.

Alex placed her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. She was comfortable and despite her encounter with Piper, she found herself in a damn good mood. At least she tried approaching Piper. Maybe it wasn't the right way, but you have to give her props. She tried.

"Don't tell me you're falling asleep. I thought you were hot." Alex opened her eyes and found Reaper smiling down at her.

"No. I just can't believe she said that." Alex cocked her head to the side. "Do you think I did anything wrong? Honestly?"

Reaper snorted then flicked Alex's forehead with her index finger. "I think you acted on impulse which can either be a good or bad thing." Alex caught Reaper's hand in hers and held it.

"I didn't know what else to do. She looked sad and I just couldn't help myself…I just wished I knew what she was thinking."

Reaper covered Alex's eyes with her hand. "What do you see?"

"Nothing. It's all black." Alex answered.

Reaper removed her hand. "Probably what she's thinking."

Alex raised herself and sat next to Reaper. She turned her head sideways. "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

Alex bit her tongue. "Make me feel stupid." Alex said. "Not in a bad way." She quickly added.

"It's a special talent of mine kid." Reaper raised her hands innocently and smiled.

"What would you do? If you were in my position?" Alex crossed her legs.

"I can't advice you on something I have no experience with."

"Wait, what?" Alex wondered. No experience in what?

"Nothing. You should get going before Bennett finds you here again."

Alex pouted and feigned being hurt. "You too."

Reaper pushed her off the bed playfully. "Get out while I'm still in a good mood."

Alex laughed and walked to the entrance. "I'll see you around."

* * *

Alex was dreaming. In a long while she was actually dreaming good dreams.

_She was back with her mom on their picnic. She was laughing and she was happy. Her mom was slicing a piece of cake for Alex. She looked up at her and smiled._

_ "Here you go baby." Diane said._

_ Alex took the plate from her mother's hand and placed it on her lap. "Thank you mommy."_

_ "Anything for you. You know why?" Diane asked._

_ As she was about to answer, Jessica Wedge and a few other's walked by. They laughed loudly and pointed at Alex, then whispered in each other's ears, making it seem as if they were talking about her. _

_ Alex looked down feeling sad at not being invited to play with them and at being made fun of. Her mother noticed. Alex felt her lap get heavier and when she looked up she saw she had two slices. She gave her mother a puzzled look? _

_ "I think we can both have an extra slice." Diane winked at her._

_ Alex smiled. It made her feel better and Jessica Wedge and her friends were quickly forgotten._

_ Using her fork, she grabbed a piece of cake and started making its way into her mouth._

"Alex."

_Her mother waited with expectant eyes. Diane bit into her own cake and Alex laughed._

_ "What?" Diane asked. She tried grabbing some cake from Alex's lap, but Alex pushed her plate back. "Better start eating before I finish mine." Diane said playfully._

_ Alex nodded. The fork started making its way to her lips again._

"Alex." She felt someone moving her shoulders.

"Let me eat my cake." She mumbled and pushed the hand away. Silence.

_The cake was closer now. She could almost taste it._

"Alex." She felt the nudging hands again. Her eyes opened lazily.

"Fuck man. I'm fucking eating cho-" She stopped when she saw several pair of eyes looking down at her. The closer ones belonging to Nicky.

"What in the hell? What time is it?"

"Ten." Nicky said.

"Oh." So she hasn't been asleep that long. She waved her hand at Nicky signaling for her to back away so she could sit up. "Can I help you?" She said annoyed.

"Jesus Vause. You're the only one who's actually sleeping." Nicky said.

"Hmm."

Nicky reached out and took Alex's shirt in her hand. "Yup. You're soaked like the rest of us. It's a miracle your able to knock out."

Alex looked around and saw several of women she knew. Her eyes stopped on someone who was all the way in the back. Piper.

Her arms were crossed and she was pretending she didn't know where she was.

"Well," Nicky began explaining. "The reason why we're here is because we can't sleep. This is insane. Luschek didn't fix the damn a/c and we're turning into toast."

"Soggy toast." Alex finally removed her eyes from Piper's body and only then did she notice Morello had been next to Nicky the whole time.

"Yeah. Who likes soggy toast?" Nicky said more to herself than Alex.. Shaking her head, "Anyways, we were gonna go to Bell and complain."

"And you wanted me to come?" Alex asked. She yawned and stretched her hands out.

"Hmm-mm." Nicky nodded.

"Sure, why not." Alex said after she remembered she'd already agreed to it earlier.

When they were out, they started making their way to the main security office. Alex noticed that Nicky had quite a group. There was around thirty or forty other inmates with them. She made sure to point it out.

"Well, when you're in desperate times, they call for desperate actions my friend." Nicky said.

Kind of what Alex did with Piper earlier. She glanced at the blonde and saw she was staring ahead, trying to avoid Alex. "I completely agree with you." Alex said, making sure Piper heard.

Alex started searching for her Reaper in the group. She didn't see her and she asked Nicky. "Did you get Reaper?"

Nicky shook her head. "No. I thought this was enough."

Without thinking Alex stopped. "I'm going to go get her."

Nicky stopped and the whole group did too. She grabbed Alex by the arm and walked to the side. "Give us a minute." She said to everyone. A few of them nodded their permission. The rest just looked at them through glassy eyes. They were like zombies. Walking, but half dead. Or asleep.

When they were out of earshot, she huddled close to Alex. "Can that wait? We have to go now."

"But,"

"You can get her later." Nicky insisted. "They're getting impatient." She pointed to the group.

Alex nodded giving in. She turned to go back but Nicky pulled her arm.

"I still want to hear the cake dream." Nicky said as she tried to keep from laughing.

"I don't think you want to listen, too boring for your taste." Alex pinched Nicky's arm but she didn't flinch.

Piper was by herself and Nicky looked her way. "Oh Vause, I have a feeling I'm going to like this one."

Alex was surprised at how her friend turn anything into something sexual. "I guess we'll have to see. Come on. Let's go. Like you said, they're getting impatient."

"I'm getting it out of you." Nicky followed.

When they neared the office, they saw Bell come to the window. She had heard their steps.

From where they were, they could see her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. She was talking on the radio. Probably with O'Neill.

"Yo, some of us should wait here." Poussey said. "Seems like she's freaked out on some shit."

"Girl, I would be too if I was her." Taystee said.

"Since this is your plan, you should walk up to her." Watson gave Nicky a small shove.

Nicky gulped. "Hey Vause, come with me." She stopped. "And bring Chapman with you."

* * *

Caputo was sound asleep when he heard distant ringing. He turned trying to ignore the sounds. It had been a long day and all he wanted to do was sleep.

The ringing stopped and he smiled into his pillow. It didn't last for long because the ringing picked up again. He used his pillow to cover his face and try to mute the sounds but by then he was already awake.

He pushed the pillow aside and looked into the darkness of his room. Great. The ringing stopped once more. His eyes started drifting shut. If he was lucky, the ringing would be no more.

But the job of assistant warden didn't come with much luck because the ringing began once again.

He shot out from his bed, in the process hitting his foot on the post. Somehow, he managed to hop his way to the phone and pick up on the last ring.

"Hello?"

"Uh, boss. We have a problem."

He knew who it was right away. It was Bell. His hand went to his face.

"What is it?" He groaned into the speaker. He was beginning to understand Figueroa now. It only just dawned on him, how much of a pain he was to her.

"I have Nichols here." Since when was Nicky a problem, he wondered. "Vause and Chapman too." Ah, now that made more sense.

"What do they want?" He leaned against the table where his phone sat.

"They want out." Bell said.

He peaked outside his curtains and saw a car drive by, the only sign of life out there. "That's not happening for a while."

"No not that out. They think it's too hot."

"Hmm. Turn the a/c up."

Bell was silent. "It doesn't work." She said in a barely audible whisper.

"Say again?" He let go of the curtain and rubbed the side of his foot. It still hurt.

"Luschek didn't fix it."

"What do you mean he didn't fix it?" Caputo asked.

"Yeah. He didn't. I told him he should fix it but he didn't. I told him boss." Bell said. It was funny how his workers threw each other under the bus like nothing.

"Fuck." He said. "So what exactly do they want?"

"To sleep outside. I don't know how that's going to work."

"Listen, I don't care what they want. Just don't bother me again. Solve it." He said. Then before he hanged up he added, "Just make sure if they take their mattresses out, they lay them down on a garbage bag or something. I don't need them ruined."

* * *

Bell hanged up. From the window, she could see the three amigos-Nicky, Alex, Piper- standing outside waiting. Their arms where crossed. She could see the sweat pouring down from their faces.

She wasn't hot since she had her personal fan in the office. Which is why she didn't know what the women were going through at the moment.

Bell could send the three of them back to bed. She could. IF, there wasn't a crowd behind them. And she didn't feel like arguing. So she called O'Neill and a few other guards over.

While she waited for them, she opened her door a bit and called the three over. "There is no other way to settle this?"

"Nope. Not unless you have a pool." Nicky said.

"Fine." Bell closed the door.

As O'Neill approached the wing along with a few other officers, they heard several different voices talking. They looked at each other and then grabbed their batons and proceeded with caution.

Once they were close enough to them, they stopped. Bell saw them from the window and used her radio to communicate with them.

"They're friendlies." She said referring to the crowd. When they didn't move she radioed them again. "I've been given orders by Caputo to let them out." She quickly added. "Not that kind of out. They just want to sleep outside for today. I need your help in organizing them."

The men were cautious and stuck to the side of the room.

When they were close enough, Bell opened the door enough for them to let it, but with O'Neill, she had to open all of it. This earned several giggles from the women. Bell ignored them.

When they were inside and no one could hear them, the men placed their batons back to their hips.

"So what's the plan?" One of them asked. "There's too many of them."

"I don't know. I mean, Caputo said not to bother him anymore for the remainder of the night and that he doesn't want any complaints tomorrow."

"He's sounding more and more like Figueroa each day." Another officer said.

Bell raised her eyebrows and thinned her lips. "Can't do nothing about it."

* * *

Nicky stretched her neck trying to see what was happening inside. From out here, they couldn't see much because the office was raised at the front, but at the back it was lower and so they had a hard time viewing inside.

"You're gonna get sore." Alex said. She scratched her neck which was beginning to get a rash from her wet skin rubbing against itself.

"I wonder what they're saying." Nicky didn't have to wait long. Bell came out with the rest of them men. They were nine total officers for their crowd of thirty something. They were completely outnumbered.

"Okay. We will let you outside." The women began talking among themselves in excitement. "But, as soon as any of you try to make a run for it or attempts to do anything stupid, we will not hesitate to use force. And by force we mean shooting you."

"As if you guys are allowed to carry actual guns." Sylvie said. The women turned to look at her and gave her death glares.

"Don't believe us?" Bell asked. Sylvie didn't say anything else out of fear the women would do something to her if she ruined it for them. "Try us, and then you will know if we do or don't." She challenged all of them.

When there were no other complaints, Bell nodded. "This is how it's going to work. I counted thirty five of you. There's nine of us. That's almost four of you to each of us. But we don't completely trust that number. So instead we will divide you into four groups. Three of nine and then one of eight.

Each group will get two flashlights. You will be placed in a compass manner with one group in each direction. Two officers placed accordingly. The remaining officer will remain in the tower watching down on you guys. Do anything stupid and it's over. Do we have an understanding?"

The women nodded.

"Good. Now go get you stuff. And get a bag from the kitchen to cover your mattresses. Caputo doesn't want a mess."


	26. Chapter 27

**I went tree climbing and lost my shoe. **

**Anyways, thank you guys. You're the best. Couple more days and we get s3. **

**So it's one in the afternoon and I did all my laundry and everything else yesterday so my weekend is free. I was going to post yesterday night but I forgot my parent's wifi doesn't work and I didn't feel like going back home just to post…it was very dark and I walked there…even if they live like a block away. I know, I know. Lazy as it gets. But here it is.**

**Thanks' for the…I think the word is encouragement. Thanks for the encouragement. It means a lot to me. I felt bad for posting that author's note because I shouldn't burden you guys with my problems. It isn't fair. So I do apologize! **

**Again, thank you very much for your amazing words and for really pushing me to get my head out of my arse and just bulldoze through my problems. THANK YOU!**

**Ffchik:Eh, I hope it's interesting enough. I always plan something and then it turns into something else. Then I sit there wondering where the fork turned and I never figure it out. ha. Thanks you very much! (:**

**Eniram: Ah damn. I read your review yesterday and was like "hell yeee! I'ma make their Friday night as well, but you read what happened. No wifi so I had to wait until I came home. Well, this isn't as exciting as you might hope for, but I tried! Thank you! [:**

**Guest: I do consider it from time to time but I also know that my writing or grammar is not up to par. It lacks a lot of things but I will try. And I have thought of a way of making it easier to do. Maybe I can use my phone to use the voice to text feature to write it in a log email and send it to myself. Then I'd turn it into a micro file and I don't have to type anymore. It'll get done much faster! That's a working progress though. I broke my phone (the good one) and I didn't want to buy another one because I would eventually break it as well…so I got one the tenth of the price but it sucks. Thanks to you as well! [=**

**Taylor: I wont. Thank you very much. You guys really do know how to motivate me! I've been keeping busy too. It really helps. Thanks!(=**

**Laylorforever: Thanks! Your words are soothing. 3 Funny thing, that kiss was not in my original plan. Like at all. But for some reason it made its way in. I was sort of hesistant about it but I didn't feel like rewriting the scene in another way so I went with it. So I am glad you liked it. Thanks you. ^_^**

**Mcrobbins: I'm working through it. It is tough and it sucks, but it's something we humans have to go through unfortunately. Glad you thought it was great! I sometimes think the opposite but it never fails to amaze me that you guys read them despite it. So thank you! I think your email got omitted. Whenever I need help, I will send you a P.M. Thanks for the offer. Thank you! (-:**

**Concerned guest: I feel bad now too. I know what it feels like and I don't like it when other's feel like that. So we both understand what it's like. So now I am concerned as well. I hope my story helps you to cheer your low days. *hugs*It does help but when I do actual writing. Like pen to paper. But I have trouble with writing in paper because for some unknown reason, my hand cramps up when I have a pen so I never make it far. That and I have horrible penmanship. Typing is different. I think pen to paper is more meaningful but I don't do it a lot anymore. I did come up with a fanfic…but it's like mega dark…I don't even know if I'll do it…short thing but…you know Black Dahlia? I thought about it and managed to create something…but again…it might just be too much for some people and they might not like it…like YMSC…so I don't know. I did begin it but I am doubtful if I should continue with it. Maybe I will. I don't know yet. But take care of yourself and I hope to see you here and there. Yes? Thank you! Rose for you. -/-{ ha don't judge me. I tried. **

**Moanzs: I always forget if the s or z comes first. For some reason. It bothers the hell out of me. Here's more Vauseman. Kind of. I am very sorry to keep you guys waiting for so long for some Vauseman. This is chapter 25 and its getting ridiculous. But I cant help it. I feel weird just throwing them together without there being a struggle. A few more chapters. And thank you too. I know I will. The will comes from wanting to keep writing for you guys. It really drives me to get my brain going and working. Even if I feel bad, but I will be taking a break soon so I know that will help for me to sort some stuff out. And I'm with you! June 12 is so near. I remember when I started watching it –just this year in feb- and was so bummed I had to wait, but now its around the corner! Thanks! :D **

**I tried giving you all a different smiley because each one of you is a very wonderful person! Thank you very much guys! Hugs for all! **

**Enjoy!**

**-Vehsman.**

25

_Sunday mornings are meant to be slept in. They're like the holy grail of hard working people. You usually use Saturday to catch up on things with friends. Then Sunday morning, that's when you stay in bed. _

_But that isn't the case with Alex Vause or Piper Chapman. Alex's particular job wasn't your typical day to day job. And she wasn't on an hourly pay. Her earnings allowed her and her lover to stay in bed for as long as they wished. _

_However, due to the high risks it had, they had to be rather careful not bringing any suspicion on themselves. They could waste as much cash as they wanted, but they had to do it in a timely manner before Uncle Sam started wondering where that money came from and if they were paying taxes. That on its own would earn them a few years in jail. Avoiding taxes is a fraud._

_Alex knew this, so she solved everything by using aliases whenever possible. Or she would give a sum to someone and have them buy it for her under their name. No questions asked._

_And it worked. _

_Now on this particular very sunny Sunday, they weren't in bed. Instead, Piper dragged them to the local flea market in search for antique figures. She was looking for a pig weaved from hay she had once seen as a kid. The pig had eyes made out of copper. _

_She had cried to her parents to buy it for her, but it came with a hefty price tag. $1,500. And she understood because the thing was as big as she was. Still, she loved how it looked neatly made with its polished eyes looking at her._

_But parents will be parents and so they refused. Now that she was older, and had Alex to spoil her, she insisted they head out first thing in the morning in search for her lost treasure. Time having passed, but she still hoped she would find something similar._

_Alex was a few feet down talking to a vendor. An old man with a white beard. His face wrinkled and spotted from the sun. He was wearing a hay hat, the borders protecting his eyes but doing little for the rest of his body. He seemed to be in a heated argument with Alex._

_Piper made her way over._

"_No. No. No." The man was shaking his head from side to side rather vigorously. "You are cheap. This is worth ten times what I'm selling it for."_

_Alex turned when she heard Piper, her eyes obscured by the dark shades she was wearing. When Piper stopped next to her, Alex wrapped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Piper then leaned in to her and rested her head under her arm. Her hand went around Alex's middle._

_Returning her attention to the man, Alex said, "Cheap? Bullshit. It isn't even worth ten fucking dollars." _

"_No ma'am. You're trying to rip me off." The guy scratched his neck. He looked around at the other vendors. He motioned for Alex to come closer. Alex kissed Piper on the cheek before pulling away, Piper's hand falling to her side._

_ She leaned over the table just as the man did the same. His mouth smelled of liquor. Her nose wrinkled. _

_ "Pull your glasses up. I need to see you when I tell you this." The man said. Alex wasn't much to do as other's said, but she was getting hotter by the second. She pulled her shades on top of her head and nodded._

_ "What?" She asked._

_ "I'll sell it to you for half the price. Don't tell anyone. This price is just for you." He winked at her trying to end the sale._

_ Alex linked her finger against his collar and pulled him closer. Piper had walked down to another vendor and stood awkwardly trying to ignore the two of them. She was holding a letter opener as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. She knew Alex could sometimes get…aggressive. _

_ "Let me tell you a secret. You see the woman over there?" She asked._

_ The man nodded. "She your lady friend?" He asked._

_ "Something like that." She said. "Actually, she is a very special lady friend of mine. If you get what I mean." _

_ The man's eyes widened and he looked between the two of them. His eyes darkened and Alex was sure his mind was thinking rather naughty thoughts about the two of them. Perve._

_ He smiled showing two of his teeth were missing. "Very pretty woman." He said, his eyes flickering to Piper. He looked her up and down. Alex snapped her fingers in front of him to get his attention again. She wasn't jealous at the fact he was devouring Piper with his eyes. She was rather proud at having a woman who attracted such attention but only had eyes for Alex. That on its own got her heart racing._

_ She's all mine, she thought and smiled._

_ "Now, we could have been in bed right now." She spoke slowly, trying to make sure he heard every word, and with every sound that left her lips, his eyes grew wider and wider. "Enjoying each other's company." He gasped. "But she dragged me out of bed." She nodded at him when he frowned. "My thoughts exactly. Why would she want to be out of bed on a Sunday, especially this early? Right?"_

_ She used her hooked finger to pull him even closer. "But she did because she is Piper. That's her name. Lovely, isn't it?" He nodded his response. "Well, baby Piper came upon something she wanted so badly, but her parents didn't get it for her. It was a pig made out of hay and according to her, it was made of copper. Guess the price?" He shook his head not knowing what to say. "$1,500."_

_ The man tried pulling free as his mouth opened wide, forming a circle. She could see cavities and the liquor smell got stronger. She ignored it as best as she could. Despite him trying to back away, she didn't loosen her grip._

_ "You see? This isn't cheap. I'm selling for a reasonable price. I'm even giving you a special discount." He tried bargaining again._

_ Enough. Alex lost her patience. She could pay whatever he wanted, but she didn't like being thought as an idiot because she was a woman. "Listen, your shit isn't even as big as the one she saw. It isn't even made out of copper."_

_ "It is." He insisted. _

_ "No it isn't. I can see the side of the left eye beginning to turn green. It's fake." Alex heard Piper calling her. Alex raised her hand and held her index finger close to her thumb letting Piper know it would only take a little bit longer. _

_ "Now," She began again, "I'm not paying you $100 for it. No way. So get that out of your head."_

_ "But it's a special dis-"_

_ Alex cut him off. "Bullshit. I can bet you $100 that you have a fucking box full of them in your van. This special pricing doesn't exist because you know as well as I do that the least you will sell them for is $20. Only people stupid enough pay what you ask for. And let me guess, it's not a lot?"_

_ He finally managed to pull away. His cheeks were red by now. As if sensing someone was inside his vehicle, he turned around to check. No one was there. When he faced Alex once more, she could see him swallowing. _

_ "Now for those who are smart enough, you will lower your pricing to a tenth. Right? And even then, they're hesitant to pay you $20? So tell you what, I'll give you $10 and consider yourself lucky that I even stopped by." She grabbed a rusted wrench that was chipped and tossed it in the air a few times. "Besides, that's probably the most you'll make out of this junk pile."_

_ Alex could see him working his mouth. His tongue was moving from side to side. "Fine. I take it." He finally said. Alex smiled triumphantly and reached into her pocket. As she did so, the man reached down and handed her the prize she was arguing over. She held it in her hands and flipped it over, making sure it was in good condition. _

_ When she was glad, she opened her wallet and she saw the men leaning over the table trying to see. Just for pure fun, she took out her money-a roll of hundred dollar bills- and began sorting them out in front of him. She finally found a ten and handed it over to him._

_ She thought he would have made a remark at her when he saw she was loaded but instead, he smiled at her. The sides of his eyes wrinkling. He raised the ten dollars and tapped his forehead with them. "Thank you."_

_ Hiding her surprise, she smiled. "Your welcome." She placed the figurine-not bigger than her palm-in her sweater and then returned her wallet to the back of her jeans and began walking away. The man called her and she turned around. _

_ "You have a nice smile. You should do it more often." He said. Alex couldn't help but comply. _

_ When she reached Piper, the blonde's hair looked wet as if she'd just gotten out of the shower. It was getting near noon and the sky was already high in the sky. Its rays pouring hot temperature down on them._

_ Piper set down the trinkets she had. "If I didn't know you, I would have guessed you were about to murder him." Piper said. _

_ "Well," Alex grabbed Piper's hand and she started leading the blonde back to the lemonade stand they passed a few minutes back. "That's a good thing then."_

_ Piper took Alex's sunglasses from her and placed them on her face._

_ "Hey, I told you to bring your own." Alex complained. She tried stealing them back, but Piper ran ahead. _

_ "Come and get them." She called to Alex._

_ "You're going to make me chase you?"_

_ "Only if you want them back." Piper said gleefully. She looked so damn adorable. Alex would have chased her, but she wanted to wipe that smug look off of Piper. She also wanted to leave soon. So she looked at the vendor on her right. She winked at Piper and walked to the man. She pointed at a pair of cheap shades. _

_ "How much?" She asked him. _

_ "Five dollars." He said._

_ She handed him a hundred and waited for her change. Piper couldn't see what she was doing since Alex was blocking her view. When she was done, Alex turned around and Piper saw the shades on her. The side of Alex's mouth lifted in that signature smirk of hers._

_ "Hey…" Piper said sadly. "No fair."_

_ Alex spread her arms. "Come here babe." Piper shook her head. "Oh come on Pipes. Get over here."_

_ When Piper didn't move, Alex walked to her. She took Piper's hand in hers. "What?" She asked the blonde._

_ "You're no fun." Piper pouted. Alex took the opportunity to bend down and kiss her. "I take that back." Piper mumbled._

_ "We can have more fun when we get out of this place." Alex pulled back and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Piper slapped Alex on the shoulder with her free hand. _

_ "I'm melting Pipes. Seriously melting. I need to get out of this heat." _

_ Piper looked at her girlfriend. She herself didn't mind getting tanned, but Alex on the other hand wasn't too fond of it. She liked her pale skin and tried everything to keep it from changing into the darker color. Hence the reason Alex wasn't faring as well as Piper-because she had a sweater on to protect her arms._

_ "Let's just get something to drink for the way home." Piper pulled Alex. _

_ "And then we go home." Alex said matter of fact. She looked down at Piper but couldn't see her eyes. She still had Alex's shades on._

_ "Promise." Piper said._

_ They reached the stand and found a small line. Piper stared at it and stopped in front of Alex, stopping her from going any further. "Maybe we should go." She placed her hand on the brunette's shoulder._

_ Alex did the same action. "Don't be silly Pipes. We're here already." She looked behind Piper. "Besides, the line is moving." _

_ Piper looked back nervously. "I know but…"_

_ Alex glanced again and then she noticed the burly guy. He was wearing a shirt with no sleeves and several stains on the front. His pants were ripped in several places. In his hand was a cigarette. When he saw them, he smiled. Alex didn't think much of it until his hand went to his crotch and he squeezed himself._

_ "We'll get something on the way home." Piper repeated. She tried getting Alex to change their course, but Alex being Alex, stood her ground. She was having a standoff with the man. Neither was blinking._

_ "Alex." Piper said._

_ Alex didn't move._

_ "Alex." Piper called once more. Finally, Alex looked down at her. She removed her shades and placed them at the opening of her sweater. _

_ "Don't tell me you're scared babe?" She leaned down and pecked Piper on the cheek. _

_ "I'm not but," she looked at the guy and he ran his tongue over his lips. "I would rather avoid all of that."_

_ The line moved and so did the man. He still didn't take his eyes off of them. Even if Alex wasn't afraid and even if she had the guts to go and stand behind him, she didn't want Piper to be uncomfortable. That was something that was worth putting her ego aside for._

_ "Okay." Alex kissed Piper on the lips, taking her time. She wanted to let the guy know that Piper was already taken. When they pulled apart, Piper was smiling sheepishly at her. She linked her arms with Alex's and started leading them in the opposite direction._

_ Before they were too far away, Alex looked back and saw the man still looking at them. Or rather at their asses. Just for the hell of it, she squeezed Piper's ass, making sure he noticed._

_ Her action saying one thing: This is mine._

* * *

Alex wondered the halls. They were dimly lit and quiet. Too quiet for her liking but there was nothing she could do about it. Besides, if she wasn't used to them it was because she's never roamed them before. Not this late.

Now, she was making her way to Reaper's wing. They had their bedding outside and only when she was done, did she break away from the group-Morello, Nicky, Piper, Red, Yoga Jones, Murphy, Norma, were with her. She went to look for Reaper. That way, her group would have nine just like the others.

When she reached the wing, she opened the door slowly, not intending to wake Martha up. She slowly walked past her cubicle and saw the woman was sound asleep. How, she didn't know. But then again she was able to fall asleep despite the heat.

She continued further down and stopped a few feet from the entrance. What if Reaper was sleeping? Should she wake her, or leave her?

Alex came around the corner slowly and peeked in. Reaper was in a sitting position, her back against the wall, her head leaning back. Her eyes were closed and she could see the steady movement of her chest. She seemed to be sound asleep.

Should she go? Not wanting to wake her up, she decided to leave and only stopped when she heard her name.

"Alex?" She stopped and went back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I was coming to get you. Nicky convinced them to let a couple of us sleep outside."

Reaper opened her eyes. She raised an eyebrow. "How did she manage that?"

"Well, you can't do much when you have several dozen inmates outside your office, now can you?" Alex took the last steps and sat on the edge of the bed, near Reaper's legs.

"You can ignore them, and hope they go back to sleep."

"It's hot. Give them a break."

"Or tear gas. That always works." Reaper said.

Alex smacked her leg. "You're so mean,"

"If you think that'll hurt my feelings, it won't. Not that first time I've been called that."

"Then you should get working on it."

"I'll consider it."

Alex nodded and stood. She grabbed Reapers hand and pulled at her. "Come with me."

Reaper looked at their hands. She rubbed the top part of Alex's hand with her thumb then gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I don't think your friends would be very fond of me."

Alex had to wait for her brain to take control. The way Reaper soothed her skin made her stomach do a flip. And when she squeezed it, it only drove her off the cliff. This was beginning to be too much.

"They won't mind." Alex said, very aware that their hands were still locked.

"Hmm."

"Come on." She insisted.

"Alright."

* * *

The other women were sitting in a circle. After being warned not to tell the other wings of the prison of their special treatment and been given two flashlights, they now sat on top of their mattresses, which were wrapped in garbage bags.

They'd noisily marched in to the kitchen, much to Gloria's complaining, and grabbed several boxes with the plastic bags. After being told to return the bags early in the morning, they marched and grabbed their bedding and made their way out.

Bell told them to divide into groups. She would rather have them sit down with those they got along with, than splitting them herself and starting any problems that might reach Caputo. So she let them decide on their own and so far it was working.

Vause had gone off to get her friend. Nicky didn't care because she knew in that particular wing, there were only two inmates. So it wouldn't really add numbers to their group and Bell would be happy.

One thing she did notice: when Vause walked off, was Piper staring after her. It looked like she wanted to go after Alex, but she decided against it. Now, she sat between Yoga Jones and Red. She was hunched over, her hands resting on her lap.

Red was leading the conversation. The day being somewhat depressive, they settled for a topic were they would share some low point of their lives and discuss how they managed to get over it.

"I don't think I have been sadder than when I ended up in here. It messes up with your mind. And god knows how many more years I have left in this shithole. But I manage. I found something that I loved to do. Cooking. Even if it's with shitty ingredients. But now," Red turned to the group several yards away where Gloria was. "I don't have that anymore so I've settled for planting seeds that will never grow."

They stayed quiet waiting for the next person to speak up.

Just then, Nicky saw Alex approaching them with Reaper. She was smiling. The woman was behind her and she eyed them before stopping behind Alex.

Alex made her way around to Nicky's left side and signaled for Reaper to follow her. They sat down in her mattress-Reaper insisting she wouldn't sleep outside and settled for leaving hers inside.

After they were comfortable, Red nodded. No one said anything else, too afraid to say anything to make Reaper feel uncomfortable. After all, she supposedly had history. It wasn't good.

"You," Red pointed at Piper," You've been quiet all this time. Time to speak up."

Piper raised her head and saw everyone was looking at her. Red passed the flashlight she had and gave it to her. "I think we could hear from you. Let us know how you deal with your sadness."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Maybe someone else should go." Piper said. She passed the flashlight to Norma, not realizing there was no way Norma would speak. Norma threw it at Nicky.

"Nope. Not happening." Nicky threw it to Alex.

"Yeah, I just got here. I don't know what you were talking about so I pass." She passed it to Reaper.

"We're playing hot potato?" She said before passing it to Red again. "Catch." She said.

"Come on blondie." Red said. She placed the flashlight in the middle. "It won't hurt you to tell us."

"Besides, you never tell us anything." Nicky said. She leaned against Morello.

"I guess." Piper said. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on her crossed legs. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell us," Nicky said, her head falling and resting on Morello's lap, "the first thing you felt when you wore orange?"

"Umm…well, let me begin by saying that never in my life did I Imagine I would end up in here." She paused. "But we all make mistake," her eyes flickered to Alex before settling on the light, "and we have to pay for them sooner or later.

"I never really believed in karma or anything like that. I'm sure you all know that by now. To me, everything is based on facts but…I don't know anymore.

"Coming here, I thought it would be something quick. Walk in, do my time, and walk out. Simple right? That's what we all thought?" They all nodded. "But when reality kicks in. When you realize it isn't that simple, time doesn't happen like it does outside. It slows down. One year in here feels like three out there."

"I know very well what you mean blondie." Red said. She reached over and patted Piper on the knee. "Time works against us."

Piper gave Red a small smile before continuing. "Not just time but, everything else." She avoided looking at Alex. "The first day is the easiest. At least for me. I read a book. I know," she said when some of them raised their eyebrows, "it's stupid. It didn't help. You can't take advice from someone writing about something they've never experienced." She shrugged her shoulders. "But that's how I was raised. You have a problem, you face it. You look for the answers. I thought reading about it would help."

Piper stopped to think for a while. No one said anything, knowing it was her turn to talk and as far as silent rules go, they knew not to break the moment. Once someone begins sharing, you don't just interrupt to ask questions. You wait until they're finished.

"But nothing prepares you for the real thing." She resumed after a while. "Words can describe but they don't convey the actual emotions or portray the actual picture. Everything," she brought her hands in front of her and motioned around them, "is different." She chuckles. "You know, they even give this stereotypes. They divide all of us, and I say us because I include myself now. They divide us in this cliques.

"And it's stupid really. To think you won't get along with someone because a book tells you. But once you're here, that doesn't matter. I mean, sure, we all have our groups." She turns and looks at Taystee and her group then at Gloria and her girls, "but as far as I know, we all get along. We have a truce going. We may not like each other, but we manage. We make it work." Piper gives a quick glance to where Alex is.

By now, Alex has catched on to Piper. She knows the blonde is using this opportunity to let out clues for her to catch on. She is using double meanings to talk about them because otherwise, they will not speak face to face.

As much as Alex wanted to leave because she was in agony, she couldn't. She was forced to sit there and listen to Piper spill her feelings out.

It was easy to stand and leave, but that would expose them to everyone. The least they needed was gossip going around about the two of them.

"We put aside our differences. What else can we do? We can't attack each other just because. Where will that get us? It's already bad as it is in here, without being locked down in that shithole.

"Your whole world is turned upside down. You may think it won't change and you can hope all you want, but when you're out, nothing is the same. Nothing.

"I was afraid the people I knew would change. That they would see me as a different person. Again, I never saw myself in here.

"But I was scared. And it makes sense. Time goes by for them too, but in a different way. Our days aren't like theirs. They're living the real life. We can barely tell what day it is. Every day is a copy and paste of the previous one.

"Not for them. They live more than we do. Which is why I was scared they would change. I was scared that Larry, my ex fiancé, would find someone else and that he would leave.

"God I was so afraid. We were going to get married, have a family, and move into one of the nicer neighborhoods. Just like my parents, I would raise my children just like I was raised. To be a perfect Chapman. Guess my parents must be disappointed." Piper laughed sarcastically.

"I was waiting for it to happen and it did. He found someone else," She stopped and was silent. Now it just wasn't about her and Alex, now it was very personal. She was venting. She needed to get a few things out. Already, she was feeling her chest lightening as the weight of her feelings were piling on. "It hurt at first. The years we were together for were pretty much flushed down the drain. I was mad at him. How could he do that to me? His fiancé?

"I wanted to scream. I was angry for a while. Someone came and took what I believed was mine. They stole my life. All because Larry changed. My biggest fear became reality.

"For a while, I blamed him and Po- and the one he found. I blamed them for betraying me. I sat there and thought until my head spun. It didn't make sense. After everything we went through, how did he allow someone to come between us?

"Then the pieces started to come together and it all started making sense. This whole time I was afraid HE would change when I didn't realize the opposite was happening.

"It wasn't he who changed, it was me. I pushed him away. I pushed everyone else away because of that same fear. The whole time I was expecting him to find someone else but didn't realize it was…different." _Because I found Alex,_ she thought to herself. She was sure Alex was thinking the same.

"We're afraid others will change, when in reality we're the ones-I'm the one- that changed. It's so stupid. So fucking stupid. He was waiting for me to get out. He was willing to wait and I fucked it up. Thinking all this thoughts about him being unfaithful. That he would find someone better.

"I changed. Not him. And now, even if I'm still happy for him because I still love him and care about him, I will always wonder; What if?

"What if I waited for him like he did? What if I had kept to myself and done my time? What if I told the truth and taken the opportunity to be free. What if? My life could have been different. I might have been married by now. Who knows, even pregnant? "

She dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand. Piper glanced at Alex again and noticed how tense the brunette was. Her shoulders were raised and her hands were still in her lap. She was staring at the flashlights in the center. It even looked like she wasn't breathing. Should she stop?

"It happened and there's nothing I can do about it. In a way I'm glad it did. I don't think we would have gone that far but I will never have the opportunity to know that.

"To be honest, I don't think I've found a way to cope with it. I just lifted the rug and pushed everything underneath it. I cover it up because I don't want to admit it was my fault. I want someone else to bear the blame.

"I was raised to think that I could never do wrong. That it was never my fault because my family did everything by the book." Piper sighed. Her shoulders relaxing. "I did learn one thing and it's probably what helps me…sometimes it's better to be on your own."

When Piper finished, a silence settled over the group. They sat there thinking of her words. They were true, they all feared that the people outside would change, when in reality it was them who changed.

Her words struck them and they were left speechless. All this time they thought she was doing better than all of them since she was raised different. But now, they realized that none of it mattered. She was one of them.

They are like a broken family. All they have is each other. Perhaps that's what pushed a lot of the women to seek comfort in others. Whatever it was, it sure made it easier and genuine love sometimes bloomed.

Take Nicky and Morello for example.

While the two tried to deny what was going on, it was clear that they genuinely cared for one another. Hard as they tried to stay away, they kept being pushed together.

Like Piper and Alex.

It's something inevitable.

You can't fight it.

The minutes passed and still no one said a thing, until finally Piper let out a laugh.

"What is it blondie?" Red asked.

"All of this is funny."

Red blinked. "Funny? You basically just confessed to not being able to deal with your problems and you think it's funny? Bah, you Americans get more confusing by the day."

"No, not like that." Piper defended herself. "It's just that, we're outside. I didn't actually think they would let us out." She turned to Nicky. "And I'm sure you didn't either."

Nicky smiled and pushed herself away from Morello to sit. "Well, you know me. You can't resist me when I'm being irresistibly irresistible. It's in me."

Morello shoved her playfully. Their moods quickly rising by their joking. "You're a handful you know."

"You still love me." Nicky replied.

Morello thought for a bit. What the hell. "Yes. Yes I do." They all laughed at their playfulness.

"What about you Grim Reaper?" Piper said. Reaper looked up, raising her right eyebrow.

"Grim Reaper?" She asked. The group fell silent once more, their breaths catching in their throat. Uh oh, what are you doing Piper?

"I can't pass the opportunity. With a name like yours, you really don't expect it not to be brought up. Grim Reaper. You're so quiet over there you almost look like you're dead." Piper wasn't trying to start trouble. She was in a good mood now and thought she should follow her own advice. They were here now, what was the point in fighting? Hell, she might even talk to Alex and just forget about the whole thing.

But the rest didn't know that. They were somewhat afraid of what Reaper's reaction would be. Piper just hoped that the woman would catch her drift.

Alex watched Reaper close. She wanted to see her reaction. She knew Piper so well that she could hear the playfulness in her. Now it was a matter of waiting to see if the women, mainly Reaper, noticed as well.

She did.

Reaper's left side of her mouth lifted in a slight smile. "That's the best you can come up with? Grim Reaper?" The women breathed again. Glad that things didn't escalate. Perhaps Jade Reaper wasn't so bad. "I think Nicky can do better." She turned to Alex, "don't you think so Pooky?" She said using Nicky's nickname for Alex.

"Hey! Don't bring me into this." Alex said laughing.

"Pooky?" Red asked. She let out a roar of laughter.

"Wait a minute, this isn't about me." Alex continued laughing.

Grim smiled and nodded to Piper. "I like it. But,"

"But?" Piper asked.

"Only if I can call you Pooper."

At that, everyone burst out laughing. Their troubles forgotten by the sweet and joyful sound of their laughter sounding in unison.

They bent down over holding their stomachs, even Piper, not being able to stop laughing.

The other three groups looked their way wondering what was so funny, some envious at not being part of the fun.

Bell locked eyes with O'Neill and some of the other officers. The women were being quite loud. They wondered if they should interfere. Bell shook her head.

No. Let them have this night to themselves.

They deserved it.

* * *

_Alex closed the door. She waited for Piper to get in before turning the car on. She placed her hand on the back of Piper's seat and slightly turned, making sure no one was behind her. When it was safe, she hit the gas and pulled out of the parking lot. _

_They drove looking for a gas station so they could stop and buy something to drink._

"_Such a beautiful day." Piper said. She was looking out her window. It being rolled down so the air hit her face and her hair blew behind her, leaving her face exposed for Alex to see._

"_Hmm." _

"_What?" Piper asked, still looking out. _

"_There's more beautiful things than the burning sun and blowing air." Alex answered._

_Piper turned in her seat. "Like what?"_

_Alex pursed her lips. She wasn't used to giving this affections or compliments. Bu this was Piper sitting next to her. _

_She looked at Piper and smiled at her, trying to pour her feeling out in that simple smile. Piper understood and returned her smile. No words needed to be said. _

"_I have something for you." Alex said. She slowed down and stopped on the side of the road. There were no cars passing by and no bystanders. It was the perfect moment. "I got it for you back at the flea market."_

_Piper cocked her head and her eyebrows furrowed. "When? I didn't see you getting anything…" She stopped, her mouth forming an O when she realized when it happened. "It was when you were arguing with that vendor wasn't it?"_

"_I wasn't arguing Piper," Alex said defensively. Piper seemed to think she was too aggressive sometimes. Alex didn't buy it. "But that's not the point." She took Piper's hands in her own and stared at them. "I know we went to look for something but didn't find it."_

"_It's okay." Piper whispered. Alex was nervous. That much she could tell. This was a new side of her she'd never seen before._

"_Well, I did find something close. Or at least I think it is." Alex continued. She still wasn't looking at Piper. By now Piper's heart was beating so fast it felt it would burst out her chest and land in their hands. "I hope you like it."_

_Alex reached into her sweater and brought out her hand. It was wrapped around something. She stood still before opening her hand._

_In the middle was a small pig the size of a golf ball, weaved from hay. Its mouth opened in a squeal and its tail curved up. Its eyes were made of what seemed to be copper, but Piper was sure it wasn't. She could see a bit of green on one of the eyes indicating they weren't. Still, it was perfect._

_Piper took it from Alex's hand and brought it close it her._

"_I know it's not what you had in mind but I," she was silenced by Piper's lips on hers. They crashed into her and her breath was knocked out of her lungs. She didn't care. She kissed the blonde back with the same ferocity. Her hands going to Piper's jaw. _

"_I love it." Piper said against her lips. "It's perfect."_

"_It's not the same size." Alex said. Their lips still touching._

"_No, but I can actually carry this with me, wherever I go. To remind me of you." Piper kissed Alex on the cheek. "Thank you."_

_They pulled back and stared at the other. Nothing needed to be said. They could read each other clear as an open book._

_Finally, Alex reached forward and kissed Piper again. This time taking her time to feel Piper's lips moving against hers. _

_So this was what it felt like to be in love._


	27. Chapter 29

Sorry to say, especially to those whom I messaged assuring that I would continue, but all of my stories are permanently discontinued for an indefinite amount of time.

Sadly, my depression has won and at this moment nothing is on my mind regarding writing. Sometimes things don't go as plan. Trust me when I say this, I am trying but you can't fight something you don't understand. Something that makes you want to take your own life. I know some might not understand but it's not something I like having. Especially not now but it really sucks. More when you can't rely on anyone for support because they think you're looking for attention or think that something is wrong. You DON'T need a reason to be depressed. It just happens.

This isn't fair to you all but I know you will comprehend.

I am angry for doing this but I will keep the account in hopes that one day I can come back to them.

I do apologize…


End file.
